Status
by 19lilwiccawolf93
Summary: Danny is the school super-player, but one day, a new girl moves into town and turns everything upside down and inside out, and that new girl is Samantha Manson. But what is it about this girl, other than her attitude and looks that have him so captivated? The truth is much crazier than he imagined. Somewhat AU, but Danny is still a halfa.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

So, I know I said I would only go until March, but some family issues arose that I have finally managed to get semi-situated only for another to pop up. In a nut shell, I've had two family problems pop up in a months time. Yipee...not.

But I digress, I just managed to get enough time to get this done. I know it's short, but it is prologue, so I hope you like how it goes. I warn you, it's a bit - or a lot - AU. You've been forewarned, so please, no flames. Thanks.

* * *

Samantha walks into her home in New York, sets the sheet of paper down on the table where she knows both her parents will see it and walks up the stairs to her room.

"Why are you home early dear?" Her grandmother asks.

"Take a wild guess grandma?" Sam smiles.

"You know, eventually, you'll need to settle down deary." Her grandmother says.

"I know, and I will, after high school." Sam says.

_2 hours later_

Emily and Drew Manson walk into their home with smiles. The afternoon had been splendid over at their friend's home.

"Soon Sammie-kins will be home from school and…" Emily says before she spots a paper on the table. She walks over and picks up the paper and reads it over. Emily lets out a sigh.

"I should've known. It's the same time every year, two days before her summer break." Emily sighs.

"Expelled again. What for this time?" Drew asks.

"Spray painting the names of ten girls and labeling them as sluts and then the image of a black widow spider." Emily says.

"Well, at least it's consistent. So, where to now?" Drew asks.

"We have no choice. Samantha!" Emily shouts. Sam smiles as she walks down the stairs.

"Afternoon mother and father. I trust you go the note." Sam says sardonically.

"Yes, and you leave us no choice. We thought that by moving to large cities full of people and culture would help you, but apparently, we were wrong. So, get packed up and ready, we're moving to a little city known as Amity Park." Emily says in a huff. Sam blinks in surprise.

"So do we even have a home there?" Sam asks.

"We built one there after you were expelled from the school you went to in ninth grade. It has been done for three months now." Drew says.

"Oh, well, ok then." Sam says before she walks up the stairs and starts to pack.

_Amity Park, 2 weeks later_

"I just still can't believe you!" Danielle shouts. Luckily they were outside and walking home from the mall. Summer had just started two weeks ago.

"What's so hard to believe?" Danny asks.

"That the cool older brother I once knew has turned into a womanizing jerk." Danielle snaps.

"The term is player. And it's because of me that none of the players in your grade go after you little sis. And that you even exist."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you need to go around and fuck any girl that opens her legs to you. I mean, just because your identity got out doesn't mean you should strut it about and use the residual fame to get laid all the time. One day it's gonna come back and bite you." Danielle says.

"Doubtful." Danny chuckles.

"Don't you know by now that every action has a reaction?" Danielle says.

"Yeah. And don't you know by now that there isn't a woman out there that I can't handle? I mean seriously, Tucker and I are at the top of our game. No woman can handle us." Danny laughs.

"Ah yes, Tucker, the other guy who with his powers used them for his own needs." Danielle quips sarcastically.

"What's your point?" Danny asks.

"I'm just saying that when karma bitch slaps you upside the head, I'll be laughing my ass off." Danielle says.

"Karma is never gonna catch me." Danny claims.

"Ding dong. Never is Karma's doorbell Danny, and you just rang it." Danielle says as a moving truck drives by.

"Looks like we got some new people moving in." Danny says.

"Maybe it's karma." Danielle says. Danny rolls his eyes ay his sister's antics as they continue to walk home.

* * *

So, again, I know it's short, but I hope you all like it. Interesting twists and turns ahead. I'll have more up by next Saturday. Please R&amp;R until then.


	2. New Toy

New Toy

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

Ok, so I know I already warned you guys about this story being somewhat AU, that also means that, to a degree that the characters will be OOC. Their core will be the same, but, like most people , they change to blend in. For instance, Danny's persona of being a player: fame went to his head and well, roots took place and haven't let go. And, as you all will see, Sam's persona is making a statement - like we all know and love her for doing - and teaching a lesson in a more discreet way. Hope you all will enjoy this story, please no flames as I have explained why some characters will behave one way or another.

* * *

_September_

The students reluctantly file to school buses crammed with new and old students, cars pull into the parking lot as all students gather at Casper high.

"I haven't seen that car before." Tucker says as he, Danny, and Danielle walk from the parking lot.

"One of two ideas. New kid, or someone got a new car." Danny says as they stand and wait to see the owner of the vehicle. The door opens and a head of raven black hair emerge, followed by the rest of the owner.

"New toy." Tucker smiles as he slowly evaluates the new girl.

"Dibs." Danny snickers.

"Why do I hang around you two anyway? Gah, I feel sick." Danielle groans. The new girl in question was wearing black skinny jeans, converse, and a black shirt that showed her midriff, revealing a ring there. Her eyes were by far the most interesting, lilac in color, and her skin was very pale, but not sickly. She had plump lips, and a body that could kill. She caught the boys staring at her and then saw Danielle walk off.

"Hey kid." Sam calls out. Danielle turns to look at her and then points to herself.

"Yeah. Could you help me?" Sam says as she walks over.

"Why don't you ask one of them to do that?" Danielle snips.

"You think I'm one of _those _girls don't you. News flash, I'm not. Now, could you please help me find the office? I need to pick up my schedule." Sam says.

"Fine, but once you get your schedule, you're on your own." Danielle says.

"What's got you pissed off?" Sam asks.

"None of your business." Danielle says before her eyes narrow at something behind Sam.

"Sis, don't you know by now to have some better manners?" Danny says calmly.

"Says the pot to the kettle." Danielle says. Danny ignores his sister.

"Allow me to help you out." Danny offers. Sam looks up at him for a moment and instantly she figures out why the girl is irritated.

"No, I think I'll stick with your sister. You have a class to get to and I have a schedule to pick up. Later." Sam says as she places her hand on Danielle's shoulder and they walk off.

"Fine, game on." Danny mutters with a smirk.

"Your older brother's a player isn't he?" Sam asks as they enter the school. Danielle whips her head to her.

"How did you guess?" Danielle asks.

"I could just tell. Though, he was kind of…smooth about it, which means he's good at it and knows what he's doing, whereas some of the others I've met are a bit brash." Sam says.

"Do I want to know how you can conclude that?" Danielle asks as they go around a hall.

"Probably not. Then again, I don't usually share my kind of lifestyle with people I don't really know." Sam says.

"Sorry for the cold reception, I just get angry at him. My name's Danielle Fenton. What's your name?" Danielle asks.

"Samantha Manson, but just call me Sam." Sam says as they reach the office.

"Cool. FYI, if I know my brother as well as I do, he might target you." Danielle warns.

"Thanks for the warning, but quite honestly, I figured that out by the way he and his friend were looking at me when I got out of my car. Trust me on one thing though, I can handle it." Sam smiles as she walks into the office after she waves to Danielle.

"What's her name sis?" Danny asks.

"Find out on your own bro." Danielle says.

"I plan to." Danny chuckles as he walks to class with Tucker next to him.

"Man, why did you have to call dibs. That woman was fine with a capital f." Tucker groans as they enter their.

"Because she was fine with a capital f." Danny says as they take their seats.

"Plus, aren't you still after Val?" Danny asks.

"True." Tucker smiles as Valerie Gray enters the class.

"Miss Gray, could you please go to the office, there's a new student who needs to be shown around the school." The teacher says.

"Sure." Valerie smiles as she walks out of the class and to the office.

"Ah Miss Gray, so nice to see you, this is Miss Manson. Please, make her feel welcome and show her around the campus." The office woman says.

"Sure thing." Valerie says as her and Sam leave.

"I'm Valerie by the way." Valerie says.

"I'm Sam, nice to meet you." Sam says.

"Let me take a guess, you're a Goth aren't you?" Valerie asks.

"Good guess. You don't have a problem with that do you?" Sam chuckles.

"Nah. I lost the privilege of being picky when it comes to people ever since an accident happened at the lab my dad works at that caused him to get demoted. I'm kinda a lone wolf." Valerie says.

"Got room for another in you small pack?" Sam smiles.

"Hell yeah." Val laughs as they walk around campus. As they talk Val looks at the clock on one of the walls.

"Oh shit, we'll be late for our first class." Val says as she grabs Sam's arm and drags her to the class.

"I take it we have our first together?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, and like four other classes." Val laughs as they enter the room as the bell rings.

"Made it just in the nick of time Miss Gray." The teacher says.

"That was the plan Mister Lancer." Val says before she starts to drag Sam to one of the free desks.

"Hold up one minute Miss…" Lancer says.

"Manson." Sam says.

"Introduce yourself to the class Miss Manson." Lancer says.

"Is that really necessary?" Sam asks.

"Yes." Lancer says. Sam lets out a sigh as she stands in front of the class.

"Class, as you can see, we have a new student. Please introduce yourself." Lancer says.

"The name's Samantha Manson, but feel free to call me Sam." Sam says before three students raise their hands.

"Yes…you." Sam points to one of them.

"Where did you move from?" they ask.

"New York." Sam replies. Three more hands on top of the other two shoot up.

"Yes." Sam says to another.

"Are you, like, a Goth or something?" The Hispanic girl asks.

"No, I'm a happy go-lucky princess having an off day. Next question." Sam replies sarcastically, making even Lancer snicker.

"Were you born in New York?" Another girl asks.

"No, I was born in Chicago." Sam says.

"What are your hobbies?" Another asks.

"Gardening, reading, the occasional video game, yoga, martial arts." Sam lists.

"Any pets?" another asks.

"Yes, two cats. They were originally my parents, but they like me better. One is black, the other is white, the black one's name is Chaos, and the white ones name is Cloud. Parents named them." Sam says.

"Are your eyes really lilac." Tucker asks. Sam walks over to him, leans over the desk slightly and pokes her eye, moves it around to show him that it is, indeed, her actual color.

"That was both creepy and cool at the same time." Tucker laughs.

"Ok, students, I believe that's enough questions. Miss Manson, please take a seat next to Miss Gray." Lancer says. Sam nods and then takes her seat and the class begins with naturally the syllabus and then a trip to the bookstore and getting the required text.

"No remember class to read the first ten pages tonight as we will be discussing them in tomorrow's class. Dismissed." Lancer says as the bell rings.

"Ok, now our next class is gym. Luckily no dressing down." Valerie says.

"Yeah, that's a good thing." Sam says.

"So Sam, when did you move here?" A clearly male voice asks. Sam looks behind her and sees the same boy from earlier.

"You're Danielle's older brother. Sorry, I never got your name." Sam says.

"Daniel, but I go by either Danny or Dan, your preference. Anyway, when did you move here?" Danny asks.

"Middle of June." Sam replies as they enter the gym.

"Why did you move here?" Tucker asks.

"Butt out Tucker. She doesn't have to tell if she doesn't want to." Valerie says.

"No, I don't mind. I was expelled from my last school for defacing government property, such as the school." Sam says nonchalantly.

"I bet that story is like so made up." A snotty voice says.

"How would you know Paulina?" Valerie asks.

"She's too lame to do something like that." Paulina laughs, expecting the new girl to put her head down in shame, instead all she does is roll her eyes.

"What, you're not gonna fess up?" Paulina asks.

"I just did. I defaced the school with graffiti." Sam shrugs.

"Yeah, right. Look here new girl, I'm the queen here, and if _I _say you're lying, then guess what you are." Paulina snaps. Sam opens her mouth to speak but Paulina cuts her off again. Dan and Tucker back off a bit to watch the show unfold.

"I make the rules of this school. I own the school. So you better get used to listening to me or I will make this year hell for you." Paulina says with her nose in the air.

"Want to know the other reason I got expelled?" Sam asks as her lips twist into a smirk.

"What, being lame?" Paulina jokes before suddenly being thrown to the floor and gasping for air.

"No, you stupid cunt. I was expelled secondly for hospitalizing ten other girls. Ten other snotty ass bitches who said they would make my life hell." Sam says before she releases Paulina from her hold. She jumps up and her friends crowd around her.

"I will make this clear right now before the year advances. I give absolutely no fucks about what your stupid ass rules are, what you think you are, or high up on a pedestal you put yourself up on. I do not give a flying fuck about you, your stupid slut clique, or anything you say or do. You can threaten to make my life hell. The last girl who said that ended up with three broken limbs, a dislocated shoulder, and a mild concussion." Sam says with a smirk.

"Big deal I could…" Paulina starts.

"Let me ask you, do I look like I'm scared of you?" Sam asks, looking her in the eye.

"You should be." Paulina says.

"Oh yeah, I'm shaking." Sam says as she holds out her steady hand.

"You're all talk and no walk, and the only walking you do is on the streets when you're working. Now get out of my face you lose whore." Sam snarls.

"At least I have experience. I bet you're still a virgin." Paulina taunts.

"And proud of it bitch." Sam laughs as she walks off, Valerie behind her trying hard not to burst into laughter.

"Damn she's sexy when she's pissed." Tucker laughs.

"And things just got a lot more interesting. It appears that she attracted quite a bit of attention to herself in proclaiming her innocence of sex. A challenge and prize to any and all players. One I plan to claim." Danny smirks.

"You have fun fighting off the hoards. I'll stick to Val." Tucker smiles.

"Ok, now that was cool. No one has ever done that." Danielle laughs.

"Hey Danielle how's the gho…I mean, how's life _going_." Valerie smiles. Sam glances at her oddly before she looks back to Danielle.

"Eh, ok. As much as it can be living with Danny." Danielle groans.

"Ok, I know you're hiding something." Sam says.

"How?" Valerie asks.

"That little slip. Spill." Sam says.

"I guess since everyone else in the city knows. Follow me to the hall." Danielle says as they walk to the hall. Danielle takes deep breath as she and the others step out for a minute. Danielle then lets out the breath she's holding and transforms before them.

"She, her brother, and Tucker are all half ghost." Valerie says.

"Dare I ask how?" Sam says.

"My parents are ghost hunters and were making a portal to the ghost dimension, and Tucker Danny and I were playing with a few things in the lab that we shouldn't have been messing with and well…ta-dah." Danielle says.

"Ah. Ok. Well, accidents can happen, especially with technical equipment. But that's pretty cool." Sam says.

"It was, until the secret came out and we became in a way famous and all the women started to pay attention to my brother and Tucker. Look what it's done." Danielle sighs before she touches down again and changes back.

"Ah fame, it does that to a person." Sam sighs.

"Yeah. Again, I'm sorry about this morning. Can we be friends?" Danielle asks.

"Sure." Sam smiles as they walk back into the gym.

"Cool. So do you have any secrets you want to share with us?" Danielle asks. Sam smiles and looks towards the boys before she looks at her friends again.

"Not here. To give you a clue." Sam says as she pulls on the chain of her necklace revealing the pendant to be the shape and color of a black widow spider.

"What is this creature known for? It's what I'm known for at many other schools. Likewise, I've only had one boyfriend, but I've dated over seven hundred guys and have never slept with any of them." Sam says with a smile. Danielle and Valerie try hard to conceal their laughter as they take their seats.

"Sam, are you sure your name isn't Karma? You moved here in the middle of June didn't you?" Danielle giggles.

"Yeah, why?" Sam asks.

"Oh nothing, my brother is gonna be in for a shock is all. And I can't wait to rub his nose in it." Danielle smiles.

"Alright." Sam says confused. The teacher goes over the syllabus and then lets the class have a free day. As the girls sit and chat, Danny looks over to Sam and smiles.

"Don't even think about it Fenton. I'm gonna get that hottie first." Dash growls.

"Not unless I do." Kwan says. The others all start to argue quietly amongst each other before Danny shuts them all up.

"Look, I only called dibs from Tucker, so as far as I'm concerned, all of us but Tuck can go after her. We'll see who gets her first, and I don't mean her attention, I mean who gets in her pants first. Remember, bring and show evidence, this is a special case." Danny says smoothly.

"Prepare to lose losers." Dash proclaims. Danny looks over to see Sam looking at them, but not with a cute flirty look, a smirk curls her lips and her eyes are narrowed.

"Girls, I believe my plan has set into motion. Come to my house tomorrow and I'll explain everything. Class gets out in two minutes." Sam says as she stands and stretches a little before her, Valerie and Danielle make their way across the gym and to the doors, leaving as the bell rings.

"This is going to be an interesting year." Tucker says.

"That's an understatement." Danny replies.

* * *

Again, the characters are OOC, and I know Sam may seem to be the worst, but hey, we all know she's wanted to tell Paulina off forever. I figured a friendship with Val was appropriate since they were kinda friends in the actual series. Again, she's acting this way because she's trying to teach a lesson. Hope you all liked it. Will post next Saturday, but until then, please R&amp;R! Thanks!


	3. Stats

Stats

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

Ok, I know it's later than when i would usually post, but I've had a whirlpool of a weekend. Saturday I was working till 4 and then was out running with people until late in the evening and was too tired and Sunday I walked a marathon and then went and saw a movie, followed by promptly coming home and falling asleep. I plan to get the next chapter done in overdrive mode so it will be ready by this Saturday, but again I work till 4, so plan for it to be in the evening.

Thank you all for understanding.

Enjoy.

* * *

_The next day_

Valerie and Danielle follow the directions to Sam's home.

"This is her home?" Danielle asks as she stares at the mansion. They walk up the stairs and knock on the large door.

"Might I ask who you two are?" an elder man asks as he opens the door.

"We're here to see Sam." Valerie says.

"That was not my question madam." The man replies.

"Valerie Gray and Danielle Fenton." Valerie says.

"Arnold, let them in." Sam says.

"Certainly Miss Manson." Arnold says as he allows Danielle and Valerie to enter the mansion.

"Girl, was this one of those secrets?" Valerie asks.

"What, that I'm filthy, stinking rich? Yeah, one of them." Sam smiles.

"Sweet." Danielle smiles. They walk up to Sam's room and enter it.

"I'm not too surprised by the décor, with you being Goth and all. Yet oddly, it's comforting." Danielle smiles.

"Thanks. My parents hate it." Sam says.

"Let me guess, your parents are everything opposite of you." Valerie asks.

"Yup. My mother wears pink fuffy dresses, wakes up before the sun rises, and loves to show off how rich she is. My father wears sweater vests, has his hair perfectly coifed and gelled, wears khaki slacks and has his shoes polishes every single day. He also likes to strut his cash around." Sam says.

"You kinda do as well." Danielle points out.

"I don't go out of my way to point out the profits the family business makes hourly." Sam says to which Danielle nods in agreement.

"So what's the thing you want to explain to us that has to do with your necklace?" Valerie asks. Wordlessly, Sam walks over to her desk and pulls out some notebooks.

"I'm what one would consider to be the black widow to players. I break them, change them, by hurting them in almost the same way they hurt other girls. Usually, I start with the top ten in my class and then the top ten in the school. I find out what I can about them from other girls who aren't lose canon whores and then play their own game, except for the having sex part. I never go that far. I guess what I'm asking you two for is stats. Who's the top ten in our grade and who's the top ten in the school?" Sam asks with a smirk.

"You've done this before right?" Danielle asks.

"Since seventh grade when I was played." Sam says.

"Well, luckily, they're the same people." Valerie smiles.

"List please. I'll ask for details afterwards." Sam says.

"You're playing with fire." Danielle warns.

"I've played with worse." Sam says.

"Alright. Top of the list is Daniel Fenton, aka The Prize. Second is Tucker Foley, aka Good Fuck Tuck. Third is Dash Baxter, aka Jockey. Fourth is Kwan Chang, aka Ninja. Fifth is Luke Matthews, aka Smooth Talker. Sixth is Alex Hopper, aka Pretty Boy. Seventh is Elliott Murphey, aka Shapeshifter. Eighth is Mark Daniels, aka Sweet Talker. Ninth is Tyler Adams, aka Joker. Tenth is Josh Carlson, aka The Speedster." Valerie lists as Sam writes them down in a little notebook while Danielle looks through the other notebooks, fully convinced she is, in fact, capable of this.

"Might I ask about the nicknames starting with Josh?" Sam asks.

"Josh is known as The Speedster because he speeds through relationships like a race car. The longest he's dated a girl is a week. Tyler is the Joker because he always plays around with the girls, makes them laugh and like him, and he's been known to have two at the same time as his play things. Mark should be obvious, he says endearing things to the girl to make her feel comfortable around him." Valerie says as she takes a break to let Sam catch up.

"Yeah, that would make sense. Finding those interesting Danielle?" Sam asks.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, very. Some of these guys are a lot like my brother, except for one thing." Danielle says.

"I'll be asking a few more things after I finish this. Continue Valerie." Sam says, looking up at her briefly.

"Elliott is known to change into the type of guy his target would want to date." Valerie says.

"Elliott, I knew I remembered him. He was the guy who was my only boyfriend who played me. Ha! Karma is a bitch. Continue." Sam laughs.

"Oh the irony. Anyway, Alex is known to dazzle the girls with his looks and charm. Luke can almost talk a girl into anything. Kwan comes at with stealth and is very good at getting his target. He studies his target and then strikes so fast the poor girl doesn't know what's hit her. Dash is a jock to begin with, but he can take any damaging hit a girl can throw at him and ride it out. Tucker, from what I've heard, is quite the master in the sack, also a techno freak, but hey, he learns it from there I'm sure, and is very much known as the ladies' man in his confidence. I've almost fallen into his trap for cryin' out loud! And Danny, he's apparently better than Tucker, but he plays the part of a 'caring boyfriend' so well, that most girls forget he's the top player in the school. A lot of girls say that he would be the best boyfriend in the world if he weren't a player. He's a convincing act sometimes that even the others, who know how he is, even get worried." Valerie says. Sam smiles slightly as she writes down the characteristics of the men she's targeting.

"What about patterns of breaking it off?" Sam asks.

"I don't see how that's important." Danielle says.

"If I'm to play them at their own game, shouldn't I also know how to end the game?" Sam asks.

"You're evil…I like it." Danielle and Valerie smile.

"Josh breaks it off as quick as it starts, ignoring the girl as she tries to talk to him and then coming on to another while she is talking to him. A lot of his former flings hate him. Tyler brushes the girls off by joking around about them one way or another, like their bedroom skills or even their flirting. Mark tells the girls to quote, fuck off and get a life, unquote and then is a complete ass to them. Elliott changes into the worst possible version of what his target would date and then dumps them after dragging them through hell. Alex lets them off a little easier, saying it was all in good fun or something like that but he's found someone who even more fun. Luke blames the girl for being this that or the other and makes them think it's their fault. Kwan just goes to another girl after he sleeps with them and just tells them he's moved on. Dash breaks up with them the day after, making sure it's in front of his friends, aka, the other players. Tucker dumps them through text and ignores them at school." Valerie says.

"What about Dan?" Sam asks.

"See, that's the thing I was mentioning earlier. My brother doesn't have a select way of dumping a girl. Sometimes he dumps them in such a calm and private way, not degrading them, that they can't be mad at them. Other ways he just ignores them at school and pretends he doesn't listen. While some ways he leaves a little note on their locker breaking it off. He never has a pinned down method, but all of those ways work, with little residual anger from the girls." Danielle says.

"Hmm…your brother is one tough cookie. And I get this feeling that Tucker and he are best of friends, so to salvage that, I won't target Tucker, the others however, free game." Sam smiles.

"So you're going to stoop to their level to teach them a lesson. That sounds counter-productive." Danielle says.

"I don't sleep with them and string them along for months on end. Hell, by February, I'll have it all wrapped up." Sam says.

"You sure about that? I mean, yeah, three thru ten, easy. I'm more concerned about my brother and Tucker. Tucker especially since my brother called dibs on you, which means Tucker can't go after. That gives him plenty of ample time to figure out what you're doing." Danielle warns.

"That's happened to me plenty of times. Most guys, even from their friends and fellow players, don't listen when something goes against what they want to be real. If their best friend tells them the girl is bad news when she's putting on a front that can fool even some of the preppy bitches, it's hard to believe. And I always manage." Sam smiles.

"Well, I guess that's true. Tucker has tried once or twice to warn my brother from girls and he never listened." Danielle says.

"See? I got this handled." Sam smiles.

"Just a question, what are some of the things you've never experienced doing this?" Valerie asks.

"The slutty girls never change or appreciate me, the players ignore me and go on changed men, claiming they got bored with the constant changes, and I've never had really any solid friends." Sam lists as she stands and stretches.

"Well, you've already changed one thing. We're your friends." Valerie says.

"There's one other thing. I've never had any feeling at all towards the guys I break. I guess that should be considered a blessing. I just wish I could feel _something_." Sam says.

"For your sake, let's hope you don't develop feelings for my brother." Danielle snarls.

"I've no intention to, however, I won't deny that damnable attraction." Sam laughs.

"That's usually the downfall of most girls." Danielle says.

"But most girls wear their hearts on their sleeves, whereas I'm a stone cold bitch with an iron heart. Good luck to the man who can even penetrate layer one." Sam snickers.

"There's one thing you and my brother have in common, you are both so sure you won't be caught." Danielle says.

"I know it will happen, but I'm guarded and make sure not to open up much to my victims." Sam smiles.

"Ok." Danielle says.

"So, how about we get out my house before my parents return to pester us?" Sam asks as walks towards the door. The other girls nod and follow.

_Meanwhile_

"I say we go from lowest to highest ranking." Josh proclaims.

"I obviously can't participate, Dan here called dibs on me, bastard that he is." Tucker chuckles ruefully.

"Who's to say that we should go in that order? I say whoever gets her to agree first gets her." Danny challenges.

"But you'll somehow, like always, charm her to pick you." Tyler scowls.

"Your point being…?" Danny asks.

"I agree with Josh." Dash replies, receiving nods from everyone except Tucker. Danny sighs in defeat.

"Fine, but you'd best remember you need proof and spill the beans about the ride." Danny chuckles. The bell over the door of the Nasty Burger jingles, causes him to look towards the little noise and low and behold, Sam, his sister and Valerie all walk over to the desk. It did not escape Danny's, or anyone and his table for that matter, gaze how she walked, graceful as a deer with the predatory awareness of a panther, even in her combat boots. The way her hips swayed with each step, the subtle bounce of her breasts as she walked.

"A woman with looks like that should come with a warning label." Mark laughs. Sam's eyes flick over to the table of men, before she leans over to Val and whispers something that can't be made out by Danny's careful observation of her plump, sinful lips. _Why the fuck did I agree with Josh and the others? _Danny internally cursed. Low rates shouldn't be going after such a prize.

"I think I'll go get something to eat." Tucker absently says as he stands and strides over, Josh follows.

"I think I'll see if I can get her digits and a few other things." Josh snickers. Danny rolls his eyes.

"Best of luck." Danny smirks. _Not even, _he growls mentally. He may have been friends with all these guys, but the only friend he had loyalty to would be Tucker, the others were considered friendly competition.

"Hello there." A male voice said from behind her. Sam casually looks over her shoulder and smiles up at the moderately good looking man.

"Hello." Sam chirps, earning odd looks from her friends before they understood and turn their attention back to the line's pace. None of them were aware that Tucker was behind Valerie waiting.

"Name's Josh Carlson. Yours was Samantha correct?" Josh asks.

"Please, call me Sam. I don't like it when people say my whole name." Sam says with a wry smile.

"Alright, Sam, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to…" Josh starts only to watch in awe as Sam reaches down her shirt, into her bra where a small hidden pocket contained slips of paper with her cell number on it. Pulling out a small slip and with a flirty smile she hands Josh the paper, sparing a glance sideways to see the other men's, particularly Daniel's, reactions to the display.

"Gimme a call, ok?" Sam says with a wink as Josh nods stupidly before nearly leaping back to the table with the others to brag.

"Men are so predictable." Danielle mutters.

"But when did you…?" Valerie starts.

"I've sewn a little pocket into my bras and always have a few slips tucked away before I go." Sam says nonchalantly. Tucker listens intently, though maintaining his silence for fear of being discovered. He wanted to make sure his friends, though only one of them was really a true friend, weren't getting themselves into trouble.

"Looks like all of them, except Tucker, are after you." Valerie snickers. Tucker notices Sam playing with her necklace, the charm, a black widow as a small smile graces her features.

"Come into my lair says the spider to the fly, or in this case, flies." Sam snickers before they place their order. Tucker suddenly feels his appetite vanish and walks over to the group of guys, nearly sick from what he heard. _Wait, I can't jump to conclusions. I need proof, _Tucker reasons.

"You ok man?" Dash asks.

"Yeah, fine." Tucker says coolly. Danny's gaze flicks over to him and he automatically knows something is up, they'd been friends since sixth grade, so he regarded Tucker, in most aspects, like a brother.

"You sure?" Dan asks.

"Yup." Tucker replies. Danny knows better than to pry, and returns his attention back to the others as they squabble and bicker about Josh's easy obtaining of Sam's number. He looks over to the table where all three girls were sitting and notices that now, not only is Sam wearing a necklace, but the other two are as well, which they weren't when they walked into the place. The charm was hidden beneath their shirts.

"Interesting. Hey Tuck, were my sister and Val wearing necklaces beforehand when you were in line?" Dan asks.

"No…why?" Tucker asks.

"They are now. Maybe Sam gave it to them. I wonder why. Tuck, you ok?" Dan asks as he notices the color drain from Tucker's face.

"I just remembered I have something to do at home." Tucker says before he races out the door to home.

"Wonder what got into him?" Kwan says. Danny looks over to see a slight smug smirk on Sam's face as if she had a clue what might have cause Tucker to flee.

"He'll tell him." Danielle says.

"Yup. No one will believe him though. No one ever believes the odd man out." Sam says.

"Now, about our lessons." Valerie says with a sweet smile. Sam draws her gaze back to her friends with a smile.

* * *

So, I hope you like it and I hope it was worth the wait. Any of you who know me as an author know I'm seldom late unless I have something crazy going on. So, until Saturday, please R&amp;R!


	4. Discovery

Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

Sorry for how short it is, my work schedule this week has been very flip-flop this week, and I've been working late with little time to work on it or get the next chapter started.

Hope you all enjoy it anyway.

These chapters are just setup, it should take off from here.

* * *

_The following week, Monday_

Tucker drives to school in a stupor. He had done some research over the remainder of the weekend and had found quite a rap sheet on Samantha Manson. Not just school reports either, but also some blogs and other interesting things. She was not only what he suspected, but a few things he hadn't, like, rich beyond compare. He had managed to dig up everything he could on the new girl and now, with this knowledge swimming through his mind, he had to let his friends, or at least Danny, know to stay away from her, that she was dangerous, a forbidden fruit.

"A black widow." Tucker murmurs as he drives. He could've easily flew to school in his ghost form, but had chosen to drive as to sort out his thoughts. As he parks he sees her car pull in and sees not just her, but Danielle and Valerie get out of the car. _Just as I thought, _Tucker thinks sardonically. He knew Danielle hated his and her brother's life style, but to do this, even if she believed it was for his own good, was ultimate betrayal. Tucker gets out of his car and walks over to the guys, not taking notice of Sam's outfit, or even caring for that matter.

"Morning Tucker. What's up with you?" Kwan asks.

"Stay away from Samantha Manson. She is _huge _trouble. She's been expelled from every school since seventh grade, she's a black widow guys. As in our equal in the female world only she breaks players. She has a pattern with it and…" Tucker starts but is interrupted by laughter from Josh and Tyler.

"Dude, you are seriously whacked out. No girl that fine would do that. That's for all those girls who are super bitches. And she's not." Tyler chuckles.

"Do you have any proof?" Danny asks with a half amused smirk.

"I overheard their conversation at Nasty Burger. For crying out loud she wears a necklace with the black widow charm hidden beneath her shirt. I saw her show the girls it. Guys, one of the reasons she gets expelled from school is…" Tucker says but then he notices all of them aren't even looking at him but behind him. He looks and sees why. _Why am I not surprised? _Tucker mentally groans as he sees Sam walk into the school wearing a tastefully tight black denim skirt that goes to just above her knees with fishnet stockings and platform boots. Her shirt is also tight, showing her curves, and over that, a cropped leather jacket. Aviators cover her eyes but the subtle smirk on her face gave away that she knew exactly what she was doing.

"You want proof, follow me." Tucker says and he grips Danny's shoulder and pushes him towards the girl.

"Of course." Valerie smirks before going deadpan when they get there. Tucker gets in Sam's face.

"Why don't you care to explain your history to us? We'd love to hear about it." Tucker says in an almost kind tone.

"What part?" Sam asks innocently.

"How about when you were first expelled." Tucker quips sarcastically.

"I've told you already." Sam says.

"Not the whole truth. How when you left, one of the images you painted was black widow spider. Care to explain that?" Tucker asks. He notices how she didn't even flinch.

"Dude, back off." Josh says from a distance. Tucker ignores him and grabs her arm.

"Speak." Tucker nearly growls.

"Woof." Sam replies sarcastically, drawing a small snort from Danny.

"Quit playing games dammit. Tell us what you do, tell us you're a black widow, someone who targets guys like us to break us and make us into love sick blithering idiots." Tucker says, shaking her a bit. To this Sam lets out a whimper before tears roll down her face. _Shit, _Tucker thinks, automatically releasing her and earning scornful glares from not just her friends but from Danny, the guys, and a few other people.

"It was just a mark I left behind you ass. People always think I'm some heartless bitch because I would end relationships after they started because I figured out what kind of guy he was, or he hurt me. It was a way of expression prick!" Sam snaps before she turns away from them, still crying.

"I apologize for my friend here, he gets paranoid easily over little things. He saw your necklace and got suspicious." Danny says smoothly.

"Ever consider that I got the necklace because it has a gothic look?" Sam hiccups.

"I guess he didn't. Hello Mister Lancer." Danny pipes up as the disgruntled teacher.

"Mister Fenton and Mister Foley, why am I not shocked? I received word from a few students that you two were harassing Miss Manson here." Lancer says, casting a glance at the crying girl. Before either boy could say anything it was Valerie who spoke.

"Actually Mister Lancer, it was just Tucker." Valerie says.

"Yeah, Danny just apologized on Tuckers behalf." Danielle says.

"Is that true Miss Manson?" Lancer asks. Sam nods.

"Very well, Mister Fenton, you're free to go, however, Mister Foley, you'll have after school detention today." Lancer says as he walks off. Danny walks off, giving Tucker a warning glance before Tucker looks back to see Sam smirking, eyes dry.

"What happened to the tears?" Tucker whispered angrily.

"I made them stop. Here's a little news flash for you Foley, I've dealt with guys like you at every school I've been at, and not only does no one listen to them until it's too late, you can't stop me once I've started. They too fell to me, and you will be no different. You can get all the proof you want, you could drown them in proof, but you can't stop what's already started." Sam says.

"Wanna bet?" Tucker scowls. Sam quirks an eyebrow and a sarcastic smile spreads on her supple lips.

"Do your worst Tucker, I can and will make your life hell." Sam smirks before she, Valerie and Danielle walk off.

"Why are you helping her Danielle?" Tucker asks.

"Because I want you all to stop being a bunch arrogant, dick minded assholes and go back to being humble, cool guys who actually cared about other people and their safety, not who you were going to sleep with next and do a job half assed." Danielle spat before she turns around and follows Sam.

* * *

So, my next chapter may be a little delayed because of my upcoming work week. Hope you all enjoyed it anyway, again, sorry about the length. Until my next post, please R&amp;R.


	5. Round One: The Speedster

Round One: The Speedster

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

Ok, sorry about last week, I was working...a lot. And normally, after missing a week, I would post 2 chapters to make up for it, but again, because I was working even more, I only managed to finish this one.

I will be trying my best, since I do not work this week because of vacation time, to get the next chapters up before Friday because I'm leaving Friday morning to go to my dad's memorial service for the weekend in California.

Hope you all understand, but I make no promises unless I know I can do them.

Enjoy

* * *

_Friday_

"You sure you can handle this?" Danielle asks Sam as she gets dressed.

"Danielle, I've had a week to study him and pry whatever information out of the few girls who actually want to talk about what he did how he did it. I seem to be making more friends as I go, which is odd. Anyway, yes, I'm sure, and I know what and how I'm doing this." Sam says.

"Sam, knowing Danielle, she's gonna worry until you actually dump Josh's sorry ass. How long do you plan on stringing him along?" Val asks.

"By the end of Monday he'll be dumped." Sam says nonchalantly. She was wearing black skinny jeans, high top Converse, a dark purple shirt and dark blue denim jacket, her hair was down, showing it's mid shoulder length. She had just finished applying her makeup.

"I take it your saving all your jaw dropping stuff for later on?" Danielle asks as she lifts a delicate brow.

"I progressively get more and more tempting in my attire. I feel that it's a shock for the last guy, in this case, your brother, when he thinks he's seen all of my attire and then out comes the heavy artillery." Sam smiles.

"You're evil." Danielle giggles.

"I try." Sam shrugs. Just then her phone rings and Sam smiles.

"Hello? Oh, hey Josh. Yeah, I'll be there by seven." Sam says before she hangs up, grabs her purse and walks out the door, the others following her.

"We'll stay at a distance and watch while you do your thing." Valerie says as they get into the limo.

"Good." Sam replies calmly. The drive is quiet and relaxing as they pull into the mall.

"What time should I pick you three ladies up?" The driver asks.

"Go on the late end of thing and let's say around eleven." Sam says with a quizzical look.

"Of course my lady. Have a wonderful evening, and don't let your date push you around." The driver smiles.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sam snickers as she and the others get out of the car.

"I take it he knows?" Danielle asks.

"Yes. He encourages it." Sam smiles.

"Cool." Valerie laughs as they walk into the mall. Valerie and Danielle separate and find a place to hide in the open while Sam finds Josh and sits down to talk with him.

"Wow you're early." Josh laughs.

"I was excited." Sam smiles.

Danny and Tucker walk into the mall that Friday night, not really having a set goal on what they were up to. Tucker stops and look to the food area and then scowls.

"Shit, I forgot about that." Tucker sneers. Danny looks over and sees what he means. Danny feels a small scowl start but stops himself. _Why do I care? _Danny mutters mentally as he sees Josh and Sam snickering over something.

"That chick looks like she smelled something rotten." Josh smirks in reference to the girl across the room whose face was puckered.

"Or had a cup of lemon before leaving." Sam snorts.

"You're right. Anyway, I got us tickets to a movie. I figured you weren't a romantic type, so I got tickets to an action movie." Josh says.

"Is that the surprise you spoke about over the phone? And you're right, I'm not a romance movie type. When's the showing?" Sam asks, noticing two familiar faces out of the corner of her eye.

"In an hour. We could get something to eat ahead of time." Josh says.

"Sure, I'd like that." Sam smiles as they go over to one of the food places and order.

"Well, this is pretty typical of Josh." Tucker mutters.

"True. My question is why are my sister and Val watching from the opposite side of the food court?" Danny says quietly as they casually walk to another food place. After they place their own orders they look back to the other two and Danny sees something a bit…odd.

"Is it me or does Josh look a bit…off?" Danny asks as he elbows Tucker. Tucker looks over and glares.

"No, it's not you. I knew Josh was a softy at times, but I mean, to be going all googly eyed over a girl on the first date, I haven't seen that happen since he played Hanna." Tucker almost spits.

"I remember that. Funny coincidence, I saw Sam talking to Hanna almost all day yesterday." Danny says. Tucker looks to his friend, fear clear in his eyes.

"Holy shit she's smart." Tucker mutters before he gets lost in his own train of thought that Danny knows he can't pull him from. Danny hears his order called and nearly runs into Sam as he goes to get it.

"Lost in your thoughts there Danny boy?" Sam smirks as they stop their near collision.

"Tucker's off in la-la-land and I guess I am a little too." Danny laughs.

"Why?" Sam asks as she gets her food and starts back for her and Josh's table.

"His damn paranoia." Danny shrugs as he gets his food.

"He doesn't like me does he?" Sam asks.

"He thinks your trouble." Danny laughs.

"Odd. Well, I gotta get back to my date and food. See ya." Sam chirps as Danny nods and takes his own leave.

"What'd she say?" Tucker asks.

"She thinks you're a weirdo." Danny laughs.

"Of course, it's not like she's just going to admit it." Tucker says.

"Ever think you might be wrong about this?" Danny asks.

"I would have my own doubts if I didn't have a lot of research and her own admission." Tucker says.

"Did you happen to record said admission?" Danny asks as he quirks and eyebrow at his friend.

"Well…no." Tucker admits annoyed at himself.

"Then there's no proof bud." Danny laughs.

"I won't need proof. Let's just wait and see how this fling with Josh turns out." Tucker grumbles. Danny rolls his eyes at his paranoid friend.

After both Sam and Josh eat their meals they rush over to the theater and get into the cinema their movie is showing in. Danny spots his sister and Valerie browsing a clothing store, their eyes flicking back to the cinema and then continue on their browsing.

"Why don't we go ask them?" Tucker proposes.

"What if it's just coincidence?" Danny counters. Tuckers lets out an agitated sigh before they make their own way to the music store.

_2 hours later_

Sam and Josh exit the movie theater holding hands. A small, very small, pang of possessive jealousy flares through Danny, but he keeps his calm and remains neutral as they walk out. Both he and Tucker watch as they talk and almost, as if rehearsed, Danielle and Valerie walk out of which ever store they were in at the time, and go over to Sam and Josh.

"Sam, can we ask a favor of you?" Danielle says innocently.

"Sure…" Sam says hesitantly.

"Can we catch a ride with you?" Valerie asks.

"You guys are vultures, but sure. My ride is about to be here anyway." Sam replies.

"Cool." Danielle smiles before they both turn away towards the door.

"I had fun." Sam smiles.

"Likewise." Josh replies smoothly before Sam gets in closer, leans up and pulls him down for a brief, but intense kiss. When Sam's done she smiles up at Josh's dazed expression and walks out the door.

"Hang out again tomorrow?" Josh calls out after her. Sam looks over her shoulder, smiles and nods before she pushes the doors open.

"I did not see that coming." Danny says.

"Holy shit that woman is good." Tucker near snarls. Danny rolls his eyes before changing into his ghostly form, Tucker following suit, and they fly to their respective homes.

"That was part of the plan wasn't it?" Danielle asks.

"What, flaunt that I'm with another man in front of your brother? Of course. I'm sure you've both figured this out, but I'm making sure to rub Danny's nose in this as much as I can before Tucker gets him to start being wary of me. By then, of course, it'll be too late, but still. But we can slow that down considerably with Valerie's help. Tomorrow, that starts." Sam says with a smile before she sees to ghostly figures zip through the sky.

_The next day, Saturday_

The autumn air is warm and refreshing as Sam and Josh walk through the park, talking aimlessly about their long term goals and aspirations. Sam spends most of her morning talking with Josh and waits until exactly noon to come up with an excuse to bail out early.

"I'm sorry, but I had something else I completely forgot about until now. I need to go. Again, sorry." Sam says sincerely.

"Understandable. Same time tomorrow?" Josh asks.

"Sure." Sam smiles, kissing him on the cheek before she bolts. After she walks a few blocks away she calls Danielle and Valerie from their spots.

"I can't believe he's buying this. I really can't believe he's buying this." Danielle says in awe.

"Lower rank ones almost always buy it, it's once I get to the top five that I need to worry. Valerie, that's where you'll come in. Anyone with eyes and half a brain can see that Tucker has eyes for you. Work with that and he'll be too distracted to worry about me." Sam says.

"Ok, but how will I do that?" Valerie asks.

"You've had plenty of time to study him. Take any and all info you know about him and run with it." Sam says.

"Flirting?" Valerie asks.

"Be discreet and blunt at the same time. Flirt, but say you're not in a flirty tone. Challenge him and then back down, only to bring it up again later when you're about to win. Annoy him and entertain him at the same time. It's a balancing act. Take some time, ask me about it. I've dealt with guys like Tucker before. A great decoy keeps them too occupied to help." Sam smiles as they turn the corner. Both parties almost collide with each other before they stop about three inches apart. _Oh the irony, _Sam muses mentally as she stares at the hollow of Danny's throat.

"We really need to stop this nasty habit of almost running into each other." Sam laughs.

"Eventually." Danny laughs before they take a few steps back from each other. Tucker gives Sam the stink eye as Josh zips around the corner. Instant distrust flashes on his face before his cool façade returns.

"Thought you said you had something important to do?" Josh asks.

"I was heading back." Sam says innocently.

"Why didn't you take the limo?" Josh asks.

"Because it's a nice day out and walking won't kill me." Sam shrugs.

"Why's he here?" Josh asks.

"Ran into him, almost literally, when my girls and I were rounding the corner. If I didn't know any better, Josh, I'd say you were jealous." Sam says with a quirk of her delicate brow.

"I'm not." Josh says a little too fast.

"Then don't worry about it." Sam says before she and the girls shuffle past the two young men in their way and carry on talking about homework and the latest gossip.

"Keep your hands to yourself Fenton. She's mine." Josh warns.

"Whoa, dude, snap out of it. Since when have you gotten attached to a girl like this other than Hanna?" Danny asks.

"This is different." Josh snaps before he turns around and walks away. Danny looks over to see Tucker's shocked and yet smug face.

"Do you believe me now?" Tucker asks.

_Sunday_

Josh had a day planned for them, and throughout the whole day, Sam made sure to keep a vacant and nonchalant expression, which wasn't too much of a feat for her. _Years of practice, _Sam muses mentally as they leave the mall. Sam was making sure to be distant and aloof all day, but that only seemed to make him clingier. _I'll almost be glad to be rid of him, _Sam growls mentally as he hold her hand tightly, and, out of the corner of her eyes she spots Danny and Tucker staring at her with interest and then at Josh with horror and pity.

"So should I pick you up tomorrow morning?" Josh asks.

"No. I'm meeting up with Val and Danielle and we're taking the limo." Sm replies calmly as Danny and Tucker walk towards them, Josh's eyes narrow. Sam smiles and, as if by sheer coincidence, Valerie trips walking out of the store she was in and lands on Tucker.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry!" Valerie says. Tucker, too shocked to speak, helps her stand and when they look back, Josh and Sam are gone.

_Monday_

"So, today is the day?" Danielle asks as they are driven to the school.

"Yup." Sam replies casually. The limo driver drops them off a block away from the school and the girls walk the rest of the way to school.

Danny and Tucker walk into the school, only to nearly slam into a panicking Kwan and Dash.

"Where's the fire Kwan?" Tucker asks.

"Josh has gone crazy. Follow me." Kwan says, grabbing both men and dragging them by their arms. Almost all of the other guys are there, but then again, Tyler is almost always late for school.

"Ok, Josh, spill." Tucker says as they face their friend.

"All I said, which made these guys freak out, was that I'm starting to care about Sam. Like actually care." Josh says. The group is silent for a moment.

"Dude look behind you." Tucker deadpans as Josh looks over his shoulder to see Sam with Tyler, handing him her number and flirting with him. The others can hardly believe what their seeing. Josh walks over to Sam, mad and hurt as hell.

"What the hell Sam?" Josh spits.

"What the hell what?" Sam asks innocently.

"Don't play stupid. What were you doing with Tyler? You're with me, remember?" Josh says.

"Correction, I _was _with you. But, hey, I got bored. Moving on now. Later chump." Sam bites back before she saunters off, getting stares of shock, hate and admiration. Josh's shoulders sag a little as he seems deflated. He turns and walks passed the others, his face vacant, and leaves the school.

"Now do you guys believe me when I say she's no good?" Tucker asks as he looks over to Sam, Valerie and Danielle, talking. On Sam's face is a small smirk. The top five nod while the others, except for Elliott, all shake their heads.

"Josh was always a bore, but I'm the funny guy. She'll like me." Tyler brags.

"Dude, she took out Josh like it was nothing and now is after you. She'll tear you apart." Tucker says.

"Hey Tuck, could you help me out?" Valerie's sweet voice interrupts.

"Sure, with what?" Tucker asks as they start to walk away with Valerie. Danny looks over to his sister who bears a small smile on her face before she walks off to class. _What was that all about? _Danny wonders before the bell for class rings and they all go their separate ways.

_One down, eight, or seven, to go, _Sam thinks as she enters her first class of the day.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, it took me a while to play with this one enough, but I'm pretty happy with it.

Again, I will try to get 2 more chapters up by either Wednesday or Thursday to make up for last Saturday and next Saturday.

Until then please R&amp;R!


	6. Round Two: The Joker

Round Two: The Joker

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

Ok, I know it's been a while since I posted anything, but, it's been a hellish week to get everything figured out and have anytime to type. I figured the best way to make it up to you all would be to post a super long chapter.

Enjoy. Again, Sam is OOC, but you all know why by now.

* * *

_The next day_

No sign of Josh anywhere, but all eyes were on Sam as she walks with Tyler to classes, flirts and acts as if nothing had happened between her and Josh. And as far as she was concerned, nothing had happened.

"You sure he'll be back in a day or two a changed man?" Hanna asks.

"Yes." Sam assures before Tyler walks over, acting like he had won the lottery. _I'm going to enjoy knocking his smug ass down a peg or two, _Sam mentally smirks.

"Eat lunch with me please?" Tyler asks. Sam flashes him a smile and nods. Sam gets up and walks with Tyler right by the table where the other players were sitting. She saw them give Tyler an annoyed look and give her a mixture of looks, but the most interesting look was from Danny, who had a mixture of both anger and jealousy, no matter how subtle it was.

"Stupid son of a bitch." Danny mutters.

"Let him figure that out on his own." Dash says.

"You guys are crazy." Mark chuckles.

"Hey, when she's done with Tyler, you're next dumb ass." Danny sneers.

"I'm so scared." Mark laughs.

"No kidding right." Alex laughs. Danny rolls his eyes as he looks back at the new couple as they talk and laugh. Sam places her hand on Tyler's bicep as she laughs, and a flare of possessiveness shoots through Danny before he manages to regain his composure.

"You ok Danny?" Tucker asks.

"Don't know honestly." Danny says before he gets up and walks outside. It seems that he keeps running into Sam and Tyler.

"So, I got tickets to a comedy show for tonight. I was hoping you would go." Tyler says. Danny watches as a small scowl almost touches the corners of Sam's eyes before she covers it with a smile.

"Course I would. Sounds like fun." Sam says with very well covered annoyance. _My god, how this guy has gotten as many women as he has astounds me. He doesn't seem to be able to read women well at all, _Danny inwardly growls. He walks back into the lunchroom, a foul taste in his mouth before he plops back down at the table.

"You look pissed." Mark says.

"I firmly believe that anyone lower than five in the pecking order here has no right to even try going after Sam. It's no wonder she can tear through the first five so fast, watching paint dry would probably be more of a challenge than breaking low ranks." Danny spits.

"Shut up jack ass. Don't hate because I get a crack at her before you." Mark brags.

"She'll drop you so fast you'll still be falling by the time I get a chance." Danny laughs.

"You're still going after her even though you know what she can do?" Tucker asks in awe.

"Yes, simply because it'll challenge me." Danny smirks.

"Dude, you are crazy." Tucker says, rolling his eyes. The door swings open and in walk Tyler and Sam. Tyler walks over to the table with a million dollar smirk on his face while Sam rejoins with Valerie and Danielle, and a few other girls.

"I practically have her eating out of my hand." Tyler says confidently.

"I'll give it a week." Dash scoffs.

"Till I sleep with her?" Tyler asks.

"No, till she leaves you in the dust like she did Josh." Dash laughs.

"That is not going to happen. Remember, I'm ninth on the pecking order which means I'm doing something right that Josh is not." Tyler says. Danny rolls his eyes.

"Well, I believe the top five are onto me." Sam says with a glance over her shoulder to the table of men.

"Isn't that bad?" Danielle asks.

"No, it changes nothing, except for the aspect of panic and arrogance mixed together, making them vulnerable." Sam says casually.

"Wow, you really have seen it all haven't you?" Valerie asks.

"Yup. Now, tonight I'm going to be dragged to a comedy show I'll have to somehow enjoy. These next five days will be crazy. Based on how tonight's date goes, I may rather prefer nails to be drilled into my skull." Sam mutters as they walk out of the cafeteria.

_That Night_

Sam and Tyler walk into the venue where the comedian was at. It wasn't a large venue, and it was pretty much a dive of a place. Sam swallowed back the urge to just leave and calmly put on a cool expression, preparing herself to have to laugh at the probable horrendous jokes the comedian would tell. They take their seats and get some water as the show begins. _My god he sucks, _Sam inwardly mutters as she giggles and chuckles outwardly. The jokes suck, the comedian sounds half drunk, the place smelled of mildew and beer. After an hour Sam is bored to tears but continues her act as the closing joke brings the house to a round of applause, after which they finally leave.

"That was fun wasn't it?" Tyler chuckles as they get in his car.

"Yeah." Sam chirps. _As much fun as listening to Mister Lancer's lectures, _Sam mentally completes.

"So wanna hang out tomorrow after school?" Tyler asks, placing his hand on her thigh. Sam takes it in her hand.

"Sure." Sam says with a smiles as she gets out of the car.

"No goodbye kiss?" Tyler asks.

"Fine." Sam laughs as she leans over and kisses him lightly before she pulls back from a dazed Tyler.

"See you tomorrow." Sam chirps as she turns and walks into her home, letting out a huff of relief as she finally works the fake smiles off her face. Quietly, she walks up the stairs to her room.

"I was wondering when you would get here." Danielle's familiar voice whispers.

"Yeah girl, we were worried." Valerie hisses.

"Dare I ask how you got in my house and my room?" Sam asks as she quickly closes the door behind her.

"Uh duh, ghost powers, well, at least me, I just flew Valerie here." Danielle says.

"Right." Sam says.

"So how was it?" Valerie asks.

"Terrible." Sam sighs.

"Hey, the other girls warned you." Valerie says.

"Yes, but I just didn't think it would be that horrid." Sam gasps.

"This will be a trying week for you." Danielle says.

"Is that ever an understatement." Sam groans.

_The next day_

Sam was thankful that for once Tyler wasn't telling jokes, he was actually just talking to her as they walk around the school that morning. Sam catches sight of someone out of the corner of her eye, and conceals her smiles as Josh walks up to Hanna. He looks shy but talks quietly as he takes her hand and gently leads her away.

"Wonder what got into him?" Tyler asks.

"No clue. Maybe he's rebounding." Sam says trying to conceal her smirk of satisfaction.

"Hope so, wouldn't want to start believing Tucker and the others." Tyler laughs.

"What are they saying about me?" Sam asks curiously.

"Oh, Tucker thinks you're a black widow. He's nuts and paranoid about it." Tyler says.

"Anything else?" Sam asks as Tucker and Danny walk in.

"Well, even if you are, which I don't think you are, you're way too hot to do that, Danny is still going to try for you, he thinks it's a challenge. He's always been like that." Tyler blurts.

"Ah. He's a bit arrogant isn't he?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, but it's understandable. He's pretty much had every girl he goes for. Not being offensive, just brutally honest." Tyler shrugs.

"Is that so?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. He pretty much targets her, talks to her and charms her, even if she knows who he is and his rep, he's just too good. His trick is he flatters her, but he's also honest. He never pretends to be anything other than what he is. Lays it all out there for her to see. Earns her trust in a way. Then makes a clean, but memorable break and drifts onto the next one." Tyler blurts out.

"Isn't that a bit risky?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, but he's a risk taker. I mean, hell, the dude fights ghosts every day who are playing for keeps." Tyler exclaims a little too loudly, catching the attention of the nearby students, ones of those students being none other than Danny.

"Talking about me?" Danny asks coolly.

"Got on the subject of horror flicks, and one of them was about ghosts, and somehow it lead to you." Sam replies with the same coolness in her tone.

"Oh really?" Danny says as he cocks an eyebrow.

"Yup." Sam replies calmly. Danny looks at her and Tyler skeptically before he shrugs it off and strides away, Tucker next to him shooting Sam a look.

"Oh shit that was close." Tyler says quietly.

"Why?" Sam asks.

"If he heard me telling you his trade secrets he would beat the living hell out of me." Tyler says.

"Sounds like a solid friendship." Sam snorts.

"Shit, the only good friend Danny has amongst the players is Tucker." Tyler says.

"Ok. So let's say, for comedy's sake, that Danny will come after me. Let's say we hook up for his average time, how does he usually dump girls?" Sam asks. _If he's as stupid as I think, he'll tell me. After all, they apparently hold no loyalty to each other, _Sam thinks.

"Trust me, you were on his radar moment you stepped out of your car on the first day. Usually he dumps girls in a three way blitz style, he leaves them a note on their locker, sends them a text, and tells them in person all in a five minute time span. It's brutal, but effective." Tyler says nonchalantly.

"That's so mean." Sam says in the saddest tone she can muster as she suppresses her laughter. Soon enough, the five minutes bells rings and they go their separate ways to class.

"So how are things with funny man today?" Valerie asks in a sing song tone as tucker and Danny enter the class.

"The man is a total moron." Sam mutters.

"Yeah, but at least he's funny right?" Valerie asks.

"Yeah." Sam shrugs. The class drags on and Sam keeps getting this nagging sense like someone is watching her. Casting a quick glance both ways she catches Danny staring at her from the corner of his eyes, the shade flicking from green to blue very briefly. Sam calms the shudders that threaten to break her as her eyes flick to just above his head to see there is only a minute left of the class. The bell rings and the students pack up their stuff and shuffle out the door for their next class. Valerie waits until they round the corner into the girl's locker room to speak.

"He was staring at you wasn't he?" Valerie asks.

"It seemed more than that. His eyes were green." Sam murmurs.

"That's his ghost half." Danielle says calmly.

"Ok…" Sam says.

"Whenever he gets possessive of something or someone, his eyes change color briefly. He doesn't have complete control over it either, it happens based on his emotions. Now tell me, were they a mellow green or a blazing green. Mellow greens means happy, blazing green means anger, possession, lust, all of the above." Danielle says.

"Blazing, stare into your soul, green." Sam says.

"Yup. He's becoming possessive." Danielle says.

"That's bad isn't it?" Valerie asks before catching the smirk on Sam's face.

"Actually, that's a good thing." Sam says.

"Yeah, it means that the longer he has to wait, the more possessive he becomes, and the more possessive he becomes…" Danielle says.

"The more vulnerable and easy to break he is. Precisely Danielle." Sam says with a menacing and sweet smile.

"This just got a whole lot more interesting didn't it?" Valerie asks.

"And your task just became a lot more important." Sam adds.

"Cool. I'm game." Valerie smiles.

_The next day_

Sam is acutely aware of her invisible spies as she and Tyler walk around the mall.

"Is it me, or is it cold in here today?" Tyler asks.

"No, it's cold." Sam says, though she dares not say that she knows precisely why. Giving away a secret that only her grandmother knows about her would kind of make things a little more difficult for her to remain as innocent looking as possible.

"So word is that Josh and Hanna are together, as in a couple." Tyler says.

"Who said that?" Sam asks.

"Josh himself. He seems a bit different too. But when Tucker asked is you had anything to do with it, he just smiled and said what would give him such a crazy idea. Said he decided it was time he grew up and committed to the girl he cared most for. Seemed genuine too." Tyler says.

"Well, I hope he finds happiness, wherever life leads him." Sam replies calmly.

"Guess so. Tucker's not totally convinced he telling the truth about you, but hey, his opinions." Tyler says as he wraps his arm around her waist.

"So I have a question for you." Tyler says in a half sultry tone.

"Ask away." Sam replies.

"Why are you a vegetarian?" Tyler asks.

"I don't trust what certain companies feed their livestock, plus all the dye they put in the meat to make it look all red is horrible. The only time that meat is that red is when there is blood in it, once it's all gone, the meat is brown-ish color. Don't get me started on the hormones the animals are fed, or the conditions they live in." Sam says.

"Do you on occasion eat meat?" Tyler asks in the same tone.

"The only times are at the holidays, and only if it comes from my cousins company, because I trust them and have overlooked how they feed, care for, and tend to the livestock. It's much more humane. And on occasion I will drink milk, eat yogurt, and egg whites, but that is super seldom, except for the milk, I at least have one glass of regular milk a day for health reasons, then the rest of the day its almond milk and soy products." Sam says.

"What about fish?" Tyler asks.

"Again, only around the holidays and from my cousins company. Once a year I break from the vegetarian lifestyle, but only because I trust my relatives, the rest of the year, I'm an animal rights activist and an ultra-recyclo vegetarian. I have my own greenhouse for my food and herbs." Sam says.

"So what's the difference between your relatives company and others?" Tyler asks.

"Better quality. The animals are grass or seed fed, or in the case of pigs, any spoiled veggies in their gardens. The animals live in better conditions, on open plains where they can graze. And when an animal is ready for slaughter, they do so in its sleep. I don't know how, but it's quick and humane." Sam says.

"Ah. So another question." Tyler asks as his hand slides lower.

"Yes…" Sam says.

"Wanna head back to my place and get to know more about each other?" Tyler asks. Sam lets out a burst of laughter.

"Right…exactly what kind of girl do you take me for?" Sam laughs as she slides out from his arm and stands in front of him.

"What, it's been a few days. I figure we're far enough along." Tyler says.

"If I were _that _kind of girl, I would've fucked Josh by now. Did I fuck Josh?" Sam ass, quirking a delicate brow.

"Well…no. But he's the bottom of the food chain." Tyler points out.

"And you're, what, the king of Siam?" Sam asks sarcastically.

"No." Tyler replies.

"Precisely. There is a damn good reason I'm a virgin. I'm not some whore you can call on. Treat me like a lady, earn my respect, and only then will I even consider sleeping with a guy. Treat me like a whore, and I'll lay you out faster than you can say sorry." Sam says in a dead serious tone.

From his vantage point Danny can see that Tyler flinch as Sam rips into him. Tucker's jaw was agape before a smile spread onto his face.

"Maybe now he'll see." Tucker says.

"Maybe, doubtful though." Danny whispers before he goes slack jawed at what Tyler does.

"I'm sorry Sam. I guess when you put it like that, it makes sense and all. Forgive me?" Tyler asks sincerely.

"I'll forgive you, but don't try that again." Sam says sweetly as Tyler takes her hand. Danny and Tucker both see a shift in Tyler. The affect that Sam has on him, how quickly she controlled him and changed him.

"She's better than I thought." Tucker mutters.

"Her skills with low ranks are par none, but let's see how she'll fare against the top five, or in this case, top four." Danny smirks.

"I still think you're crazy for even thinking about trying for her." Tucker murmurs.

Sam feels a triumphant smile itching at the corners of her mouth. _Wow, that was easy, _Sam thinks in reference to how easily Tyler gave into her. Usually they put up more of an argument than that. Sam and Tyler part ways and then Sam walks a little ways before she stops, reaches into her pockets, pulls out a crumpled up receipt and chucks it into the air, only for it to hover for a moment before Tucker becomes visible.

"Danny too." Sam hisses as Danny also becomes visible. Both boys stare at her in shock.

"How did you know we were there?" Tucker asks suspiciously.

"Don't take that tone with me. If any man ever bothered to get to know beyond my looks, they would know a lot of things about me that not even my parents know. Now quit fucking spying on me." Sam sneers.

"That doesn't answer the question." Danny quips.

"Call it a sixth sense. I've been able to know when a ghost is following me since the day I was born. The only people who know are my grandma, Valerie and Danielle, and they won't tell a soul. Now quit bothering me." Sam says.

"And let's say we don't?" Tucker asks. Sam simply smirks at him before she calmly walks away, laughing.

"You'll regret it." Sam laughs. They watch as she walks off and change back into their human form.

"Think she means that?" Tucker asks.

"If there are a few things I have learned from living in a house of smart and fighting trained women, it's this. When they say you'll regret messing with them, they aren't fucking around." Danny says as he looks back towards Sam and sees two other forms have joined her and scowls.

"I wouldn't take her threat lightly. Let's back off and see how things play out from a distance." Danny says.

"Good plan." Tucker says.

_The next day_

Sam was almost giddy with tomorrow being the last day she had to keep up the routine. Today was when she started to act uninterested and giving short non-descriptive answers, same as Tyler usually did the day before he dumped the girls.

"How was your evening?" Tyler asks that morning.

"Same old thing." Sam replies bored.

"Did you get the stupid homework done?" Tyler asks again.

"Yup." Sam replies. Tyler fidgets at Sam's curtness but doesn't press any further. Mentally Sam prepares herself for tomorrow, she knew it wouldn't be the first time she's publically shamed someone, but still, it hurt her soul all the same. Part of her would enjoying humbling him a little, it was the harsh words that she would use that would be what hurt the most, but it was the game he played, so she had to play the same.

"Alright maggots, get ready for the run today. It's not a race, just a base to get your skill level at. So get ready, steady, go!" Miss Tetslav shouts and blows the whistle the class bolts at the sound of the whistle. The run and air would give Sam time to think things through. _How do I play this out for the rest of the day, show disdain and annoyance or be coy? Maybe being annoyed would be best, guys like him tend to thinks girl get emotional for no reason. Ok, that's the plan, _Sam plans out as she completes the first lap. She slows to a jog for the second lap which allows Valerie to catch up.

"So, how you gonna handle Ty the rest of today?" Valerie asks.

"Be annoyed at him." Sam shrugs as they jog. They hear someone approach, but it's not any of the guys, it's Sam's newest friend, and one of Tyler's victims that had him hooked, Michelle.

"Hey M." Valerie says.

"Hey. So Sam has a plan I take it?" Michelle asks.

"Yup." Sam replies.

"I just know it's gonna be hard to watch and listen to. You're going to be marked as the biggest bitch ever you know." Michelle says.

"I've been marked as worse." Sam says as they complete lap two, they continue to jog the next lap before Sam picks up the sound of someone coming up behind them, and icy chill runs up her back and she knows immediately who it is.

"Shh." Sam hisses. Danny and Tucker come into her visions in the corner of her eye and she sees Danny lip something to her.

"Pull ahead, want to talk." Danny's lips ready.

"Going ahead now. Just for a little." Sam says as she pulls ahead, feeling him hot on her heels.

"Dare I ask what you want?" Sam asks moment their out of ear shot.

"How would we be sorry?" Danny asks in an almost taunting voice.

"I can fight you know." Sam growls.

"A little thing like you?" Danny asks quirking an eyebrow.

"You make it seem as though you don't believe me. Your sister looks like she couldn't fight, but I know for a fact that she can." Sam says annoyed. _Well, he's playing into my plan without even knowing it, _Sam laughs mentally.

"I know she can because she's been trained. You look more like a yoga type of person." Danny says. Mid-stride Sam drops to the ground, performs a perfect sweeping kick that knocks out Danny's legs from under him, then while in mid-fall, lands a solid kick to his abdomen, sending him ten feet onto the football field, as he land she propels herself off the ground, perform three aerial flips and landing with her feet firmly planted in the ground on either side of his chest before dropping a knee onto his chest and placing her hand near his throat. Danny's eyes are wide with shock and stunned. Everyone on the field stops as the teacher runs over.

"I've mastered several different types of martial arts. Still think I can't fight boy?" Sam asks, spitting the last word. Danny scowls at her before wrapping his legs around her torso. Remarkably, she maintains her posture a few moments longer before allowing her body to contort back only to elbow him on a pressure point in his leg, weakening it long enough to allow her to wiggle free. They break apart from each other and size each other up. _I seemed to have pushed a button, but my god, she looks alive and on edge, _Danny thinks a small smirk spreads on his face.

"It's been a long ass time since someone's taken me by surprise. I'll admit, I'm impressed." Danny chuckles.

"Please, if you say you were going easy on me because I'm a girl and a target of yours, I'll break your arm." Sam smiles sweetly. _Damn she's a feisty, and damn she's hot when she is, _Danny exclaims mentally. There's a glimmer in her eyes as he observes her posture, her neutral stance which says it all, she's prepared and ready for any attack at any angle. Danny's smirk grows wider before he goes invisible.

"That doesn't work on me." Sam snorts and for a brief moment, her eyes flash yellow before she looks right where Danny's at and executes and lands a hit, knocking him to the ground.

"You look so stunned." Sam laughs.

"You have a gift don't you?" Danny asks as he gets up and brushes himself off.

"Not like it's any concern to you." Sam says.

"You enjoy avoiding the question don't you?" Danny almost growls as the teacher finally makes it over.

"You two mind telling me what that was about?" Miss Tetslav asks.

"I asked if she knew any martial arts I would, then please feel free to see if she could hit me. She won that round." Danny says coolly.

"That much is apparent. Don't do it again." Miss Tetslav says. Sam rolls her eyes and walks off.

"Did you hear me young lady?" Tetslav asks.

"Yes ma'am." Sam snips before sprinting off.

"Well, you made an ass of yourself." Tuck gasps as he runs over to Danny.

"Hey, look at it this way, if I'm sore tomorrow, we'll know not to piss her off." Danny chuckles.

"Way to take a dive for the team." Tucker says sarcastically.

_Later that day_

Sam was still pissed off about Danny, or at least, she appears that way. She's displaying all the correct signs of being annoyed, and therefore takes it out on Tyler accordingly, but internally, she's calm.

"Look, he was an ass this morning." Tyler says.

"He was more than that. He insulted me. Said I didn't look like I could fight, like I was more of a yoga type person that couldn't fight. How dare that arrogant asshole say something like that? How the fuck are you even friends with him?" Sam rants.

"I kinda looked up to him." Tyler admits.

"Oh well la-dee-fucking-da for you. Well, if he's so great how about you go hang with him the rest of the day and leave me the fuck alone." Sam snarls before stalking off.

"Wow, she seems pissed." Danny says from behind the pair now solo.

"Oh shut up. You're doing this on purpose." Tyler snips.

"Dude, chill. I can't help if she gets pissy at you because of who your friends with." Danny says defensively.

"Dude, she was moody enough this morning before gym, thanks for making it worse." Tyler says before he walks off.

_The next day_

Sam waits patiently at the mall for Tyler where she had asked to meet up. She knows a decent amount of people will be there with it being the weekend and all.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Tyler asks in a perky tone.

"We're done." Sam says curtly.

"Because of what happened yesterday that I had no control over?" Tyler asks in shock as a crowd begins to gather.

"No, because your taste in comedy sucks, your jokes suck, you could use a lesson how to even flatter a girl and maybe some listening skills, oh and, let's not forget the sloppy kisses that were half forced. Learn some mother fucking respect and how to treat and read a woman before you even try to go on a date with another one." Sam growls.

"But…" Tyler starts before Sam starts to chuckle.

"You know, it's no wonder why you're ninth on the list, why you're a low rank. You might get a decent amount of girls, but you're so self-centered that you don't care about anyone else's opinions but your own. Oh well, your loss, moving on now loser." Sam chuckles before she walks away. Tyler stands there for a moment before he turns and leaves. Mixed reactions meet her again as she goes to leave the mall.

"Like, oh my god, you are such a bitch." Paulina snips.

"Thanks for the compliment, I try." Sam replies sarcastically as she walks out the door, grateful to be done with it and get at least two days to relax from it all.

"That was painful to watch." Tucker says.

"Yeah, but it reminds me of how he dumped girls." Danny says.

"Too closely if you ask me." Tucker says, earning a nod from Danny as they walk away from the stunned crowd.

* * *

So, hope you enjoyed it. Now, I start on the next chapter. It should be done and up next Saturday, until then, please R&amp;R!


	7. Round Three: Sweet Talker

Round Three: Sweet Talker

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

So I wanted to make Sam seem a tad bit more vulnerable in spots and show her craftiness, but also demonstrate that Danny can have some compassion. Tucker and Val aren't really paired up much in this chapter, but more will come later, but it's naturally going to be DannyxSam centric.

Enjoy

* * *

_Monday_

"Feeling refreshed and ready for the week?" Danielle asks as they walk to school that morning.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sam replies as they arrive on campus. Some of the people from the mall were there and gave her a nasty look until they saw Tyler and Michelle walking hand in hand onto the campus. Tyler gave Sam a knowing smile and a wink before he and Michelle continued into the school. Sam looks over to the remaining players and catches their shocked and annoyed glances.

"I think it may be on hold for a little while girls." Sam says.

"Why do you say that?" Danielle asks.

"Number seven looks a bit hesitant to even get close, and Tucker and Danny are muttering something to them. I think I may need to lay low for a while. I think it would be wise for me to make some new friends." Sam says calmly.

"Good plan, but what if they suspect that?" Valerie asks.

"Watch and learn." Sam says with a smile as she walks towards the group. They all but glare at her.

"Have a nice weekend?" Sam asks generally.

"Why do you care?" Dash half growls.

"Just wondering, no need to get your knickers in a twist." Sam snorts.

"Doubtful." Kwan says moodily.

"Awe, is someone on his man period?" Sam asks in a half sincere tone. All the men rolls their eyes before Danny looks directly at her.

"I just have one question." Danny says.

"Ask away." Sam challenges.

"Why is it you broke up with him in the first place?" Danny asks.

"I don' feel the need to answer that question to someone who probably could figure it out based on all his invisible observations, but if you must know, he was boring me." Sam snaps back. Danny glares at her at the comment about his and Tuckers spying. The group looks at him oddly before he collects himself enough to think of a response.

"Dare I ask how?" Danny challenges.

"He's not nearly as funny as he thinks he is. Not like it's any concern to you. Comedians aren't my type." Sam says.

"So why did you date the guy who was known as the Joker?" Danny snarls.

"To see if my tastes changed. They didn't." Sam replies coolly.

"So, what is your taste?" Danny asks calmly. A smirk plays on Sam's sinful lips.

"I'll let you toy with that question." Sam says in a lilt before she, Danielle and Valerie walk off.

"You spied on her?" Dash asks.

"Only to humor his paranoia." Danny says, his eyes flicking to Tucker who knows better than to challenge the statement. Danny didn't need to be looked at as the guy who obsesses over the new girl because of now two players changing their ways. No, Tucker would take the fall for it, only because he knew Danny was the only one who was listening and believing him.

_Thursday_

Against the words of his peers, Mark goes up to Sam and starts a casual conversation that quickly turns flirtatious and before he knows what hit him, he asks her out to dinner for the following night. Danny watches as Sam smiles sweetly and accepts the date.

"How can she be so… fuck, what's the word?" Tucker grumps.

"We are the only ones using our brains. And the word you're looking for is successful." Danny says.

"But why is she so good at it, but at the same time, guys are starting to figure her out." Tucker says as they walk to their fourth class.

"Because, honestly, she is attractive. Everything about her brings men in. She doesn't look malicious in any way possible, but she looks fit. Her face shows no sign of malice. By all means, she looks harmless." Danny says.

Sam smiles sweetly as she takes Marks hand. They separate at class and Sam smiles as Tucker and Danny glare at her as they walk into the class. The class seems to drag as Tucker takes in what Danny had said before class and carefully observes Sam. As much as he hated to admit it, she is attractive, and that was becoming the biggest advantage she had over these guys.

_The next day, Friday_

Sam made sure to dress up a little, adding some lighter tones of makeup to contrast the dark ones. Her dress was black with a bright red band around the waist that tied in the back and flowed to the ground with the rest of the dress.

"It shows off your boobs." Valerie observes.

"I think that's the point." Danielle adds.

"You're both correct." Sam laughs as she grabs her purse and goes outside just as Mark pulls up.

"You look beautiful." Mark says with a smile.

"Thanks. You look great too." Sam replies to the dress shirt and slacks. They talk as they drive to the restaurant.

"I know you're a vegetarian, so I made sure to find a place that catered to both vegetarian and non-vegetarian diets." Mark said.

"That's so sweet." Sam smiles. She knows this is part of his game, but she can't help but be flattered by it, at least a little. They take a seat and wait for the server.

"So, what made you decide to take me out?" Sam asks casually.

"You seem like a very sweet girl, regardless of your colorful vocabulary and impressive combat abilities. I don't care what the other guys say, I have a brain too." Mark chuckles.

"Valid point." Sam smiles.

"Better question, what made you say yes?" Mark asks.

"The way you asked was so charming and suave I couldn't help but say yes. You're a real gentleman." Sam replies.

"Thank you. So, what are your hobbies?" Mark asks.

"I have a lot of hobbies." Sam laughs.

"Name just a few." Mark prompts.

"Martial arts, yoga, swimming, reading, bowling, horseback riding, and poetry." Sam says.

"Breaking players not on the list?" Mark teases.

"No. In fact, I simply have no clue as to why anyone would make that connection. I mean yeah, it's kind of odd that that happens, but it's not intentional. I'm real with them. I guess that just makes them see what they want." Sam half lies.

"But what about the breaking up part?" Mark asks.

"If I lose interest or hear something that turns out to be true, I end it before I get hurt. And trust me, I've been hurt before." Sam says.

"By who?" Mark asks, now curious and genuine.

"Elliott was my first boyfriend. To be honest, he wasn't a great boyfriend. He never paid for dates, he always borrowed money and never returned it, and he lied to me on more than one occasion, even to my face. And then dumped me in the most humiliating way possible when one it thirteen years old. He had his side babe tell me off in front of the whole school and then proceeded to take off with her to a secluded area and well, you can figure what happened next." Sam says in a hurt tone. It was a painful memory, but instead of it really hurting her, it only fired her up and made her grow a backbone and make a statement, and boy did she.

"My god, he was a douche back then, even more so than he is now." Mark says.

"Yeah. My parents aren't the greatest in the world either. They say I can have my fun until the beginning of the New Year and then I need to settle on one of the many suitors that they have chosen for me to marry and marry them. My parents are trying, and failing, to imitate old money, we're not, by any stretch of the imagination." Sam says.

"Wow, really, that is just not cool." Mark scowls. They continue to talk throughout their meal and all the way until they reach Sam's home. Sam leans over and gives Mark a sweet kiss before getting out of the car and walks into her home.

_Monday_

The two seem inseparable at the hip and Tucker starts to see that look in Mark's eyes that gives it all away.

"Well, in four days' time, she has Mark wrapped around her little finger. Mark usually goes for anywhere from a week to a week and a half." Tucker says.

"I'll give it till Friday. She seems to like ending it either the beginning or end of the week." Danny mutters.

"That is true, and would be sticking to form." Tucker says.

"Mark is all googly eyed over her. That's only happened once." Dash says as he and Kwan walk over.

"Yeah, Talia." Danny says as Sam leans up and whispers something into Marks ear, earning a snicker from Mark as his arms wrap around her. Just as Danny let's out an annoyed sigh blue smoke wisps from his, Tucker's and Danielle's mouths.

"Beware!" an all too familiar voice shouts appearing from nowhere. Box ghost flies directly at Sam and Mark, and whereas Mark tries to pull Sam away from the less than intimidating but annoying ghost Sam calmly stands up and walks off.

"Why do you not flee from me like the others?" Box ghost asks.

"Because to be quite honest you don't scare me." Sam shrugs as Mark ran off and she continues to walk away. Box ghost huffs up and circles to in front of her and makes a face to which Sam grimaces at. The three halfas watch in their ghost form as he tries to scare her. Sam pulls out her necklace, pinches what look like the fangs of the spider as the large rear of the pendant opens to reveal a red gathering of petals in a wire net cage. Red smoke surrounds the Box ghost and he falls to the ground in pain.

"How can flower petals hurt me?" Box ghost wails in pain as Sam closes the pendant.

"It's called blood blossom, a rare form of ghost repellant. I grow it in my own garden. The petals wilt only near the winter, so even after they're picked they live until snowfall." Sam says calmly before she walks passed the group of halfas.

"Danielle…"Tucker starts.

"I didn't tell her, honest." Danielle says.

"It's true, I knew about blood blossoms since I was ten, and have been growing them since then too. They're rare flowers and difficult to grow. In the eight years I've been growing them, I've only managed to get two bushes to live. Anyway, don't you three have a job to do?" Sam asks as she cocks an eyebrow. Danielle captures the Box ghost in the thermos, making sure not to get too close to him because of the blood blossom. And before they can turn around and question Sam, school continues on as if nothing had happened and Sam slips away with Mark.

_The next day, Tuesday_

Sam and Mark walk around town, still talking, but Sam's not too connected to the conversation. She plans on dumping him on Friday, and then taking a break with the time she would use on the next guy, Elliott, her ex. She didn't plan on even trying to catch his attention, he seems to be aware of what's going on, and he's scared, and she'll do minimal conversation tactics and ignoring him to change him, the fear alone of her and what he knows she can do will straighten him out alone.

"Sam…?" Mark says, snapping Sam from her plots.

"Hmm…?" Sam chimes.

"Got a lot on your mind?" Mark asks.

"Yeah, homework." Sam says making a face.

"Oh. Well, maybe we could go back to your place and work on some?" Mark asks.

"Not my place. I like working on homework alone because I focus better. I do appreciate the offer though. Well, I best get going. See you tomorrow." Sam says, giving him a quick peck on the lips before she scampers off to home. She stops just feet from her door.

"Quit fucking following me Daniel. Same to you Tucker." Sam snaps reaching for her pendent.

"Don't do that! Ok, we'll become visible." Danny and Tucker panic and become visible and human.

"You know, you're lucky I haven't reported this." Sam says. Danny and Tucker rolls their eyes as the door opens and out come her parents and about half a dozen other people. An annoyed and mortified look come over Sam's face.

"Sammy-kins, your home. Who are these two?" her mother chirps. Tucker and Danny both refrain from laughing.

"Annoyances. Now, I have homework to do, so if you don't mind…" Sam starts but her father interrupts her.

"Just have one of the tutors do it for you and join us. A lot of wealthy families are here with their wealthy sons. They would love to get to meet you." Her father smiles.

"You know I pride myself on doing my own homework with my own brain. I would really rather not join you this evening." Sam says clearly.

"But why would you want to think? It causes undo stress and aging." One of said wealthy sons pipe up.

"Actually, I just remembered, I have a science project and I got stuck with these two, so I need to go to one of their houses and we need to work on said science project. Which one of you two lives closest?" Sam asks Danny and Tucker. They remain silent before Sam smiles to her parents, walks up to the two.

"Bail me out or so help me I will, and can, stop you from ever getting an erection again." Sam growls quietly.

"I live the closest." Danny says as he shuffles them along.

"Sammy-kins, I would rather you come with us." Her mother whines.

"Whereas I would love to, the work has to be done equally or else we all fail. The teacher is a real stickler." Sam says as they walk off. Just as they round the corner Tucker loses his self-control and bursts into laughter.

"Holy shit! What are you, adopted, because the blonde wimp and the red whiner can't be your real parents, Sammy-kins." Tucker laughs. Danny about joins in when Sam drops her head and stops.

"Sam?" Danny asks before she starts running passed them. They run and catch up to her, grabbing her and holding her still.

"What the hell?" Tucker asks before Sam kicks at him, hitting him high on his thigh and just barely missing her goal, but still knocking him for a loop and getting him to fall.

"You don't fucking get it do you? Did you not happen to hear the intonation of my father's tone? You don't understand the shit I deal with on a day to day basis. I never should've asked for your help. I should've known you would just tease me like everyone else who has ever met my parents." Sam nearly yells as she yanks her arm away from Danny.

"What don't we get?" Tucker manages to gasp.

"My parents are trying to get me into an arranged marriage. They try to get me to go to these meets and then conveniently leave me alone with the wealthy heirs." Sam says, her eyes are filled with tears that refuse to fall, that refuse to show weakness. Tucker and Danny look at her in a new kind of light.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Tucker says.

"Well, you certainly didn't bother to fucking ask. Their probably gone by now, but thanks for nothing." Sam snaps before she turns around and walks back to her home.

"And don't even think about following me." Sam yells as she rounds the corner.

"Nice one Tuck." Danny says sarcastically.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know she had issues with her parents?" Tucker says.

"By how desperately she was trying to escape." Danny says in a 'duh' sort of tone. The two change into their ghost for and go to their own homes, both feeling ashamed and sick at how they acted.

_The next day, Wednesday_

It was gym class and just as Tucker walks into the gym a basketball is thrown to his face by none other than Mark.

"Some hero you are Foley. Teasing on someone after they ask for your help. Low." Mark growls. Tucker and Danny should've seen this coming.

"He's beaten himself up enough about it. We tried to apologize in first in case you weren't listening but she was ignoring us." Danny says.

"She's practically shut up inside herself because of that. He picked on her and you did nothing Fenton." Mark yells.

"I was the one who noticed she was hurt and I tried to fucking apologize right then and there but she fucking booked it home. I don't blame her but dammit she could've at least acknowledged that we were trying to say sorry." Danny almost yells back. The testosterone was almost reaching a maximum before Danielle walks over.

"How about you quit talking like she not just twenty feet away and talk like civilized humans." Danielle says. Mark turns on his heel and walks over to Sam who does seem out of herself. Everything in her body language says submission and defeat and whereas Mark would pounce on it, he hasn't, he simply sits down next to her and wraps his arms around her as she sits there numbly.

"First I nearly get kicked in the nuts, now a basketball to the face. Do I want to know what could happen next?" Tucker mumbles to himself.

"Mark is committed to her and she doesn't give a fuck. She used the completely true thing that happened yesterday and turned into something she could use to get him hooked to her." Danny says.

"She looks dead in the eyes." Tucker says.

"If you look closely, you can see she knows she won." Danny says.

_Thursday_

Sam has come out of her slump, and is now being less close to Mark and therefore less connected just as he usually is at this point. They hold hands and talk and she still lays on the cutesy act, but not nearly as much as she did in the beginning, and he can tell.

"You sure you're ok now?" Mark asks for the umpteenth time today.

"I'm fine." Sam says calmly.

"Ok, just making sure." Mark says as he drapes his arm across her shoulders. Sam knows that as she goes higher up the list the harder it'll get, but she can't crack now. They hang out for a while longer in silence before Sam leans up and kisses his cheek.

"Take me home please. It's getting cold." Sam says. Mark nods and drives her home, giving her an odd glance when she doesn't kiss him before getting out of the car and walking into her home.

_Friday_

Sam walks to school early that day, mostly because the crisp air helps to keep her calm. She knows that that's essential to doing this all right. Students start to filter in, not enough to make a huge crowd with, but then again, he doesn't break up with girls in huge crowds. Right on cue, Mark walks into the school.

"Why weren't you at your house? Why didn't you answer your phone when I called?" Mark asks.

"I wanted to walk." Sam says.

"You still could've answered my calls." Mark says.

"I had my phone on silent." Sam says.

"Ok…" Mark says confused.

"Wow, you don't take hints very well. We're over. Done. Gone. Poof." Sam says in a snippy tone. Danny and Tucker walk in right then and there.

"But why? I thought we were doing well. I mean, you're a sweet girl Sam, and…" Mark starts.

"Wow, really, you got all of that from a week? I'm not going to explain it to you, just fuck off and get a life. Move on. It's done. Have a nice weekend." Sam says as she whirls around and walks off towards the first class of the day. Mark stands there in awe before he trudges out the door.

"Three down, six to go." Tucker mutters. Danny simply nods, sadly starting to get used to this pattern. _Elliott is next, _he thinks as he walks into the classroom and takes his seat only two feet away from her only to see a calm look on her face.

"That was cold." Danny says.

"Hi pot, my name it kettle, and I don't give a fuck." Sam replies before taking out her _iPod _and headphones and turning on her music until just before class starts.

* * *

I know it got short near the end, and I'm sorry about that, but otherwise, did I give enough emotion for ya? I have some problems with my wrists currently, but as long as I type a little each day, I should have the next chapter up by either Saturday or Sunday. Until then, please R&amp;R!


	8. The Truth

The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

So, this chapter explains why Sam became the way she is, and how fear can make a person change.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Monday_

A small group of people who have practically become paparazzi for Sam, in secret of course, watch in anticipation as to what she will do to win over Elliott. The moment Sam arrives on campus an obvious tension thickens the air as Elliott walks over.

"Nothing you can do will win me over." Elliott says.

"I couldn't give a damn about you. I don't give second chances to bastards like you." Sam spits back before walking off.

"What was that all about?" Tucker asks. Danny shrugs in response, not sure if it's a new tactic she's playing at or if there's some bitterness between the two.

"Looks like I'm in the clear." Elliott laughs nervously.

"So you're not even going to bother with him?" Danielle asks.

"Nope." Sam says.

"Why not?" Valerie questions.

"I'm deciding to let his own doubts and paranoia change him over." Sam says.

"So your strategy is to not even pay any attention." Valerie says.

"Precisely." Sam says as they go into the school.

Tucker can see something flash over Elliott's face that he hasn't seen before.

"Is it me or does Elliott look panicked?" Tucker asks.

"No, he looks panicked." Danny says blandly.

Regardless of how chill and happy he looks on the outside, his jumpiness and nervousness from the encounter with Sam that morning seemed to have shaken him to his core.

Finally by lunch Danny could no longer hold back anymore and walks over to Sam.

"So, are you just fucking with his mind or playing hard to get?" Danny blurts. Sam takes a sip of water before she looks up at him with that slightly hurt and slightly annoyed look on her face.

"He's my ex. He cheated on me with a girl two years older than him and then insulted me in front of the whole school. To say I'm not interested in him would be a huge understatement." Sam says.

Not only do red flags go up, but bells, whistles and alarms all start to ring through Danny's head as he simply nods and walks back over to Tucker.

"Why did you tell him that?" Valerie asks.

"Because if he becomes curious he becomes attached. Attachment is a player worst enemy, and what I've been using to break them for years. Except with Elliott, with him, it'll be fear." Sam smiles.

"We need to talk to Elliott." Tucker says.

"No, let's see if he snaps out of it in the next few days." Danny says.

"Ok." Tucker says.

_Tuesday_

Sam tries her best not to smile as Elliott makes a complete ass of himself with his paranoia.

"I swear, all I have to do is look at him weird and he has a damn near heart attack." Sam snickers.

"Yeah, it's kinda funny watching him jump." Valerie giggles.

"It's cruel and unusual punishment." Danny snaps at them.

"It's rude to sneak up on people, let alone eavesdrop on them." Sam snarls.

"I don't trust you." Danny says.

"From what I hear, that doesn't really matter." Sam says.

"Why are you letting him freak out like this?" Tucker says.

"He is an adult for fucks sake. I simply told him exactly what I think of him, and regardless of what you dick heads think, I'm not making him panic, he is simply working himself up over nothing. I just find it funny that because I told him off his whole fucking world is coming apart." Sam almost hisses.

Sam and Danny stare each other down before Sam starts laughing.

"Wow, Tucker really has made you paranoid." Sam laughs.

"It's not just what he's said. It's what I've seen with my own eyes and a few odd coincidences." Danny snarls.

"Think what you want. I don't care." Sam says as she starts to walk off.

"Until you get to me right?" Danny quips.

"Who's to say I even want to date you?" Sam asks.

"Because I'm at the top of the school, and if I know you as well as I know myself, you like challenges." Danny sneers.

"You think I'm like you?" Sam asks.

"You date a lot of people and leave them in the dust once the relationship has reached its peak." Danny says.

"The difference is that whereas you see the peak as sex, I don't go to the peak, I see if they are just using me for that and avoid being hurt." Sam says.

"You're still hurting people, be it their egos or their rep." Danny argues.

"Maybe they deserve it. Do you think of anything other than who you'll fuck within the next week and how to stroke your ego? Did it ever occur to you how it makes the other person feel? You claim to be a hero, but how can that be true, when you only think about your own needs and wants and how what you do will affect those?" Sam asks before she continues to walk off. Danny watches as she goes, for once, feeling somewhat unsure how to take what a woman just said to him.

_Wednesday_

By the time school ends, Danny is driven near mad by how fucking jumpy and temperamental Elliott is. Just as they are all about to leave the campus Danny, Tucker, and the others all team up and grab Elliott.

"Ok, time to fess up. You've been acting all sorts of crazy ever since Monday. What the fuck is up? So what Sam told you off, why are you taking it any differently than some other girl?" Kwan asks after slapping Elliott.

"Because I made her like this!" Elliott blurts out.

"Mind expanding on that?" Alex grunts.

"When we were thirteen I was dating Sam. I was beginning as a player and figured I would start with the babe of the school. It worked to my advantage because a lot of other girls didn't like her because they thought she was fake and bought all her beauty because she's rich. Anyway, getting off track. A girl, I can't remember her name, two years older than me started to hit on me a drop major hints that she wanted me. This was after being with Sam for a month. So, I decided I would cheat on her because that's what we do right? I saw and slept with about six girls the next two months before I finally felt that I had established myself and, with the fifteen year old girl there, I told Sam that because she wasn't putting out that I was cheating on her. I left with the fifteen year old and we had a quickie somewhere in the school. Sam didn't come to school the next day, and the day after was Saturday. Keep in mind, Sam didn't wear clothes that were reveling in any way, she was very modest and self-conscious about her killer bod. She was also very shy and nervous around people because, despite her looks and general humility, she was picked on by every girl in school and felt up on by every guy who would get within three feet of her. So, when she came to school on Monday dressed in a black leather skirt, a tight black crop top and her makeup all done up, people were speechless. I thought she was trying to win me back, so I went up to her and tried to put the charm on. She decked me and broke my nose and while I was still reeling from the punch she kicked me in the gut in her black combat boots and the force of it flung me to the wall. She walked up to me, grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me close to her so that only I could hear her, 'You, and everyone like you, will pay you sorry son of a bitch. I will make you wish you had never cheated on me and I can make your life hell.' I thought she was talking out her ass until it actually happened." Elliott says.

"Until what happened?" Danny asks.

"One by one, the other players fell. They dated her and soon after changed and are now in long term relationships, hell some of them are engaged now. She broke them fast and hard and in the most painful way possible so that they would feel sorry for what they did and would change. I've known since seventh grade that she was a black widow, I just didn't think she would still be five years later. I also didn't think she would be here, but after looking up some info on her, I believe it. Tucker was right from the get go, but the fact is, others have been right too, the others knew too, but they still fell for her and her trap and changed. She knows what she's doing and she's ruthless and I am so sorry guys for making this happen." Elliott says before he takes off to his car and drives like the hell hounds are chasing him.

Tucker looks over to see Sam waiting calmly for Valerie and Danielle to join her, her vision directed at where Elliott was going. A smirk spread on her face as the other two walk out of the school to join her. Danny watches her closely, as do the others as she speaks to the girls. Just one word is said to them.

"Done." Sam says as the other two nod and smile.

"Girl, did you notice that the others are all looking at you oddly?" Valerie asks.

"Because Elliott told them everything." Sam says calmly as they walk to her car. Danielle stops in her tracks.

"Did you want him to?" Danielle asks.

"That was the plan." Sam shrugs.

"But now they know, all of them, and will be on to you." Danielle protests.

"Yeah, but it makes no difference." Sam says as they get in the car.

"Holy shit she wanted us to know." Danny says in shock.

"But why?" Dash asks.

"I don't know." Danny and Tucker say in unison.

_The Next day, Thursday_

"If I didn't see this I wouldn't believe it." Tucker says in awe as Elliott walks into school holding hands with Jaqueline.

"Looks like she doesn't just need to date players to break them." Dash says.

"Nope, she can drive them nuts with fear and in turn make them change." Alex says.

"In short, be careful when you pursue." Luke says.

"And you're all nuts for still wanting to go after her." Tucker says before he walks off.

"What do you think Danny?" Kwan asks.

"I'm split fifty-fifty right down the middle with you guys and with Tucker. We are all nuts for going after her, but we all want the main prize." Danny says with a shrug.

"It hasn't affected anyone's game right?" Dash asks.

"Mine it has." Danny admits.

"You haven't slept with anyone since she got here?" Kwan asks.

"Nope. It's not an act of nobility or chastity, you know how I fix on a target." Danny says nonchalantly.

"True, you don't go after other girls until you get what you want. You're kind of obsessive like that." Luke laughs.

"Blame the ghost half. They tend to obsess and possess over things." Danny chuckles.

"When was your last good lay?" Alex asks.

"Two days before school started and this dream and nightmare begun." Danny huffs.

"Over a month going on two. That has got to suck." Dash laughs.

"Yup, but I'm a stubborn man. Eventually, I get what I want. Patience is key with this kind of woman." Danny smirks.

I'm surprised Danny hasn't given up yet. He hasn't brought home a girl or gone after any girls since you got her and he locked onto you, even after he knows." Danielle says.

"I'll attribute that to both the ghostly side of him and his own male stubbornness." Sam chuckles.

"Valid point. And the fear tactic worked well with Elliott, now onto Alex?" Danielle asks.

"Yup, but that'll be next week. I like to play with them a little first. I'm kind of like a demented cat. I play with my prey before I kill it." Sam snickers before walking into the school.

* * *

Ok, so the next chapter is going to skip over the next two guys, and just move on a bit. I'm glad I got this done before this day and had some time to go through and edit this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Another chapter will be up next week, until then, please R&amp;R.


	9. Line 'em Up

Line 'em Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Ok, so at one point there is going to be a moment where you may go "but they wouldn't be like that", continue reading and well, it'll all make sense. In case you have not guessed by now, I'm not really going into detail about the remaining player from this point until Danny, then naturally there will be more plot and detail and so on.

Alright...

On with the story!

* * *

_November_

"She hasn't even shown any interest in Kwan since she dumped Luke yesterday." Tucker says.

"Shit, you're starting to sound like a gossip girl. Just shut up and watch but don't fucking talk about it every hour." Danny snaps.

"What's got you pissed?" Tucker asks quirking an eyebrow.

"Because you sleep like a rock and my sister was with Sam, guess who did patrol yesterday night? I got maybe two hours of sleep." Danny grumbles as they enter history class.

"Sorry dude. I really gotta keep my phone turned up." Tucker chuckles nervously.

"Ya think?" Danny replies as they take their seats. The rest of the students file in and take their seats before the teacher smiles and motions for the students to stand.

"I'm changing the seating arrangement. I have your names in this hat, and starting with the first row closest to the door all the way to the back row to the window will be the order. So, let us begin." She says as she starts to draw names from the hat, lines them up and then reads them off.

"In the order I said, row one will be Paulina, Samantha, Daniel, Eric, Stacy, Lana, and Trevor." She says.

"Miss Cloon, can Samantha and I switch seats?" Paulina pipes up.

"No, once I say the order it is done. Take your seats." Miss Cloon says. Taking their new seats Paulina gives Sam a death glare while Sam pays no attention to her. Once the rest of the class is seated, Miss Cloon continues on.

"These seats will remain this order for the year unless I see fit to change anyone around. Now, onto today's lesson…" Miss Cloon says. A piece of paper flies onto Sam's desk. Unfolding the scrap of paper Sam reads it and attempts not to laugh, only for the teacher to notice.

"Are you passing notes Miss Manson?" Miss Cloon growls.

"No, but Paulina just passed a note to me. Would you like to read it aloud or like her to read it?" Sam snickers. Paulina flushes as Miss Cloon snatches the slip away from Sam, looks it over and proceeds to turn red herself and scowl at Paulina.

"I do say that _this _is no one's concern but your and Mister Fenton's, and should stay that way Miss Sanchez, and not be brought up in school, or at least not in class where learning should be. And as for the threat to Miss Manson, if you act on it, you will be punished severely. Do I make myself clear?" Miss Cloon asks as Paulina nods her head. Danny looks between the two girls in complete confusion. The class goes on uninterrupted and the moment it breaks Paulina almost corners Sam, but then again, she wasn't trying to escape.

"What the hell was that about freak?" Paulina shouts.

"Please, you write a note threatening me to back off of Danny and explain, with sexual detail added, why I should and you call me a freak? First of all, you said that was about five month ago, secondly, you know he fucked other girls after right, and thirdly, you couldn't hurt me more than a mouse could hurt a cat. Again, do we have to go over this again?" Sam asks before she turns to walk off. Paulina lunges at her and tackles her. Shaking off the surprise, using the momentum that Paulina created Sam dives and catches both of them with her hands before elbowing Paulina in the mouth. Paulina stumbles back, holding her mouth in pain.

"How dare you hit my face!" Paulina shouts as she gets ready to tackle Sam again, only this time, Sam runs at her and kicks; as Paulina stands up from the kick, Sam squares her shoulders.

"Does it look like I care?" Sam asks.

"You're trying to…" Paulina starts before Sam laughs.

"Seriously, you're trying to turn this fight over your own stupidity and vanity to being over a guy who couldn't give more of a shit? I don't fight over petty shit like that. I fight for defense, and I fight to establish a fact. The fact is, I don't care what you or anyone else think about me. So go ahead and spread all the fucking rumors you want about me, it just shows how shallow and stupid you are. And so help me, if you try to bring up that I'm trying to steal the guy you fucked five months ago from you when you damn well know he's not loyal to any woman he sleeps with, I'll break your fucking jaw. I don't care if you fucked Danny, and I can assume that he doesn't give a fuck about you. You're a ho and everyone knows it, and that's the only reason most guys even show interest. So quit acting like you own them, because you don't." Sam snaps. Silence fills the hall at the outburst before Sam turns on her heel and starts to walk off. Paulina starts towards her before Sam stops.

"Go ahead, make my fucking day bitch. I dare ya." Sam hisses. Paulina stays where she's at, eyes wide with fear. Sam smirks before she continues on. Paulina looks to Danny.

"Defend me." Paulina orders.

"Excuse me?" Danny near growls.

"Defend me against that bitch." Paulina says.

"Ha! No, that bitch as you put it is a target of mine. Same as you were and every other girl I've been with. You do know that we're not a thing since I left you after that night." Danny says with a cocked eyebrow.

"You've come back to me more than once." Paulina points out.

"Because, quite frankly, you're easy. That's why we come back. You've known that, that doesn't mean you own any of us or can put claims on us. Quit acting like you can, we are our own person, and we do, sometimes literally, as we please." Danny says.

"And that's fine with me, as long as you don't go after _her._" Paulina snaps.

"Dare I ask why not?" Danny says sarcastically.

"Because she's ugly and I'm hot, that's why. She's a bitch and I'm a queen. She's a Goth, and I'm not." Paulina says only making Danny laugh.

"Ugly? Please, she's ten times hotter than you and not even worn out like you. The Goth thing only adds to it and you're not a queen, maybe in your own mind, but not really, you rule over a group of back stabbing, gossip girls who would bail on you if they got invited to a party that you weren't." Danny laughs as he leaves for his next class.

"Wow, I can't believe that just happened. You defended another woman? Gasp and dies of shock." Danielle teases.

"I didn't defend Sam, I told off Paulina for trying to tell me what to do. Huge difference." Danny protests.

"Whatever you say bro, whatever you say." Danielle says in a disbelieving tone.

Danny takes his seat in science class.

"Dude, what took you?" Tucker asks.

"Had to deal with some backlash from Paulina. In essence, tell her to fuck off. Please tell me there isn't a seat rearrange in this class too?" Danny asks.

"No, just reminding you that tonight, being Friday and all, we all planned to go bowling." Tucker says.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that. Yeah, I'm still up for it after I rest for a bit after school." Danny says with a yawn.

"Well, I don't think you're going to like what I'm about to say next. Apparently, Sam, Valerie and some of their friends are going bowling too. Same place and time." Tucker says.

"Great, why not have Paulina and her crew come and we all be in lanes next to each other that would make it all so fucking perfect." Danny says sarcastically.

"Careful what you ask for. Karma is a bitch." Tucker says before the teacher starts the lesson.

_That night_

"Don't say a word." Danny warns Tucker. As fate would have it, Sam and her group were in the lane to right of them, with Paulina and her group to their right. Tucker merely chuckled quietly as the group got the order and names entered into the system.

"I think it would be easy for the two groups of women to ignore each other if Paulina weren't giving Star the evil eye." Luke chuckles.

"No kidding right." Tucker laughs.

"So, you had something important to do?" Paulina hisses. Star rolls her eyes as Sam enters names, her eyes flick over to the group of girls before looking back to the screen.

"What, freak got your tongue Star?" A girl, Amy, says snidely. Star ignores her.

"Sam, I thought we agreed you, Val, Emily, me and then the others?" Star asks.

"Oh, yeah. Shit, I hate this system." Sam growls as she back spaces. Paulina walks over and slams her small fist on the table in front of Star.

"Why are you with her?" Paulina demands.

"Because I want to, that a good enough answer for you?" Star snaps.

"But why?" Paulina asks.

"None of your business." Star says in an agitated tone.

"Done!" Sam says in triumph throwing her hands in the air.

"Sticky button?" Valerie asks.

"Oh my fucking god." Sam groans.

"Women are strange creatures, agreed gentlemen?" Dash says.

"Agreed." All the men reply with a chuckle.

"Dammit Star, I demand to know!" Paulina says.

"Back off Paulina!" Sam shouts defensively, shocking the group.

"Why are you defending her? She's one of my clique remember?" Paulina asks.

"If she were with you, she wouldn't be sitting at this table. Now back the fuck up." Sam snarls. Star stands up.

"Go back to your table Paulina." Star says.

"You're gonna side with a freak like her instead of queen like me?" Paulina asks.

"If a 'freak' like her actually proves to be a better friend who listens to me and helps me to feel comfortable in my own skin instead of criticizing me and ignores me unless it's about what she wants to talk about, then hell yes." Star almost shouts.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Paulina asks.

"You're too fucking engrossed in yourself and who you've slept with to give a damn about anyone else, including your so-called best friend. We were tight before junior year when you decided to have sex with the guy I liked, after I told you. Then you proceeded to rub it in my face saying I wasn't fast enough. You don't care who you hurt and what you take from others. It's all about you. My life doesn't revolve around some back stabbing bitch like you." Star says.

"Your point being? I was trying to help you know." Paulina says.

"You don't help anyone but yourself. A _true _friend doesn't fuck her friends crush and then brag about all over the internet." Star says.

"How about this. A little competition. If my team beats you guys, then Star comes back to us, but if you beat us, I won't bug her." Paulina says.

"That has…" Star starts.

"Deal." Sam says, shaking Paulina's hand.

"Prepare to go through the group re-initiation Star." Paulina says.

"What's your bowling average?" Sam asks.

"One fifty. You?" Paulina says proudly.

"Aw, that's adorable. Two sixty." Sam taunts as she grabs her ball and effortlessly throws it down the lane for practice. All the pins fly away. Paulina looks nervous now.

"Prepare to eat your own words Paulina." Star chirps tauntingly.

"So that explains why Star and Paulina have been…distant." Elliott says.

"Yup." Luke replies.

"Dude, she bowls about as well as you do." Tucker says to Danny.

"She might just be talking out her ass." Danny says as practice ends and the actual session starts.

_1 ½ hours later, 2 games in_

"Still think she's talking out her ass?" Tucker asks as they eat the food they ordered.

"Nope." Danny replies before taking a sip of his drink. He watches as Sam munches on her salad and sips her water, a small smirk playing at the edges of her eyes as her mouth remains flat or non-revealing of her emotions. She gets that same angle to her eyes when she dumps one of the players that _I know I just won _look. The whole group of girls were kicking Paulina's team up and down the alley, but they weren't making a huge deal of it like how her team would whenever they got a strike or spare. One of the girls, Megan, struts back proudly after getting all but one pin on her second throw as the others squealed their approval.

"Make them stop." Danny groans.

"Annoying you too huh?" Tucker asks.

"Yes!" Danny says. They were waiting for the next round to start, but at this point is was obvious that Sam and her group had won.

"Star, if you don't rejoin us, I'll kick you off both cheer and dance team." Paulina threatens.

"If you do that I'll tell the coach of both those teams that you slept with her son so he would sway his mother to let you keep those positions as captain. I have proof." Star says. Paulina blanches at this and shuts her mouth.

"Like what kind of proof?" Amy asks.

"The text messages she sent me. I also screen shot the pictures and sent them to Sam for safe keeping." Star says.

"You _what?_" Paulina screeches.

"You heard me." Star says. By the end of the game, Paulina gave up. She was defeated and humiliated and now completely pissed. As they all left Danny caught, out of the corner of his eye, Sam giving Kwan her number before she rejoins her group. She joins her group again and starts to talk to Star.

"I have a funny feeling about them." Danny says.

"You and me both." Tucker says.

_The following week, Monday_

Dash stands in the hall and watches as Kwan and Sam walk into the school holding hands. Danny shakes his head while Tucker remains unusually quiet. Danny looks over and sees that he's on his phone. He tilts his head a little to see the name and his eyes go wide before he throws a glare to Sam, who not only can tell that he knows but smiles unashamed of it.

"Texting Val?" Danny asks casually.

"Yeah." Tucker says in a lovelorn tone, and then catches himself.

"I mean, what makes you say that?" Tucker says before he slumps down a little. Dash and Danny look at him as if they are just now meeting him.

"What the fuck kind of tone was that?" Dash asks.

"You do realize that this thing you have with Val was all a rouse to distract you right?" Danny asks.

"No, it wasn't. Sam was training her." Tucker admits.

"So why did you fall for it?" Dash asks.

"I don't know." Tucker says with a serious look in his eyes. _He knows, but he won't say. He won't admit to anything. At least, not now, _Danny thinks.

"When did they become a thing?" Dash asks, changing the subject a little.

"Saturday." Tucker says.

"I'll give it till Friday." Danny sneers.

"I second that." Tucker replies.

_Friday_

True to form, Sam dumps Kwan that Friday morning. In the same way he dumps girls, quick, effective and moving on just as fast. It was then that Danny notices something; Sam walks away from Kwan to Star, murmurs something to her before she walks away. He recalls the other times she dumped the players and quickly makes a correlation, she treats the players not only how they treat girls in general, but also how they treated the girls they were stuck on for the longest. _That method won't work with me, I've never been stuck on a woman, _Danny thinks triumphantly.

"I'm not going to give her the chance to break me." Dash says confidently. If anything, Dash was always arrogant when it came to women.

"Break a leg bud." Danny smirks as Dash walks over to her.

"She'll crush him like a bug." Tucker says.

"I'm aware of that." Danny says as he watches them exchange info.

"Ever think she' was aiming for you the whole time?" Tucker asks.

"That's why I figure she goes through the others so fast. She wants to get the top ringer out of the way." Danny says.

"What if you fall for her? What if she falls for you?" Tucker asks.

"Val has you trained well doesn't she?" Danny replies snidely before he walks off. Tucker shakes his head but shuts up as he trails after to class.

* * *

So yeah, there's some tension between Tucker and Danny, for obvious reasons (abandonment) and I completely made up the Star thing loosely based on the episode "Lucky in Love" when, even though Paulina was being controlled, she still practically ditched her friend for a guy, and I could see that happening, because it does happen in reality.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter will be in December, and it'll be a little more closely spaced in the story from that point on. Be prepared for a couple of twists and turns in further chapters. Until then please R&amp;R.


	10. The True Test

The True Test

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

So, there will be a part where you'll probably think I'm being ridiculous with something Sam can do, but it's good foreshadow to the next chapter which will have a twist. But trust me it will all make sense by the end of the next chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

_December, day before break_

"You are the sole survivor man." Tucker says.

"So you admit to being with Val? Good to know." Danny says.

"Yeah, I admit it. I know it was a ploy, and a good one too." Tucker says. Danny can tell he wants to say more, to try and spare his friend the hell he's going to go through, but he stops, knowing that at the moment, the friendship is on a delicate thread. To this, Danny is thankful for. Everyone in school is antsy with winter break starting at three.

"Three classes to go till break." Tucker says in a happy tone.

"Can't come quicker." Danny chuckles.

"No kidding right?" Tucker laughs as they walk into the class.

"I'm at a loss of how to approach your brother. He knows, and that's what has always made the number one man most difficult, but he's a tad bit more difficult." Sam says in agitation.

"Hmm…I really don't know, mostly he approaches them. I know he's still locked onto you because he hasn't brought home any girls at all this year. Something will hit you." Danielle says before she takes off for her next class. Sam and Valerie walk into class, Valerie flashes Tucker a smile. Sam makes a face of both disgust and mockery.

"Oh don't look at me like that." Valerie says, elbowing Sam in the ribs. Once class starts the teacher stands up.

"Now I know you're all looking forward to the break, but being senior's means having more responsibility. So, I'm assigning you a partner project for over the break. I will pair you up based on grades in the class and how well you seem to work together. So to begin the pairing…" Miss Cloon starts to prattle off names.

"Daniel Fenton, you will be paired with…Samantha Manson. You two please come up here to the board and select the subject you'll be working on." Miss Cloon says. Sam and Danny, since they sat next to each other, get up and go to the board.

"Alright, so I'm thinking either WW2 or space exploration. You?" Sam says as she skims over the board.

"Why for each one?" Danny asks.

"Do you want me to do a book report before the project? Which one do you like more and feel most capable in doing?" Sam asks.

"What if it's not either of those?" Danny asks.

"Fine, which one do you want to do?" Sam asks seriously. Danny looks at her oddly, not expecting her to ask for his honest opinion given her overall attitude.

"Giving you shit Sam. Space exploration." Danny chuckles.

"Why do you have to be such a pain in the ass about it?" Sam asks before she circles the subject and puts their initials on the bubble.

"I expected as much from you Mister Fenton." Miss Cloon says with a smile as they take their seats. Soon enough the other students are paired up and choose their project.

"Alright, make sure you have your partner's contact information to schedule out your time accordingly. Class will be dismissed in a couple of minutes. Have a nice break." Miss Cloon says.

"Well, I guess I'll need your number." Sam says coolly as she takes out her phone and gets to the contacts.

"Here you are." Sam says as she hands him the phone. He enters in the information and then hands her back her phone along with his own at the same page. After she enters in her information and then hands him back his phone. The bell rings dismissing the class. The day drags on and soon enough school is let out for winter break.

Danielle comes racing up to Sam.

"What's up?" Sam asks.

"Your parent's limo is out front, along with two others." Danielle pants. Sam blanches and then scowls as she walks outside and low and behold, Danielle is correct.

"Oh this can't be good." Tucker mutters.

"No shit." Danny replies quietly as they follow out into the snow.

"Samantha dear! Please do hurry up! Remember, we planned to vacation with our friends this break." Her mother shouts loudly as she stands outside in her big white fur coat and hat.

"You know, something came up, a school project." Sam chirps back trying not to be too annoyed with her mother. A group of people gather in as she draws closer to her vehicle and then notices it's not there.

"Where's my car?" Sam asks her mother.

"We had Amelia drive it back. A bag is waiting for you at home dear, with new clothes and swim suits for our trip to the Bahamas." Her mother beams. No doubt, all the clothes are pastels and revealing to attract the attention of every male they'd be with.

"You must not have heard me earlier. I have a school project I can't get out of." Sam says. Her father pulls out his checkbook.

"How much do you think…?" He asks Sam.

"It's a partner project. I have to do at least half of the work or I'll fail the project, and it counts for a quarter of my grade." Sam argues. The group has grown and Danny gets a tad closer, watching her face to see if there will be a point, like the last time, when she'll signal for help.

"Dear, we can by your diploma so you can have time for more…productive and important things in life." Her father states snobbishly.

"Besides Miss Manson, none of this education will matter when you're a stay at home woman." One of the men states as he looks her over.

"The teacher won't give in like that and neither will the school you know. I want to do the project. I'm genuinely interested in it." Sam argues.

"Who is your partner for the project? Maybe we could pay him to say that you did the work. Then you could join us." Sam's mother asks. Sam looks to Danny in the same way she had a couple months ago.

"That would be me, I think we met once." Danny says. Her mother's lip stiffens and her nose scrunches in disdain.

"Oh, it's _you. _Well, then, tell us your price so that we can be done with it and be on our way. Our plane leaves in two hours." She says, nudging her husband to get the check ready.

"You can keep your money. I'm not going to be miserable through my break doing all the project while she gets to relax on the beach. I second her opinion for her wanting to do the work. After all, misery loves company." Danny says. Danielle remains silent even though internally she's jumping up and down. Sam's parents are less than enthused. Her father writes the check and forces it into his hands to which he lets ecto-energy charge up and incinerate the check in his hand.

"What the hell?" Her mother gasps.

"Oh, did I forget to mention I'm not completely human? So Sam, my car wasn't towed or removed by a maid, we can get to my place and start the study session from hell?" Danny asks.

"Ok." Sam says almost too fast as they start for his car; her mother reaches out to grab Danny when her hand phases through him.

"What are you?" She asks.

"Half human, half ghost. In short, don't play in a ghost lab and press button you shouldn't, it can have…mixed results." Danny chuckles.

"Yeah, my brother, Tuck and I found out the hard way huh?" Danielle giggles as her eyes flash green. Too stunned to react, Danny, Danielle and Sam all get into the car and drive to his home.

"Making amends for the last time?" Sam asks once they leave the campus.

"Yup. You're welcome." Danny replies.

"Thanks, now, to call the maid and have her send me photos of said new clothes to see if there are _any _I might like, and to donate the rest to charity." Sam says as she dials one of the maids.

"Hey bro, you might want to let mom know." Danielle says.

"Driving, you call and let mom know." Danny says. Danielle nods and texts their mom. Sam watches her phone as pictures get sent and Danny refrains best he can from laughing at her facial expression.

"Is there anything there that isn't pink, frilly and not lingerie?" Sam groans.

"Now that's a first. Since when does a mother buy her daughter lingerie?" Danny laughs.

"It's not, but it might as well be considering its mesh. Oh look, there are some shirts for under it, also pink. Hmm, might keep two of the swim suits since their purple and black. Danielle, what do you think?" Sam asks as she shows Danielle.

"Yes, keep them." Danielle near demands.

"Ok. And the parade of pink, frills and lace continue. Holy shit, I am not a dress up doll. Is that hair dye and…oh god!" Sam says in disgust and pink cheeked.

"Do I want to know?" Danny asks.

"I would rather not share." Sam mutters in embarrassment.

"I want to know but I'm afraid at the same time." Danielle says as they park in the driveway.

"I have a feeling you'll both think of the most awkward thing in the world if I don't say. She bought not only hair dye, bleach blonde, but also eyebrow and…pubic hair dye. And a wax kit and pulse light thing for permanent removal." Sam says her face growing redder.

"What the fuck?" Danny and Danielle say.

"Yeah, the note with the dyes says 'because all of the men would like you blonde and with little hair', which is, well, awkward in a word." Sam mutters before they get out of the car.

"I'm just in shock." Danny says.

"I'd like to say I am, but in all honesty, I'm not. Is that sad?" Sam asks.

"Just a bit." Danny replies as they walk into his home.

"Our sister will be home tomorrow. How often do you think you'll be over Sam?" Danielle asks.

"No clue. And now the mother beast is calling." Sam says as Maddie enters the room. She scowls only slightly as Sam answers the phone and walks to a corner opposite of the room.

"That was rude. No child should call their parent that." Maddie says.

"Mom, her 'mother' is trying to marry her off to some wealthy jerks because they want a better standing in society even though they're already filthy rich. Her mother gave her an entire body hair dye set because the other men would prefer her to be blonde other than the natural ebony she is." Danielle says.

"What?" Maddie asks in shock as she edges a bit closer to Sam along with the other two.

"They're not dangerous mutants, they had an accident in the lab. They didn't threaten you. No I'm not joining you. I don't care what Arnold, Reggie, Maxwell and Derek say, and yes you can tell those arrogant pricks that. Oh, I'm on speaker. I don't care. I don't care if I don't make proper wife material by your standards, by my standards you have no right to tell me that I'm not good enough for you because I don't look like one of the whores you've slept with. How do I know, I have close sources that remain anonymous. Yes mother, I saw the packages…no, I didn't see the green contacts and refuse to wear them. I don't care if my purple eyes are 'freaky' I was born this way you arrogant son of a whore…fuck off." Sam growls before hanging up only for the phone to ring again.

"What?" Sam snarls as she turns around and leans against the wall, not caring that they were watching. Her eyes go wide before they narrow with anger.

"You told them that? You have no business telling them that…That's why all of them are… So, the only reason any of those assholes want to marry me is because I'm chaste, I'm untouched and they want to…I see…well, what if by the time you get back that's changed?...Oh, you think so…try me…oh, don't I? After all, I left with a guy…wanna bet? Bye, have fun in the Bahamas, don't call me, I might be busy." Sam says as she hangs up and proceeds to block the number.

"What did you just drag me into?" Danny asks.

"If my parents ask, or accuse, you of taking my virginity, roll with it and be as arrogant as you can be." Sam says.

"Why?" Danny asks trying not to turn a shade or two of how she just announces it in front of his sister and mother.

"Because that seems to be the only reason at least eighty percent of the men they've talked to want to even marry me. They want to be the first to enlighten me of sex, so to counter that I need someone to lie for me and say they beat them to it. You seem like a likely candidate for that with your expertise in that area mister, quote unquote 'super stud'." Sam replies sharply.

"Excuse me while I go die from laughter." Danielle says as tears threaten to fall from her eyes and her face turns red from restraining her laughter.

"Would you like to stay for the break?" Maddie asks.

"I'll think on that offer. Right now, I just need a quiet place to think before I do something crazy or sadistic." Sam mutters.

"Wanna go and actually work on the school project?" Danny manages to say.

"Yes." Sam says adamantly.

"What would you like for dinner?" Maddie asks.

"Sam's vegetarian. Can you work with that?" Danny asks.

"Yes, I can work with that." Maddie says with a smile as Sam ascends the stairs.

"All those brains, looks and charm and the only dreams her parents have for her is to be arm candy for a rich boy who will undoubtedly cheat on her. Please son, for all that is good, fall for this one and get her out of that nut house." Maddie says.

"Mother!" Danny replies in shock as Danielle breaks into another violent fit of laughter. Maddie smiles sweetly before she walks into the kitchen. Danny walks up the stairs to his room where he finds Sam on his bed, boots and coat off, book in lap as she reads and highlights important details for the project, with the outline on his pillow for what is needed. He watches her quietly for a moment as she is either unaware of him there or could care less.

It's no wonder she's like the way she is, her parents have been anything but supportive of her and have only wanted her to be a carbon copy of them. Sam's phone rings again. She looks at the caller ID and smiles a little.

"Hey grandma, sorry I didn't come home." Sam says as she answers.

"Oh that's alright darling, I…you have me on speakerphone don't you? Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, I don't mind you not coming home, I understand completely." A woman's voice gentle lilts through the speaker.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm doing homework and really need to be hands-free." Sam says.

"Well, what I'm saying is that you can stay as long as you like or need. I know you're legally an adult, but that doesn't mean you're not my granddaughter. You're beautiful and charming just the way you are, blast what all those so called men say." The woman says.

"Thanks grandma. Do you want me to come home to celebrate the holidays?" Sam asks.

"If you so choose, I don't mind either way. It's almost as if we don't celebrate anymore ever since your parents started this confound idea of arranging a marriage for you." The woman says.

"So what is it those other guys were saying?" Sam asks as Danny quietly enters his room. Sam looks to him and smiles a little before her grandma replies.

"Oh my goodness you would not believe the list of things they want you to do to just your appearance. They want you to enlarge your breasts and your glutes and to get rid of the fat in your belly and to dye your hair blonde, every hair, and to tan twice a week for four weeks and to wear blue contacts or green contacts and to get your lips plumped up and to do a nose job and to shave your chin down and oh my goodness if it weren't for my health being in trouble I would've strangled those young men." Her grandmother rants.

"So, basically, they wanted her to be a Barbie doll?" Danny says.

"Yes, might I ask who you are?" her grandmother asks.

"Daniel Fenton, but most people just call me Dan or Danny. I don't care either way. I'm Sam's history project partner." Danny says.

"Ah, alright. Well, my name is Elaine." She replies.

"Nice to verbally meet you." Danny replies.

"Likewise. And then they went into your manners and how you spoke, they would like less of it or when you do they would like you to always smile and sound cuter. They want you to agree with everything they say. And then they got into more personal details. But I refuse to discuss that garbage. And what did your parents do? They simply nodded and said we agree. Can you believe that my son, born of two strong willed and outspoken people would be such a jellyfish?" Elaine growls.

"Well, it's because I wasn't the first child they conceived." Sam shrugs.

"Regardless of that, you are the first born child. The only child. They shouldn't just be trying to get rid of you and submit you to these men who will have you as a trophy and then sleep with other women. That's just completely heinous." Elaine snips.

"I know, but, don't worry, I have a plan. Mother said that the only reason a good amount of those men show any interest is because I'm well chaste. So, I threatened to take care of that problem." Sam says.

"They'll make you go to a doctor. They'll know you lied." Elaine warns.

"I recently went to that kind of appointment, and you know they won't just do another one of those appointments without good cause. I would love to see my parents explain why they insist on why I should get another one." Sam says.

"You do have a valid point. I would like to think you get that quick wit from me. Your friend is being awfully quiet." Elaine points out.

"Because I'm in shock that one of her relatives has a brain and a backbone. This alone proves that that quality must skip a generation." Danny says.

"Yes. I've almost raised Sam since she was seven. From what I heard from my son, you stepped up and whisked her away from them. I thank you for it, because I know something dreadful and despicable would've happened on that cruise." Elaine says.

"Not a problem. I do that kind of thing on a day to day basis." Danny says.

"Oh yes, he did mention the 'demon powers'. I suspect otherwise." Elaine says.

"A lab accident turned me into a half ghost hybrid." Danny says.

"I may decide to stop by over the break in case I get lonely. Don't worry yourself none dearie, I have some of my old bowling buddies to gab with. You have fun over your vacation." Elaine says.

"Danny, I need some help down here!" Maddie calls.

"Coming." Danny calls back before he leaves the room.

"My goodness he sounds handsome." Elaine says.

"As the devil he is grandma. Black hair, lightly tanned skin, ice blue eyes, not a bad bod either, and he knows it and he's the top school player." Sam says.

"He sounds like trouble but makes you feel good about it. That man will be a tricky one dearie. And if you do fall for him and he for you, elope as fast as you can!" Elaine cackles.

"Grandma!" Sam squeals.

"I'm teasing. Again, have fun over your vacation, live a little, heck, follow through on that threat." She laughs.

"You're despicable. Now I know where I get it from." Sam snorts.

"I have taught you well young grasshopper." Elaine chuckles.

"Night grandma, I love you." Sam says.

"I love you too oobla." Elaine replies before she and Sam hang up the phone.

"Your grandmother sounds like she was a rebel when she was young." Danny chuckles from the doorway making Sam jump.

"Yeah, she was. That was how she met my grandfather. It's a funny story that she could tell way better than I could." Sam says.

"If there's one thing I know, it's that the elderly usually have a ton of funny and interesting stories, but no one has the time to listen to them. It's kind of sad really." Danny says.

"Yeah." Sam replies.

"What's oobla mean?" Danny asks.

"When I was little I had a hard time expressing myself through words. My grandma tried teaching me the word hoopla, but all I could say was oobla, so a nickname was born." Sam says fondly.

"Ah, makes sense." Danny replies before he takes out his own books and gets to work. It's quiet between the two as they work, the only noise in the room is the gentle breathing from both of them and hiss of the highlighter to the paper and a scritching of the pencil to the paper with their notes. Danny looks up at her and takes a moment to fully observe her. Her breathing is slow and shallow, her chest rising and falling so subtly it looks as though she's not breathing at all. Her hair covers some of her face, save for the area where she pulled a lock behind her ear. Pale of course, but never sickly, haunting would be a more accurate word for her looks. Thick black, long eyelashes frame her lilac eyes. An angular face, sharp and soft somehow blended together into perfect harmony with high cheekbones and a narrow chin all made to look somehow plush and flawless. Heart shaped in a way.

He absorbed how she looked from each angle of her face to the angles, curves and delicacy of her hands. Even her feet, for she had taken off her boots, were small and delicate looking. Everything about her screamed delicate and fragile, like too much sun would make her combust or short bouts of extraneous physical activity would cause her to break and yet she was a fighter, independent and extremely stubborn. She was designed almost perfectly to lull a man into a false sense of security with this woman, forget how she was and get comfortable with her in the room, but then she would break you like a twig and make you feel like it was your fault. _Nature is cruel and twisted, _Danny concludes mentally before he continues his note taking.

"Danny, Sam, dinner!" Maddie calls from the kitchen. Sam blinks a couple of times before she rubs her eyes and stands from his bed, stretching a little. Pops go through her body before she looks to him.

"Hey, your mom said dinner's ready." Sam says, poking his arm. He looks up and then stands, towering her by almost a foot in height. As they walk down the stairs Danny takes notice as to how quiet her steps are. The house would have to be dead quiet for her to even be heard in the slightest. They take their plates and Sam thanks Maddie for making her meal meat free. They take a set around the table and start to eat.

"So Jasmine should be home tomorrow." Maddie says.

"Cool, I wonder how Yale's treating her." Danielle smiles.

"Knowing Jazz, probably fine." Jack chuckles before taking note of the new member at the table.

"I don't think I've met you before little miss." Jack chuckles. Sam looks up at Jack across the table and almost immediately sees where Danny's height comes from.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Samantha Manson. Just call me Sam. Nice to meet you Mister Fenton." Sam says politely.

"Oh please, call me Jack. Dare I ask why you're here?" Jack asks shooting his son a look.

"Chill dad, she's my history project buddy. She might be staying for the break." Danny says calmly.

"Why? Doesn't your family want to celebrate Christmas?" Jack asks.

"My parents are vacationing with some of their friends in the Bahamas. I chose not to go, despite their insisting. And, my family doesn't celebrate Christmas." Sam says, taking a bite of her food before noticing the stares at her.

"What holiday does your family celebrate?" Danielle asks, thoroughly confused.

"Hanukkah, and since it's only a week long and it started four days ago…yeah. We haven't celebrated since I was sixteen." Sam says shyly, dropping her eyes to the table.

"So that's why you asked your grandmother if she wanted you to go home." Danny says.

"Yeah, but even she said no because we haven't celebrated in a while. I used to like this time of year, but not so much anymore." Sam says before she takes a bite of food.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." Jack says, making Sam laugh a little.

"No harm done, you didn't know and it's not something I share. But now you know. I also have no problems with you guys celebrating Christmas. Go ahead, I'll even help." Sam smiles.

"Why didn't you go with your parents if you don't mind my asking?" Jack asks.

"My parents and I don't exactly see eye-to-eye. They want me to get married by the end of next year, and I want to continue on with my education." Sam states.

"Her family is super rich dad." Danielle says.

"Oh, that explains it a little more." Jack says.

"Please tell me one of the suitors isn't Vlad Masters." Maddie says with horror in her eyes.

"No, no one by that name. Why, bad news?" Sam asks.

"I could prattle off a list of what's bad about him, but in short, yes. Very bad news." Maddie says. Sam looks at Maddie for a moment, her eyes change color briefly before she speaks again.

"He's an evil halfa isn't he? Has a thing for you? Bent on ruling the world and getting you, and probably an heir I assume?" Sam asks. Silence fills the room before Danny breaks it.

"Ok, if you don't mind my being blunt with you, how did you know that, only a few select people know that? Not even Val knows that much." Danny says.

"If I tell you, you won't believe me. Only my grandmother believes me." Sam murmurs.

"Sam, there are two halfas and two ghost hunters at the table." Danny points out.

* * *

(A/N): This was the part I was mentioning up at the beginning where you might think I'm being ridiculous. Again, next chapter, it will all make sense.

On with the story!

* * *

"Ok, simply put, I can read minds. I don't know how and I don't know why, but I've been able to since I was five." Sam says.

"Does that explain why your eyes turn yellow at times?" Danny asks, making Sam go wide eyed.

"It's that noticeable?" Sam asks.

"It wasn't until now." Danny lies. He had noticed every time her eyes changed, be it infrequent, but he noticed.

"Do you know the secret behind me then?" Danielle asks.

"Yes. That your Danny's clone, not sister, and that there was a huge paper trail and false information you and a few agencies had to make. But who would want to clone Danny and why?" Sam asks.

"Vlad Masters." The table replies.

"Ah, that makes sense now." Sam replies. The doorbell rings and Danielle runs to the door.

"Hey Elaine, I don't need to ask what brings you here, that would be silly." Danielle greets as she lets the elderly woman in.

"Grandma, I didn't expect you. You know, you should call before you do this." Sam teases.

"I know dearie, but I felt it necessary to bring up your bag for your stay." Elaine says.

"Thanks." Sam smiles as Jack, Maddie and Danny all file in.

"You must be Danielle's parents. She's a charming young lady, full of vim and vigor." Elaine chuckles.

"Yes. I'm Maddie and this is my husband Jack, and our son Daniel." Maddie says.

"I talked to your son earlier, when I called Sam. Nice to meet you all in person." Elaine says.

"Likewise." Danny smiles back before they head back to the kitchen.

"I know why you're here." Sam smiles.

"Yes, and you're right. He's dastardly with his looks. Looks like a saint but defines sin." Elaine says.

"In a nut shell." Sam smiles.

"Elaine, if you don't mind my asking, why aren't you with her parents?" Jack asks.

"I didn't want to go." Elaine states.

"Reason enough. Well, we just started dinner, you're welcome to stay." Jack offers.

"Thank you, I think I will." Elaine chirps as she lets the driver know to leave once the servant returns.

"Where would you like your bag Miss Manson?" Amelia asks.

"Upstairs, first room on the right." Sam says. Jack watches for a moment.

"Your that rich?" Jack asks.

"Yeah, but I don't like to flaunt it." Sam says nervously. Amelia comes back down the stairs.

"Thank you, get home and stay warm." Sam says sweetly.

"Good night Sam." Amelia smiles as she walks outside. Elaine rolls into the kitchen and smiles.

"Thank you for having me." Elaine says.

"Not a problem." Maddie smiles as she dishes up something for Elaine. She takes the food graciously and they all talk amorously. Danny can see where Sam gets her people skills and her humor. They finished their dinner and moved to the living room. Another hour passes before Elaine decides to depart.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all. Have a lovely night." Elaine says as she gets into her limo.

"Your grandmother is hilarious." Maddie says.

"And wise." Jack says.

"Yeah. Anyway, we should probably get back to the project." Danny says.

"Good idea." Sam agrees as they climb the stairs.

"Fair warning, you'll probably hear the great Santa debate while you're here." Danny warns.

"Do I want to know?" Sam asks.

"You'll find out." Danny laughs.

_3 days later_

The family is gathered around the television. Jazz is now aware of the situation for why Sam is at her home. She also can see a difference in her brother, and is astounded with what Danielle tells her about how different Danny is. A movie plays in the DVD player and as they watch the movie, Sam rests her head on Danny's shoulder.

"Want to go out tomorrow?" Danny whispers. Sam smiles and nods while mentally she smirks.

_You haven't won yet Sam, I can figure you out fast, _Danny thinks.

_You have no clue what I can do, and you won't, until I break you, _Sam thinks simultaneously.

* * *

The beginning of Danny's fall is at hand. And, come on, we all know what the great Santa debate is, i have to include it somewhere in the next chapter. Anyway, the next chapter will be a twist and a half, so prepare yourselves. Until next Saturday - I know, I'm evil with cliff hangers - please R&amp;R.


	11. Things Change

Things Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

So, this is one of my major twists, the rest will come subsequently after this chapter. there will be another, but it's still formulating in my head.

Enjoy!

* * *

_4 days later_

Danny walks through the mall with his friends, his mind racing and distracted that it takes Dash slapping his shoulder to make him pay attention.

"What the fuck was that for?" Danny asks, rubbing his shoulder.

"To get your goddamn attention." Dash replies.

"I'm sorry, did you ask me something?" Danny asks.

"I asked if you were dating Sam yet, but guessing by your distracted nature I would say that's a yes." Dash smirks.

"What of it?" Danny asks.

"Guys, he's gonna be stubborn about it. Don't give him too much shit." Tucker says as Danny rolls his eyes.

"Ok, so has anything happened yet?" Kwan asks.

"Other than a couple of dates, no." Danny says.

"She kiss you yet?" Dash asks. Danny remains silent and only glares at them before he turns to walk off.

"I said to lay off guys. But if that doesn't answer your question, yes." Tucker says.

"Is that why he's so…edgy?" Josh asks.

"Precisely." Tucker replies.

"Speaking of which, where did the girls go?" Alex asks.

"They probably went back to the Fenton home with Danielle." Tucker says.

"Why?" the others ask.

"Because Sam's been staying there for the break in order to escape her parents." Tucker says.

"Well, that may also explain his annoyance." Dash chuckles.

"No shit right." Tucker laughs.

Danielle walks down the stairs to get her friends their drinks. Maddie looks at her daughter who nods quietly. She sends Jazz down to the basement and retrieves two small test tubes full of a purple liquid. They pour it into two of the drinks that Danielle takes off with, with Jazz following behind with an armful of drinks.

"Her Sam, here Val. Yours couldn't fit in Jazz's arms." Danielle chirps as she hands the drinks to the two women.

"Mom, I'm gonna have some friends over." Danny says as he and the men walks into the home. Maddie goes wide eyed at the sight of her son.

"We didn't expect you home yet Danny. I don't have anything made up for you boys to eat." Maddie says. A sudden shriek shakes the house and two plumes of blue smoke emit from Danny and Tucker's mouths as the other girls come running down the stairs.

"I don't know what's going on but Sam and Valerie don't look so good." Star says quickly. Danny and Tucker race up the stairs where they see Danielle and Jazz trying to soothe the two women as they thrash.

"Please don't fight it." Danielle murmurs to the two women.

"What the fuck did you do?" Danny near shouts.

"Calm down ghost boy, this was meant to happen." A calm voice says from behind him.

"Clockwork. What is that supposed to mean?" Danny asks as Valerie stops thrashing and shifts into unconsciousness, her body changing as she did. Two rings pass over her body, making her hair white and changing her casual wear into a tight fight suit, a helmet covers her face and only her chin can be seen from under the visor like helmet. Tucker walks over only to jump back as a cloaked form arises from the floor. A scythe gives away the forms identity.

"Right on time." Clockwork says with a smile. Almost in a rage Danny glares at Clockwork before he turns his look back to a still thrashing Sam and the Grim Reaper.

"Daughter of my soul, accept your fate as the glorious being you should become, a halfa with the powers of life and death. Arise Scythera, my daughter." The Grim Reaper calls. Sam instantly stops thrashing and hovers in the air, her arms outstretched, breathing ragged as the grim reaper cuts from his cloak and drapes it over her shoulders. An inky smoke surrounds her body and she starts to convulse and hiss in pain as her shoulders oddly start to expand. A sickening tearing noise rips through the air and everyone stands in awe as two huge black wings, similar to that of the Grim Reapers, wrap around Sam's form. Her hair is white and flaming and before she slips into unconsciousness, the Grim Reaper hands her a small rod which quickly extends into a dual bladed scythe. Her eyes glow yellow and from what can be seen beneath the cloak her outfit is skin tight and torn in random patterns.

"Rest now daughter, you have a lot to learn in a short time." The Grim reaper says, extending his skeletal hand to her soft face. Her eyes droop before she collapses to the floor.

"Mind explaining now?" Danny near growls to Clockwork.

"Certainly, but allow him to explain that part and I'll explain the more complex part." Clockwork says.

"Valerie was susceptible to it anyway and I had nothing to do with that. Samantha however is my doing. I am an age-old spirit, but even I was once human. When I died, thousands of years ago, I was given the option to let my soul go on to the afterlife or to serve and secure lost and wayward souls to their final destination. To do that my soul would have to be split. I split it into five parts and sent it into the world. I sent them out to find hosts. And they did. William Shakespeare, Edgar Allen Poe, Vincent Van Gough, and Stephen King even, but they could never reach their full potential, because of the eras they were in. It took two tries with the Manson woman, but finally, I got a sudden jolt through me when the soul piece took to a female, the shine to my scythe. For a Reaper, which is what she is now, is only most powerful when they are women, and has a huge volume of powers. The reason I wanted the last bit of my soul, why I was so picky, was because I wanted to have a child of my equal, being able to control both life and death. I was granted it over time. Women give life naturally through the occasion of birth. She is the strongest of the halfas and my offspring. That is why she is this way." The Grim Reaper states.

* * *

(A/N): I had to think of some people who were known for writing and or creating any type of art that could be considered morbid or inspiring. These were the people I thought of. Continuing on now...

* * *

"Alright, now your turn Clockwork." Danny says as his mind drowns in all the information.

"You'll want to take a seat." Clockwork says. Danny and the others take a seat as Sam and Val slowly wake up.

"Ugh, my head." Sam and Val mutter as they sit up before taking note of their appearance. Danny holds his own head as a dull throbbing takes over.

"Ah, well, now that it's making itself clear let us make our way downstairs." Clockwork says.

"Why?" Danny asks.

"Because all of your friends will need to know in order to help you through this." Clockwork says as he and the grim reaper phase out of the room. Sam and Val get to their feet and try to follow but feel too light headed to move. Tucker walks over to Val and takes her hand to help. Danny takes Sam's hand and feels an instant jolt making them both gasp.

"Danielle, separate them now and help Sam!" Clockwork shouts from downstairs. Danielle obeys as she rips Sam's hand from Danny's and helps Sam downstairs, Danny follows in a haze. The group of people gasp at the sight of Sam.

"Help them change back." Clockwork says calmly.

"Think of something human. Anything." Danielle says. Both girls nod and take a deep breath. Sam changes back first followed closely by Valerie as they take a seat on the couch. Danny and Tucker sit next to each one with Danielle separating Danny and Sam.

"Was that whole separate us thing part of what you were going to mention?" Danny asks.

"Actually, it's everything I was going to explain in greater detail. Now tell me, do either of you believe in reincarnation?" Clockwork says. Both shrug.

"Well, you're going to now, because your souls have been reborn about three hundred times, or to be more accurate, two hundred and eighty eight times." Clockwork starts. Sam opens her mouth to protest but closes it quickly, looking at Clockwork with interest. Danny remains silent and waits, trying not to appear no more pissed and irritated than before.

"So their what, soul mates?" Star pipes up.

"Yes, exactly, but in the more literal term. After the third lifetime of their souls finding each other, they permanently locked, forever bound to the other, in life and death. It is incredibly rare for souls not only to just lock in one lifetime, but permanently lock for eternity, that has never happened before. The fact that you two are almost opposites of each other makes it even rarer." Clockwork says.

"Opposites?" Danny asks.

"Yes. In each lifetime it has been her soul who keeps you planted in reality and helps you get through hard times, and your soul to help her reach her potential and enjoy life as it goes. She is you anchor and you are her ship, pointless without the other but together it makes sense. This is not romantic rhetoric, this is fact. Not only are you meant to be, but you will always be bound to the other, in both life and death. Neither soul lives long without the other. To put it in more dramatic lighting, she is a fiery soul and you're an airy soul, you feed into each other. To take away air would starve the fire and to take away the fire would let the air grow stale and heavy." Clockwork states.

Both were silent for a long time before Sam finally decides to speak.

"Prove it." She hisses.

"This may hurt." Clockwork shrugs as he reaches into their chests and pulls out a thick three colors shining chord. Danny and Sam both gasp in pain before they look at the mass in front of them, yet, it's not heavy.

"This is the bond, the link between your souls, it started as a think line, but with each life lived it adds another to it. Her soul is red, representing fire, whereas his souls is yellow, representing air, and in the middle it's orange, representing the mixture of the two. The areas in the orange that stand out are the new lines, this lifetimes. If you want a further example." Clockwork says as he reaches into Danielle's chest and pulls out a tine green line.

"Ok, we believe you." Sam gasps out.

"Now how do we put this back in?" Danny asks.

"Grab and pull." Clockwork says. They follow the instructions and groan at the pain it causes.

"Your souls also have an animal shape, a wolf, a creature that mates for life." Clockwork says.

"Ok, so when did these souls last die?" Danny asks sarcastically.

"Eighteen fifty-seven, and they didn't die, they were viciously murdered." Grim says. Before he continues Sam gets a far off look to her face, her eyes cloud over.

"Sam?" Danny asks as she sits on the couch, unblinking.

"What the hell is going on?" Valerie asks.

"She's having a flashback to that lifetime. I'm actually surprised you aren't experiencing it yet Daniel. Then again, she is more prone to that, it may take you a week after today to start having those." Clockwork says before Sam blinks and tears rolls down her face.

"You're crying?" Danielle says.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sam murmurs. Danny's head starts to throb before he gets flashes of what Sam saw. _Blood, everywhere. Who are those kids? Why did they shoot the oldest? Did he call me dad? I'm on the floor now, and so is she. What did they say? My ears are ringing, _Danny shakes his head, sweat dewing on his forehead.

"You ok bro?" Danielle asks.

"What the hell was that?" Danny demands.

"Ah, the mental link started up. Onto that. You two can now communicate telepathically. It'll be difficult to control, almost impossible, at first, but over time you'll learn how to handle it.

"What the hell was that?" Danny again demands.

"Part of what Sam saw. During the waking hours you can see and hear what the other thinks and sees. During the night, you can visit dream and explore the minds of the other, learn about them. You'll know what the other is thinking and feeling almost all the time and will react." Clockwork says. Sam stands up and walks to the door.

"Where are you going?" Grim asks.

"Leaving. I'm not exactly what one would call comfortable with having my life planned out for me and being told that I'm bound to someone for all eternity. Thanks, but no." Sam shouts as she grabs her coat and slams the door.

"I understand the fire thing now." Danny will say nonchalantly.

"You're going to let her leave like that?" Danielle asks.

"Fact of the matter is, she can't run off. He'll know where she is at all time. It's part of the mental link and bonded soul." Clockwork explains.

"Yeah, and I'm starting to get a goddamn headache from the metal part of this mess. Let me guess, sis, you and mom and Jazz used the serum that took two years to finish on Val and Sam because Clockwork said to?" Danny asks.

"Yes, but we swear we didn't know, he said that our futures fate counted on it. It said it was the only way to stop Vlad." Danielle says. Danny groans before he stands, grabs his own coat and leaves.

"You going to get her?" Danielle asks.

"No, I'm going to find a nice quiet place to think." Danny says before he closes the door.

"He's pissed." Dash says.

"I don't blame either of them." Star says.

"But what no one here even knows is that this could've happened under much worse circumstances. The other way is there could've been a ghost attack at the school. Three powerful shots later could've changed both women and we'd be right where we are now." Grim says.

"So, this would've happened with or without their help, but it was more contained and less dire this way." Kwan says.

"What's with the no touching thing?" Tucker asks.

"They have an incredibly high attraction to the other, I left that out purposefully because I want to let you know. Until they can keep themselves calm, and control themselves around the other, they have a high risk of going from innocent to not in a heartbeat. And well, with all their previous lifetimes having at the very least, five kids, it would be best to control that as much as possible until after they admit their feelings." Clockwork says before he and the Grim reaper depart.

Snow crunches under Sam's boots as she trudges through. She had to keep calm, but this was almost as bad as her parents trying to make her marry someone she knew she would end up hating. Danny was different, the fact that their souls were linked was already a major difference, and from what she could remember before passing out, he was very concerned and pissed off for her. But did that mean he cared? It suddenly hit her that since they could communicate mentally and had no control over it he could've heard everything.

"This is going to get old real fast." Sam mumbles as she rounds the corner to the park. She finds a fir tree with no snow under it and sits down. She lets the silence around her calm her as she drifts into a meditative state. She weighs the pros and cons to her situation, and, other than having not much of a choice in the matter, she really couldn't find much to be upset over. Slowly coming out of her state she can tell someone else is there and knows exactly who.

"Did you follow me or is this just coincidence?" Sam asks as she looks to raven-haired man.

"I don't think a lot of things will be coincidence anymore. Just a natural pull. I like to come to the park to escape as well." Danny replies as he takes a seat next to her.

"It's just going to be hell getting used to any of this that's going on." Sam says.

"No shit." Danny chuckles.

"You were weighing pros and cons too huh?" Sam asks. Danny nods.

"Only con thus far is I had no choice." Danny says.

"Same." Sam replies.

"Well, at least we're on the same page." Danny says.

"Yeah. Should we head back?" Sam asks.

"Probably, I've cooled down." Danny says.

"Ok." Sam says as they stand up and walk back, their hands brushing every now and then, threatening to clasp. Finally Sam gives up and just takes his hand, ignoring the sudden jolt shooting through her until she becomes slightly wobbly. Both of them stop to take a breath of air before continuing on, growing comfortable all over again with just holding hands in public.

"Life is going to get a bit more complicated from here isn't it?" Danny asks.

"Probably until we can get used to this." Sam sighs as they reach his home.

"How long could that take?" Danny asks.

"No clue." Sam says before they walk inside the home.

* * *

I had to make Sam a halfa. It's all part of my second twist and the remaining plot to the story. But I knew that if I made her a halfa, she would need to be dark and Gothic, so naturally the Grim Reaper comes to mind. Hope you like it. Next chapter contains more high school drama, and some ghost fighting as to see what powers Sam and Val have. There will be some more ghost fights intermingled in the story now as to demonstrate this and the relationship between Sam and Danny and Val and Tucker. Until then, please R&amp;R!


	12. Complicated

Complicated

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

This is a little bit short, and might seem confusing in pretense with the title of the chapter, but it emphasizes more on what others see and how Danny and Sam feel and are adjusting.

Enjoy

* * *

_January, first day back_

Walking into the school, the tension between Sam and Danny is near palpable. Everyone can see that they are a clear couple, but the tension between them can only make sense to those who know the gravity of their situation. Paulina, enraged, walks up to Sam at her locker, Danny standing beside her.

"So, you did it you bitch. You have the number one player." Paulina sneers.

"Ex-player." Danny corrects. Paulina scowls even deeper at Sam at this.

"You broke him. Do you know what you've done?" Paulina growls.

"Taken away a prize for all women in Amity Park. Depraved all those sad souls in need of a man. Made them have to lower their standards for a decent one night stand. Something along those lines." Sam quips back sarcastically.

"Pretty much." Paulina snaps.

"I was being sarcastic ya dumb twat." Sam snarls.

"Well, I wasn't. Because he's with you now, and because he won't want to dump you, the rest of us don't get to play." Paulina pouts. Sam rolls her eyes before Paulina gets in her face.

"Dump him so I can have my favorite play thing back." Paulina growls.

"Get out of my face or I'll make you." Sam replies with the same venom in her tone.

"Dump him." Paulina demands.

"No." Sam snarls.

"Why not?" Paulina snaps.

"Most of it is none of your goddamn business, but if for any reason I'm willing to give, it' would be this, to piss you off and keep him from you." Sam smirks as she slips passed her and struts off. Paulina turns on her heel and stomps after Sam before Sam turns right back around, grips her shoulder and throws her to the locker like a ragdoll. Paulina stands back up only for Danny to be directly between her and Sam.

"Calm down Sam." Danny says in a hushed tone. Sam visibly calms down, her stance still guarded but less hostile.

"Oh Danny, you're defending me." Paulina squeals in delight.

"No, I'm not. Now listen up and listen good Paulina. I'm done with all your shit. Just flat out done with it. I'm done with you trying to consistently badger Sam because she and I are dating. Fucking deal and move on like all the other times. I don't give a fuck if you have a vendetta against Sam, plain and simple, I'm sick of your shit. Get over yourself and get over this, the sooner you do, the happier everyone will be." Danny says.

"She fucking you yet?" Paulina spits.

"No, because for once in my life, I'm happy to wait and get to know her rather than assess her bedroom skills. She's not an easy skank like you. And, believe it or not, life isn't all about who you fuck, and how many you do." Danny growls. Paulina stares, in awe at the whole turn of events. He stood up for Sam, defended her, and made Paulina looks even worse than she was. Mortified her in public.

Danny takes Sam's hand before they walk away, and as they do, Paulina notices something different about them then before. They walk in sync with each other, if one slows, the others also slows to match. There seems to be something attaching them that she can't piece together. Looking to her left she grabs Danielle.

"What is up with them?" Paulina demands.

"Lay off bitch. Get over my brother already. Just because you were his first fuck doesn't mean you own him you know. He found the right woman for him. Heaven forbid." Danielle snaps as she slaps Paulina's hand away.

"But why are they so in sync?" Paulina asks.

"You'll find out soon enough." Danielle says.

The day goes by without a hitch. At lunch, Paulina glares at the couple, trying to piece together what is so different, and Star takes notice of her staring and tries not to laugh at her.

"You won't be able to figure it out. We all know of course, but you'll never figure it out without them telling you. And they won't." Star giggles.

"How about you tell me." Paulina says.

"As if." Star laughs. As if it were planned, Danielle lets out a gasp, blue smoke slides from her lips.

"Oh, look at that, you might find out a little." Star says before she walks over to Kwan. Paulina watches as Danielle runs over to the others and then is confused as all four leave the table.

"Why are Val and Sam going?" multiple people murmur. The ghost, more specifically, the Box Ghost, flies through the air, boxes following him as he screams beware. The other students run as he throws the contents of the box and the box itself at the people.

"Puny humans! You cannot escape the…" he starts before getting hit by a purple ectoblast.

"Nice shot Scythera." A familiar voice calls. People look to the five halfas before them.

"Thank you Sniper." Sam smiles. Val had chosen the name Viper Sniper for her name, but her shortened name was Sniper. It was accurate to.

"Who dares to attack the Box Ghost?" he says as he returns from the impact. A weapon appears in Val's hands and channeling her ghost energy through the weapon she shoots at the Box Ghost, hitting him a few times and knocking him back a ways. Thoroughly bored with the Box Ghost, Sam waits for him to blindly, and weakly, charge the group before activating the device on her wrist, ensnaring and trapping the Box Ghost, sucking him into the device and exporting him back to the Ghost Zone.

"That was too easy." Val says.

"That's the Box Ghost." Danny chuckles as the group leaves to go shift somewhere else. It's not a secret for three of them, but Sam and Val need to get more comfortable with it before shifting anywhere.

"Why did we even bother?" Sam asks as they walk back.

"To get moving target practice. Not all of them will be that easy. Element of surprise is always a good thing." Danny explains. As they walks into the lunch room people stare at Sam and Valerie.

"When did that happen?" a junior asks.

"Winter break." Danielle replies with a shrug. The men look at Sam and Valerie as if they were some new kind of species, some with looks of confusion and interest in how they became that way, others, in a way that was making Danny see red.

_Calm down. If your just now catching up to it all, you weren't the only guy who had me in the crosshairs, and now that we're together…well, there are male versions of Paulina, _Sam says to Danny mentally.

_I'm aware of that, but you need to know, I can be rather possessive. Fair warning in advance, _Danny replies as such a man walks up to Sam. He was a junior, and therefore, not even on her radar, but he was going to try.

"Wanna show me something' quick? A little peek?" he asks in a seductive tone. Sam smiles at him, and her nails extend into claws which she quickly points to his chest.

"I can rip your soul out from your body like a Band-Aid, is that what you're asking for?" Sam asks sweetly. The boy back off and Sam retracts her nails.

"If that's the only reason you're with her, then make me a halfa." Paulina demands.

"Ha! That's not the only reason." Danny laughs.

"But quite frankly, neither of us what to try to explain it to someone who wouldn't understand any of it." Sam smirks. Paulina stands in front of them with a nasty look on her face and stares them down to which Sam simply shrugs and goes to walk around her. Paulina moves in front of her.

"Tell me right now!" Paulina says with a childish stomp of her foot. Sam gives her a look as if she were crazy before her eyes glow yellow; a yellow glow wraps around Paulina before she is suddenly lifted into the air and plopped in a seat out of Sam's way.

"Like I said earlier, move or I'll make you." Sam smiles as she and Danny walk off. Tucker walks up to her.

"They don't want to explain it because they're still trying to get comfortable with it. In short, their souls are linked and there is no force out there that can tear them apart. Move on, they're literally meant to be together." Tucker snarls before he and Valerie follow. Paulina glares after them and follows them as they go outside.

"You controlled yourself very well." Sam says.

"Because I didn't want to go to jail." Danny growls.

"Good, I didn't want to have to explain that." Sam teases. Danny rolls his eyes at her antics before he wraps his arms around her small frame and takes a seat in one of the chairs available to them outside. A lot of other students are there, but they could care less. Sam rests her head on his shoulder as Tucker and Valerie sit across from them in a similar fashion talking amiably. Paulina's group walks up to her and they watch the new couple and how they act. Sam randomly smacks Danny's arm, causing him to laugh before he kisses her temple, calming her down and murmuring something in her ear.

"Weirdo's." Paulina hisses.

"It's all her fault." Ashly growls. A laugh emits from behind them, and when they look back they see Star and her new group of friends.

"Actually, we helped a lot." Star smiles sweetly before they and their boyfriends walk to their own tables.

"Ok, what are you two talking about that is giving you those grins?" Valerie asks.

"We have a peanut gallery that has no voice." Danny chuckles, his eyes flicking to Paulina and her group.

"And the phrase matches because it's the size of their brains." Sam adds.

"Ok, why did you hit him?" Valerie asks.

"He was being rude." Sam says.

"Dare I ask?" Valerie says.

"Do you really need to?" Sam asks.

"No. Be more polite Dan." Valerie says.

"I was poking fun." Danny replies with an eye roll.

"Mostly…" Danny smirks.

"You're terrible." Sam huffs, crossing her arms.

"You're stuck with me." Danny laughs.

"God help me." Sam mutters. To this Danny laughs and kisses her cheek lightly. The air around them just seems different, like their holding back for some reason, and no one but those who truly know exactly why this is.

_2 days later_

It became more apparent as time went on with Danny and Sam that she wasn't going to dump him, nor he was going to dump her. What also became apparent was the magnetic draw they had to each other and how they seemed to have a way of communication all their own.

"You know, your telepathic thing is going to drive some people crazy." Tucker says.

"Yeah, and your near literal magnetic attraction. I swear, the only places you guys don't go together is the bathroom." Valerie teases.

"Oh shut up. There is no pleasing you two is there?" Sam asks.

"No." Both Valerie and Tucker laugh.

"What do you mean magnetic?" Danny asks.

"Dan, bro, you and Sam probably haven't noticed how when she moves, you move the same way, or vice a vice. So, have you guys done the whole mind visit or dream visit thing yet?" Tucker asks.

"Yeah, but not further details will be given." Sam says.

"Seconding that." Danny replies.

"Nothing dirty has happened I hope." Tucker chuckles.

"Guys, I'm right here. Gross." Danielle groans.

"Answering that, no." Sam says. Sam feels the hateful glare of one of the many girls at the school who dislike her burn holes in the back of her head.

Paulina glares at them, still confused about them. How they acted, talked, and even their breathing was in perfect sync. It just didn't make sense to her for them to be this close this early in a relationship when they hadn't even had sex yet.

Tingly sensations shoot up Sam's body as Danny takes her hand and kisses the knuckles.

"Why do you do this?" Sam asks.

"Because." Danny replies as he holds her close. They could hardly kiss without feeling like they were about to go over the edge.

"Because you're silly." Sam teases. Danny rolls his eyes at her antics before they get up for their next class. Finally not being able to stand it anymore, Paulina walks up to them.

"Ok, I'm asking because it's driving me crazy. What is it with you two?" Paulina snarls.

"Let's go with it's complicated." Danny says.

"Yeah." Sam says.

"But how can it be so damn complicated?" Paulina asks in rage.

"You would've had to been there." Sam says.

"There is a lot of tension between you two." Paulina states.

"And that would be why it's complicated. Now buzz off." Danny snaps. As they walk off Paulina notes how close they are and the air seems to sizzle between them. Anger swirls in the pit of her stomach as she watches them leave, holding hands, fingers laced, and like they were floating away on some cloud, unaware of the complexity of their relationship.

* * *

So, I hope you all liked it. The next chapter will have some drama and fluff, but hey, it takes place during Valentines day. Also, in answer to any of your yet to be spoken questions, no lemon next chapter. That won't happen for at least five to six chapters yet. So, until next Saturday, please, R&amp;R!


	13. Intense

Intense

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Sorry for it being so late, I've been up since 4:30 this morning and was working till noon and finally got to this after work and a small power nap. So the title is misleading, but it's because the feeling are becoming more intense at a rapid pace, hence why I named it as such. They get a little hot in this one, fair warning in advance.

On with the story!

* * *

_February 13__th_

The men were at the mall for, of course, last minute shopping for tomorrow.

"Did you even get Sam something?" Tucker asks.

"Yup, two weeks ago. I'm just getting the card now." Danny says as his friend gives him a look.

"Why two weeks ago?" Tucker asks.

"Because I didn't want to be stuck in your situation." Danny smiles.

"Ha ha very funny smartass." Tucker says. Danny laughs as he and Tucker browse through the cards. He's looking for a blank one, because, knowing his girlfriend, she probably wouldn't appreciate half the cheesy shit already written in it. He'd read one once that his father had bought for his mother and nearly gagged at the words.

"Having any luck?" Tucker asks from row over. Danny almost answers with a no until he spots a section, completely untouched, marked as blank. The writing on the front was simple, it just says, 'to my girlfriend'. Interested, Danny opens the card and smiles upon seeing it to be blank cream colored inside.

"Just found one." Danny says.

"Sweet, grab me one too please? All of these over here are all too…cliché." Tucker says with disgust. Danny nods to his friend, grabs a card and envelope for Tucker as well and hands it to him before going to the counter to pay.

Sam is unable to be with Danny today, on account of her parents refusing to let he leave her home until she makes a decision on wardrobe they approve, and since they had no clue of her relationship and powers, and she had no intention of telling them until she had actually had sex, she was stuck in her room, staring at the awful dresses that were both pink and frilly. She also knew that she would be subject to a dinner where all of the suitors would be and be forced to eat with them and maybe have to dance with them.

"The guests will be arriving soon dear, have you made your choice?" her mother coos from the other side of the door.

"No." Sam says calmly.

"Why not?" Her mother huffs.

"Because, quite frankly, I'm not a dress up doll." Sam hisses.

"Could you try to be docile for once?" Her mother asks.

"Now why would I do something like that?" Sam inquires as her mother storms into the room, grabs a dress off the mannequin and hands it to Sam, snaps her fingers and has maids enter.

"Dress her." She snaps before leaving. Amelia smiles and hands Sam a bottle of fabric spray dye, the color, purple, dark purple.

"This is why you three are my favorite." Sam smiles as they spray the garment, trim off and hem away some of the frills and then, reluctantly dress Sam into the ridiculous garment. They knew that this dinner was again, a set up for her to be left in a compromising situation with one of the men there and despised it, but knew they had to do the job, but they favored Sam and therefore bent the rules, knowing Sam would take the blame.

"I know you would've rather spent the day with your man." One of the maids, Renee, says. The maids all knew of Sam's relationship and powers, and kept their lips zipped.

"As long as there isn't a damn engagement tonight, I'll be good for tomorrow. And even if there is one, I'll just say no." Sam sighs as she walks out of her room and descends the stairs. Her mother gives her a cold look at the modifications made to the dress. Putting on a happy face they greet their guests and make sure to seat Sam between and across from the suitors. The first course is served and Sam looks at her plate with displeasure.

"Why is there chicken on my plate?" Sam asks her mother.

"Well, because I ordered it Miss Manson." Maxwell says.

"It is simply delicious." Reggie adds.

"I'm a vegetarian." Sam snips.

"You'll have to change that or starve." Derek says, earning nods from the other men.

"Well, did you know that in the average human body there is five pounds of undigested meat product in the colon at death?" Sam asks as they all look at her oddly.

* * *

(A/N) Learned this in my college health class. It says red meats and other meat products, so...fun fact. Continue on.

* * *

"And that has to do with?" Arnold asks.

"I don't eat meat for more than because, nine times out of ten, the animal is injected with steroids and kept in horrible living conditions." Sam says.

"You'll eat the chicken now, and be a good little woman." Reggie sniff as he forces a chunk of chicken in Sam's face. She seals her lips as he presses the meat to her lips, causing the others to do the same thing while the parents do absolutely nothing. One of the many forks manages to get her lips open and force the piece in her mouth. To this, Sam chews the piece up and spits it right in the offender, Arnold's, face before she flips the plate at the other three men.

"I do say young lady, how dare you show such…" Arnold's mother begins before she is doused with the water.

"And I dare say that you have a brat for a son." Sam snarls before she stands.

"Samantha, return to this table at once. If you behave for the rest of the evening, you may get, by a miracle, a proposal, wouldn't that be wonderful?" her mother says.

"I would rather eat dog shit." Sam snarls before stomping up the stairs to her room and slamming the door with such force is shakes the chandelier. The suitors follow but once they reach the door, they find it locked. They hear the sounds of her undressing and begin to ram the door. Back in her normal clothes Sam mentally pleads Danny for help, and within seconds he arrives, grabs her and flies out of there just before the door breaks down. She staged the window to be open beforehand.

"Thank you." Sam breathes as she cuddles into his chest.

"Anytime. You know, we could just tell your parents." Danny says.

"That would only add fuel to the flame." Sam mutters.

"Or, scare them shitless." Danny chuckles as they land on a hill looking over the city.

"That would be fun." Sam smiles as they sit, Danny changing back into human form. They sit there and look out at the lights twinkling from the city, there is still snow on the ground but they are under a tree with little snow under it.

"I know how dinner went. It was sheer will power that kept me from beating those morons to a pulp." Danny says.

"I kinda wish you would've." Sam says. Just then her phone rings.

"What." Sam groans.

"Come home." Her mother demands.

"No. I refuse to eat with those bastards." Sam snarls.

"How dare you use such language." Reggie says.

"I don't give a damn. I will not have chicken, pork, beef, or any other meat product shoved into my mouth because it's what you all want of me. I don't eat meat except around major holidays, and even then, I'm picky, so you can all just fuck off, eat shit and die." Sam shouts before she hangs up and turns off her phone. They sit and talk for hours, not caring how late it gets or the cold. Danny checks his phone for the time.

"Oh shit. Sam, it's almost one." Danny says. Just then his phone rings.

"Hey mom. Yeah, I know it's late, but I have a good reason…" Danny says as he starts to explain what had happened earlier.

"That was very sweet of you to do, but I just wish you would've texted me and let me know you would be out late." Maddie says.

"Sorry. Anyway, I think I need to take Sam home now. I'll be home in an hour." Danny says before he and his mom hang up.

"The coast is most likely clear now, so yeah, we should head back. Thanks by the way, again." Sam says as Danny picks her up and takes to the air.

"Again, any time." Danny says. He flies her back to her home and places her in her room once they arrive.

"See you tomorrow?" Sam asks tiredly.

"Count on it." Danny smiles before he kisses her gently and then leaves. Sam notices that the door is closed and put back in place. She changes into her pajamas and crawls into bed. Her mother swings the door open and scowls at her appearance in her bed. The others had left two hours ago and she still hadn't answered her phone. She was beginning to wonder if her daughter was in a secret relationship. She closes the door as she leaves, still angry at her daughter. Once Danny is sure she's gone, he fades into Sam's room, leaves the present and card for her and then returns to his home, a smile on his face.

_9 a.m._

Emily walks back into Sam's room, seeing her stir a little but not much. It is then that she notices, on Sam's vanity, the Valentine's Day arrangement. A small vase with a single red rose, a small stuffed wolf, a small box of chocolate that was specifically for vegans and vegetarians, and a card. Quietly, Emily walks over to the vanity and reaches for the card.

"Does any of that belong to you or is addressed to you?" Sam sleep laden voice hisses. Retracting her hand Emily looks to her daughter.

"So, you have a secret boyfriend?" Emily asks.

"In essence. But it's none of your business. I'm eighteen years old, therefore, my business is mine, not yours. Now leave." Sam snips. Emily glares at Sam, knowing she can't win a stare down with her daughter. After a minute, she leaves with a huff. Sam walks over to her vanity and grabs the envelope. Opening it, she smiles at the card. _To my girlfriend, _the front states. Sam opens the card and it reads:

_Sam,_

_I know that if I were to say these words aloud, I may end up making an ass of myself. I'll get there eventually, but it's always easier to express thoughts and feelings through writing. I love you, with all my heart and soul. I love your smarts, sarcasm, and morbid sense of humor. I love how passionate you can get over something that means something to you. I love how you're both beautiful on the inside and the outside, mostly, on the inside. I guess I started falling for you after our first flirty conversations in October. I began to realize what you meant to me, and at first I tried to reject such feelings, but there's no running from them, especially when you're meant to be together. You are my anchor, and, admittedly, my better half, the half I never knew was missing. _

_Love Truly,_

_Dan_

A smiles forms on Sam's lips as she rereads the three word written in red at least three times before she gets dressed, hides the card, chocolate and stuffed wolf in strategic areas where her mother wouldn't find them. She dips her finger in the vase until it touches the water, mutters an incantation to halt the roses aging, and then leaves her room, only to run almost smack dab into her mother.

"Leaving again?" Emily asks.

"Well look at you, catching on so quickly." Sam replies sarcastically.

"Where are you going?" Emily asks.

"Don't worry about it." Sam says as she walks passed her mother and out the door. The air is crisp as she walks down the street. She didn't always like to drive or be driven, especially when she had her mind focused on other things. Sam smiles as she sees the very distinctive op center on the horizon and quicken her pace. Upon reaching the home she knocks and waits.

"Hey Sam." Danielle chirps as she opens the door.

"Hey." Sam replies as she walks inside, rubbing her hands together to warm them up.

"Danny's still asleep." Danielle smiles. Sam nods to her before she walks up the stairs and quietly enters his room, taking off her coat, boots and hat, setting them all on his computer chair before she crawls into bed next to him. Almost immediately Danny rolls over, wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her flush to his warm body. His breathing tells her he's still asleep. Slowly, she too falls asleep.

_2 hours later_

Danny blinks awake, and smiles at the sight of Sam sleeping next to her. He kisses her forehead, waking her gently as she stretches and opens her lilac eyes.

"I could get used to this." Danny chuckles tiredly with a yawn.

"Likewise." Sam smiles as she cuddles into his chest. They allow the silence to sweep over them before Danny looks around.

"Is it me or is it just too quiet?" Danny asks as he and Sam sit up.

"I noticed too. Let's go take a look." Sam says as they get out of Danny's bed, Danny in his sleep clothes, which consist of a tank top and flannel pants and make their way downstairs to find it empty. Sam spots a note on the table.

"Your parents left a note." Sam says. Danny jumps over the couch in front of the table and grabs the note.

"Ah, they had some ghost business to attend to, which is why Danielle is gone as well." Danny states.

"Ah." Sam says as she walks around and takes a seat herself. They sit there in silence for a moment.

"I got your card and gifts." Sam smiles.

"I was afraid your mother would find them." Danny says.

"She did, but I stopped her from reading them." Sam says.

"Good." Danny smiles before he leans over and kisses her sweetly.

"You're not trying to get lucky on Valentine's Day are you?" Sam asks, breaking the kiss.

"No, that is a horrid cliché." Danny chuckles before claiming her lips again. Quickly, and with no recollection of how she wound up this way, Sam finds herself under him, his kiss getting hungry and his hands beginning to feel the sides of her abdomen. Then, suddenly, his kisses become small and sweet, a small smile on his lips as he kisses her.

"What's with the smile?" Sam asks in a dreamy voice.

"I love you." Danny murmurs to her. A smile rebelliously pulls at the corners of her mouth.

"I love you too." Sam says in a small voice. They kiss again, hotly, her fingers comb thru his messy black hair, and his hands brave going higher on her body, below her breasts. His fingers kneaded at the area there, asking silently if they could go up.

"Since you're behaving…" Sam smiles as she kisses him deeper, granting him permission. His hands cup her large breasts, gently squeezing and stroking the lovely mounds as her hands trail down his back. Groaning into his mouth, Sam rolls them over so she's straddling him.

"I prefer this view." Danny chuckles.

"I bet you do." Sam smiles as they continue their kissing and touching.

"We need to stop before we wind up…" Danny states.

"I know." Sam pouts as she allows Danny to sit up and embrace her again. He kisses her forehead gently.

"I love you." Sam smiles into his neck.

"I love you too." Danny smiles as they sit their holding each other.

* * *

So, hope you all enjoy this chapter. I wanted it to be fluffy and heated at dramatic all at the same time. Hope I accomplished that in this chapter. The next chapter will be full of drama craziness. Until then, please, R&amp;R.


	14. Discovered

Discovered

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

Sorry for it being later than usual, I'm doing a con this weekend with my friends, and just got done with dinner finally after getting done at 8 with my friends. The next chapter will be earlier and much more on time and longer than this one...after I sleep for the next two days to recoop from this.

Enjoy!

* * *

_3 days later_

Ectobeams shoot in every direction, the halfas dodge as the angry ghost attacks.

"This is the third ghost attack today." Val huffs as she takes aim and fires her weapon. The ghost lets out a wail as it's hit by the blast before it charges blindly at Sam. Her eyes glow yellow as she wraps an ecto bubble. The ghost thrashes in the bubbles, even more enraged at its containment before it suddenly calms.

"Ah yes, the calming charm. Works on most rabid ghosts." Tucker chuckles. Danny nods in agreement as Sam captures the ghost in the device on her wrist, sending it back to the ghost zone.

"I'm going to refrain from comment. Because that'll jinx it." Danielle says as the others nod. They land and change back, taking a seat on the benches nearby. Out of the corner of her eye, Sam spots one of her parent's limos and lets out an agitated groan.

"They're spying on you?" Danny asks.

"In essence." Sam replies.

"They suck at being discreet." Tucker laughs.

"I know that, but they don't want to give up luxury." Sam says.

From the car, her parents see her with her friends. The two remaining suitors, Reggie and Arnold, scowl.

"She seems much too comfortable leaning on the black haired man." Arnold scowls. They see said dark haired man say something to Sam to which she reacts by slapping his arm and he laughs.

"I could hit you harder." Sam says.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Danny smirks.

"Both." Sam sneers.

"Quit being sexual." Danielle snickers. Danny rolls his eyes.

"I'll make sure to mention that to the guy who you happen to be mad over." Danny taunts.

"How do you know who I like?" Danielle asks, looking to Sam.

"I have no control what he looks into." Sam says.

"Dammit." Danielle growls.

"And, I could be much worse. But I won't because, quite frankly, I would rather not tell Sam's parents and deal with their snobbish attitude." Danny says.

"Amen to that." Tucker laughs. Danielle lets out a sigh before a sick feeling washes over her.

"Well, we had ten minutes, that's better than the last few times today." Danielle says with a stretch as she stands up. The others stand as well before they start to walk off.

"I'll give it till the end of the week before your parents figure it out on their own." Danny says.

"I'm not betting. I know that by the end of the week they'll know. They've been spying on me since valentine's day." Sam says.

"Well shit." Danny chuckles.

"Yeah." Sam sighs as they, inadvertently, clasp hands and walk off, towards the next battle.

"Did you see that?" Drew asks.

"Yes, Drew, I do see. And I'm not pleased." Emily snips.

"Let's give it till the end of the week, if we catch them doing much more, we move forward with the plan." Drew says, looking to Reggie.

"I have your permission Mister Manson?" Reggie asks.

"Yes, and if she refuses you, then Arnold will try next." Drew says. Arnold nods.

"And if she refuses me?" Arnold asks.

"If she refuses you, then we'll just get rid of the problem." Emily states.

_2 days later_

Sam flops onto Danny's bed, her eyes closing as she does.

"They don't get it ever do they?" Sam asks Danny as he sits on his bed next to her.

"No, they obsess. It's a ghost thing." Danny says.

"Bet the parents are watching." Sam mutters.

"With what, a tiny fly cam?" Danny asks.

"Yup." Sam sighs as she points to said fly cam on the wall.

"Your parents are freaks." Danny growls as he stands to crush it.

_Leave it, I want to mess with them. _Sam mentally says. Danny stops and smirks.

_My god you're a freak too. God I love you. _Danny mentally chuckles as he calmly walks back over to the bed, lays down next to her, before rolling onto her and kisses her, hard.

"Oh my god I can't believe what I am seeing." Emily shrieks as they command the fly cam back to them, just as Danny's hands slipped under Sam's shirt.

Sam hears the faint buzzing of the fly as it leaves thru a vent. Danny breaks the kiss.

"I think I heard your mom screaming something." Danny laughs.

"I don't care." Sam smiles as she kisses him sweetly and slowly. They break again.

"I love you." Danny says.

"I love you more." Sam smiles. Danny rolls his eyes at her antics before he rolls off of her.

"Think your parents got an eyeful?" Danny asks.

"I think they should be lucky they didn't get more." Sam laughs.

"You're such a freak. I like it." Danny smirks.

"I'm not surprised." Sam laughs.

_2 days later_

Danny walks Sam home that night after the last ghost battle for the evening. Upon arriving to the home, Sam let's out an agitated groan as she sees her parents and the suitors all standing outside of the home. Emily snaps her fingers and two body guards walk towards them. Danny knows where this is going, so he calmly turns on his heel.

_I'll be close by. _Danny says mentally before turning invisible.

"He's a coward." Reggie says.

"Says the man who goes to his mother when nothing goes his way. He's a smart for leaving before being attacked." Sam snarls. Reggie waves his hand, dismissing the idea. Emily beams at the moment.

"This is what is meant to be dear. You and him, together." Emily says as Reggie steps forward, takes out a box and opens it.

"You're marrying me." Reggie says as he shows her the gaudy diamond ring. Sam takes the ring, looks at it closely, guessing at how expensive it was, walks over to the street, and drops into a sewer drain.

"Not if your life depended on it." Sam growls. Arnold then steps forward.

"Ah, I knew you couldn't resist me." Arnold says as he flashes an even gaudier ring. Sam takes said ring and walks over to the house and runs it long the brick wall, a terrible scratching noise emanates from the contact before she throws the mangled ring at Arnold, hitting him in the nose.

"No." Sam says coldly.

"What you don't understand Samantha is that if you say no, we'll just get rid of your boyfriend." Drew sniffs. A laugh sounds from the roof, catching everyone's attention.

"How? You don't have any ghost weapons, any agency you could hire wouldn't do it because, it's my parents who developed the tech and they wouldn't want to lose them. I can use all my ghost abilities in human form. So how pray tell will you off me?" Danny laughs from the roof.

"You have to sleep sometime." Emily growls. Danny looks at her and smirks.

"Sam, sweetie, let's stop the game with your parents. Show them the last reason they couldn't get rid of me if they tried." Danny smirks.

"Sam, what does he mean by that?" Emily asks.

"The poor bastards just bluffing." Arnold scoffs.

"Indeed." Reggie agrees before a sick smirk forms on Sam's lips.

"You're all a bunch of idiots." Sam laughs as a ring forms around her waist and washes over her body, exposing her ghost half, the scythe in her hands a giveaway. Her parents stare in shock.

"Ah, there's my angel of life and death." Danny smiles.

"I won't go into details, and honestly you wouldn't listen anyway. Let's just go with the only man I'm meant to be with is the man who can wield this scythe just as I can. Think you boys are up to the test?" Sam asks, holding out her weapon. Arnold steps forward and tries to grab the weapon, but as his hand nears it, it starts to turn black. Retracting his hand he looks to Reggie, who also tries but experiences the same thing. Danny chuckles as he swoops down, takes the scythe with ease and lands, twirling the weapon at his side.

"Hmmm, guess I win." Danny smirks as he hands the weapon back to Sam.

"You did this to her." Emily snarls.

"No, my sister and mother did this to her under direction of the ghost who watches over time and the ghost, the Grim reaper, who gave her these powers. A part of his soul lives in her." Danny states.

"You turned her into a monster!" Drew shouts.

"Have you taken a good long look in the mirror lately?" Danny asks.

"Well, I can say, I don't want to marry a woman more powerful than me. The deal is off." Reggie sniffs.

"Likewise." Arnold scoffs.

"Ouch, my feelings." Sam says sarcastically as she takes to the air.

"I'll go to Valerie's place tonight." Sam says.

"And I was hoping you'd come home with me." Danny chuckles as her parents faces turn red.

"Not tonight." Sam says as she and Danny take off.

_Meanwhile, in Wisconsin_

"Interesting, very interesting." A dark figure smirks as he watches the screen to his spy bots.

"Perhaps I'll get my heir after all." He laughs as he leaves to make a few calls.

* * *

And cliff hanger! I know, I'm terrible. I almost didn't post this this week because of the con, but I had time the last few days and managed to whip this out in no time. Hope you liked it. Until next Saturday, please R&amp;R!


	15. Too Calm

Too Calm

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

Sorry it's late, but I have a good reason. This week my step-dad went in for major surgery, my job fired me, and the temp agency I went to - because my job wasn't giving me more than 4 hours a week - has given me a job to where I'm working almost 40 hours a week. It may change in the next week or so, but that's up in the air.

Basic family and life drama, so, from this point on, I may be able to post every other week. I might post something this Saturday, but that's up in the air, but don't be surprised if I don't post anything for a couple of weeks.

On with the story!

* * *

_2 weeks later_

"So, has anyone else found it odd that not only have the ghost attacks all but stopped, but Sam's parents are being ridiculously calm?" Danielle asks as they take a seat at their usual lunch table.

"Yeah, and I don't like it." Sam says.

"Likewise. When things get this calm it makes me uneasy." Tucker says.

"Same. The calm before the storm." Danny mutters as he takes a bite of his lunch. He was more than suspicious of her parent's recent calm behavior. Somehow, he also found it odd that the ghost attacks peaked and then dropped in the time that her parents had learned of their relationship. It just wasn't adding up in his mind.

"After school I think I'll go pay a visit to the ghost zone. I need to shake this and I think I know how." Danny says.

"Want anyone to go with you?" Sam asks though she knows the answer.

"No, but thanks." Danny says.

_After school_

Danny flies through the ghost zone, following the virtual map they had spent years making, to his location; an ominous looking clock tower. Upon entering he sees the figure of the ghost he seeks.

"Hello Clockwork." Danny says.

"Phantom. Why have you come here?" Clockwork asks in a panicked tone.

"Everything has calmed too much. Ghost attacks have all but stopped and Sam's parents are being distant. It all seems too suspicious to me." Danny states.

"So why have you come?" Clockwork again asks.

"I was wondering if you could perhaps see into the next few months and see if anything dangerous is going to happen and let me know." Danny says.

"I needn't do that. I too have noticed the lack of ghost activity in your world and I know why. You shouldn't have come here." Clockwork says.

"Why?" Danny asks.

"You've left Sam vulnerable. She's in deep trouble and if you don't get back soon, her parents will do something unforgivable, something you cannot undo if you stay much longer." Clockwork says.

"It took me thirty minutes to get here." Danny growls.

"I can cut a way out." Clockwork says.

"What are they going to do?" Danny asks as he follows the ghost of time.

"Let's just say it involves a longtime rival who will stop at nothing to get the one thing he has always wanted." Clockwork says as he slashes an entrance to the human work with his scythe. Panicked, Danny flies thru the portal ad lands in front of Sam's home. His ghost sense goes off immediately. He send out an SOS on the device on the communicator they all wear and then phases into the home. At the dining room table, he sees Sam's parents about to sign a paper and across from them he sees the one man he hates most of all. On the floor he sees Sam tied, gagged and unconscious.

"Mister and Misses Manson, I would strongly advise against signing that, unless you like making deals with devils." Danny growls as he shoots an ecto blast at the paper, incinerating it. Emily glares at him.

"Our daughter deserves someone rich, intelligent and famous, not some mediocre middle class half ghost freak." Emily hisses with hate. Calmly, though seething, he walks over to Vlad and shoots an ecto blast at him. Instinctively, Vlad throws up an ecto shield, and then curses himself for it at the shocked reactions of the Manson's.

"He's an evil sociopath half ghost who will take everything from you and make you feel like it was the right thing to do. He will not treat your daughter right, hell, after he gets the one thing he's wanted from her, he'll probably dispose of her. Do you really want your daughter to be raped and then later forced to give birth to his spawn and then be killed after the child no longer needs its mother? He wants to rule the whole world, and he won't care who he kills or steps on to get his way. Isn't that right Vlad Masters, or should I say Vlad Plasmius?" Danny snarls. A sick smirk spreads on Vlad's face.

"Ah, Daniel, you know me all too well." Vlad laughs as he changes into his ghost form.

"Kinda happens when I fight you for four goddamn years. Obvious as always, only this time, instead of cloning or holding my parents ransom, you try to steal a rich girl and all her family wealth." Danny bites.

"Yes, but also, she is the most powerful halfa. Any offspring she produces will be powerful too." Vlad says lustfully.

"Keep in mind she can control who she is impregnated by." Danny says, causing Vlad's head to tilt.

"Oh, you didn't know? Does no one do their homework?" Danny chuckles.

"I was not aware of that. I could use something to an advantage to make her submit." Vlad smirks.

"She can also kill without touching you." Danny replies calmly as the other four halfas arrive. Danielle freezes and then grows mad at the sight of her creator.

"Oh, she can? I just knew she was powerful, and that's all I care about." Vlad states.

"That's all you've ever cared about." Danny says as he floats around, putting himself between Vlad and Sam as Sam comes to.

"Because that's all that matters in this world. Emotions are weakness that can be used against my rivals. I can use your emotions against you Daniel. I can use emotions against her to make her submit to my will. All I need is for her parents to sign this backup copy of our agreement. They don't want her with you, you're broke, that much they have made clear." Vlad says. Danny looks to Sam's parents.

"You are the most horrendous types of humans if you hand your daughter over to a mad man because of money. I may not have a million dollar wallet, or custom made pants, or anything fancy, but I'm not some sick bastard trying to rule the world because my affections were rebuffed by a woman." Danny spits. Just as Vlad is about to respond he catches a glimpse of Danny's eye color, blood red, the color slowly leaking into the whites of his eyes.

"You're not going crazy. His eyes are turning red, red with rage." Sam says. Everyone looks to her and sees the restrains were phased off of her.

"Is that an advantage?" Vlad asks.

"For him, yes, for you, no." Sam smirks as she changes into her ghost form. A standoff initiates, Danny's whole body twitches with anger as he restrains himself from attacking Vlad outright. Vlad makes a move, and Danny attacks, a flurry of kicks, punches and blasts are exchanged between the pair before Sam glares at her parents.

"I am an adult. I will make my own choices. You do not own me." Sam growls. Her mother looks at the secondary document and without a word, she picks up the paper and sets fire to it. The fighting stops as Vlad watches the paper burn.

"The deal is off.' Emily states shakily.

"We refuse to allow our daughter to marry you only to have her die a year later." Drew states. Vlad stares at them before scowling and taking to the air.

"Mark my words I will have what I want and I will take it. Revenge will be mine." Vlad growls as he leaves.

"He's just saying that right?" Emily asks.

"There are a few things I know about Vlad, and usually, when he makes that kind of threat, he, eventually, lives up to it." Danny says.

"What did you mean by cloning?" Drew asks.

"My sister, is actually a clone of me, only a female and younger. Apparently, she was defective, and when we stabilized her, we crafted a story to explain her to the public." Danny says.

"So he did human experimentation and kidnapping." Emily asks.

"Yup, and just think, you were only looking at his wallet and that you would marry her off to him." Danny says. They looked down, ashamed.

"You've made it right, now work on it." Danny says. They nod quietly before the halfas leave.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Sam asks.

"I went to Clockwork, and he gave me a heads up and made a portal to here." Danny says.

"Why did you go to Clockwork?" Sam asks.

"Just a gut feeling." Danny says.

"Let's make a habit of trusting your gut instinct." Sam smiles.

"Yeah, but it was my stupid fault for taking off in the first place and not having you with me." Danny says.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. You got back when you needed. Now that my parents know that they can't win, they'll stop with the bullshit and let us be. Who knows, they might grow to like you." Sam says.

"It'll be a cold day in hell before that happens babe." Danny laughs as they arrive to his home.

"You ok sis?" Danny asks Danielle.

"Yeah, my nerves are shot and I know that Vlad meant what he said." Danielle says.

"I know, that just means one thing." Danny says.

"Training overload." Tucker says. Danny nods to his friend before they enter the home.

* * *

I know it's short, but I haven't had a lot of time, if you read above before the story, you all would know. So, again, I might or might not post anything until the 22nd because of family, life, job shit. But please, until then, R&amp;R.


	16. Double Time Training

Double Time Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

So, I'm back, and finally got some time, on top of all the craziness, to type out this somewhat large-ish chapter.

It's kind of a bunch of snippets, but each one makes sense in reference to the title and the end ties it all together.

It may be a couple weeks again before I can get the next chapter up, and I ask for your patience, please and thank you.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sam sits in the Fenton living room, drinking some warm lemon honey water, her throat sore from the previous training session. It had been two days since the encounter with Vlad, and Danny nor Tucker were kidding about the training thing. Sam looks over to Danny, Tucker, Valerie and Danielle, noticing the rust colored stain coming from their ears from the ghostly wail practice.

"Ok, so note to self. Don't practice that again." Tucker says as he wipes the rust stain off with a wet rag.

"No kidding." Danny says as he finishes up his own ears. A few hours earlier, they had learned that when Sam does a ghostly wail, it turns into a deathly wail, and luckily, they were out of town when they practiced.

"Let's just be glad that the Grim showed up and warned us." Valerie says.

"Yeah, I like living." Danielle adds. Sam looks down, quiet.

"We're not mad at you Sam, we just now know." Danny says. Sam nods, her throat still sore and voice still hoarse.

"We'll do more training tomorrow." Danny says.

"Good plan, we need to learn more what it is Sam and Valerie can do." Tucker says.

"Yeah, so we know what can kill and what can harm." Danielle adds.

"Well, technically that did both." Danny states.

"True." Valerie states.

"Just no more today." Sam manages to gasp out before she starts to cough. Danny places his hand on her back and slowly rubs in circles, calming her coughing fit.

"Thank you." Sam mouths. Danny smiles, leans down and kisses her sweetly.

"No problem." Danny smiles as he breaks the short kiss.

"So, what's for tomorrow?" Valerie asks.

"No the ghostly wail. No, we're going to work on ectobeams and shields. Special attacks will be next week. Sam has a long list." Danny says as he looks at the scroll the Grim handed him.

"Yeah." Valerie says.

"I'm surprised your parents haven't texted you yet Sam." Tucker says.

"They have, they just know not to try and boss me around." Sam says.

"Please, drink more of the tea." Danny says. Sticking her tongue out at him, Sam sips more of her tea.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" Danielle asks.

"Eat, drink and be merry." Tucker says.

"Basically." Danny affirms as they make their way to the kitchen.

"Men, they either think with their stomach or their…" Valerie says.

"We can hear you!" Tucker replies.

"It's true dammit." Valerie says. Sam rolls her eyes at their shenanigans before her phone buzzes. She looks at it, types her reply and then places the phone back on the table.

"Parents?" Val asks. Sam nods as the guys bring in some food and take their respective seats. As Sam ate and drank her tea, her throat was feeling much better.

"What did they want?" Danielle asks.

"They were wondering if I was going to come home any time soon." Sam manages to say.

"If she does practice that again so her throat won't hurt, we need to modify the scanners on our eyes so that our ears can be more protected." Danielle says as she looks to Tucker.

"I'll work on it." Tucker says.

_The next day_

Sam stops for a moment between targets. Her breathing heavy and labored.

"Fighting actual ghosts that are a lot more challenging will leave you wishing for a second to rest. Focus your shots, channel your ability to read the air, minds, and sense energies and make your shots count." Danny instructs as seven targets, all red, all enemies, go up. They move in odd ways, up, down, left, right, diagonally. Sam closes her eyes briefly, her energy builds up before she forms an ectoball in her hand. Spinning in the air, several more form before they all go in various directions, hitting their targets.

"Orb of attraction. The face or energy signature of the enemy is that is required for the energy to lock on. Effective, but slow. More practice is needed." Tucker says. Danny nods as he sends more targets. Effortlessly, Sam soars thru the air, her fingers and eyes glowing, shooting the targets as she went. Flipping a switch, and target swoops down; sensing this, Sam flips around and shoots the target, kicking it at the same time.

"Much better." Danny smiles. After another hour of intensive target practice and strategy, they decide to give it a rest. Sam flops onto the couch, worn out.

"So, what's tomorrow's agenda?" Sam asks.

"Hand to hand combat." Danny replies calmly.

"I ache just thinking about it." Valerie groans.

"Says the woman who can flip a full grown man." Tucker teases.

"Oh shut up." Valerie says.

"Nah." Tucker laughs.

"Let me take a wild guess, you won't go easy either." Sam says with a stretch.

"No. And I expect you to give your all as well." Danny says.

_The next day_

Sam stops herself mid-air from hitting the ground for the ninth time. She looks up and just barely dodges Danielle's punch, retaliating with a kick of her own, sending the youngest halfa into a spin for a few second before she recovers and flies straight at Sam.

"My god you are relentless." Sam says as she throws her arms up in a block. A barrage of punches and kicks are exchanged between the two women. Finally, Sam gets an opening and subdues Danielle.

"Nice that took twenty minutes. Not bad for a second go." Danny chuckles.

"You're getting better." Tucker smiles before Danny hovers over and puts his hand on Danielle's shoulder, dismissing her.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Sam says.

"Nope." Danny smirks.

"Is this really a good idea?" Valerie asks.

"Well, you and I will have to fight after Sam has gone thru six rounds." Tucker says.

"Well shit." Valerie says as Danny and Sam circle each other. Sm feints an attack towards Danny, eliciting a block from him, opening him up for a swift kick to the legs. He phases thru the floor in mid-fall and then reappears in front of Sam, kicking her in the gut. Tucker and Valerie and Danielle watch in awe as the two spar almost equally matched, but, with Danny's years of experience in fighting ghosts, naturally he has an edge that Sam finds hard to defeat.

"Hey, you had me on my toes the entire time." Danny says a couple of hours later as he helps Sam with her bruises.

"Well, at least I'm improving." Sam smiles.

"Yes, you are, hell, half the time I didn't even know what fighting style you were using because of your wide range of skills. Once you hone them into fighting ghosts, you'll be one hell of a lethal force." Danny laughs.

"Thanks." Sam smirks, wincing slightly at the one bruise on her face from an attack Tucker had dealt her, not intentionally aiming for her face, but it happens.

"I am sorry." Tucker says.

"I know, and I forgive you for the umpteenth time." Sam says, rolling her eyes as she does.

"School is gonna be hell." Valerie says.

"It always is." Sam adds before she and Danny take off, he drives her home after training days. Her parents are always watching outside the window, but not in a disapproving way, in a worried way. They greet them at the door.

"Oh my goodness dear, are you alright?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, just a few bruises, but hey, training does that." Sam shrugs.

"I just wish you could be more careful." Emily says, shooting a glance to Danny.

"I know you don't like this idea, but it's the only way for her to get better at fighting all types of ghosts and protecting herself from Vlad." Danny says.

"We know." Emily and Drew state.

"Thanks for bringing me home." Sam smiles.

"No problem. Pick you up tomorrow for school?" Danny asks.

"Sure." Sam says before they exchange a brief kiss and go their own ways.

_The next day_

"My everything hurts." Sam groans as she gets into Danny's car.

"Likewise." Danny chuckles as they drive to the school. Upon arrival at the school, it does not go unnoticed by their other friends that they look sore and the small bruise on Sam's face.

"You ok Sam?" Star asks.

"Ghost training is hell, but effective." Sam says with a yawn.

"Ah, that explains the bruise." Star says with a laugh. Making their way to class, they are stopped at least three more times, being asked about the bruise on Sam's face, nodding in understanding at the reply of combat training.

"Did you finally get tired of her ugly ass?" a snide familiar voice calls.

"No, Paulina. She's a halfa, so she has to train in combat. I would never hit her otherwise." Danny says.

"You sure about that?" Paulina asks.

"I'm in no mood to tolerate your bullshit today." Danny sneers before they enter the classroom. Paulina glowers at the two. As the class goes on, all four of the halfas ghost sense go off. _You have got to be kidding me, _Sam groans inwardly.

"Yes, you may go." The teacher says.

"Thank you." Danny says as they all get up and leave, changing as they leave the room.

"Ok, so I'm not the only one." Danielle says as she flies over to them. Just then the sprinkler system goes off.

"What the hell?" Sam asks as she turns intangible to avoid getting drenched, like the others do. The students leave the school in a panic.

"What's going on?" Sam asks.

"It's Johnny thirteen and his girlfriend Kitty." Tucker says.

"Yeah, the bad luck shadow gives it away. Ok, so for training today, we need to go over the ghosts most common to attack." Danny says as they take flight. Once they get out of the school they see the two culprits, doing none other, than arguing.

"Is this also common?" Sam asks as they levitate.

"Yup. This is mostly why they attack. Kitty likes to visit the human world, but Johnny only likes to come here to check out all the girls." Danielle says.

"Then they take out their aggression on us when we interfere, because Kitty, when she gets jealous, has almost killed a few girls Johnny was looking at. She sent them to the hospital. So that's why we have to fight them, better us, who can handle it and fight a lot more affectively, then some regular humans who become unknowing victims." Danny says.

"I don't even know why we come here!" Kitty yells.

"Because you consistently blabber on about how great the human world is!" Johnny yells, shooting at a tree, making it explode and combust.

"Is it still so great?" Johnny snaps before he turns around.

"Oh great, you tipped of the….wait, there's more of you." Johnny says as he sees the two women. Kitty glares at the two women.

"Oh great, just what is needed, two pretty women halfas." Kitty growls, shooting a beam at Sam. She dodges the attack, and using some of her training, creates several mini-ecto balls on the tips of her fingers. She flicks them out and the ten tiny orbs surround the quarreling couple.

"Hey girls how about you come chill with me?" Johnny asks stupidly before Danny slugs him, knocking him back.

"Dude what the hell?" Johnny asks.

"Don't go making eyes at my girl." Danny smirks.

"You son of a bitch." Johnny growls.

"I hate you two new girls!" Kitty screams, flying at Sam with full fury and force, breaking through the barrier. Sam dodges the angry girl and kicks her to the ground, before swooping down and landing.

"How dare you try to steal away my Johnny." Kitty growls.

"I could care less about your idiot boyfriend with wandering eyes." Sam states.

"You mean, you're not trying to take him away from me?" Kitty asks.

"Precisely, I'm dating Danny. Why I'm here is to get you two back to the ghost zone." Sam says.

"As if, you couldn't catch me if you tried." Kitty scoffs as she goes to take off, before a sudden punch to the gut sends her flying, only to be hit again and knocked to the ground.

"Ok, I'll make this clear to you. I'm not asking." Sam says, her scythe extending. Kitty growls as she moves in for another attack before being hit with an ecto blast, knocking her out.

"Nice save Sniper." Sam smiles.

"I saw an opening." Valerie says.

"And we already caught Johnny." Tucker laughs.

"The training really has helped you guys a lot. We need to continue it to help you hone your skills, but you handled that quickly and efficiently." Danny smiles.

"Good, I like to hear that all the craziness we've been drug through has helped, a lot." Valerie laughs.

"Well, it has." Tucker says.

"Can't argue with that." Sam smiles.

"Well, as soon as they get the school cleaned up, we can go back in." Danny says.

"Yay, so much fun." Danielle mutters as they wait, relieved that is was a somewhat mild problem. Danny explains how some ghosts could be much worse and much more difficult to handle and can take longer.

"We can explain this all at the training today after we get our homework done. Oh, look at that, they're letting us in now." Danny says as Sam takes his hand and they walk back into the school.

* * *

I felt that if I went much farther beyond here it would begin to get boring, and that's the last thing I want. Some of the things I want to gradually reveal into the story. Hope you all like it, and again, it may be a couple of weeks before I can get something up again. Hope you all enjoyed and, until next time, please R&amp;R.


	17. Play

Play

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

So, sorry that I'm a week later than usual. I've been sick with a cold for the last week and haven't even so much as thought about typing.

Hope you all forgive me and enjoy the story.

* * *

_Mid-April_

With spring break over and the school year winding down, the ghosts from the ghost zone also seem to have all but calmed as well.

"Why is that?" Valerie asks Tucker.

"Why is what?" Tucker asks, baffled by his girlfriend's sudden question.

"Oh, sorry, spoke when Sam and I were talking." Valerie smiles.

"Well, now I'm curious." Tucker laughs.

"I was wondering why the ghost activity has calmed again." Valerie says.

"Oh, that's easy. When the seasons change, the ghosts sense that and they react. During the winter, they calm, during the summer they act up, during spring, they relax before they act up and during the fall, they start to wind down. It's a flux, not to mention they pick up on the weather and change to that too. It's complicated at first, but it becomes easier as time goes on." Tucker explains.

"It sounds like it." Valerie says. Sam nods before she feels a small nudge from Danny. They stand and walk off.

"What's up?" Sam asks.

"I was thinking we could take advantage of the lull in ghost activity." Danny says with a smirk.

"I would like that." Sam smiles as they hold hands.

"I hope you know I'm not trying to…" Danny starts only for Sam to place a delicate finger over his lips.

"I know, but I wouldn't object." Sam snickers before she walks off, leaving Danny stunned for a minute.

"Please tell me I heard you correctly." Danny says.

"You did, you still gotta work more for it, but I'm not as objective to it as I was when we first got together." Sam smiles over her shoulder.

"You're not playing fair babe." Danny smirks.

"Never said I would." Sam quips as Danny catches up to her, his arm wrapping around her waist.

"You're evil…I love you." Danny chuckles.

"Love you too." Sam smiles.

The day goes by relatively calm and after the final bell of the day rings out, Danny and Sam take off in Danny's car to the park.

"I hope your parents don't think of me as a bad influence for keeping you from them." Danny says as they walks along the trail.

"I think they're starting to like you. I've heard my dad mention how he likes how you treat me." Sam says.

"That's good." Danny smiles.

"Yeah. It makes me hopeful that they are capable of change." Sam says as they sit down on a nearby bench. Danny quickly pulls Sam onto his lap, making her squeal in surprise.

"Danny! Behave!" Sam squeals.

"No." Danny chuckles as he nuzzles into the crook of her neck, kissing the soft pale skin. Sam lets out a half-hearted agitated sigh as he kisses her neck, his hands roam up, only for her to grab them and hold them just below her breasts.

"We are in public." Sam hisses.

"So we turn invisible…" Danny replies.

"Dan." Sam groans.

"I'm kidding…mostly." Danny chuckles, lowering his hands and wrapping his arms around her slender waist. They sit there for a moment, enjoying the silence, before Sam turns a little on his lap and begins to comb her fingers thru Danny's hair. Sam feels Danny's lips curl into a smile against her neck.

"You shouldn't do that." Danny warns.

"I know." Sam smiles before she stops and kisses his head. Danny lets out a pitiful groan.

"You're so confusing." Sam teases before her lips are seals with a searing, possessive kiss, melting her on the spot; tangling her fingers in his hair, she holds him closer, deepening the kiss before they break apart for air.

"We should stop." Danny gasps.

"Why?" Sam asks, her voice sultry for a moment.

"You know why." Danny says, resting his forehead on hers, locking eyes with her. Sam sighs defeated and nods before they stand up and walk back to the car.

_The following weekend_

The rain cancels their plans for the day, but it allows them to make new plans, such as watching movies and snuggling on Danny's bed.

"Behave yourself." Sam mutters as Danny's hands roam up to her breasts as they lay there watching the movie.

"No." Danny smirks, kissing her neck and ears. He knew by now that her neck was especially sensitive to his touch. She shudders as he kisses her before she rolls over and claims his lips with her own. Danny smirks as Sam straddles him, still kissing him hard as her hands begin to roam his chest. Likewise, Sam had learned that Danny particularly liked when she scratched anywhere on his upper body.

The movie forgotten, Sam works off Danny's shirt, exposing the wonderful muscle tone. Before she gets the chance to continue she feels her shirt fade right off her.

"It's only fair." Danny says with a smile. Sam rolls her eyes at him as he takes in her form. The only bit obstructing his view of her perfect body was her black lacey bra. Sam went for his lips but Danny leans lower and kisses her neck again, rolling them over so he pins her below him. Sam wiggles weakly to try and break free from his grasp.

"Oh you know you like this." Danny teases as he kisses her breasts. Sam lifts her chest up, as if begging for more.

"Shut up." Sam moans as Danny smirks down to the writhing woman on his bed. His hands venture up to her breasts, one finger sliding below the small area between her breasts, debating on whether to phase it off or clip it off. He looks to Sam and their eyes lock. Sam's head nods shyly, pink brushing across the bridge to her nose and crests of her cheeks. He phases the bra off and takes a moment to really look at her.

"Have I told you recently how beautiful you are?" Danny asks. Sam smiles thru her blush. He cups her plush breasts in his hand as he continues to kiss her neck, before he makes his way back to her lips, shivering as she slowly scratches his back. He breaks the kiss with a gasp.

"We should stop before…" Danny starts before Sam presses herself against him, kissing him hard and rolls them over again before releasing him and getting off the bed.

"That was so unfair." Danny groans as she puts her bra and top back on.

"You loved it and you know it." Sam smiles.

"That's exactly why it was unfair." Danny replies as he puts his shirt back on. Sam laughs before settling back onto the bed with Danny.

"Well, we have no clue where we are in the movie." Sam sighs.

"I wasn't even able to pay attention anyway." Danny says, kissing her cheek.

"You can be so corny." Sam teases.

"You love me anyway." Danny smiles.

"Yes, yes I do." Sam smiles.

_The following Wednesday_

Sam waits as patiently as she can for Danny to pick her up for their date.

"Remember to try to be home before midnight sear." Emily says.

"I will mom." Sam smiles as she hears a light knock on the door. The footman opens the door.

"Thank you." Danny says with a smile and holds out his arm for Sam. Walking forward, Sam takes his arm. They reach the car and Danny opens the door for Sam. Picking up the hem of her dress to get into the car, Danny takes a moment to admire his beautiful girlfriend. Her dress was simple yet elegant; snug to her form, all black, backless, with a slit up the right side past her knee. She wore three inch heels, also black, and her hair was done nicely. It was appropriate for the nice restaurant they were going to.

"Quit ogling me and get in the car you silly man." Sam chuckles. Danny smiles and then goes to his side of the car and drives them to the restaurant. Helping Sam out of the car once they arrive they walk into the fancy restaurant. Walking up to the host desk Sam catches a glimpse the last person she wants to see but pays no heed to it.

"Table for two, Fenton." Danny says calmly.

"Ah, yes, your table is ready sir." The host says with a smile as he walks the couple to their table. Sam feels a hateful glare on her back, but shrugs it off and orders some water.

"You know, I consider myself to be a very lucky man." Danny says as the waiter leaves to go get their drinks and appetizers.

"And why is that?" Sam asks, looking up from the menu.

"Well, for one, I have you as my girlfriend." Danny smiles.

"Funny, I thought that at first you were annoyed with that." Sam smirks.

"Admittedly, yes. But hey, I changed, I grew, and I appreciate that you've done more than helped me see how I was behaving was really horrible." Danny says with a sincere smile.

"I'm glad I helped you to see that, and help you grow." Sam says with a smile. A snort behind them signals someone is listening in. Danny and Sam roll their eyes before they're brought their drinks.

"Have you decided on dinner?" The waiter asks.

"Yes." Both of them say.

"Ladies first." Danny insists. Sam places her order and then Danny places his and they wait again.

"So what were your plans again for after high school?" Sam asks.

"Well, I have two ideas. Since I currently work for the government as a ghost fighter, I figure I would get my college degree in politics. I can also get an internship at the actual academy for the agency. I know I would get through the ranks pretty fast with my experience. The other idea I has was after I do a couple years a community college, I would apply to go into the astronaut program. If accepted I would go through that." Danny says.

"Wow, that's really thought out. My plan is to get my degree in business, and probably politics and be involved in the family business, and of course go through the intern program at the ghost agency." Sam says.

"Well, at least we'll both be going through college and training at the same time." Danny chuckles as their food is served.

"Yeah." Sam smiles.

"But what about if I do get accepted into the space program?" Danny asks.

"Then you would go." Sam says.

"I'm talking about us." Danny says.

"Oh. Nothing would change Danny. I would go with." Sam says with a shrug. Danny looks at her briefly with a shocked look on his face.

"You would really go with?" Danny asks.

"Yeah. I mean, you wouldn't go until after you were done at college. Plus there are always options where we'd be going to." Sam says as she takes another bite of her dinner. Danny smiles at her before continuing on with his meal. They chat idly for the evening before Danny pays for the meal, much to the protest of Sam.

"You didn't have to pay for all of it." Sam says.

"I know, but I wanted to." Danny smiles as he opens the car door for her.

"My god you're persistent." Sam teases.

"Yes, but you love me anyway." Danny laughs.

"Most of the time." Sam, teases as Danny drives her home.

"I had a great time." Sam says as she leans over to kiss Danny.

"Likewise. See you tomorrow. I love you." Danny says with a smile as Sam gets out of his car and walks up the stairs to her home. Waving once she's inside the home, Danny waves back and heads towards home.

* * *

Hope you like it. No promises on getting the chapter up this upcoming Saturday, because now I'm all off track, but I will work on it and it will be up by the following Saturday no later. Until then, please, R&amp;R.


	18. Yours Mine

Yours. Mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

So sorry for it being so freaking late! I've been so busy with getting a new job and stuff that I haven't had time to get this chapter up.

I meant to post this yesterday, but, again, time got away from me. I'm trying to work out my typing schedule so I will hopefully have the next chapter up by Sunday.

LEMON WARNING

Enjoy!

* * *

_May_

Danny wakes up late that morning and is temporarily shocked at the silence that greets him. He goes downstairs and spots a note on the table.

_Danny, _

_Remember, your father, sister and I are away for the weekend. No wild parties._

_Love, _

_Mom_

Danny smiles and rolls his eyes at his mother's worries before he calls Sam.

"Do you know what time it is?" Sam grumbles as she answers the phone.

"Yes. But remember I have the house to myself this weekend." Danny chuckles.

"Oh yeah. That was this weekend. I'll come over this afternoon if you don't mind so we can start the movie fest." Sam says with sudden realization.

"Ok, I'll see you then." Danny says before he hangs up the phone and makes himself something for breakfast. As he eats his breakfast he tries to guess what movies Sam will want to watch and debates on whether he should change into regular clothes or just lounge around in his pajamas. He decides on pajamas for the day and cleans his dishes upon finishing up his breakfast. He lounges on the couch waiting for Sam to arrive, the television drones in the background and soon Danny starts to doze off.

A knock on the door startles him awake, making him jump up and go to the door.

"Are you being lazy today?" Sam teases at his apparel.

"Yes." Danny says with a smile. Sam rolls her eyes as she walks into the home. She sets her purse down next to the couch before she walks over to the movie shelf and browses thru the movies. Danny closes the door after her and takes a seat on the couch again and watches as she looks over the movies, grabs one and places it on the coffee table before going back to the shelf to repeat the process. After a few minutes she returned to the couch with the last movie, making a total of five movies.

"Are we watching all of those today?" Danny asks.

"No, only a couple today. I want to stay for the weekend." Sam says innocently as she takes off her shoes and socks before Danny gets up and makes his way to the DVD player and puts in the first disc. Danny takes his seat again and Sam leans over to cuddle with him, her hands resting on his toned stomach over the shirt. As the movie begins Danny inhales sharply as Sam slips her hand under his shirt and begins to tap her nails on his abs.

"You ok?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, just didn't expect your hands to be cold." Danny chuckles. As his thumbs caresses her shoulder Sam scoots closer to him, her cheek resting on his shoulder. Unwittingly she positions herself in such a way that she winds up rest her leg over his lap, half straddling him.

"Am I hurting you?" Sam asks as she notices her knee in a precarious area. Instead of answering, Danny carefully moves her leg down a little so it's resting near his knees and her knee is now on his thigh instead of near his groin.

"You were a little bit, but it's ok now." Danny smiles as they settle back into the couch. Danny goes rigid briefly as he feels Sam's soft lips brushing against his neck, leaving little kisses searing his skin.

"There something on your mind babe?" Danny asks.

"Maybe, but I don't want to seem too…obvious." Sam replies calmly. Before Sam knew what even happened, Danny had her pinned on the couch and was kissing her neck, as his hands cup her breasts.

"Please be obvious, you know I can be clueless." Danny says.

"Alright." Sam groans as her wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him flush to her. Her hands slide up his back and comb thru his hair before clawing down his back.

"Before we go any farther, I just want to make sure you're sure." Danny says, looking her in the eyes.

"I'm sure, but how about before we get too into it…" Sam starts.

"We stop the movie, lock up the house and get to my room and a bed?" Danny asks. Sam smirks and kisses him before phasing thru the couch and starting on locking up the house while Danny stops the movie and gets it put away. He looks up to a vacant room. Listening intently he hears the quiet click of his bedroom door. With a smirk Danny flies up to his room and almost falls back through the floor at the scene before him.

Sam was peeling off her shirt, but before she could completely remove the garment, Danny was already behind her, his hands taking over where hers were, his lips brushing over the sensitive areas of her soft neck. Throwing the shirt somewhere in the room, Danny's hands proceed to trail over her soft supple curves to her hips, the hem of her pants.

"You're absolutely sure?" Danny asks huskily. Without speaking Sam spins around and claims Danny's lips with her own in a searing, lustful kiss, as her hands trail down his body, take the hem of his shirt and peel it off over his head, breaking the kiss for a split second.

"A simple yes would do." Danny chuckles. Sam rolls her eyes before Danny's hands roam over Sam's body back down to the button and zipper of her pants. With quick each, he undoes both button and zipper and starts to work the pants off her lithe body, revealing her purple lace thong, matching with her black with purple lace bra. Sam steps out of her pants once he gets them down to below her knees.

"I get the feeling that you were planning this." Danny smirks, resisting every urge in his body to throw her over his shoulder and carry her to his bed to ravage her mercilessly. Sam smiles before she undoes his pants and pulls down his jeans, allowing him to step out of them once low enough.

"Maybe I was." Sam smirks, brushing her palm over his obvious hardness. Not being able to control it any long, Danny picks up Sam and carries her to his bed, kissing her breathless on the way and unclipping her bra at the same time. Throwing the article aside, he pinned her to his bed and began to kiss her neck. Danny's hands trail down her body to the lace of her thong before Sam stops him and rolls him over so she straddles him. Without even thinking, his hands go up to her breasts. Sam moans in satisfaction at this gesture. Her nails rake down his sides, making his body quiver with need before finally reaching the waistband of his boxers and wiggle them down. Danny catches the hint, helps her while also sliding down the tiny article of cloth covering her.

Danny opens his mouth to speak but Sam shuts him up quickly.

"Don't ask if I'm sure. That should be obvious by now." Sam groans. Danny smirk up at her before quickly flipping them back over.

"I'll take over from here. Sorry if this hurts in advance." Danny whispers in her ear sensually. He hears her take a deep breath, preparing herself and calmly nods.

"Be gentle." Sam whispers as she feels the tip of his erection poke at her entrance.

"Promise." Danny replies and he slowly pushes himself into her warm core. Sam's breathe hitches as he sheathes into her. They both stop when Danny reaches her barrier. He grips her hand and in one swift movement he breaks her barrier and takes her lips with his own, catching her squeal of pain and discomfort in his mouth. Naturally, her body jerks back, but Danny holds her still. Tears threaten her eyes briefly as Danny kisses her calm. He releases her lips and then nuzzles her neck, holding her still. Slowly, the pain ebbs away and a warmth fills her.

"Has it stopped hurting?" Danny murmurs into her neck. Sam nods, knowing what to expect, but not the sensation as Danny starts a slow thrust. She holds still, figuring out the rhythm of his thrusts before finally starting her own thrusting back, following his rhythm. She grips his shoulder as the sensation hits her. Wave after wave of pleasure consumes her.

"You…can…go…oh god…faster…" Sam moans, her nails digging into his back and raking down his back. Naturally, Danny picks up his pace. Sam's back arches deliciously, her breasts bouncing in time with his thrusts. Sam wraps her legs around his waist and upon changing the angling of their body's Sam's moans become frantic. Words try to form on her supple lips before she just gives up and allows herself to moan loudly; pink flushes across her cheeks as her eyes glaze over with pure ecstasy. Seeing this, Danny slows, making her let out a frustrated groan and thrust her hips up, trying to urge him to pick up the pace again.

"No." Danny smirks in a sultry tone.

"Why?" Sam breathes desperately.

"To tease you since you're warmed up." Danny says as he slowly starts to thrust again, making her feel the deliberate thrusts and moan in time with his thrusts as he makes sure to press against her walls. Danny feels her body tense up, milking him and his control starts to waver. Sensing this, Sam claws his back, causing him to thrust harder than intentioned and finally give in and go back to his original fast pace.

"Yes…oh god…yes!" Sam moans feeling her body tense up. Danny nuzzles his face in her neck, feeling his body coiling preceding his final release.

"In or out?" Danny groans into her neck.

"Huh?" Sam moans.

"Fuck. Do you want me to cum in you or out of you?" Danny hisses as he restrains himself.

"In." Sam moans, kissing his neck and clawing his back once more. Danny thrusts hard into her, feeling both their climaxes about to reach, before finally, they reach their peaks.

"Danny…" Sam moans with a quiver as her orgasm hits her, hearing Danny hiss her name into her neck. They lay there, still connected, holding each other, basking in the afterglow of their love making.

"I love you." Sam murmurs.

"I love you too." Danny replies in a thick warm tone. A few moments later, Danny slowly slides out of her, rolls off of her and then pulls her close, holding her.

"Worth the wait?" Sam asks as she lays her head on his chest.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely." Danny smiles as he kisses her forehead. They lay there in silence for a few more minutes.

"Was it good?" Danny asks.

"Wonderful." Sam breathes dreamily.

"Have I awakened a sex fiend?" Danny asks, cocking an eyebrow at her reply.

"Probably." Sam giggles with a kiss on the cheek before they get under the covers and continue to cuddle. Danny looks down at Sam, his arm around her shoulder, holding her beautiful naked body close to him, sharing warmth and smiles as her sees her sleeping, and a small smile on her lips. Her hair is a mess from their lovemaking, but at this moment, she looked more beautiful than ever before in Danny's mind. With that thought in his mind he, too, allows himself to rest.

* * *

Again, sorry for it being so late. Hope you all enjoyed this. I will, best as I can, get the next chapter up by Sunday, so until then, please R&amp;R.


	19. Graduation

Graduation

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

I know this is a short chapter, but honestly, I didn't have a lot of time this week to type, and this is honestly a naturally short chapter. sorry for lack of details, but I intended for that because, the last few days of school usually go by in a blur anyway.

Hope you enjoy. I plan on the next chapter being more detailed than this one.

Enjoy.

* * *

_June_

With the last days of school winding down, the seniors are becoming more lax in their school studies. It's not without cause, the tests are all done and the material is basically filler until the last day.

The bell rings for first class of the day and with everything become looser the teachers don't notice when students come in late. Tucker quirks an eyebrow as he notices both Sam and Danny aren't there.

"They're never late." Tucker whispers to Valerie.

"Not usually." Valerie replies. Fifteen minutes later the two show up to class with a more than placated look on their faces. Sam's eyes still slightly hazy and lust clouded, it doesn't take long for Valerie or Tucker to figure out exactly why they were late to class.

"You couldn't do that last night?" Tucker mouths to Danny, who simply smirks.

"We did. Twice. Once this morning, in the car, before we got here." Danny mouths back.

Tucker stifles his chuckling. The teacher hands them a worksheet and allows them to work with whomever they please. Naturally, Paulina tries to pair up with Danny, hanging on to some hope that she can steal him away from Sam.

"Hey Dan, wanna work with me?" Paulina asks in a sultry tone only to see Sam and Danny already working on the worksheet.

"Ahem." Paulina hisses.

"No." Danny says, briefly looking up at her, then looking back to the paper. Paulina glares at them before she spots a red mark on Sam's neck and Paulina flares with anger and jealousy.

"What's that on your neck?" Paulina snarls.

"Take a guess." Sam replies offhandedly as she writes down an answer on the worksheet. Paulina glares.

"You know, the longer you stand there glaring at me, the less likely you are to get a work buddy that can tolerate you." Sam says.

"I want to work with Danny." Paulina pouts.

"And how does it feel to want miss spoiled rotten to the core?" Sam asks. Paulina huffs before she walks off, grabs a partner, a girl from her posse and they begin to work and gossip.

"Well, word is going to spread like wild fire." Tucker says.

"Don't care." Sam shrugs.

The day carries on like any other, long, boring and full of filler work.

_End of the week, Friday_

The seniors came to school without their backpacks or books. The end of year assembly would be taking place near the beginning of the day. Taking their seats in class, the seniors await for the assembly to start.

"All students please report to the gymnasium for the end of year assembly." The principal calls over the intercom. All of them getting up and heading off to the gym in one big cluster. They take their seats and listen for the que for them to leave.

"Seniors, as you get ready to leave this school, I hope you remember the lessons you've learned and take those with into the next chapter of your journey through life. Make the best choices you can, learn from your mistakes, and remember you achievements. Seniors, you are now free to leave the school. We look forward to seeing you all at graduation next Saturday." The principal says as the seniors get up and out of their seats and leave the gym, only to round back into a small room to pick up everything they will need for graduation the following week.

"It's so weird to think I've only been here for less than a year, and yet it feels like I've been here longer." Sam laughs as she takes the red cap and gown set and other things given to her.

"Yeah, odd isn't it." Danny chuckles as they leave the building.

"What's also odd is that the ghost attacks have been minimal thus far." Valerie says.

"And now you jinxed it." Tucker jokes. Sam and Danny roll their eyes at their antics as they continue walking to the parking lot, excited to be free of the school and some less likeable people.

_Next Saturday, Graduation day_

Getting up early that morning, Sam stretches and then grabs her picked out outfit for that day, a dark purple form fitting short dress, coming to her knees, and black stockings, before heading to the shower and hopping in. Letting the hot water run over her body, she feels her muscles relax. After washing her hair and body, she steps out and dries off her body and wraps her hair in a towel and puts a bathrobe on while she waits for her hair to dry.

Once dry, she brushes her mid-back length hair out and then starts the process of curling it and applying makeup before she gets dresses and finally, with the last hour before the actual ceremony, she puts on the gown and pins on the cap and pulls on her two in dark purple heels. Descending the stairs, her parents are prepared with cameras and the limo out front. Her grandmother is already seated in the limo as she and her parents join her and head to the place where graduation is held, the opera house in Amity Park. After she gives them each a hug and kiss she makes her way to where the rest of her class is meeting to get in their lines.

"You look great babe." Danny says as they meet.

"Likewise." Sam smiles before the teachers come in and start getting the students lined up and ready for the ceremony. As the students start to leave for the stage, everyone grows quiet as they make their way onto the stage and take their seats, the cliché yet traditional graduation music playing. The valedictorians make their speeches, followed by the principal, vice principal, and career counselors. Soon enough the names are read off and camera flashes go off all over the stadium and cheers ring out in unison as the students make their way across the stage. Danny, Tucker and Valerie all get their diplomas and take their seats before soon enough it's Sam's turn to make the walk. Calmly, she stands up and follows the row she is in down the line as names are read off, including her own, and makes the loop back to her seat and waits out the rest of the ceremony. The principal announces the class and after the cheers and cameras go off everywhere, the graduates are allowed to join their families.

"We are so proud of you sweetheart." Sam's parents beam. Danny experiences the same treatment from his parents and sisters with hugs and compliments and congrats.

The day goes by in a blur and the graduates look forward to their summer.

* * *

Again, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Hope you all liked it and I will have the next chapter posted by either next Sunday or the following one based on my time from work. Until then, please do R&amp;R.


	20. Summer Time Madness

Summer Time Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

Alright, so I know it's been longer than I originally stated the last time I posted, but I am trying and this is honestly my longest chapter I think thus far.

I' not making excuses, I know I need to type more often and not put it off a day, the tiredness from work just get's to me and I procrastinate a little. Once my schedule evens out I'll be able to plan out my typing time better.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_1 week later_

By no means were any of the halfas expecting an easy summer, but they had expected at least more than a week after school was done for the ghosts to start acting up.

"I still just can't believe that this would happen so quickly." Sam sighs as she, Danny, Tucker, Valerie and Danielle fly thru the air.

"Well, we're a little shocked too to be honest." Danielle growls as they continue to look for the ghost attack.

"Ok, I know I picked one…" Valerie starts before getting blasted by an ectobeam. The others all spin around as Val regains her composure, albeit angry as all hell.

"Ok, now who the hell was that?" Val hisses as she flies over to the group.

"What, you've added two more to your group, at this rate you'll be a breeding group and the rareness you hold will be all for not." Says the ghost who shot Val.

"In my opinion, that would make my life a lot easier. Then you would stop hunting me." Danny scowls.

"Hunts?" Sam asks.

"Oh, you've not heard of me? I'm offended ghost child." The ghost growls.

"Ever since the little accident that Tuck and I went through, we've been hunted by him. He's Skulker, self-proclaimed greatest hunter in the ghost zone." Danny says.

"That's…disturbing to say the least." Valerie states.

"Very. Especially when he threatens to mount our heads on the wall." Tucker says.

"Which I still plan on doing once I catch you and slay you." Skulker taunts.

"That wouldn't be a good idea." Sam says in a monotone.

"Am I supposed to care what you think?" Skulker says, flying towards her. A yellow glow surrounds Sam and soon enough Skulker freezes mid-flight.

"I can't move." Skulker growls.

"Brilliant deduction. I suppose that means you figured out a special attack of mine." Sam smirks before Skulker is thrown to the ground with lightning speed and the force of a mac truck. He lies there for a moment before he stands up and dusts himself off.

"Ah, a mechanical suit." Sam says analytically.

"Indeed. Good luck trying to attack me. Might I ask who you are and how you can perform such a feat with hardly any effort?" Skulker smirks.

"Scythera, daughter of the grim reaper." Sam says, watching as Skulker's smirk disappears.

"How on earth do you find these rarities, especially one that is practical queen to our kind?" Skulker says.

"Pure coincidence." Danny chuckles.

"More like luck if you ask me whelp." Skulker sneers. He powers up his ecto laser but not before Sam and Danny shoot their ectoblasts at him. As the two beams of purple and green energy fly towards Skulker, they draw closer together and merge into one, still keeping their colors but swirling together at Skulker until finally making impact and throwing Skulker back, disabling half of his suit.

"What on earth was that?" Danielle asks as she dodges an angry punch from Skulker, shooting her own ectoblasts in defense.

"It appears we can merge powers. Interesting. May need to experiment with that later." Sam says as she fires blasts of energy from the end of her scythe. Skulker, though his suit is damaged, dodges the blasts best he can and shoots back some of his own. A net manages to ensnare Sam before Danny cuts her free and goes on the attack even more, relentlessly attacking Skulker into submission.

"I yield foolish ones!" Skulker shouts in defeat as Valerie shoots an ectoblast and Tucker fires an electric disrupter ray. Once unconscious Danielle gathers him in the wrist collecting device.

"And to think, it only gets worse from here." Danielle says sarcastically.

_2 days later_

The day had started off normal, but soon enough, it took a one eighty turn. An eerie tune fills the air and Danny informs the other to put on the Fenton Phones.

"Why?" Sam asks as they transform and put on the hearing protectors.

"This ghost is known as Ember. She controls people and other ghosts with her music and voice. It may not affect you, but it might affect us and that could get ugly fast." Danny warns as they take to the air. A haunting voice lilts in the air and Sam can see why Danny advised the hearing protectors. A mass of people were standing around her stage, cheering mindlessly and her power grew.

"That's right babies, say my name." Ember says with a smile. As they draw closer, Ember spots them and, using her guitar, strums an attack at them. They dodge the attack and fire their own attacks back.

"Oh, look at that, new slaves. Attack!" Ember wails as the strums a hypnotic power blast towards the audience. The mass of young adults and teenagers charge at the half ghosts and after they turn intangible and invisible they slip by the crowd and Sam creates an ecto-shield around the people. The people pound on the shield as the half ghosts starts to attack Ember. The crowd cheer for Ember as she plays her guitar.

"They're cheering for me, making me strong. My music can affect you!" Ember shouts triumphantly. Sam's eyes glow yellow and she breaks the spell on all the teenagers. They stop their cheering and look around, confused but unharmed.

"You'll pay for that." Ember snarls as she hurls herself at Sam. Sam dodges the attack, but Tucker is not so fortunate and Ember and Tucker collide.

Falling to the ground, unconscious from the collision, Sam catches Ember in the collector on her wrist.

"Thanks Tuck, your hard armor and even harder head caught this one." Sam teases as Tucker rubs his head.

"Very funny Sam." Tucker grumbles before they fly off to release the musical fiend back into the ghost zone. After taking care of Ember, the now exhausted group flops onto the couch in the Fenton living room and turn on the television.

"Is this how it always is?" Valerie asks as he head rests on Tucker's chest.

"Basically. Though, the off time is ok, it can get boring." Tucker replies.

"Yeah, you get so used to the near constant fighting during the spring and summer that once fall and winter hit and it slows down, you're practically twitching for something to do." Danny adds.

"Ugh." Sam groans, earning a nod from everyone in the room.

_The next day_

Sam was ecstatic that finally, she and Danny got to spend a day together.

"So, about that weird fusing of blasts when we fought Skulker. That was odd." Danny says.

"No kidding right. I was just about to mention that." Sam replies as they walks around Amity Park.

"It amplified our powers tenfold at least." Danny exclaims.

"I know. It was both cool and weird at the same time!" Sam replies.

"We should be careful with that though." Danny says.

"I agree. Who knows what kind of hell it could do if we go full force." Sam says.

"No kidding right. With my years of experience and your raw power that just seems to grow with every fight that could be bad." Danny says.

"Yeah, catastrophic even." Sam adds. Danny's phone rings loudly.

"Hello Tuck, what's…oh for fuck's sake! Really? Who is it now?" Danny growls into the phone.

"Yeah, I got it. We're on our way." Danny growls before hanging up.

"Ghost problem?" Sam asks calmly.

"Yup. Let's go." Danny says as both he and Sam transform and take to the sky.

"Who is it this time?" Sam asks as they fly at light speed.

"A ghost by the name of Technus. He's a ghost with similar powers to Tucker, and since Val is still new and my sis is still young, they need the backup." Danny says.

"Does he have a weakness?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. I would advise not trying mind control, considering he's half machine. Water and anything non-electric will usually weaken him." Danny says.

Sam nods before they arrive at the area. A green skinned, white haired older looking ghost, who was rambling on about he was going to rule the world with technology and saying incredibly outdated lingo when referring to the teen fighters.

"I'd say this'll be easy, but I know better." Sam states before she swoops down and kicks Technus in the back, making him spiral to the ground.

"Clever child, clever." Technus growls as electric shocks dance on his fingers. A dark purple orb surrounds Sam, only angering Technus as she taunts him. He turns his attention fully to her, allowing the others to attack. Val shoots him with a paralysis beam while Danielle hits him with small ecto-bombs. Tucker shoots a shock wave, as Danny uses his wail. All four combine into one attack that all but obliterates Technus, leaving him in an undead but clearly fizzled state. Tucker collects him.

"You know, I almost feel bad for the ghosts who take us on. It's five against one, and while it used to be three on one, but it was a bit easier for them and fights were usually longer. Not complaining though." Tucker says.

"I was about to say that you better not be complaining." Val says with a playful punch to the arm.

"You are so violent." Tucker chuckles as he and the others change back to normal.

"Yeah, but ya love me." Val smirks before she and Tucker take off, wishing the others a farewell.

"Well, I need to go, I'm meeting up with someone." Danielle says casually.

"You mean the new boy toy you've been seeing since the day before the last day of school?" Sam asks.

"His name is Andrew, and I thought we agreed never to speak of it in front of my brother?" Danielle asks.

"I thought part of that agreement was that he would know by now?" Sam asks. Danielle flushes pink before she takes off like a rocket.

"Why won't she tell me?" Danny asks.

"Something about how you get over protective of the women you care about." Sam says.

"Well…uh…shit." Danny stammers.

"Precisely." Sam says.

"Hey, the moment I've let my guard down for my sisters or mother something bad almost always happens. I have cause." Danny defends.

"I know. But that's why. Both you and your dad can be a bit on the protective and possessive side." Sam says.

"I know." Danny grumbles.

"No, we will not go spy on your sister." Sam says, reading his mind.

"Not even a little?" Danny asks.

"No, and I'm honestly surprised she's not pissed at me. She may talk to you later." Sam says casually. As they walk around the city Sam spots Danielle and Andrew walking into the mall.

"Well, we were going there anyway." Danny says with a shrug.

"You are so ridiculous." Sam says.

"No, I'm curious." Danny defends as they walk into the mall. They catch the couple getting something at a fast food joint and Danny nods in approval as Andrew insists on paying for the food.

"Well stop spying and let's go do our own thing." Sam says.

"But it's my job to spy on my little sister. I just don't want her to get stuck with someone like how I was." Danny points out. Sam's eyes glow yellow briefly.

"His intents aren't that of what your used to be. He genuinely cares for her. May we leave your sister alone?" Sam says.

"And I also can't do that, but I'll take your word for it." Danny says before stopping again.

"Danielle, I just don't get why you don't want me to meet your big brother?" Andrew asks.

"Look, my older bro can be over protective. I don't want him to get paranoid." Danielle says. They stay and listen now.

"Well, isn't that what older brothers are for?" Andrew asks.

"Well, yeah, kinda. He can be somewhat intimidating." Danielle adds.

"I don't doubt that. Other than being a ghost fighter, I've seen him fight other people too. Dash and Kwan in particular. But you know he would have the best intentions for trying to keep you safe." Andrew says.

"Yeah, he wants to protect me from guys that are like how he used to be. But I know you're not. I've lived with him, and I'm friends with the woman who reformed him. Trust me I would know." Danielle says.

"I know you would know, and I know your brother trusts your intelligence, but he just wants to look out for you." Andrew says.

"Probably. I'll think on it." Danielle says. Sam and Danny sneak away to act as if they heard nothing, and enjoy their day which is now ghost free.

_3 days later_

"Anything yet?" Tucker asks as he flies over his section of town to patrol.

"Nothing yet. Wow, there's been a serious lull." Danielle beams into the intercom system.

"Yeah looks like we might get to…ouch…fuck." Danny grumbles into the intercom.

"I'm not going to ask if you're ok, but what hit you?" Sam says.

"Get to my section and find out. Sooner would be better than later." Danny growls. The other four race over to where Danny would be.

"Ah look at that, the gang of trouble making pests is all here." Says a snarly voice.

"What a surprise it's Walker." Danielle says sarcastically.

"Watch your tone little missy." Walker threatens.

"And who is he again?" Sam asks.

"He's a rule obsessed warden officer type ghost who thinks he basically rules the ghost zone." Tucker shortens.

"Oh. Good to know." Sam says.

"You better get used to my name miss, because from what I can see, you're all…" Walker starts before Val shoots him to the ground.

"Do I have ta make this clear to you? Do ya see that girl in a black cloak there? Do ya see the scythe? Do ya know who she is?" Val asks a now pissed off Walker and his goons.

"And I'm supposed to care…wait, did you say scythe, because the only two I know who have scythes are Clockwork and Grim. How does she have a scythe?" Walker asks getting in Sam's face. Sam kicks him back.

"Two things. Personal space and breath mints." Sam snarls.

"Answer the question or I'll arrest you." Walker warns.

"Whereas I'd love to see you try such an impossible feat, I'll explain it to you in simple words. The only characters that have a scythe are those who control death and time. I happen to be the daughter of the grim reaper. A part of his soul resides within me. If you want proof, which I already know you will, then please, look at the blades of the scythe." Sam says, levitating the scythe over to him.

"Don't touch it though, it'll disintegrate you if you or any of your men hold it for more than five seconds." Sam warns. One of the guards grabs the weapon and screams in pain, releasing the weapon, his hand sizzling.

"Sir, I would proclaim that this scythe is real." The guard says in pain.

"But if this is indeed real, then that has to make her what she claims to be." Walker growls.

"Which also makes me your boss." Sam says.

"Not even likely!" Walker shouts, charging at Sam only to be abruptly snatched by the jugular and thrown to a wall, then pinned there by Danny.

"Never raise a hand to my girl. Got it?" Danny growls, his eyes flick red for a brief instant.

"Oh, and did I forget to mention I have the ability to increase the strength and over all abilities of anyone I choose?" Sam asks with a smirk.

"No, she didn't. And that solidifies it sir. She is the reaper." The guard says.

"Shut up, that doesn't mean she can order us around or disobey our laws." Walker says before Sam sinks her now two foot long nails into his chest.

"I'll make this clear to you. I can do whatever I damn well please. You can't touch me or my friends. Because if you do, you'll be sent straight to oblivion. And I have no problems doing so, do I make it clear enough for you?" Sam snarls. Walker nods before Sam lets go and collects him in the device on her wrist.

"I've never seen Walker look scared before." Danielle laughs.

"Well, he didn't realize exactly who he was dealin with." Val laughs as they fly off.

_3 days later_

Sam and Danny examine a girl who looks half asleep. Tucker, Val and Danielle keep a lookout for the one responsible.

"Can you describe what happened?" a guy in white agent asks.

"Why does it matter? Nothing I say matters." The girls mumbles.

"Please, we want to help." The man says.

"No one cares." The girls says. Sam crouches down, places her hand on the girls forehead both their eyes change purple.

"What is she doing?" the man asks.

"Reading the girls mind, and considering this is the first to let her do so without screaming, I'd say we're about to get our answer." Danny says calmly. Their eyes change back.

"So you spoke to a woman who had sharp red hair, electric green eyes and said she was a counselor? And after you talked to her, she looked even more radiant than she did beforehand. Do you happen to remember her name?" Sam asks.

"Spectra. She said she was doctor Spectra." The girl says.

"We need to go. Now." Danny says taking to the air.

"Thank you." Sam says before she too follows Danny into the air.

"So what's so bad about this ghost?" Sam asks.

"She feeds off teen misery. Anything that scares, or worries a teenager, she picks at it like a scab until it festers, leaving the victim a drone while she continues to look young a radiant, attracting more and more attention from others around her. Not to mention she's charismatic." Danny says.

They slow as they come upon a woman matching the description, a wisp of blue and purple mist emits from the halfa's mouths confirming they found her.

"Well Bertrand, do you think I've caused enough chaos for the day or shall we make some more?" she smirks to her little butler.

"One more for the night." The assistant snickers before Val blasts him across the street.

"I should've known you'd show up. Oh, who are your friends? New?" Spectra smirks.

"You could say that." Danny toys. Spectra drops the human look and her inky black figure slithers up to the group of teens.

"Would you care to express to me some issues you may be having?" Spectra says with a menacing smile. Sam smiles.

"Yes. You." Sam says before in a blinding speed she punches the ghost.

"My, such a temper. Must be some problems beneath that. We counselors love to talk it out." Spectra laughs as she takes to the air again. Her butler attacks Danielle, who blasts him with her own ecto-beams.

"Nope, no problems." Sam says as Spectra attacks, dodging Tucker's electric attack but not dodging Val's attack. Though she's down for a second, Tucker takes the opportunity to strike while Danny makes sure blast Bertrand.

"Oh come on now dear, there must be something? Job? Romance? School?" Spectra digs.

"I'm wealthy as hell and inheriting my parents company next year. My boyfriend is Danny over there and is incredibly loyal. As far as school goes, I know my course, where I'm going, and I know I can afford any school I so choose." Sam says with a roundhouse kick, knocking Spectra to the ground.

"But I can tell you something Miss Spectra. I know your biggest fear. A fear I can make happen." Sam says, her scythe appearing from thin air into her hand. Spectra's eyes go wide.

"You fear becoming old and decrepit. You fear becoming unattractive and ugly. You fear becoming a hideous being because of age. You're a parasite, and sadly, dependent on your little goon over there and the common problems of teenagers and young adults. You're afraid that no one will remember you because of a tragic accident that occurred in your human life as a model. So obsessed with beauty and perfection you slathered any product to reduce the effects of age on your face. And when combining them, the chemicals reacted and melted it off. Shall I reveal your true face?" Sam asks, pointing her scythe right at Spectra. Bertrand had long been caught and now Spectra sat before the five teenagers, petrified with fear.

"No, anything but that." Spectra pleads, shielding her face. Sam slashes her scythe and Spectra waits for the worst, the screams of horror from the others. After a few seconds she opens her eyes and sees a portal before her.

"Leave and don't come back." Danny says. Spectra zips thru the portal without a backwards glance to see it close up behind her.

"Did that really happen?" Tucker asks.

"Yes." Sam replies. Without another word, they leave the scene, happy to hear that all those attacked were back to normal.

_Next day_

"Where the hell did all these ghosts come from?" Danielle growls as she punches away a few.

"Just fight them, don't ask about them!" Danny says as he blasts one to dust.

"You said fight, not kill." Tucker shouts.

"Don't you get it? What kind of things dissipate into purple and green dust?" Danny asks.

"Oh yeah, things made by the magic of Desiree." Tucker says with a face palm.

"Who the heck is she?" Val asks.

"A wishing ghost." Danielle says before they follow the trail of magical oddities until they reach the source.

"Yep, she's gotten more powerful." Tucker sighs.

"The more wishes she grants the more powerful she gets, and the more powerful she gets the bigger pain in the ass she is." Danny says before he and Tucker fly down and surprise attack her, kicking and punching her, knocking her for a loop.

"Wretched children." Desiree growls before she attacks. Danielle swoops down and fires some distracter ecto-blasts as Valerie flies up into the clouds for cover. Sam flies in and attacks, watching her shrink in size as she weakens.

"No one can lay a hand on me, no man or woman, unless I wish it!" Desiree yells in anger.

"Well, you may not have to worry about that long." Sam smirks as she blasts Desiree back a few feet, making her shrink again.

"May be a god time now Danny." Sam says, pushing the button on the side of her eye-piece, activating the Fenton phones. On que, Danny let's out his ghostly wail, making Desiree weaker and collapse, but still conscious and somewhat able to fight back. Disoriented, Desiree aims her hand at Sam and as it starts to glow pink an ecto-blasts shoots down from the clouds.

"Excellent timing Sniper." Sam smirks.

"I try my best." Val laughs into the speaker as Tucker collects Desiree.

"I really hope this is the last major battle." Sam says.

"There may be a couple more waves later, but it's never as bad as the first one." Danny encourages as they take off to spend the remainder of the day at their leisure.

* * *

So I hope you all enjoyed this action packed chapter. I should be getting my work schedule soon so I can plan better. I'll try and have a chapter up by the 15th, but no promises. Until then, please, R&amp;R!


	21. Take it Easy

Take it Easy

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

I know, it's been a while since I have posted anything, and I do apologize for that. Had a relative in town last weekend, and the previous weekend was crazy as well. But now that I finally got some time to type this up, it turned out shorter than I thought, so today is a double post day.

Lemon in this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

_1 week later_

"Finally a day to ourselves. Just kickin' at the beach!" Valerie smiles as they get out of Danny's car.

"No shit right?" Sam laughs as she and Val, beach bags slung over their shoulders, walk down onto the sand to find a good spot for the stuff while Danny and Tucker trail behind. The girls find a spot and lay out the towels.

"Get my back?" Sam asks Danny. He smirks.

"Attempt to be appropriate, we are in public." Sam snorts as Danny takes the bottle and squeezes a little into his palm.

"That hasn't stopped you before." Danny murmurs in her ear and he rubs the sun block in.

"We were in your car with tinted windows." Sam hisses back.

"Still out in public Danny says, copping a quick feel of her breast before turning intangible to avoid her playful smack.

"You're such an ass." Sam teases as Danny becomes tangible again.

"But you love me." Danny laughs, leaning for a quick kiss before him and Tucker offer to go get some drinks for them.

"Iced, raspberry tea please." Sam says as she and Val lay on their stomachs.

"Two." Val says. The men go to get the drinks. No sooner was it that the men left that Sam felt someone sit down next to her, peeking out of the corner of her eye, she saw that person was a younger man, teenage, sixteen years at the maximum, and that he was by no means alone.

"I thought he would never leave." The kid says in a smooth tone, or what was supposed to be smooth. Sam rolls her eyes at the boy and looks away, seeing Valerie do the same with the boy trying to sweet talk her.

"Come on baby, he could never treat you like I could." The boy says.

"Kid, I'm so far out of your league you would need a fucking rocket to even scratch the surface of where I am and where she is, so buzz off." Sam snips, looking up at him, while he looks at her chest. The boy goes to grab her ass and receives a mental attack, knocking him to the ground, making him writhe in pain.

"I'm not completely human." Sam smirks at his friends as she releases the boy.

"I can go for a freak." The boy states as he lunges to her only to be stopped mid-air by some other person.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" the boy shouts as he whirls around to face whoever stopped him. Sam smirks as the color from the boy's face, and his friends faces, blanch at the sight of Tucker and Danny.

"Leave." Danny near growls.

"Or else." Tucker adds darkly.

"Or what?" the boy challenges stupidly. Danny turns intangible, duplicates, and then overshadows the boy, making him slap, punch, kick and basically beat the hell out of himself. Danny's duplicate rejoins with the original and turns tangible again.

"Do I make my point?" Danny snarls as the boys pick up their battered friend and take off.

"Let me guess, you knew and came back before getting the drinks?" Sam asks.

"Yup. And I know you could've handled it, but coming from that standpoint, they wouldn't have left otherwise." Danny says.

"I know. Thank you." Sam smiles. The day passes by relatively easy and once they leave the beach after watching the sky go from vibrant blue to pastel shades of purple and orange and pink, they leave and go back to their own homes.

"Stay with me tonight?" Danny asks Sam in a husky tone. Sam shivers from it before she nods her head with a smirk on her face. Once they get to the Fenton home they politely see themselves to bed after saying hello to Maddie and Jack.

"You look like you got a very lovely amount of sun Sam. You too Danny. I hope you both used sun block." Maddie says.

"We did." Sam laughs.

"Hope you both had fun as well." Jack chortles.

"Of course." Danny chuckles.

"And all that fun has worn us out. My parents already know I'm staying here tonight." Sam says with a stretch. After saying a quick goodnight they go to Danny's room and quietly close and lock the door. Danny spins around and catches Sam's hands in his right.

"I think I know you well enough to know that you would try that hun." Danny drawls. Sam pulls her hands towards her, making Danny stumble forward just enough to kiss him. Danny reaches his left hand up and quickly unties her bikini top and throws it to the side, exposing her creamy breasts to him. Releasing her hands, he picks her up and wraps her and hauls her over to the bed.

"Eager are we?" Sam teases.

"Always." Danny smirks as he kisses her neck as she reaches down to shimmy down his swim trunks. Danny slides down her bikini bottoms and then helps her with his trunks before they continue their foreplay. Pinning her down to the bed, Danny kisses her neck while his hands run up and down her smooth body, stroking her breasts, sides, legs and running up her thighs and then starting at her breasts again, making her whimper in protest as he refuses to stroke the one area she wants him to. He slowly kisses down her body, giving her supple breasts through nips and kisses before he moves down to her navel.

Sam tangles her fingers in his messy black hair as he goes lower, and stops just before her most sensitive area.

"Tell me what you want Sam." Danny murmurs as his fingers tease her clit. Sam moans her plea. Music to Danny's ears as he starts to kiss and lick on her womanhood. Sam moans as he brings her closer to her climax only to stop right at the peak of it. Sam knows why, but moans in protest anyway. Clawing at his back, Sam urges him towards her. Danny kisses his way back up her body before the tip of his erection presses to her opening. With a quick thrust Danny sheathes into her warmth and Sam lets out a sigh of bliss as he starts to thrust in an easy pace.

"I'm about to…" Sam moans as her body starts its climb to ecstasy and Danny takes her lips with his and starts to hasten his own pace. Sam rakes her nails down his back, making him groan and thrust harder before he releases her lips and nuzzles into her neck, gripping her thighs hard as he thrusts harder into her, making her moan louder before they both reach their climax. Riding out the high as long as they both can, Danny thrusts slowly, deliberately keeping Sam stimulated for as long as her climax wracks her body.

Ten minutes pass before Sam lets out a sigh of relief and satisfaction and leans up to kiss Danny deeply, pulling him down to her and tangling her fingers in his hair as he cups her face before slowly pulling out and then rolling off of her, but bringing her on him.

"I love you." Danny sighs as her pulls the blankets up over their naked bodies.

"I love you too." Sam smiles as she cuddles with him for a few moments before she gets up to use the bathroom within his room. Once she returns she crawls back into the bed with him and rests her head on his chest and cuddles beneath the blankets next to his warm body.

"You're always so warm after wards." Sam says sleepily.

"I don't know why, but it does make you stay close, so I don't complain." Danny chuckles. Sam giggles at his remark before she finally closes her eyes and goes to sleep, full of bliss.

* * *

So, I hope you liked it, the next chapter will be up soon.


	22. Worry

Worry

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

So, this is the second chapter for today. a little more fluff and worry but a major turning point in the story line.

Hope you enjoy. I will get better about posting weekly. I'm going to start working on the next chapter tonight and will have it done and posted by next Sunday.

* * *

_3 weeks later_

Sam wakes that morning, cuddled up to Danny. Smiling, she nuzzles into his warm chest, enjoy the feel of their naked skin and the glow after the previous night's romp. The last previous weeks, they had been very active in bed, and as Sam stretches she thinks of something that should've happened two weeks ago. Sam bolts upright, jolting Danny awake.

"Is there a ghost nearby?" Danny asks, startled and slightly annoyed at the idea.

"No, I just realized something." Sam says, worry filling her voice.

"What did you realize?" Danny asks, easing a little now that the immediate prospect of danger is gone.

"I'm two weeks late." Sam says. Danny's eyebrows raise and then he tilts his head slightly, thinking and doing some mental math before he too grows worried.

"Want me to go get you a test?" Danny asks.

"We can both go." Sam says nervously. Danny nods and they both get dressed and as they leave his parents place Sam is barely managing to remain calm as they drive to a nearby pharmacy. The ride there is almost dead silent, and Sam knows that both of them are running over the same scenario.

"We'll figure this out." Danny murmurs as they pull into the pharmacy parking lot. Exiting the car they go into the pharmacy and calmly walk to the feminine care aisle in the little store and Sam picks out one test. Making their way to the checkout Sam looks in her phone for her doctor's phone number and waits in line as patiently as she can. Once they get thru the checkout, Sam calls her doctor.

"Do you have any available appointments today?" Sam asks nervously. Danny waits for her to get off the phone before starting the car.

"Alright, that'll do perfectly. See you in an hour and a half." Sam says before she hangs up. Danny starts the car and almost races home.

"Where did you two go?" Danielle asks.

"Don't worry about it." Danny says calmly as Sam makes her way to Danny's room and goes into his bathroom. She unwraps the package and reads the instructions before she takes the test and then waits for the results. Thru the bathroom door, Sam hears Danny pace nervously. After the few minutes pass, the window on the test revels the results: pregnant. Sam takes a deep breath before she looks over it a few more times, confirming she's reading it right and then she leaves the bathroom.

"What was the result?" Danny asks. Sam simply nods before she grabs her coat and signals him to follow him to the car.

"Now where are you going?" Danielle asks as Maddie and Jack come in from the kitchen.

"You're going somewhere?" Jack asks.

"Where?" Maddie asks.

"I'm not feeling well, I have a doctor's appointment in an hour." Sam says. Maddie and Jack let it slide but Danielle remains suspicious as Danny and Sam leave.

"They didn't believe me." Sam says.

"They're more curious than suspicious." Danny says as he starts the car. The drive is quiet except for a few words between them. Sam makes note of Danny's body language. His grip on the steering wheel is relaxed, but his shoulder are tense and the expression on his face is a combination of worry and determination. Basically, he's in the same mind frame as she is. The reach the office and before they enter Danny stops her.

"I'm not mad, I just don't know what to think right now." Danny says.

"I know, I'm worried too." Sam says before Danny takes her hand and they walk into the building and to the office. Taking a seat, they wait for Sam's name to be called.

"Samantha Manson." The nurse calls. After taking an initial weight, they go to the room and the nurse takes the temperature, blood pressure, and all other procedure before she leaves the couple to wait for the doctor.

"So what seems to be the problem miss? Everything comes back as normal." The doctor states.

"I took a test earlier and it came back positive for pregnancy. I just wanted to do another test and maybe see that if I am pregnant, how far along I am." Sam blurts out. The doctor smiles at her nerves and then calls in the nurse and explains the situation. The nurse then leaves and returns with a plastic cup and a couple of test strips. Sam leaves the room to go take the tests and Danny waits in the room.

"You're the potential father?" the doctor asks. Danny nods.

"It'll be fine." The doctor assures. After a few moments Sam returns with the two positive tests. The doctor calls the nurse in again and asks her to fetch an ultrasound machine. A few moments later, the nurse returns with the machine. After applying the gel onto the probe, the doctor instructs Sam to pull her shirt up just enough to reveal her flat belly. The doctor runs the probe over Sam's belly and for a brief moment, the room is silent. Then the small but very distinctive of a heartbeat and the strange bean shape that is a fetus.

"Judging by the size of the fetus, I would say you're about two almost three weeks pregnant." The doctor says. Sam notices how Danny places his hand on her shoulder tenderly. She too knows why. A primal instinct to protect the small life growing within her was awakened at the sound of the small heartbeat.

"So, I want you to check in with me every month. I'll also prescribe you some prenatal pills. Would you like to drop off or have us send the prescription?" the doctor asks.

"Send please." Sam says as they wipe off her stomach and she pulls her shirt back down. After she pays for the visit and schedule her next one the couple leaves hand in hand.

"Now comes the next hurtle." Sam says.

"Which would be?" Danny asks though he has a feeling he knows.

"Letting our parents know the news." Sam says.

"That'll be fun." Danny says sarcastically. Sam rolls her eyes at his sarcasm before they leave the doctors and go to the pharmacy to pick up the pills and figure out when they should tell their parents.

* * *

So, I hope you all enjoyed these two chapters. I'll post the next chapter next Sunday. Until then, please R&amp;R.


	23. News

News

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

I know this is a very short chapter, but the next chapter is going to be much longer, so it may take me a while to get it done and ready. So it'll be a couple of weeks for me to have it ready.

Anyway, just thought I should let you all know.

Enjoy.

* * *

_1 week later_

It had taken some string pulling and planning, but finally Danny had convinced his parents that Sam's parents had invited them over for dinner, and Sam had convinced her parents that it would be a great idea to invite the Fenton's over for dinner. Sam, naturally, is nervous about sharing the news with the parents and Danny's two sisters. Glancing at the clock, Sam takes a deep breath before she leaves her room and waits for their guests to arrive. Right on time, a knock sounds at the door.

"Welcome Fenton family." The doorman says as they enter. Jazz, Maddie and Jack fail at hiding their awe at the mansion before them.

"You have an elegant home Emily." Maddie says. Emily beams at the comment and shows them to the dining room where there are numerous plates and goblets on the table. At the head of the table, Drew takes his seat, with his mother to the right and Emily to the left, then Sam sits next to her grandmother, Danny next to her, Danielle next to him, whereas Maddie, Jack and Jazz all take their respective seats next to Emily. As the appetizers are brought out, lively conversation starts, but Sam and Danny remain unusually quiet, only answering and speaking when spoken to. As the first course is then brought out, Sam simply nods to Danny and then she takes a deep breath, watching as he mimics the motion.

"We actually have something to say that it actually very important." Sam says.

"Which is why we wanted you all here." Danny adds.

Everyone quietly looks to the young couple, the only knowing glance from the grandmother.

"Well, what do you have to say?" Drew asks.

"I'm pregnant." Sam says calmly, though she is stiff, her voice doesn't waiver. They brace for their parents to not only be furious at them, but then start pointing the finger at each other. A blush creeps over Sam's face as they wait for the madness to ensue. The silence and tension is thick in the air, Sam swears she can hear the heartbeats of everyone in the room as they wait, the steady inhale and exhale of each person at the table. Their eyes all fixated on the couple at the news, and their stares hold no anger, no contempt or disappointment. Almost thinking that they're too stunned by the news to speak Sam goes to speak, but then she is cut off, not angrily or abruptly, but very subtly by her mother who simply holds out her hand, gesturing for her to hold on a moment.

"How far along are you?" Emily asks, breaking the silence.

"About four weeks." Sam says quietly, now feeling that she is the one to be stunned to silence by the calm in her mother's tone. She expects it to be the calm before the storm.

"There is no question as to who the father is." Drew says, looking to Danny not with anger or animosity, but with the same nervousness that was reflected in Sam's eyes. Not what Danny or Sam expected from her father.

"Obviously." Maddie says sarcastically.

"You guys aren't even mad." Danny says cocking an eyebrow.

"You're both adults, and while we may think it's a bit early in the relationship to be having a child of your own, it is your choice. We cannot keep you from doing what you want, that much has been made obvious." Emily says. Sam stares at her mother as if she's grown an extra head; Danny mimics the look of pure shock.

"Wow. Who are and what have you done with my mother?" Sam asks, making the table break into a tense and well needed laugh, breaking the tension that hung in the air like smoke.

"It took me long enough to come to my senses." Emily states thru her laughter.

"I'm just amazed that you're all so calm about this." Sam says.

"Likewise." Danny snickers.

"You'll be thanking us later when we're calm and you're the nervous first timers." Maddie says with a sincere smile. Sam simply smiles back and soon enough they're all sitting again, eating and chatting away in peace. Both were still slightly in shock at their parent's reactions at the prospect ahead, but they can't argue with the fact that they will be the nervous first timers as time goes on and will come to rely on their parents help and are grateful that their parents aren't mad and judgmental.

* * *

Again, I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. But again, the next chapter will be much more lengthy. It'll b ready in a couple of weeks, so until then please, R&amp;R.


	24. Trimester 1

Trimester 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

Ok, so I know it has been a while, I promise I haven't forgotten about this story. There is a valid reason for the long wait.

Main reason is that I was having writers block and was finding it difficult to focus on the story, which lead to reason two, I started thinking up a million and a half ideas for a new story and getting more information for my two request stories. So, in order to quell my ideas, I reviewed my writing time since my work schedule has been steady. I now write this story 3 days a week, my other story 3 days a week and work on my two request stories the remaining day. This may seem crazy, but it's helped me a lot and sometimes doing this is necessary for me to break free from dreaded writers block.

So that's the main reason why it's been delayed.

The newest reason for why it has been delayed is because the boyfriend, one of his friends, and I have been looking for a place of our own and may be moving soon. I'm letting you all know in advance because let's say I do get the next chapter done but I don't have internet, it will be delayed until I do have internet access.

Ok, so with that public service announcement done and out of the way, please, do enjoy the long awaited new chapter!

Thanks!

* * *

_3 days later_

Sam, though shocked at her parent's acceptance, was now a little annoyed with how over prepared they were trying to be. Not only had they bought her about thirty books for what to expect during her pregnancy, they also bought books for Danny. They also asked if she would want to throw a baby shower.

It was all a little overwhelming and Sam was more than a little relieved to get out of the house only to be hit with another, yet expected, shocker.

"You're going to limit the amount of times I fight ghosts?" Sam asks, scowling at Danny and Danielle. Her eyes flickered briefly.

"Yes. Once you're near the middle to end of your second trimester, you'll be limited on how many fights you can partake in." Danny says just before Tucker and Val show up.

"Fine." Sam huffs as they land.

"What's going on?" Val asks.

"It's a bit of a story, but in short, Sam's going to be limited on fights and training in six months or less." Danielle says.

"Why? She's one of our best fighters." Tucker says.

"I'm pregnant." Sam says. Tucker and Val go silent, try to speak, but only end up looking like a gasping fish.

"About a month now." Sam says.

"When, exactly, were you going to tell me you were pregnant?" Val asks.

"Relatively soon." Sam says calmly.

"Ok, well, then it's completely understandable why then." Tucker says.

"Yeah." Danny says in a snarky tone. After a little bit of conversation, they transform and take to the sky and do their daily patrol. Fanning out, they make sure to cover every inch of Amity Park and some of the outlying areas. As Sam passes over one of her sections to patrol a wisp of purple slips thru her lips.

"Got one in my area." Sam says into her speaker and then waits for the others to fly her direction. Slowly they approach the area and find the ghost.

"That's Johnny's shadow." Tucker says.

"Which means Johnny's around." Valerie says. Just then Johnny and Kitty appear.

"I'm surprised that the halfa squad hasn't noticed us." Kitty giggles.

"Same." Johnny snickers before getting blasted by a green ecto-blast.

"Why do you always have to ruin our fun?" Kitty snarls as she launches at the group, only to stop mid-air.

"Because you cause so many god damn problems when you do get out." Danielle snips as she flies out from behind Sam and shoots another blast at the stunned female. Both Kitty and Johnny hop to their feet and ready themselves to attack before a sudden burst of power send them flying back.

"Sam." Danny says staring in shock at the bright purple aura floating around her. At the edges, light green. Quickly, Tucker captures the two trouble makers and the dark shadow as Sam struggles to control the power she has.

"It has to be the pregnancy causing your power to surge." Danielle says.

"That's the only thing that makes sense." Sam says as she slows her breathing and changes back. Her body tingles, still feeling the power flowing thru her. Danny changes back and steady's her before she even realizes she's wobbling.

"This is going to be a trip and a half." Sam grumbles as she uses Danny for support. After regaining her balance and catching her breath they all walk around the town, enjoying the summer warmth.

"From what I've heard, once the bump starts to show, things start to get uncomfortable." Sam groans.

"Random way to start a conversation." Tucker says.

"But it makes sense, seeing as she almost lost her balance and control. It was just odd that you were surrounded by two different colors. I mean, it makes sense, but still." Valerie states.

"Well yeah. The baby has two super powered halfas as parents. That genetic combination is going to make one hell of a halfa. She's going to get a power surge because well, the baby is also a halfa. Wait, I just realized something. This is the first born halfa, not created. We have no clue what we're dealing with." Tucker states.

"Tuck, ever heard of this thing called a quiet voice? Otherwise, half the damn town will know and I would really rather not have everyone know. You never know where Vlad could be hiding." Sam snips.

"Oops, sorry. You know how I get when I realize something. But seriously, this is going to be all kinds of new." Tucker says.

"Uh, yeah, we kinda knew that much." Sam says, rolling her eyes.

"Is this the hormones or her just being a bit crabby?" Tucker asks Danny who wisely decides not to answer.

_1 week later_

Sam was ever so thankful that her parents, though over excited and near bursting at the seams, they didn't tell a soul about her pregnancy. That was her announcement to make to others, and Sam, for one, did not want to deal with that. Everyone else who she had told, which was only Tucker, Val, and Danny's family, were also good a keeping quiet.

Sam lay in her bed, lounging as she watches television when a sudden chill alerts her to Danny.

"You could call." Sam snips a little.

"But you know I like to be spontaneous. Plus, I didn't know if you were sleeping, and even I know best not to wake you babe." Danny chuckles as he shifts back into his human form and lies down next to Sam. She cuddles into him and sighs contentedly.

"Your parents look about ready to burst with the news." Danny states.

"I know. I almost feel bad, but I don't want to have to admit it to anyone other than to those who matter. I'll tell my other friends maybe after my first trimester, but not any sooner than that." Sam states. Danny nods in agreement with her. Danny rests his left hand on her flat belly soon and absentmindedly begins to rub it. Sam hums in content at the feeling.

"I wish you could just stay in this calm state. I really do, but I know you." Danny chuckles as he kisses the top of her head.

"Why?" Sam asks scowling.

"Because you're supposed to avoid as much unnecessary stress as humanly possible. It's what's healthy for you and the baby." Danny says.

"I know. I just hate letting anything limit me. Or anyone." Sam mutters.

"I know. But it's not just you that you need to take care of." Danny adds with a kiss to her cheek.

"I know. That's why I meditate before bed to unwind." Sam sighs.

"That's why I'm glad that the amount of ghost attacks are dying down with the waning of summer." Danny says.

"It's August now you goof. I conceived in July remember." Sam snorts.

"I was there, I would know when you conceived." Danny smirks, receiving a playful jab to the gut from Sam.

"You know, it's a good thing I love you." Sam teases.

"And I am ever so appreciative that you do." Danny chuckles as he pulls her closer to his body.

"It's gonna be weird you know. Right now my stomach is small and still flat, but soon enough there's gonna be a bump and then full on baby belly." Sam says as Danny starts to rub her flat stomach.

"I know. Then the real fun begins once the baby is born. Sleepless nights ahoy." Danny chuckles.

"True." Sam says with a stretch. Danny pulls the bug fluffy blanket over them as they lay back down for the afternoon.

"I hope we don't just do a lot of napping." Sam mumbles as she rests her head on Danny's chest.

"We can do anything you want." Danny says. Sam smiles before she lets her eyes close.

_2 weeks later_

Danny knocks on the Manson mansion door.

"Oh, afternoon Danny." Emily chirps.

"Hello. I've been trying to call Sam, but she hasn't been answering." Danny says with a scowl.

"Ah yes, that would make sense. She's been sick all day, poor deer. I've been meaning to call you and inform you, but each time I ask her for the number or go for her phone I immediately need to help her up or get her to the bathroom. Her grandmother is making something that should help with the sickness, but having you here to help would also help immensely." Emily says as Danny walks quickly up to Sam's room. He hears the sound of a toilet flushing before he knocks on her bedroom door.

"Please tell me grandma has something for me to end this misery." Sam groans.

"No, but maybe something I can do will help you." Danny says thru the door.

"Come in." Sam groans. Danny opens the door and walks in cautiously, walks to her bathroom and sits down on the floor with her, carefully wraps his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Could you get me that washrag?" Sam asks.

Danny nods as he reaches up and grabs the wet rag and hands it to Sam. She wipes her mouth and then places the rag back on the counter as she rests her head on Danny's chest and shoulder.

"Take deep even breathes." Danny instructs. Sam starts to take deep breaths.

"Have you eaten?" Danny asks.

"No. I've been sick all day." Sam murmurs.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Danny says with a peck on her cheek.

"Knock, knock, I have something that should help with the queasiness." Elaine calls out.

"Come in." Sam calls back weakly. Elaine walks into the room with a mug of warm water. Danny helps Sam out of the bathroom and took the mug from Elaine, handing it to Sam who took the mug and sipping back the liquid, her nose scrunching up at the smell.

"It smells weird, but tastes good. My stomach has stopped turning." Sam says as she takes another sip.

"Drink slowly dear. Too fast and you'll get the hiccups, and that'll make you sick." Elain cautions Sam. Sam smiles at her grandmother before she hands the mug back to Danny. Danny helps her stand and get to her bed, setting the mug on the nightstand next to the bed. Emily walks to the door and knocks on the door frame. Sam nods to let her mother into her room before she closes her eyes to rest.

"She's alright now?" Emily whispers to Elaine.

"Yes, she took a couple of sips. The recipe there was given to me by my mother. It truly helps morning and day sickness. Hopefully she won't get sick like this too often." Elaine says as she and Emily leave the room, closing the door quietly behind them. Danny sits at Sam's bedside as she rests. He rests his hand on her small belly, and her hand comes up to rest on his as she rests.

"I'm starting to feel better." Sam murmurs.

"I'm sorry you were feeling sick to begin with." Danny says quietly.

"I was expecting it to happen at some point, I just didn't think it would be this bad." Sam says.

"Well, at least you have something to help you feel better." Danny says with a smile. Sam rolls her eyes at him, smiling before she sits up.

"Don't overdo it Sam." Danny says.

"I'm not." Sam says with a smile.

"I'm just reminding you now so you remember later." Danny chuckles.

_1 month later_

Sam smiles as she sits with her friends, the only one there who knew what she was about to do smiles at her. She was at the end of her first trimester and had kept it very quiet but now, she wanted to let her group of friends.

"You ok Sam?" Star asks.

"Yeah, you've been really quiet lately. Anything going on between you and Danny?" Hanna asks.

"Actually, yes, but nothing bad. Just a quick question first. How good are you at keeping a secret, at least, for a few months?" Sam asks.

"We can keep whatever it is you're about to tell us." All of them say. Sam smiles at her friends and leans in closer.

"I'm pregnant. No I don't know the sex yet. I'll keep you posted. I'll send you all invites to the shower when I do know. Just about done with my first trimester." Sam says quietly. The girls refrain from squealing with joy and congratulate her as quietly as they possibly can.

"How have we not noticed this?" Michelle asks the others quietly.

"Sam's good at hiding things until she wants them to be revealed." Talia says. The others all nod in agreement.

"Let me guess, Val knew?" Star asks. Valerie smiles sweetly while the other girls all roll their eyes and laugh at that they didn't figure as much prior to that moment. The girls continue to chat and smile at Sam, now knowing that she finally decided to trust them with this secret of hers.

* * *

Ok, so again, you all know why it's going to take me so long now, hopefully not as long, but no promises. I will still be posting on Sunday's, but it may be few a far between that I do post chapters. I thank you all in advance for being so patient with me; knowing that life can get in the way of what we want can be a real pain, but I ask that you all please do R&amp;R until I post again.


	25. Trimester 2

Trimester 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

OK, please forgive me for the incredibly and ungodly long wait for this chapter. I will explain. As you already know, I've changed up my writing schedule and that hasn't changed really that much. But between the last chapter and this one a lot, and I do mean A LOT has happened. I've moved out on my own, and then shortly after, quit my job. So, I was looking for a new job. In the mean time, I was dealing with the room mates from hell, those who weren't on the lease, which we recently kicked out as of the beginning of this month. Along with all of that, one of the guys who is on the lease, got hit with a series of medical issues almost back to back.

But, I've found a job, as previously stated, the room mates are gone (happy dance), the boyfriends is getting an increase in hours, the other roomy is getting better, and we have two people now living here that are about three thousand times more helpful than the last two. But with the new job, my hours are in a constant flux, but I can work with them and fit in typing time.

Ok, now that I've rambled and taken up your valuable reading time, please enjoy the story and I will try not to make it this late ever again. Also, my posting days will be changing back to Saturdays not this week, but next week, so from the 30th on I will be posting on Saturdays.

* * *

_October_

"You're not even showing that much yet, I don't get why you're being so paranoid?" Danny asks as he drives Sam to the doctor's office. Sam looks up at Danny.

"I don't like the feeling of people looking at me weirdly." Sam say nervously as they walk into the building.

"But wearing a sweater at least two sizes too big is a little over the top there. And no one is looking at you any differently Sam." Danny states as they walk into the office.

"I'm cold." Sam says defensively before she signs in and waits to be called in by the doctor. Danny simply smiles and rolls his eyes as he takes a seat next to her. After about ten minutes of waiting the nurse comes out and calls Sam's name, about making her jump thru the ceiling.

"Calm down babe." Danny whispers with a smirk. Sam elbows him as they walk into the room.

"How have you been feeling aside from the obvious?" the doctor immediately asks.

"Alright, all morning sickness aside and the almost constant feeling of starvation." Sam shrugs.

"Any other symptoms?" the doctor asks.

"Well, on the ghost side front, the occasional power surge." Sam says.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about that. Alright, well, let's get to the ultra sound. You've been taking your vitamins I'm sure?" the doctor says as the nurse wheels in the machine.

"Yup. Each day, twice a day." Sam chirps as she takes off the large sweater and hands it to Danny. She rolls her shirt up enough to reveal her small but noticeable baby bump. Rubbing the cool gel over her stomach with the probe, the healthy sound of the baby's heart greets them.

"Healthy heart and by the looks of it, developing rather nicely. I do hope you've cut down on your ghost fighting." The doctor states.

"I have, mostly because over-protective boyfriend here makes me." Sam teases.

"I like you." The doctor snickers.

"Thanks…I think." Danny smiles back. They continue to look around at the small baby.

"Alright, next visit, if you want, we can look to see what the sex of the baby will be." The doctor states as the nurse hands Sam a cloth to wipe the gel off her belly.

"I would. I promised some friends that once I knew the sex of the baby, after three visits of course, I would send them invites to the baby shower." Sam says shyly.

"Of course. Well then, yes, naturally, we will look for the sex next time you visit." The doctor says with a smile. Danny hands Sam her sweater back which she quickly pulls back on over her head before they leave the room and go to the front desk. After they pay for the visit they leave the clinic. The cold autumn air sweeps over them, the musky smell of leaves fills the air, the rattle of the leaves as the brisk wind dances through the gray-blue sky.

"I love fall." Sam hums.

"I can imagine. Though to be honest, I'm more of a summer guy myself." Danny chuckles.

"I know." Sam snickers. They get into Danny's car and drive back to the Fenton home.

"You know what…We need a place of our own." Danny states as they get out of his car.

"I agree. I mean we have a baby on way so I don't think either of our parents are going to want to deal with that." Sam says.

"And we would both be able to afford a home on our own so it would be no problem together. We should start looking soon." Danny says as they walk into the home.

"What are we going to do about college though?" Sam asks.

"Well, I already had an intern ship lined up at work. It's not necessary, but to get a pay raise I have to, and a free ride through college. I'm going to be taking classes for law in this field, which I already have a list of classes for this field and classes for being an astronaut. But I'll be taking classes for the ghost stuff and see where that takes me." Danny says as they sit on the couch.

"Well, ok then. You were prepared. I guess I'll take a break from school for the first year I'm a mom and then I'll take online classes." Sam states with a stretch. Danny quickly goes up to his room, grabs his laptop, and then flies back downstairs and starts up the laptop.

"What are you doing?" Sam asks, leaning over and looking on the computer screen.

"Damn, you weren't kidding were you?" Sam chuckles.

"No, I wasn't. I get paid in a few days, and so do you." Danny says.

Sam rests her head on Danny's shoulder and points to the ones she likes and making sure to take down the phone numbers to the houses that they liked and could afford on their salaries. Danny starts calling people to make appointments to meet realtors.

"Kids, we're back, how was the doctor's appointment?" Maddie asks as she, Jack, and Danielle walk inside.

"Everything is going well. We're actually looking into getting our own place. We plan on telling Sam's parents today as well." Danny says calmly.

"Good for you two. I was about to ask when you planned on doing that, with a baby on the way and all." Jack says as Maddie remains silent.

"Mom, it'll be ok." Danny says knowing what is about to happen.

"I know sweetie, but you're my son and well, it was hard when your sister left." Maddie says as she walks out of the living room into the kitchen.

"She'll be fine in time." Jack says calmly as he follows Maddie to the kitchen.

"So we'll start to call these people tomorrow and make dates to look over the homes and all that fun stuff." Sam says tiredly.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll get you home hun, we need to let your parents know too." Danny says with a smile as he stands, lending his hand to Sam to help her up. After she stood Danielle looks over at them.

"How was the appointment?" Danielle asks.

"Everything is going well." Sam chirps.

"Good. I can't wait until we know the sex of the baby. So excited!" Danielle squees. Sam chuckles as they leave. The dive to the Manson home was always short.

"Ah Miss Manson and Mister Fenton, so good to see you again." The butler at the door says cheerfully.

"Thanks. Are my parents' home?" Sam asks.

"Yes, they are in a dining room with the other families. It appears that well…I'll just let you two handle it." He says.

"Oh, this'll be fun." Danny chuckles as they head to the dining room.

"Regardless of your daughters bad manners and lack of respect, she would still be good enough for our son once she gives into his demands." A stuffy woman growls.

"That's Reggie mother." Sam murmurs.

"I insist that she marry me and not that filth." Reggie growls.

"Our daughter is happy with the _man _that she is with. We have nothing more to discuss." Emily snips.

"Think of your family reputation!" the other woman balks.

"Well, isn't this just lovely?" Sam snickers as she and Danny casually walk into the dining room.

"Ah, Samantha, I was hoping to see you again." Reggie says with a perverse tone that causes Danny's blood to boil. Taking a calming breath, Danny maintains his façade of calm.

"Never use my name." Sam snips.

"Why shouldn't I use my future wife's name?" Reggie asks. Sam's eyes glow for a moment before she calms down. The mere desire to inflict unimaginable amounts of pain on this pompous fool and his mother was beginning to overwhelm Sam, and Danny was already at his breaking point.

"Because I'm not going to get with you. I'm in a relationship I'm happy in, and I'll be damned if you try to pursue me." Sam snarls.

"Let me ask, are you still a virgin?" Reggie asks.

"How dare you ask…?" Emily snarls.

"No, I'm not. But frankly, it was none of your business anyway. Only reason I told you is because I know it's a peeve of yours." Sam smirks.

"You've gained weight, that's another issue I have. Oh well, nothing a little plastic surgery can't fix." Reggie says.

"Baby weight, happens when one is pregnant." Sam states. Reggie blanches and his mother turns red.

"And, by the way, as I'm speaking a curse is being laced on you to not speak about this to anyone. Otherwise, pain will be inflicted on you. Go ahead, try." Sam dares as her eyes flick yellow.

"I'll tell everyone you're a no good whore, a no good pre….gaaah!" the mother starts to scream in agony.

"Told you." Sam says nonchalantly. Reggie doesn't even attempt it and helps his mother up.

"Get out." Sam snarls. Reggie and his mother make a hasty leave. The three watch as they leave and wait until they hear the car start before Sam turns to her mother.

"So, how did the ultrasound go? Good I hope." Emily chirps.

"Going well, still haven't a clue on the sex yet, but should know by the end of the trimester if not sooner." Sam shrugs as they take a seat.

"I have a feeling that asides from bringing you home there is something else you wish to discuss with me." Emily says with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes actually." Sam says.

"As of recently, we decided it would be best if we moved into our own place. I've been looking at some places and I've saved up a decent amount over the five or so years I've been doing the ghost hunting gig with the government." Danny says.

"How much do you make an hour?" Emily asks.

"Fourteen bucks an hour. Hundred bucks for each ghost I catch. That's why we have the new catching rigs, but since we are a team, it logs back to the Phantom Team log, so each person gets a hundred bucks we catch as a team. From the time we get up and push the little green button on the wrist devices to the time we go to bed we are paid, and every ghost we catch after the time we hit the red button is an extra fifty dollars. It's been like that since we joined and after my first couple of paychecks I would put away about twenty percent of each paycheck into a savings account." Danny explains.

"And of course I already have a large allowance." Sam says. Emily remains silent for a moment before she smiles, though both notice the tears welling in her eyes, she smiles.

"That's a very mature choice for the both of you. Are you looking into a house or apartment?" Emily asks.

"Kind of both. Would like a house, but a nice apartment would be nice." Sam states. After a few more moments of talking about the places to live Danny decides to quietly bow out, giving Sam a quick kiss and reminding her of the first appointment being a couple days away.

_2 days later, 1 p.m._

Sam and Danny walk into the landlord's office at the apartment complex. It was in a nice neighborhood, not far from friends and family, and was very affordable.

"How are you two today?" the Landlord asks.

"Well." Sam and Danny reply before they leave the office and look at a couple of apartments. Some were very small, one bedroom, and at the minimum they wanted a two bedroom.

"We have some wonderful two bedroom apartments. Follow me." The landlord smiles as they walk on.

_45 minutes later_

Sam and Danny, after getting decent information and having a few options to look at, get into Danny's car and head to the house tour they had scheduled.

"This is a good neighborhood." Sam smiles quietly as they pull up in front of the house. The realtor is there as well, waiting.

"Hello, Jeremy, I'm Samantha, we spoke over the phone." Sam says extending her hand. Jeremy smiles and reciprocates the action.

"I know you sir. Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom. This lovely woman must be your girlfriend." Jeremy smiles. Danny smirks before Jeremy continues on into the home. As they walk thru each room, Danny sees Sam place ones of her fingers to her lips and mutter, her eyes darting around the room, the corner of her mouth curl slightly.

"Is she alright?" Jeremy asks curiously.

"Yes, she's fine. She likes to verbalize and imagine how a room would be set up as she walks thru it." Danny says. Jeremy simply nods as they continue to watch Sam walk around the living room and dining room area.

"I like the kitchen. It's nice and big." Sam says as she walks from the dining room to the kitchen.

"Yes, it's new and there's a large dishwasher as well." Jeremy pipes in as he and Danny get to the next room as Sam looks thru the cupboards. As they continue to walk thru the home Danny watches as Sam lights up in each room, her eyes darting all over each room. She especially likes the master bedroom, large walk in closet, full bath attached. The house was a two story three bedroom two bathroom home. The rent was actually pretty good as well, the structure sound.

"We will keep this place in mind as we look at more places, but I really like this one, don't you Danny?" Sam asks as they walk up the stairs.

"Yeah, and it's not that crazy expensive, we can easily afford this place for eight hundred a month." Danny chuckles as they walk around upstairs. Danny can see on Sam's face. She wants his house and will most likely compare every other house to this one, but will want to keep looking at others. In all honesty, Danny wants this house too.

_I think we should rent this one. It's not far from work or our parents, it's in a good part of town, and it's not even that expensive, even after you take into account utilities and electricity. _

_I know, and I really like the feel of this place. _

Danny smiles slightly.

"How many other people are ahead of us in the application line?" Danny asks.

"You're the first people I've shown the house. Some people have applied beforehand but they didn't pass the credit check or the background check. You're the newest ones and first ones since I've put the house back on the market." Jeremy states as they walk back down to the living room.

"How does one go about applying for the home?" Sam asks.

"It's online, I would need your email addresses and phone numbers." Jeremy states happily.

"Have a piece of paper for such information?" Danny asks. Jeremy smiles, opens a notebook, and hands it to them. Sam quickly writes down her phone number and her email address before she hands it to Danny who does the same.

"We'll keep in touch." Danny smiles as they leave, shaking his hand.

_2 weeks later_

Sam was ecstatic for the move. Her stuff all packed up in boxes and Danny was just as eager. Their parents, more than willing to help them pack and get situated, were trying to figure out how to cope with this. At the moment, they were looking at furniture for their new place. Sam had decided on color schemes for each room that would be occupied, and Danny was smart enough to know not to argue with her over this issue. Plus, he really did like her ideas, not too girlish – then again, it was Sam after all – but not too bland either. Thus far, they had picked out a table and a couple of chairs and now they were looking at sofas and love seats.

The store clerk goes from couch to couch, helping them look for everything not only in their price range, but something that matched the color and style of the other furniture. Sam stops in her tracks and the clerk immediately stops as well, looks at the items they have already.

"Those match excellently Miss." The clerk chirps. Sam smiles and nods and the clerk has a sofa and love seat set aside for them. After reading the total and making sure that Sam and Danny knew how long they had to come and get the furniture, they paid the charge and Sam called in some of her stronger butlers to help haul the stuff out into the half full moving truck. Sam and Danny get into Danny's car and lead the truck o the house they are moving into.

"Ok, let's get this done." Sam says as they start the unpacking process.

_2 hours later_

Danny packs the last box inside the house and pulls the door to the truck shut. Looking on the top of the box, her walks into the house and to the kitchen, and places the box on the counter with the rest of them. After thanking and bidding the butlers and movers a pleasant farewell, Sam and Danny plop on the couch.

"I'm so glad that they put the furniture together for us; that took so much time off for us." Sam sighs.

"Now we just need to rearrange it, which shouldn't be too difficult, but that can wait until tomorrow." Danny chuckles tiredly. They sit in the silence of their home, absorbing the information that this is, in fact, their home.

"I'm glad that the landlord will let us paint." Sam says.

"I'm glad that the landlord is considering us for the rent to own system." Danny chuckles as he gets up, stretches and walks around the home, locking up the back door and front door. They already had the keys.

"We need to go get Cloud and Chaos tomorrow." Sam says.

"I know, but let's get some things unpacked tomorrow so that there's not so much stuff going on and scaring them." Danny says.

"Agreed." Sam says, the echo reverberating off the walls of the home.

"That should be fixed soon." Danny chuckles.

"Yeah, it's weird hearing myself a few seconds after me." Sam smiles as she stands up and walks into the bedroom. Turning off the lights as he goes, Danny follows, tired from the day's events.

_2 weeks later, November_

Sam lay calmly on the exam table as the doctor conducts the ultrasound. A ghost call came in right as Sam and Danny were leaving, so Danny had to go and take care of the issue. She knew this would be something that would happen, but that doesn't mean she has to like it.

"Ah, there we go. At the moment, from what I can currently see, looks to be a healthy baby boy." The doctor smiles. Sam smiles as she looks on the screen, the sound of the healthy heart of her child, her and Danny's son. The doctor gives Sam more recommendations and sets up another appointment for her. As Sam enters the lobby, she sees Danny sitting there waiting patiently.

"Hey there." Danny smiles.

"When did you get here?" Sam asks as Danny stands.

"Only a few minutes ago." Danny says.

"Ok." Sam says as they leave the office. Sam had to fly over to the doctor's appointment since Danny had to leave. Sam sees Danny's car in the lot as they exit the building.

"So how's the baby?" Danny asks as they reach the car.

"He's doing fine." Sam smiles as she gets in the car.

"_He?_" Danny asks as he starts up the car.

"From what the doctor can see, looks like we're having a son." Sam says calmly.

"That's great. But we'll get a second confirmation next month." Danny smiles. Sam simply nods in response. Ghost activity has been at an all-time low, but still, they are paid because even though they work for the ghost section of the government, they still were paid an hourly wage.

"You know, I would've been happy if the baby was a girl too, and for all we know, the ultrasound could have been read wrong." Danny says.

"I know Danny." Sam says as her phone rings.

"Hey Val…I'm leaving the doctor's appointment…Well, how about you meet us at the house and I tell you…Because I'm a brat…Oh, you love me…Do not try and deny it…See you there, no, we're not racing…Because I know you too well…Bye!" Sam laughs.

Upon arriving at the house, Sam hears Tucker's car pull up behind them.

"Damn, I thought we would win for sure." Val groans as she gets out of the car. They go inside chuckling and make themselves comfortable in the living room.

"So, what is the initial screening say?" Val asks excitedly.

"At the moment, we are expecting a boy." Sam says.

"That's great Sam!" Val says with a smile.

"Keep in mind, this is an initial look. We won't know for sure until after a few more. And even then, I'll probably get a check when I'm eight months." Sam says.

"Ok, so you'll throw the baby shower around then?" Val asks.

"Yeah, but next month I'm having a house warming party. I know its December, but why not?" Sam shrugs. Val nods in reply.

"So, you may have a son on the way?" Tucker chuckles.

"Yup. Mind you, I'd be happy for a daughter too." Danny smiles.

"You're not nearly as terrified of the prospect of becoming a father as I would be." Tucker says.

"No, I'm terrified, trust me. I'm just looking at the positives of this all and ignoring the fear of what could happen, that'll happen once the baby is born." Danny says nervously.

"That's the first hint of nerves I've heard from you through this whole thing." Tucker says.

"When it happens to you, you'll understand." Danny says.

"Don't do that karma crap on me." Tucker says. Danny simply smiles at his friend. Turning on the television, they sit and relax a while, taking in the moment to relax and enjoy each others company.

"It's been a while since we've just hung out. I mean, with our move and the baby, it's just been difficult to do." Sam says quietly.

"Yeah, it's kind of nice just to hang out and not really think about doing really anything." Val smiles kindly.

"I'm going to make up the invites for a house warming party." Sam says decisively.

"I look forward to receiving both a physical and email one." Val chuckles.

_3 ½ weeks later, December_

"Sam, worrying over what everyone will think of the house you have cleaned at least three times is stressing you. Remember, the doctor says not to stress." Danny reminds as Sam impatiently looks at the clock. The housewarming party started in about an hour and there was always someone that would show up early.

"I know." Sam mumbles.

"Do your breathing." Danny says. Sam opens her mouth to argue, only to close her mouth again. He was giving her that stern look again. Sam rolls her eyes and closes her eyes taking in deep even breaths, in thru her nose, out thru her mouth. Just as she calms down a knock at the door startles Sam. Her eyes snap open and she gets up off the couch.

"Wow, the last hour went by fast. Don't even say it." Sam says as she walks over to the door, seeing the smirk on Danny's face. She opens the door and lets in her parents, Danny's family, Val, Tucker, and then notices all the cars showing up.

"Well, I'm surprised no one showed up early." Sam chuckles as her friends file thru the door.

"Well, dear, they know you too well." Danny chuckles snidely. Sam sticks her tongue out at him as she greets everyone.

"My god this house is awesome." Hanna gasps.

"How are the kitties?" Emily asks.

"Thanks. They're very happy. Look on the kitty tree." Sam say nodding her head in the direction of the cat tree where both cats sleep peacefully. With the event being a potluck, the main dish being Sam's dish; everyone gathers in the kitchen.

"I just wanna say thanks to everyone for making it. I'll give you all the tour." Sam says as everyone gets their dishes ready.

_3 hours later_

Everyone sat around on the outside patio, talking happily, their stomachs stuffed with food. Sam makes sure everyone is having a good time, going to each friend and family member and mingling with them.

"I just have to say this Sam, you're glowing." Star chirps as Sam takes a seat next to her.

"Thanks." Sam smiles as they all relax in the evening. The sun sets and everyone retreats to the warm indoors, taking in the earthy smell of the cinnamon candles Sam lit before the party.

"Well, Samantha dear as much as we have enjoyed this housewarming party, it is getting late." Emily says.

"Yes, it is isn't it? Well, thanks for coming mom, dad, and grandma, been really great having you here." Sam says as she goes to assist her family.

"I'll help with your grandmother down the stairs Sam." Danny says quickly as he zip over to the Manson family. Sam rolls her eyes at him, but watches and continues to talk to the others as Danny helps get the wheelchair down the stairs and to the car. Another hours passes and soon enough Sam and Danny are thanking everyone for joining them.

"We look forward to that baby shower you'll have soon I hope." Hanna chuckles.

"Likewise!" The other girls chirp in unison.

"Ok, that was weird. Never do that again." Sam laughs as she gives her friends hugs as they leave. With the others gone, and luckily, everyone remembered to rinse off their plates and silverware.

"I'll get to that tomorrow." Sam says looking at the almost literal mountain of dishes.

"I'll do half." Danny offers.

"If you could sweep and vacuum, I'll do the dishes and dust." Sam compromises.

"That works for me." Danny chuckles before they head to their room and get changed for bed, and though they had fun, they were both completely spent on the day's events.

* * *

Alright, so I hope you enjoyed this very long and detailed chapter. The next one may be just as long, but I hope it doesn't take as long to do. I finally moved passed the block from life and slight inspiration block. Anyway, until I post again, please R&amp;R.


	26. Trimester 3

Trimester 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

Look at that I haven't dropped off the face of the earth!

This is a cute, goofy, fluffy chapter that I hope you'll all love. I apologize for not posting this sooner, hours at work have increased and well, with there being times when I just don't know exactly how stable life at home is, I've been tired and stressed and that does not do anything, at all, for the creative writer, and hence I haven't either felt energized or motivated enough to type. But, and I hope I don't jinx it, things are starting to settle down a little.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_January_

Danny flies home from another eventful day at work, the cold January air whipping in his snowy hair. Just as he was about to land he gets a text from Sam. He looks at his phone and smiles, rolls his eyes, and turns around to go to the store. Sam's cravings had intensified over the last couple of weeks and were getting stranger by the day. Danny picks up what Sam had texted and waits patiently in line at the checkout. After purchasing the items, Danny flies back home just as a snowstorm kicks up.

"Sorry for making you make an extra stop on your way home." Sam says as Danny walks into the warm home.

"It's alright babe." Danny chuckles as he puts away Sam's craving food. The most recent ultrasound still showed that the baby was a boy so Sam was on the computer making up the baby shower invitations which would be delivered the day after her next doctor's appointment on February 19th.

"You've been cleaning again." Danny makes note of as he look as the drying dishes.

"Shush." Sam says as she makes the final touch on the invitations and then stretches before standing and going into the kitchen and grabbing her food before she sits on the couch.

"You have some of the weirdest cravings." Danny chuckles.

"I blame him." Sam says pointing to her swollen belly. Danny rests his hand on her belly, noting the warmth and the small movements of the growing life within Sam.

"He has some weird eating habits." Danny smirks.

"Gee, I wonder who he could get that from Danny." Sam quips sarcastically.

"No idea." Danny says innocently as a small kick comes from Sam's belly. Sam looks outside, a smile on her face as the snow flies thru the air.

"Snow is so calming." Sam smiles.

"Yeah." Danny chuckles as he feels Sam rest her hand on his.

_1 week later_

Sam goes out with some friends to help pass the boredom of having to stay at home because both her doctor and over protective boyfriend have taken her off ghost hunting duty from month six and on.

"You ok Sam?" Hanna asks.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I don't mean seem distracted, but I know that the others are dealing with ghosts and I hate having to feel like all I can do is sit on the sidelines and just watch." Sam huffs.

"It's for the good of the baby. Plus, once the baby is born and you've recovered and spent time with your little bundle, you can start ghost hunting again because your parents and Danny's parents are more than willing to baby sit." Star points out.

"I know that, but still, it's driving me crazy. That's why I needed to get out of the house today. I was beginning to go stir crazy." Sam says sheepishly.

"We like spending time with you Sam, regardless of the reason." Leslie giggles.

"I know and I appreciate it." Sam smiles.

"From what my mom has said, any day now you'll start nesting. You know, cleaning a lot and making sure every inch of the house is baby proof and spotless." Natalie says.

"That's also why I was trying to get out of the house." Sam admits.

"It's only natural." Talia says.

"I know, but I don't know if you know how bad I can get." Sam states.

"I think I know, considering I know you. And considering how tidy your house was before the housewarming party, I can only imagine it would be like that every day?" Hanna asks.

"Actually, it would probably quite literally sparkle." Sam admits sheepishly.

"You are terrible." Star giggles.

"I know." Sam sighs dramatically, making the others laugh.

"And just think, she doesn't even have the nursery ready yet." Emily laughs.

"That will give me something to do. I'll probably reorganize it like seven times before I finally like it." Sam laughs.

"This is the most I've ever heard you laugh Sam. It's nice." Star smiles.

"I'm in a good mood today." Sam smiles back at her friends.

"Yes, the glow around you is so bright I may need my sun glasses." Talia says.

"Anyone else smell the corny-ness in that?" Sam asks.

"I'll be here all week, good night!" Talia jokes.

"Now all we're missing is the horrid drum line and we'll be set for a comedy routine." Star giggles.

"Ok, how much caffeine have you guys had?" Sam asks.

"None actually, we're more or less feeding off of your good mood today." Hanna states.

"So, being leaches." Sam states with a smirk.

"Nom." Star laughs. Sam rolls her eyes at her friends. She felt someone from behind her approach.

"It's just me hun." Danny chuckles, wrapping his arms around her.

"You know I don't like when you do that." Sam argues.

"I know." Danny chuckles.

"You're lucky she didn't deck you Danny." Star chuckles.

"She knows it's me before I have to announce it. She just likes when I do so she doesn't freak out too much." Danny smiles.

"Oh yeah, the link you two share." Hanna states.

"Yeah." Sam smiles.

"You two are too damn cute. Stop with the cute!" Talia laughs. Sam sticks out her tongue before she and Danny get up and head to Danny's car.

"Let me guess, you're going to get home and start cleaning." Danny says.

"You know me well." Sam giggles.

_February_

Tucker and Val knock on the door at Sam and Danny's place. Danny opens the door and welcomes them into the house.

"Wow this place looks great." Tucker says.

"Thanks, I helped a little but Sam does most of the cleaning. And it's not that I don't offer, it's just, she's nesting and well when she's here alone she cleans…a lot." Danny chuckles. Tucker looks around at the spotless house.

"No kidding." Tucker laughs.

"But it looks absolutely wonderful Sam." Val comments.

"Thank you very much." Sam smiles as she stands up to welcome her guests.

"I'm so excited for the baby shower next week." Val giggles.

"I know, then I can get the nursery ready." Sam smiles.

"And round two of cleaning will begin before the baby is born." Danny chuckles as they settle down for the day. Sam and Val chat about just everyday things while the guys play a couple of video games before they decide on a couple of movies and watch them.

After a couple of movies Tucker and Val stand up and stretch as Sam stands up to prepare dinner.

"We'll stay for dinner and one more movie before we head." Tucker says.

"And I'm making meat for everyone but me." Sam says as she throws together a meal. They all take a seat at the dining table and eat their meal and chat excitedly before finishing up their meal and rinsing off their plates before gathering on the couch and turn on another movie. After the movie ends both Sam and Val yawn before standing.

"This was fun." Sam laughs as she stretches.

"Yeah, thanks for having us over." Val says.

"We need to do this more often." Sam says.

"I agree." Val chuckles. Tucker and Danny just nod in agreement before Tucker and Val say their goodnights and leave. Sam and Danny lock the doors and turn off the lights for the evening and go change for bed. Sam quickly changes into her baggy pajama pants and a tank top before she crawls into bed and almost instantly goes to sleep. Danny smiles as she rests, her swollen stomach rising and falling lightly with her breathing. He peels off his shirt and pants and pulls on his pajama bottoms before joining Sam in bed and turns off the light, but years of fighting in near pitch black have helped his eyes to see clearly in the dark.

He can't help but smile as Sam sleeps, enjoying the peace of the night because he knows that there won't be many night like this in the future.

_2 weeks later_

The house was spotless, the main bits of food was out, and it was all decorated for the baby shower. Naturally, since the baby was in fact a boy, the color theme was blue, green, and brown. And also, naturally, the guys all planned a guy's day.

"I made sure to look up all sorts of fun games to play." Valerie beams as she, Maddie, Danielle and Emily all await the others to arrive, and, as if by magic, they all showed up at once.

"Just place the presents on the table and then we can begin." Sam says as they all come into the house, smiling and bearing gifts. After they all get into the house and take seats Val gets right into hosting the event, starting with the games.

_Meanwhile, with the guys_

"So how you handling the cravings?" Dash chuckles.

"It's not as terrible as it seems. She sleeps like a rock." Danny smiles as they hang around the mall. A few pretty girls passed by, giving the guys the _look_, to which neither of them even notice.

"Hey, my friend wants your number." One of the girls says.

"Happily taken with a baby on the way." Danny smirks smoothly. The girls turn and walk off in a huff.

"To think, little over a year ago, we all would've been all over that." Dash chuckles.

"Yeah, but that's what happens when you find the one challenge you never want to stop." Danny smirks.

"Learning new things every day?" Tucker asks.

"More like she just has a personality that works with me. It's hard to explain, then again, our souls literally are tied to one another." Danny shrugs.

"True enough. You eager to be a dad?" Kwan asks.

"More afraid than eager, but still eager." Danny chuckles.

"She's having a boy right?" Mark asks.

"Yeah. The ultrasound revealed that much. Spread eagle for all to see." Danny chuckles at the memory.

"Any idea on names?" Tucker asks.

"She already has a name figured out and she's not going to tell me until after the shower." Danny says.

"She's a sneaky one." Tucker laughs.

"You don't know the half of it." Danny chuckles.

_Back with the women_

"So, now that we've played a couple of games, let's get to the presents and food." Emily chimes in as she and Maddie grab the bags and boxes off the table. Sam open the first one and smiles.

"Thanks for the crib and diapers Talia." Sam says.

"There's also sheets in the box too." Talia smiles. Sam takes the next gift, the one from her mother. Inside the neatly wrapped box is at least a years' worth of clothes ranging from infant to eighteen months old.

"Thanks mom." Sam smiles, hugging her mother. Maddie brings over the next box.

"Thanks for the stroller Hanna." Sam smiles at Hanna. Hanna smiles back. The cycle of presents continues for at least thirty more minutes between opening the present, throwing the paper aside, thanking the buyer, and then putting the present in a place where it wouldn't be in the way. By the end of it, she had a baby bag, tons of clothing, a dresser, a crib, a stroller, ten things of diapers, and lots of baby toys that make a variety of sounds. They moved onto the food which was mostly a potluck of what everyone could bring. As they eat, they talk.

"So we have one more game to play." Maddie says with a smile as she eats another bite of food.

"Ah, yes, the name game." Danielle smiles. This game was like hangman, but different. Sam stands after she eats and goes to the large whiteboard that her mother had brought for at least two of the other games and wrote out the alphabet and then made the lines for the name. She handed out the cards with ten boxes.

"Alright, I know it may seem odd, but the boxes represent how many chances each person gets. When you max out your chances you have to sit there as quietly as you can until the name is complete, and no giving hints, Star." Sam mock threats as Star puts her hands above her head, making them into a halo. It's quiet for a moment before Danielle speaks up.

"Z?" Danielle asks. Everyone looks at her oddly as Sam shakes her head and Danielle x's out a box. Another minute passes.

"A?" Hanna asks. Sam smiles and puts an A as the first letter of the first name and the second letter of the middle name. The women continue to guess letters for at least another twenty minutes before getting the last name of Fenton and most of the middle and first name before Emily puts her hand up.

"Yes mom?" Sam asks.

"M?" Emily asks. Sam smiles at writes down an m on the board.

"I?" Maddie asks. Sm again smiles.

"Aiden Matthew Fenton!" Emily shouts and Sam fills in the last two letters of the name.

"That's such a cute name." Hanna giggles.

"It's also the name my mom picked out for her first born son if she had one." Sam says. Emily smiles at Sam at the sound of the name. Another hour passes before the guys arrive back and the girls get ready to leave. Valerie and Danielle help Sam get all the baby presents into the baby room.

"Do I want to know how many presents the baby got?" Danny asks as he walks towards the bedroom.

"Didn't bother to count but you can cross off what we have with what we may need or want!" Sam laughs as Danny rounds the corner into the room. His eyes go wide as he looks around and takes inventory.

"I'll do that a little later." Danny chuckles.

"Translated, once everyone leaves I'm going to tinker with everything until it's put together." Sam quips.

"You know me a little too well." Danny chuckles.

_The next day_

"Did you read the instructions?" Sam asks as Danny continues to look over the discombobulated parts of the crib.

"…no, didn't think I had to considering it's a crib." Danny says sheepishly. Sam rolls her eyes at him as she finds the box with the instructions in it and hands it to him. As Danny reads it he starts to pull it apart and then reconstruct it, having Sam hand him the necessary parts and help hold parts in place. After finishing the crib they put together the other furniture, which includes and baby changing station, dresser, high chair, rocking chair, and toy chest where they place all the noisy toys for when the baby is older. The closet in the room has all the diapers and the baby bag.

"Ok, now let's get the load of laundry going with just baby clothes, and while that is going we can call the land lord and see if he'll let us paint the baby room." Sam says as she starts to open and cut the tags off the baby clothes. Danny calls the landlord and asks about the paint.

"I don't have a problem with it. As long as at some point I can come up with a paper stating that when you guys decide to move out that you'll paint the room white again and I do so hope that you put down some plastic as to not get it on the floor." The landlord says.

"Of course." Danny says before they end the call. Sam puts the colored clothes into the dryer and then the light colored clothes and whites into the wash.

"Landlord gave us the ok." Danny says as Sam walks into the living room.

"Good, so we can go get the pain today and the plastic tarp." Sam says.

"Yup, but I'm painting the room." Danny says.

"I know. Fumes and such. At least let me help move the furniture and put down the tarp." Sam whines.

"I will." Danny chuckles.

_3 hours later_

Danny finishes painting the room, making sure the window, despite it being very cold, is open to let out the fumes. The walls were now light blue, with pastel green trim on the bottom and cream color trim on the top, the ceiling was the same shade of white, with sponged places of snow white paint. Danny still didn't understand the difference between the two shades of white, but he knew better than to argue with Sam at this stage in her pregnancy.

"Alright, it should be ready in about two hours." Danny says as he walks out of the room, paint drops on his shirt and in his hair.

"You are covered in paint." Sam chuckles.

"I'll shower after we put the furniture back." Danny says with a shrug.

"And how long do you think that'll be?" Sam asks.

"I don't know, maybe two hours." Danny says as he sits on the couch.

"I'll grab a movie then." Sam says as she goes over to the movie shelf and looks thru the titles before settling on one. As the movie plays Danny rests his hand on Sam's swollen belly and smiles before he rubs it gently a couple of times.

"I'm excited to meet him and raise him with you." Danny says as he kisses the top of Sam's head.

"So am I." Sam smiles, nuzzling into Danny's chest.

* * *

Had to end it on a cute note! So, now to work on the next chapter. It's probably going to be a long chapter because it's well...dramatic. I'm also working, best that I can, on 2 request fics. So, until the next chapter is up, please R&amp;R!


	27. New Birth

New Birth

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

So, the long awaited birth of their son. Sorry it's been a while, but work went through yet another managerial upheaval so been dealing with that and the schedule having to be worked out again. But it's been going well so finally got time to do this.

Enjoy.

* * *

_March 19__th__, 3 a.m._

Sam sits upright, hand clutching her stomach. She gasps for air.

"Danny!" Sam shouts. Danny wakes with a start and looks to Sam. He freezes for a moment before realizing what's going on. Without saying a word, he grabs his phone and dials the emergency number and calls for an ambulance.

"They'll be here soon." Danny says as he grabs a shirt and pulls it over his head as he walks around to the other side of the bed and picks up Sam bridal style.

"How…soon?" Sam gasps. Her body lurches before she takes flight to the bathroom. Danny hears the faint sound of water in the tub and realizes her water broke.

"They said ten minutes. I'll grab the baby bag." Danny says, panic slithering into his tone as he rushes to the baby room, grabs the bag then goes to the bathroom and picks up Sam again, despite her being wet. Five minutes pass before the paramedics arrive and get Sam on a stretcher with Danny close behind. Sirens blaring, the ambulance makes its way to the hospital Sam says while Danny makes phone calls to the family.

Upon arrival they get Sam up to a room in no time and change her into the hospital gown. The doctor walks in.

"Well, at the moment you're only dilated to six. Tell me, what was the last measurement you were at?" The doctor asks.

"At my last appointment the doctor said I was at five and the time before that I was also at five." Sam says her voice a bit calmer.

"So you've been at five for about two months now?" The doctor asks.

"Yes." Sam says

"Well, I will be making stops to see how you're doing in the overall scheme of things." The doctor states.

"When I woke up this morning there was extreme pain, but now it's gone. Was that a contraction or just my water breaking?" Sam asks.

"Your water broke shortly after this pain. Have you had any other pain?" The doctor asks.

"No." Sam states.

"When you do, the nurse will be here to help you time them, both for how long they last and how frequent they are." The doctor states before leaving the room. The nurse give Sam and IV before she allows Danny into the room. The nurse leaves the couple.

"So, apparently, Tucker and Valerie have some news for us that they want to share after our son is born." Danny says as he puts his phone away and sits down next to her bed.

"If it's what I think it is, it'll explain why Valerie's been so lethargic and sick lately." Sam says with a smirk.

"Well, I would understand them not wanting to share that until later." Danny says calmly as he lends his hand to Sam.

"Hopefully later today we get to meet our son." Sam says quietly before she grips hard on Danny's hand.

"Contraction?" Danny asks as his thumb rubs her knuckles.

"Yeah, holy…" Sam gasps as Danny watched the clock before her grip loosens.

"Only thirteen seconds." Danny says as he reaches into his pocket, grabs his phone and makes a note of it.

_5 hours later_

Sam's panting in pain as the contractions become longer with less spacing in between. The nurse has been with her for the last hour and in that hour she's had about ten contractions.

"I'm calling the doctor back early, I have a feeling you're ready to begin giving birth." The nurse says as she rushes out the door, leaving the couple briefly.

"I'm scared." Sam whimpers as the pain wanes briefly.

"I'm here for you." Danny says quietly and calmly. The doctor rushes in and quickly examines Sam.

"Yes, you're dilated to ten now." The doctor says as he instructs the nurses to give Danny the proper attire.

"Alright, now, when another contraction hits, I need you to push until we finish a ten count, alright Sam?" the doctor asks. Sam nods just as Danny finishes getting the proper attire on over his clothes. Soon enough a contraction takes hold and Sam starts to push, her grip tightening on Danny's hand as he, the doctor and the nurse all count to ten.

_1 hour later_

"I can see the crown." The doctor says. Sweat is dripping on Sam's forehead, everything from her hips down is numb with pain, and everything up is exhausted. Taking in a gulp of air as another contraction grips, she pushes again. Danny has all but given up on ever feeling his left hand again, and encourages Sam as she continues to give birth to their child. The doctor looks up and says the baby's almost born, head is out and shoulders are starting to poke out. Sam grits her teeth as another contraction grips her. Finally with one more hard push, the baby is born. As the nurse gets to work on clearing the gunk from his throat, the doctor calls in nurse to help change the sheets.

"It's a healthy baby boy." The doctor says to the new parents as the baby lets out a wail. The nurse grabs a diaper from the bag, quickly places it on the baby along with an onesie and then swaddles the baby in a blue blanket. She makes her way over to the new parents as the baby's cries begin to quiet, only to be suddenly and aggressively blocked by a dark figure. In an instant the baby is snatched from her arm, a pink plasma blast is shot at Danny and the baby cries even louder.

"Thank you, Samantha, for all your efforts I'm sure your son will make an excellent heir to my rule." The sickeningly familiar voice of Vlad cackles before he leaves.

"That son of a bitch!" Danny growls as he flies back from the blast. Sam looks to the nurse.

"Remove this IV from my arm if you know what's good for you." Sam hisses as Danny makes a quick phone call to the others. The nurse obeys Sam and calmly takes the IV from her arm as the others walk into the room.

"He's probably about five miles away now." Val says.

"Then fly fast to keep up." Danny and Sam growl as they take off at top speed.

"How do you guys even know where he went?" Tucker calls out.

"Because our souls are not only linked to each other but to our child." Sam says calmly. Tucker and Valerie shrug while Danielle keeps pace with them best she can. A white billowing cape, spiked hair, and the very angry and terrified cry of a baby alert them to the closeness and with that Sam and Danny somehow manage to up their speed. Sam flies low while Danny flies high. Sam cuts in front of Vlad.

"I'm impressed, only ten minutes after giving birth and you're already back in action. I will say that says something for the heir I'll be raising in my image." Vlad chuckles before a yellow glow grips him, paralyzing him as Sam hovers over, takes her son from Vlad's arms.

"This is so unforgivable that I will not allow you to breathe another loathsome breath you old shit head. Now, burn in hell." Sam hisses, her eyes so alight with the yellow they look on fire as Danny strikes Vlad on the head, sending him straight to the ground.

"Kill him." Sam growls.

"For once, this calls for it." Danny says calmly. Danielle, Valerie and Tucker all surround Sam, prepared to attack should Vlad get to close or if Danny may need help.

"Well, I'm doubly impressed, you took the first shot and to top it off, it was a cheap one. You are learning from me." Vlad chuckles as he fires some off a couple of plasma blasts. Invoking a plasma shield, Danny blocks the incoming fire and dodges Vlad's sneak attack, before performing a double round-house kick, managing to hit Vlad both times. Vlad falls to the ground briefly before managing to avoid Danny's punch, noting that the ground cracks beneath Danny's fist.

"I didn't think you got this strong. There has to be something helping you." Vlad remarks. A smirk forms on Danny's lips as his eyes flash from green to red.

"Well, you could say that I'm not the only one fighting you. You see, among many talents, Sam has the ability to transfer and or boost the power of another without depleting her own. I'm just holding back a little." Danny says calmly.

"Oh, and why is that? You have plenty of reason to want to go all out." Vlad taunts, trying to egg Danny on.

"You know, those kind of tactics would've worked on me when I was younger and more naïve to how you work. But, hey, guess what, I've learned over the years of battling with you what you try to do, and that doesn't work on me anymore." Danny says before turning invisible.

"I'm impressed, you've become more strategic in your experience, but you still are nothing in comparison to me." Vlad says as he turns around and grabs Danny, before the double disappears and the real Danny round-house kicks Vlad.

"And you're still arrogant as the day I met you." Danny chuckles as he fires ice-blasts at Vlad. Vlad dodges the blasts and fires back his out plasma blasts. Danny deflects the blasts. At this point not only do the people in the area know, but the news is catching this all on film. Punches, kicks, and ecto-blasts continue to trade between the two, and with the occasional stray blast going in the general direction of the other halfas watching, Sam made sure to put up a shield around the group. Her son had all but stopped crying, now only whimpering and hiding in his mother bosom as the battle between his kidnapper and his father raged on. In a moment of unguardedness Danny grabs Vlad by his ankles and throws him, making him impact the wall on the nearest building.

"Now that was a lot of rage there Daniel." Vlad manages to chuckle out through his pain.

"Oh, you don't' even know that half of it Plasmius." Danny chuckles, his knuckles cracking.

"Very well then, but I do ask that you go all out so that when I defeat you, you will know how weak you still are boy." Vlad laughs before a sudden punch lands on his cheek, followed by a hard upper-cut, and then a hard kick to the gut in rapid procession. Vlad gasps for air and in awe.

"You'll come to regret asking me to go all out." Danny smirks, his eyes full on red. Vlad gasps slightly.

"You're eyes are red. What, finally given into the evil tendencies?" Vlad taunts before in a burst of speed, Danny vanishes only to reappear behind Vlad and deliver a hard blow to the gut.

"No, I'm just pissed." Danny chuckles. Vlad dashes forward to regain his composure before they launch into another bout of firing ecto-blasts and exchanging punches. By now, a small audience has surrounded the battling halfas.

"You do realize Daniel that I'm going to have to eliminate you to get what I want." Vlad laughs as he dodges Danny's ice blast.

"Likewise, you should realize, Vlad that I have to get rid of you to protect them." Danny growls, flipping back around and landing a solid punch. Vlad groans as he lands, Danny hovering over him briefly.

"Enough with the theatrics Vlad." Danny snarls only to receive a punch from one of Vlad's doubles. Catching him off guard, the double throws Danny right into the corner of a building. A sickening crack sounds out as Danny falls to the ground in a heap, changing mid fall. The baby lets out a wail. Shocked, the news and crowd all watch in fear.

"He's not getting up. People, Amity Park, Danny Phantom isn't getting up." The reporter says. Sam goes numb as she sees the ethereal spirit leave him. Sobs do not grip her body, but tears flow.

_Daughter, you can do something. There is a reason I wanted you to be a halfa, why I made your soul wait until this lifetime. Now think back to what I told you when you first changed. _Grim said to her telepathically.

Far off, back at the home Danny and Sam shared two unlikely beings jolt into action, and take off to their master for their long awaited reveal.

* * *

And terrible cliff hanger! Please, please, do not form into a mob of angry readers and come after me! I'm about halfway done on the next chapter and with family coming in from out of town this weekend, I will get the chapter done and have it ready by, most likely, Friday. Until then please R&amp;R. Trust me, it will be worth the wait!


	28. Rebirth

Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phanotm

So, as promised, I'm posting early because I got the chapter done early and I have family visiting. I know where I left all of you at last I posted was clearly a cliff hanger, so, here you are with the continuation.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Vlad stood, a victorious smile on his face as he looked at Danny's body, limp, bleeding from behind the ear, the fatal blow he's sure. He then looks towards the sound of the crying baby and Sam. He smirks, believing she is now to be his. Her face is cold, the only sign of emotions are the tears streaming from her eyes.

"Sam, why don't you come and join me? He's now dead and the child will need a strong male figure in his life." Vlad taunts before the other halfa's ghost sense goes off. And there, hovering above it all, is Clockwork and the Grim reaper, and the two small glowing entities that look strangely familiar to Sam.

"What are those?" Sam whispers quietly as the two glowing entities rush to Sam, and rub on her legs.

"You're cats are ghosts?" Danielle asks.

"Actually, their spiritual entities known as Hell Cats, and these two in particular serve only the Grim Reaper and his children." Clockwork states. The glowing felines grow to the size of tigers, the black one, which had to be Chaos, is black with purple stripes, fangs growing passed its chin, eyes glowing orange. The other one, Cloud, is white with green stripes, eyes glowing blight ice blue, long fangs as well. They begin to prowl around Vlad and then lunge at speeds in which he could not prepare himself for. Digging in with their long canines they hold him, their claws dig into his body as well, not enough to kill him, just to hold him.

"They're pinning him, but why?" Tucker asks, his voice cracking before he looks to Sam and gasps. Her wings, no longer black feathers but white, with gold tips, her hair was black and long, down to her knees at least, her scythe was no longer wicked looking, but now only sporting one blade and was elegant, and her clothes looked like that of an angel. The others stare in shock as she and her son fly over to Danny's body, her hands glowing gold. Catching a glimpse of her eyes, now back to their original lilac color, she drapes her wings over Danny and places her hands on him, one on his chest, and the other behind his head. The blood dries and they hear everything crack and snap back into place. Sam's eyes glow the lilac color and a green and blue ball plummets back into Danny's body.

He coughs hard and gasps as life is restored to him, seeing the brilliant golden glow surrounding Sam and his son.

"He pulled a dirty move." Danny says.

"I know. Don't worry though, it's my turn now, so, hold our son while I take care of Vlad." Sam says in a calm voice. Her hair shortens as she hands Danny their son and, it turns back to white, her eyes return to their ghostly gold color. Her wings become black again as do her clothes and her scythe returns to what it was. The two cats look to her and then release the ghost in their jaws and rush over to Danny and the baby.

"Protect them." Sam murmurs as she walks towards the smiling ghost.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to kill him again, it was just so much fun the first time. You're effort to bring him back was pointless. I'll kill him as many times as necessary in order to have you." Vlad says arrogantly.

"What you fail to comprehend you talking piece of shit is that if you kill him, both our son and I will die three days later. Our souls are linked, one soul will not live without the other. In essence, you can never have me or our son." Sam snarls as Vlad's arrogance fades.

"Well, I suppose there is a second option." He sighs as he looks to Val and Tucker.

"No, here's your only option." Sam growls as she charges Vlad, her dual bladed scythe fully extended. Vlad barely manages to dodge her first attack before feeling the impact of her foot with his stomach, sending him hurling a good twenty feet. Landing with a thud he coughs.

"I'm going to kill you. I know that if I don't, you'll never give up. Not that I don't absolutely delight in the idea of slashing you to bits." Sam smirks her eyes glowing orange, the red becoming evident in malice towards him.

"Alas, dear Scythera, you'll have to do better than you are capable of." Vlad taunts, hoping she is like Daniel in anger. She smirks, and remains calm.

"I'm playing with you, like a cat does with a mouse. I'm letting you think you'll win only to absolutely crush you in the most utterly humiliating way, ending your life only when I choose to. I am the one in control of whether you live or die." Sam laughs sweetly.

"She's fucking scary when she's pissed." Tucker mumbles as he, Val and Danielle fly over to Danny and the baby.

"She just went through a six hour labor only to have her child snatched literally from her under her nose. And had to watch her lover get killed. I don't blame her for being a bit pissed." Val laughs.

"I'm not saying she's not justified, I'm just stating a fact." Tucker chuckles. Vlad fires plasma blasts at Sam, growling in annoyance as Sam spins her scythe and deflects and repels the attacks as she advances.

"There is another reason I chose for the last segment of my soul to be born a woman. Other than women having both the capabilities of giving and taking life, I also like the one true motto throughout both life and afterlife." The Grim chuckles darkly as he watches his soul daughter attack Vlad.

"And that is?" Danny asks.

"Hell hath no fury like a scorned woman." The grim chuckles as Sam's claws extend as she grips Vlad in the chest, pulling his soul just enough to cause pain but not enough to kill and throws him to the ground like a rag doll.

"Amen to that!" Tucker and Danny laugh in agreement. Vlad stands, battered but continues to attempt to fight.

"There are so many ways to dispose of you, and yet, you are having a hard time trying to even land a hit on me." Sam smiles as his double tries to sneak up on her. Her eyes flash and the double splatters.

"Oh, please. I'm not an idiot." Sam chuckles as the glow grows and surrounds Vlad. He lets out an agonized shout and growls as Sam mentally constricts him.

"How to count the ways. There's the simple and painless one where I mentally induce you into sleep and pull your soul from you, but you're not even remotely good enough for that." Sam giggles as she slams him to the ground. Groaning as he sits up he finds a scythe to his throat and is enveloped in the glow again, paralyzed.

"Then of course there's the old fashioned way of slicing through you with my scythe and reaping your soul from you. To be honest though, even that's too good for you, painful, but only for a brief second." Sam says as she kicks him across the way. He manages to stand and fly up, preparing a plasma blast only for Sam to appear behind him, scythe to his neck and claws in his back, gripping both his soul and his heart.

"Then there's this as well, ripping the soul and heart from your body, watching you writhe in pain before your heart is ripped from your chest, you able to watch as your soul departs your body and your heart continues to beat only for a few moments as you die." Sam growls before she throws him to the ground, coughing up some blood as he lands.

"And yet even that is too kind to you for all the hell you have put me, Danny, Tucker, Valerie, and Danielle through, and now, to top it all off, my less than an hour old son. Every form of how _I _could kill you is too kind." Sam shouts, her eyes full red.

"So why don't you just let me be. I won't come after you again." Vlad half begs.

"Don't try to lie to me. I can read minds and I know that if you aren't eliminated not only will you come after me, you'll kidnap my son, attack Danny and lock him away in an anti-ghost area where he can't escape and attempt to make me marry you, only for that to fail and you to try and rape me." Sam growls. Vlad snarls, she did in fact read his mind of his next plot.

"As I said, any way _I _could kill you is far too kind. However, I do have at my disposal another method and this is only for those who don't deserve to die any of the other ways, and in fact, don't even deserve for their soul to be reborn or rest in peace." Sam chuckles darkly as she snaps her fingers.

A lavender colored barrier goes around Danny and the group as the two hulking ghost cats prowl towards Vlad. The news anchor tells the cameraman to turn away and mute it and explains to the station that this will be even more graphic than the earlier death scene. They shut off the camera entirely, but others pull out their phones and record it.

"Those two felines are how I'm to die. Please, this is hardly a battle." Vlad mocks.

"Mock all you want, these two have been feeding off my energy since our battle started. And they will not only be your death, they'll make you suffer." Sam laughs as she floats back to watch as the ghost cats attack, fangs bared and claws out. Vlad moves to dodge the white one but backs straight into the black one. Growling, the black sabered cat bites into his arm, making both human and ghost blood run into a grotesque brown shade onto the asphalt of the street. Vlad attempts to go intangible but the cats hold remains. Feeling a pressure on his stomach Vlad looks to see the white one looming over him.

"To those who are squeamish, look away. Danny, be a dear and turn the baby away." Sam chides out. The fangs on the white ghost cat glow a vibrant yellow as they sink into Vlad's other arm. Crying out in pain, Vlad waits for the moment of death when all of a sudden a scythe rips into his chest and yanks down, freeing his wretched soul from his now limp and dead body.

"You only served to make your fate worse you moronic woman." Vlad laughs as he races towards Danny only for his foot to be pierced by her scythe yet again and thrown towards the large cats. The black one sinks its glowing purple fangs into the lower abdomen of Vlad's soul while the white one sinks it's still glowing yellow fangs into his chest. Vlad looks to Sam noting the malevolent smirk on her lovely face.

"This is how those who do not deserve to be reborn die. That is your soul gets sent to the deepest gates of hell, never to escape. First, they'll rip you in half, then, they'll eat you." Sam smirks as the cats tear his soul in half. Vlad lets out a strangled cry, able to feel everything as if he had a physical body as the cats devour his struggling soul within five minutes. The cats revert back to their original forms and jump onto Sam's shoulder's before she and the others, after the coroner and GIW hop in and clean the scene, take off back to the hospital, Sam now holding her son.

* * *

(A/N): GIW: Guys In White

* * *

Upon return to the hospital Maddie bursts into tears and hugs Danny and Sam, as does Jazz, and Emily. They do not ask about how Vlad was dealt with. Sam, realizing how tired her day has been manages to place Aiden in the incubator before she floats over to the hospital bed, changes back and collapses in a heap. Danny lies on the couch, exhausted for obvious reasons. The nurse and doctor come in at the moment to check on her and see that everything, considering, is good.

"You should let them rest now." The doctor states and soon the friends and families leave.

_2 hours later_

Sam wakes up, groggy and sore everywhere. Looking around she smiles sleepily at Danny and then at her little son. Both sleep soundly, breathing deep and even. The nurse walks into the room quietly, checking on them and nearly jumps when she sees Sam awake.

"Are you in pain?" She whispers.

"Considering everything, not really, just sore from birthing and tired from the fight." Sam whispers back.

"I'm just checking your IV bag to make sure you're not dehydrated." The nurse says. Sam simply nods as the nurse continues to check on her, Danny, and little Aiden. After giving them all a clean bill of health she quietly leaves the room, flashing a small smile to Sam before she leaves. Sam lets out a heavy sigh before she hears Danny shuffle.

"Hey hun." Danny murmurs.

"Hey. You should go back to sleep." Sam says.

"I'm fine. If anything you should get back to sleep. You gave birth to our son and fought off Vlad, and brought me back to life. You used up a lot of energy today babe." Danny says.

"I know, but I'm fine." Sam says.

"Go back to sleep Sam." Danny says. Sam rolls her eyes but complies with him and closes her eyes allowing sleep to take her yet again. Danny watches as her body shifts back into sleep, relaxing all her features. He takes in her image. Hair a slight mess from both child birthing and a fight, a soft glow radiating from her as she slept, chest rising and falling with her gentle breathing, she just seemed so serene, like how she was when she revived him.

The doctor quietly enters the room and smiles to Danny as he walks over.

"I'm advising that she stay here for a couple of weeks so that her body can fully recover. I'll let her know once she wakes up again." The doctor says.

"Ok." Danny says.

"Good. How are your injuries feeling?" The doctor asks as he carefully takes Danny's arm to remove one of the bandages.

"Well, the medicine no longer stings." Danny chuckles quietly earning a knowing smile from the doctor. After he deftly changes the bandages he looks over Sam's charts, checks her levels, and then checks on the baby before he takes his leave. Danny looks back to Sam before he hears a soft whimper and walks over to his son. _His son._ Danny smiles at the thought before he picks up the whimpering baby who instantly calms in his father's hold and starts to go back to sleep at the gentle sway Danny made with his body. Setting the now sleeping baby back into the incubator, Danny resumes his spot on the hospital couch. Looking at his family, he knows that after they leave the hospital, he needs to seriously go look at rings, with or without Sam's mother or his own, didn't matter, he just needed to do so.

* * *

So, I hope that you are all happy with how this chapter turned out, I know I am. Working on next chapter, but not sure when it's going to be ready. So, until next time, please, R&amp;R!


	29. Aftermath and Another Helping Hand

Aftermath &amp; Another Helping Hand

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

Alright, so a few things. Sorry for the long wait, a lot has been going on, not to mention, I have been having idea overload. Working on this story, having 2 request stories which I have been trying to work on, the Yu-Gi-Oh! fics I need to work on and have finally gotten over that writers block. And, now, I've been writing another story to help work out the writers block in the other stories.

Finally got this chapter done, and I am working on the next chapter. I hope to get the next chapter done before December.

Enjoy!

* * *

_2 weeks later_

The doctor and nurses do another thorough sweep to make sure both Sam and the baby are alright before signing the release forms at last.

"I thought they were never going to let us leave." Sam says as she walks out with the carrier and diaper bag.

"No shit right." Danny chuckles as they walk to his car, strap Aiden in and then leave. Upon arriving at their home Sam smiles as her friends and family wait, all smiles. Sam takes notice of a young man standing with Danielle.

"So, who's that?" Sam asks Danny as they start to get out of the car.

"Danielle's boyfriend Aaron. Apparently he wants to learn how to ghost fight until you feel you're ready again." Danny says with a shrug as Sam grabs the baby carrier and unstraps Aiden from his seat. Everyone welcomes them home, all smiles.

"It'll be a pleasure to work with you guys, and hopefully, I won't be too much of a burden with being a human." Aaron says shyly as they walk into the home.

"Oh, once I'm done training you we won't notice a difference." Danny chuckles.

"I said no scaring him Danny." Danielle snips.

"What are big brothers for?" Danny laughs as Sam elbows him. The two cats run up to them and immediately investigate the baby. Cloud purrs loudly as she rubs her face against the carrier and Chaos licks Aiden's head after a decent sniff.

"Well, looks like the hell cats have accepted him." Sam smiles.

"I still don't understand how none of us could sense them." Danny says.

"It's kind of like how we are, in this form, they don't give off a signature." Sam says.

"True." Tucker says as the others take turns holding Aiden and making silly faces at him. After an hour or so Aiden begins to get fussy which becomes everyone's cue to take their leave and let the new parents tend to their son. The television drones in the background as Sam changes Aiden's diaper.

"It may be a little while yet before I can get back to work as a ghost fighter." Sam says sheepishly.

"And that's alright babe. The doctor said to give it a few weeks anyway as to not strain yourself, and in that time I'll train Aaron so he can be of assistance. Besides, I've missed you being there, all dark and sexy." Danny says with quirk of his eyebrow, making Sam giggle.

"Doctor said none of that until after six weeks." Sam says.

"I know hun." Danny chuckles, kissing her temple.

_The next day_

Remarkably, Aiden slept through the whole night without so much as a whimper which left both Sam and Danny rested for the day.

"Sam, please stay here. I promise to keep you posted on the training thing." Danny pleads with Sam.

"Just because I birthed you a son doesn't mean I'm going to just be a complete stay at home mom." Sam argues.

"I know that Sam, and I don't want that. But what I do want is for you to follow the doctor's orders and rest and take care of our son." Danny says. Sam waivers for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh in defeat.

"I won't be gone long, besides, soon enough you'll have company because Val is pregnant." Danny says. Rolling her eyes, Sam goes to check on the still sleeping Aiden.

"Yeah, he's definitely your son. Still sleeping." Sam murmurs to Danny as they both smile at their child. Danny rolls his eyes at Sam before Aiden blinks awake and looks at both his parents before wiggling about in the crib as Sam leans down to pick up the wiggling baby. They walk out into the living room where Sam sits in the recliner. Aiden whimpers in hunger just as Sam removes the strap of her shirt and bra and presents her breast to her hungry son. Guiding his head to the nipple, the baby suckles greedily before he slows his pace. Danny simply watches as Sam feeds their hungry son and smiles at the sight before him.

"I still can't believe we have a son." Danny says as he walks over to them.

"I know it still seems surreal, but here he is, feeding like a fiend." Sam giggles softly. She looks up at Danny just he kisses her.

"I love you." Danny says quietly as he breaks the kiss.

"I love you too. Please, don't be too hard on your sister's boyfriend." Sam says as she re-straps her bra and pulls up her shirt strap and begins to gently burp Aiden.

"No promises, but I won't drill him yet." Danny says with a mischievous grin before he walks out of the house, scratching both of the cat's heads as he leaves.

_1 hour later_

"Alright Aaron, we'll take a break." Danny and Tucker say as Aaron collapses.

"I'll feel that training in the next fifteen minutes." Aaron chuckles.

"I've never known someone who can take training like that with a smile." Tucker chuckles.

"No shit right." Danny laughs. Just then his phone rings.

"Hey babe." Danny smiles as he answers the phone, phasing back into his human form and taking a break himself as he and Sam talk. Val and Danielle walk over and talk to Aaron, telling him what he did well on and what he could improve on. After Danny hangs up the phone with Sam they get right back into training. After another hour or two of training they take yet another break.

"I think that about…" Danny starts before his ghost sense goes off.

"Well shit." Tucker chuckles as Val and Danielle transform before they grab Aaron and take off outside and find the source of the disturbance. Several ghosts are on a rampage.

"Ok, Aaron, no time to drag your feet." Tucker chuckles as he fires at one of the ghosts. Aaron prepares to capture them only to be attacked by a ghost from his right. Before he has time to react, three more ghosts attack him. Danny and Tucker manage to capture a few but then upon seeing the ghosts surrounding and attacking Aaron. Managing to use some of his training, Aaron manages to gather a few but soon enough Val and Danielle fly over and attack the few remaining.

"Nicely done Aaron." Danny says just as another attack fires out. Tucker flies after and catches the offending ghost but before Aaron even hits the ground two rings form around his waist and he shifts. Unconscious he lands on the ground. His brown hair now white with green tips, in a black and green suit.

"Let's get him back to the lab." Danny says as he picks up Aaron.

"But how?" Danielle asks.

"Easy, he was constantly exposed to minute ghost energy from you for a while and then getting a large input of it from the attacks. If that last attack hadn't of happened, it would've worn its way out of his system, but now, because of being exposed to a large amount of ecto-energy, he's been changed into a halfa." Danny explains.

"Well, this will be interesting to explain." Danielle groans.

_3 hours later_

Aaron blinks awake, head throbbing, and eyes blurry. Looking around he sees the others hovering near him. His head is in Danielle's lap and he smiles up at her.

"So, what happened?" Aaron asks. Danny chuckles at his easygoing attitude.

"Well, when you're exposed to the small amount of ecto-energy that is my sister and then get exposed to a massive amount of ecto-energy, it can cause a transformation." Danny explains. Aaron sits upright at his words.

"Wait, am I a halfa?" Aaron asks.

"Yeah. Go look in the mirror." Danielle says. Getting up Aaron feels a little woozy before he walks over to the mirror and gasps at the sight, his usually deep ocean blue eyes are now a deep forest green, his caramel colored hair is now electric blue. The clothes he was wearing, blue jeans and a baddy shirt was replaced by a tight hazmat like the other halfas, only over it he has on a trench coat, ripped at the bottom and side. The eye scanner over his right eye and on his chest was the letter V.

"The V is for Vindicator." Val smiles.

"How do you know?" Aaron asks.

"Sam told us." Tucker chuckles. Aaron nods, knowing to not disagree with what Sam says, seeing as how she was usually right and had personal ties to Clockwork and the Grim. Walking back over to the others, Aaron sits down and catches his breath.

"Yeah, I felt like that too after seeing what happened." Danny chuckles.

"I'm just so tired, how do I change back?" Aaron asks tiredly.

"Just think of human thoughts." Danny says. Aaron closes his eyes and concentrates on something human and soon enough he's back to his human self.

"Am I always going to feel this tired?" Aaron asks.

"No, just the first six times." Danny says calmly.

"Ok." Aaron says

"Now you just get to explain it to your parents." Danielle says.

"Shit, they half expect it to happen anytime now." Aaron laughs.

"Well, at least that makes it easier I think?" Danielle says.

"I think we have more training to do tomorrow." Danny says with a stretch. Everyone nods in agreement before everyone grabs their stuff to go. Danny gets into his car and drives home, smiling when he finds Sam and his son Aiden taking a nap in the living room as he enters his home quietly as to not disturb them. Sam blinks awake and smiles at Danny.

"Hey, how was training?" Sam asks tiredly. Danny smiles before going into detail about the training and how Aaron became a halfa.

"I had a feeling he would." Sam smiles before she stands and stretches.

"Yeah, so did he." Danny chuckles as Sam walks over and picks up Aiden, who remains asleep as he's picked up.

"That'll make it easier for you guys while I rest up." Sam says.

"Yeah, and it'll lighten the load overall." Danny says as Sam takes a seat next to Danny with their son.

"You will go easy on him when training right?" Sam asks.

"Yes, but it's more like will he go easy on himself. Enthusiasm is great, but one must know when to rest." Danny chuckles. Aiden nuzzles into his mother's chest; Danny leans down and kisses Aiden's head.

"You bathed him today." Danny chuckles, taking note of the fresh soapy smell on his sons head.

"Yes, and he likes water a lot." Sam giggles. Chaos and Cloud gracefully jump onto the couch and curl up on either side of the family, purring contently.

_3 days later_

A shrill cry alerts Sam to go tend to Aiden.

"Does he need to be fed?" Danny asks groggily.

"I fed him last time." Sam mumbles.

"I'll get him." Danny yawns as he gets up and goes to the Aiden's room to see Chaos and Cloud nuzzling the upset baby. Danny walks over to the crib and picks up his crying son, immediately smells why he's crying and gets to changing him. As he wipes Aiden clean he notices the cats watching intently. Once he's all clean, has a fresh diaper and redressed he starts to walk and rock his son back to sleep. Soon enough, Aiden's back asleep and carefully Danny places him in his crib, pulls the blanket up to his waist, turns off the light and joins Sam back in bed, who, like their son, was fast asleep.

Getting under the covers he hears the slight meow of Cloud as she hops up onto the bed and curls in a ball at the foot and rests her head on her front paws, facing the door. Before he finally goes back to sleep, he can only assume that Chaos is watching over Aiden, just as he was earlier, making sure the baby is happy and calm.

_2 days later_

As Sam feeds Aiden, Danny, enjoying one of the few days off he's had in a long while, plays one of his video games, making sure to keep the volume low and his headphones on. At a good save point he takes off his headphones.

"So, I don't know if you've noticed, but Chaos and Cloud have been very protective of us." Danny says as Cloud is curled up between the two and Chaos is sitting on the back of the couch.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, I've noticed that. But it's understandable." Sam chuckles with a thoughtful look.

"Yeah, considering what happened about three weeks ago." Danny says.

"Yeah, and I think they'll be like this even when Aiden gets older. So no matter how many children we have they'll be protective of them and us." Sam says.

"That's reassuring. Now all we need is a hell hound and we'll be set for life." Danny jokes.

"Careful what you wish for. Grim tells me that one of the many reaper hounds is pregnant." Sam says.

"Reaper hound sounds better." Danny smiles. Sam rolls her eyes at him while she burps Aiden. Soon Danny is playing his game again with a very attentive Aiden and Sam as he plays. Sam simply enjoys the calmness of the day, smiling at her son's look of awe at the game his father plays and the relaxed expression on Danny's face as he plays.

"How long has it been since we last had a lazy day?" Sam asks.

"Too damn long in my opinion." Danny chuckles.

"I concur." Sam giggles as she leans back in the couch and watches.

* * *

So, I hope you like this chapter. Again, sorry about the wait. It's been crazy, but finally getting over the writers block, I'll get more done. Until next time, please R&amp;R.


	30. Re-Adjusting

Re-Adjusting

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

I'm so proud of myself I finished a chapter within a decent amount of time from the last chapter!

I know it's late, but I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_1 month later_

"Please call me if anything comes up." Sam says to her mother.

"Sam, this is good for him." Emily chuckles to her daughter.

"Really darling, it will be alright. But, if anything comes up, we will give you a call." Drew chuckles. Sam nervously smiles, leans down and kisses Aiden's head before Danny gives his son a kiss and they leave for work.

"Babe, he'll be ok." Danny says as they leave.

"I know, and I know this is good for both of us. Still, I'm going to worry." Sam sighs as they meet up with the others.

"Hey Sam, it's good to have you back!" Danielle chirps.

"Mixed feelings about being back, but I'll get over them." Sam smiles sheepishly. Val smiles in understanding since she will soon be in the same position.

"Alright, so let's run through some drills for both new and returning members." Danny says as they get right into training in the field.

_2 hours later_

As they took a break, Danielle smiles to Sam.

"You know, for being out of the game for a few months, it doesn't seem like it at all." Danielle says.

"I'm gonna feel it later." Sam giggles. A small smirk forms on Danny's face before Sam slaps his arm.

"I can hear your thoughts." Sam mutters.

"That's the point." Danny chuckles as Sam blushes slightly before she grabs her phone and calls her mother.

"Hello Samantha dear. He's doing fine. He's actually napping now." Emily giggles.

"But he's been ok?" Sam asks.

"Yes. He's such a happy baby." Emily laughs.

"Ok. I'll call again when we're heading over to get him. Please call me if anything happens." Sam says.

"I know dear and I will. Promise." Emily says before she goes back to Danny.

"Is everything alright?" Danny asks.

"Yeah, he's fine. I'm the one having a problem." Sam sighs as she takes a seat.

"Everything will be ok Sam." Danny says as he wraps his arm around her.

_3 days later_

The phone rang and Maddie ran to answer it.

"Hello?" Maddie asks.

"Hey Maddie, ghost emergency, could you please come over and watch Aiden?" Sam asks quickly.

"Jack and I will be there in ten." Maddie says. Soon enough they were on the way to Sam and Danny's home to watch Aiden. Upon arrival, Maddie and Jack quickly exchange pleasantries with Danny and Sam before going into the house.

"Please let me know if anything, anything at all, happens." Sam says.

"I know Sam, and I will, but you have a job to do." Maddie says with a smile. Sam smiles and nods before shifting and taking to the sky with Danny. Walking into the home, Maddie smiles at the sight of her grandson.

"Hello sweetie!" Maddie says, picking up the baby. Aiden smiles at his grandmother.

"It's a good thing he's still so young, this helps him adjust and not be so clingy to his mother and father." Maddie chuckles.

"Yeah." Jack chuckles as he takes his grandson from his wife. Jack notices the two cats watching him carefully.

"Well, he's well watched." Jack chuckles as he takes a seat on the couch, holding Aiden close. Maddie turns on the TV before joining Jack on the couch.

It had to be Skulker, of all ghosts, it had to be him. Sam groans as they lock into battle.

"Well, the daughter of the Grim Reaper has returned, do tell me, why were you gone to begin with?" Skulker taunts.

"None of your business." Sam snips with a kick.

"And where has the other woman ghost fighter gone?" Skulker asks.

"Focus on us, not someone that isn't here." Tucker growls as he fires an ecto-blast, hitting Skulker's turbine and knocking him off balance.

"I also see you have a new helper." Skulker chuckles before receiving a punch from Danny.

"What of it?" Danny asks as Skulker lands.

"Just making observations. I wonder why you were gone for so long, about three months if I'm correct and you were limited a few months prior. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but considering you have this new aura about you, Scythera, I would guess that the reason you were gone and why your friend is gone now is because, well, you being an adult, I can only assume you had a child." Skulker says. A silence falls over the group before Danielle attacks.

"What makes you say that?" Sam asks as Danielle restrains him.

"Word gets around quick about the Vlad Plasmius fiasco. No one, not even some of you worst enemies would go after an innocent baby, but, I'm not like most. He's a born halfa, rare." Skulker says. Sam walks over to Skulker. In an instant her scythe is impaling through his armor and he's gasping.

"Come near our son and you'll suffer the same fate as Vlad." Sam says sweetly.

"That would be?" Skulker gasps.

"Hellcat chow." Danny chuckles darkly before he collects Skulker in the device on his wrist.

"He's not going back to the ghost zone is he?" Sam asks.

"No, we're taking him straight to the GIW HQ. High security." Danny says as they fly there. Entering the facility, everyone welcomes Sam back as they get to the main boss.

"Phantom and Scythera, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asks.

"We brought in the hunter." Danny says.

"It's about time you brought in a specimen, and one that's been becoming increasingly threatening. What was he up to this time?" the boss asks.

"Oh, the typical of hunting for rare creatures, both alive and ghost, but the main issue was that he threatened to hunt our son." Danny says.

"He'll be going into max security. None of the ghosts that we've had there have ever escaped." The boss says.

"Good, because if he does escape, he'll be returned to you in pieces." Sam says.

"Duly noted." The boss chuckles as he leads them back to max security and they upload Skulker into a cell.

"Where am I?" Skulker growls.

"Max security, no ghost without proper clearance can enter, and none have escaped. You'll be in here until we deem you useful or to hazardous." The boss states.

"You can't do this to me!" Skulker yells.

"Too late. So sit back and enjoy your stay, you'll be here a while." Sam snickers as Skulker thrashes in his cell. Taking out her phone she calls Maddie.

"Hello Sam, how is everything?" Maddie asks.

"We're wrapping things up. How's Aiden?" Sam asks as they leave the building.

"He's doing well. He and Jack are playing peek-a-boo. I take it you're heading home now?" Maddie asks.

"Yeah, we'll be there shortly." Sam says before they hang up. Flying faster than they knew they arrived home quickly and briefly explained what had happened.

"How dare that vile creature threaten an innocent baby! If, and this is a huge if, but if he had somehow gotten thru the hellcats then he'd have us to deal with as well!" Maddie says indignantly.

"Agreed!" Jack says. Sam smiles at their reactions.

"I have no doubts that you would have destroyed him if we didn't." Sam giggles. Sam picks up Aiden from his carrier and cuddles him.

"He's such an angel." Maddie giggles.

"He is." Sam smiles as she kisses Aiden's forehead. Danny chuckles as his parents leave, Maddie pulls her son aside.

"When are you proposing to her again? Have you bought the ring?" Maddie asks.

"Soon and not yet." Danny says.

"When are you going to buy it?" Maddie asks.

"In a week." Danny says.

"Provided it's not crazy?" Maddie asks.

"In a week and a half." Danny says, earning a smile from his mother.

_3 days later_

Emily and Drew met with Danny at the jewelry store. Danny had gotten Sam's ring size from her in a crafty way and now all that was left was to actually buy the ring. Walking into the store, immediately they were swarmed by sales clerks.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring." Danny managed to say over the over eager clerks. All but three of them left.

"One of us can assist you." One of the clerks says. Smiling, they go with a clerk and look through the wide selection of engagement rings and wedding bands. After narrowing it down to two rings, the agreed on one that Danny was absolutely positive Sam would love and purchased it.

"Now, when will you propose to my daughter?" Drew asks as they leave the store.

"Within the next week." Danny says.

"Where?" Emily asks.

"Still working on that." Danny chuckles.

_5 days later_

Sam was getting ready for an impromptu but needed date. Sam had Aiden ready to go and now, with him in carrier in the bathroom with her, she was applying her last touch of makeup as Danny pokes his head around the corner.

"Almost ready babe?" Danny asks.

"Almost. When's the reservation for again?" Sam asks.

"We have an hour." Danny says. Sam smiles before putting away the tube of mascara.

"Good thing I'm done then." Sam smiles.

"You look stunning, more so than usual." Danny smiles as Sam picks up the carrier.

"Thanks, you look great too." Sam smiles. They walk out into the cool evening and get the car seat situated. After making sure everything is secured, they finally leave for the restaurant. Upon arrival Sam smiles at the location.

"You're spoiling me tonight." Sam smiles.

"Why not, you've been a wonderful girlfriend and excellent mother." Danny chuckles, smiling as a blush dusts Sam's nose. Walking into the restaurant they wait until they get up to the host podium.

"Three for Fenton." Danny says. The host shows them to their seat and makes sure it's plenty big enough for the baby carrier.

"The waiter will be with your shortly." The host smiles before he leaves. Unknown to Sam, her parents and grandmother and Danny's family were also there. The waiter walks over and asks for drinks. After getting their menus and asking for water.

"I'll be back with your water and then if you've decided on something I'll take your order." The waiter says. They read over the menu and Sam makes sure to tend to Aiden. She had fed him before they left, so he would be fine for a couple of hours.

_1 hour later_

They had just finished their dinner and were debating a dessert.

"So, what are you going to have?" Sam asks as she looks up to see Danny standing. Confused she watches as he gets closer to her.

"Are we not eating?" Sam asks earning a small smirk from Danny.

"Oh, we are, but I have a question for you first." Danny says as she reaches for his pocket. Dropping onto a knee Sam freezes, eyes wide.

"Samantha Manson, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Danny asks as he presents one of the most stunning rings she's ever seen. Tears prickle at her eyes before she smiles.

"Yes, of course. Yes!" Sam smiles as the room erupts into applause and he slips the ring on her finger. It is then that Sam sees her family and Danny's family.

"You sneak." Sam says earning a half guilty look from Danny.

"Hey, it may have been my idea, but I'm not the only one being sneaky." Danny chuckles as he looks over to where their families were.

"You all planned this." Sam snickers as they take their seats. They look over the menu and order their desserts. Soon enough they finish up, pay, and after meeting up with their families, they head home.

"I love you." Danny says.

"I love you too." Sam says as their son sleeps peacefully in the back in his car seat.

"You're still a sneak though." Sam smiles, something she had been doing a lot of that evening.

"You still said yes." Danny chuckles. Sam rolls her eyes, smile still bright on her face.

* * *

So this was mostly just a chapter with some fluff and just life as a working parent with super abilities...the next chapter is going to be relatively short but just full of fluff and cute and all that fun stuff! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, please, R&amp;R!


	31. Big, Long Awaited, Day

Big, Long Awaited, Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

So this is a short, sweet chapter full of fluff.

The next chapter is going to be a lot longer, and I hope to get it done by the end of the month.

On with the story!

* * *

_1 month later, August 3__rd_

Sam was letting the makeup artist do the finishing touches. She was due to walk in about ten minutes and the artist wanted to make sure all of her natural features were highlighted, especially her eyes. The artist was absolutely in love with her eyes.

"I wish I had naturally beautiful lilac eyes." The artist whines.

"Thanks." Sam smiles. Her dress was white with lilac trim, a sweetheart neckline with intricate embroidery work on the bodice of the dress and the skirt was big and had a train that was five feet long.

"Five minutes dear." Drew says at the door.

"And done! You are by far my most beautiful bride." The artist smiles before she walks over and allows in Drew.

"Oh sweetheart you look lovely." Drew smiles.

"Thanks dad." Sam blushes.

"I'll help with the veil." The artist says as she grabs the white lace veil. Carefully, she places it on Sam's head, making sure not to mess up any of the painstaking work on Sam's hair before glancing at the clock.

"And with a minute to spare. Alright, you may proceed now." She says to Sam and Drew. Sam takes her father's arm as they leave the room and head for the main area for the ceremony. Just as the approach the door, Sam and her father each take in a deep breath.

"Ready." Sam murmurs to her father before the music sounds from the other side and the doors open. Walking down the aisle, Sam feels her heart flutter as she looks forward to where Danny is standing in his black tuxedo, and sees Danielle holding Aiden, who smiles widely at his mother and father. Keeping her emotions in check, Sam keeps her pace and soon enough her father hands her off to Danny and the music settles.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of this man and this woman in matrimony…" the officiant starts.

"The couple has prepared their own vows, and keeping with courtesy, the lady may go first." The man starts. Sam smiles, calms herself before she starts on her vows.

"Daniel, our relationship was…odd to say the least at the beginning, and to be perfectly honest, if anyone had told either of us that after high school we would be parents and getting married, I'm certain we would've had them admitted…" Sam starts, earning some chuckles from those who knew them well, including Danny.

"They would be right, but still. Never had I imagined that our relationship would've taken off as it did. And never would I have imagined all the strange twists and turns my life has taken in meeting you. You are by far the most interesting man I know. You are just so full of life and love and bravery. You are my best friend, no offense Val." Sam says, looking to a very pregnant Val, who simply smiles.

"You are the love of my life, the father to our child, and my protector. I promise to honor and love you, and to obey to a point. In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until the end of our days." Sam says earning a smile from Danny.

"And now the young man." The officiant says.

"Samantha, where to begin. You've changed my entire view of the world, and my life all for the better. Our relationship was naturally odd and complicated at first, but seeing where we are now, it could only have happened the way that it did. I got to know the real you, not the shell you were giving everyone a look at. I know that you're a passionate, caring, loving woman who can be rather terrifying when angered. I also know that you can be a total goof when you let your guard down." Danny says. Sam smiles and rolls her eyes.

"You are the love of my life, the keeper to my soul, literally, my best friend, no offense Tucker, and the mother to my son. And while you will literally never agree with me on this, you are the perfect woman for me. You understand me, you know how to read me, and I can read you. I promise to love and cherish you, to obey you, and don't get too cocky on that, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do we part in this life." Danny says seeing Sam smile back her tears.

"Beautifully put. Now, where are the rings?" The officiant asks as Valerie and Tucker step forward with the rings.

"Excellent. Daniel, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the officiant asks.

"I do." Danny says as he slides the ring onto Sam's finger.

"And Samantha do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the officiant asks.

"I do." Sam says, the tears she had been holding back finally starting up as she slides the ring on Danny's finger.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Daniel, you may kiss your bride." The officiant says. Danny lifts up the veil and smiles at Sam before pulling her close to exchange a sweet, loving kiss to seal their vows. Everyone, even little Aiden, claps and smiles at the two newlyweds.

* * *

So, had to interject some humor and cute in their vows. The reason I say officiant and not priest is because I don't believe in the series anywhere it is mentioned that Danny and his family are religious and I believe Sam is Jewish (Fright before Christmas episode), and I believe she is only loosely that, hence I chose for their wedding to be non-denominational. Again, the next chapter may be a while before I post it, but until then please, R&amp;R!


	32. Calm

Calm

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

So, meant to get this up yesterday, but it got late, and I got tired and had work today, so finished it up today. It will not be often that I post on a Monday, only if I'm almost done with a chapter like this time. I know it's been a while but, this is a rather large chapter so I hope the wait was worth it.

Lots of fluff! Enjoy!

* * *

_2 months later, October 31__st_

It was barely nightfall and already children were knocking on their door.

"I guess this is what happens when Halloween falls on a Friday." Sam giggles as she answers the door.

"The nice thing is we didn't have to worry about costumes for us." Danny chuckles. Both of them were in their ghost forms, while Aiden was dressed up as a monkey.

"Yeah. When did Val and Tucker say they would be here with their baby?" Sam asks. Just then another knock sounds. Opening the door, Valerie, Tucker, and their two month old son, Deshawn, enter.

"Told you." Valerie says in her ghost form. Tucker rolls his eyes at his fiancé.

"Cute zombie baby." Sam smiles.

"Cute baby monkey." Valerie chuckles as she places Deshawn near where Aiden's carrier is. The two immediately start communicating in baby talk. Tucker joins Danny on the couch and naturally they grab a video game while Sam and Val take seats on the floor, waiting for the next round of trick-or-treaters.

"So Sam, I have a question, and it's been bothering me a lot." Valerie says.

"Ask away." Sam replies, keeping her eyes on her son and listening for children.

"Well, back when Vlad was trying to take away Aiden you pointed out that if either you or Danny perished, the other and your child would also die in three days. What about if you just die of old age?" Valerie asks.

"That thing about our child also dying is only until the child is five. Once the child is five, their souls are still bonded, but it's more of a monitoring thing. I knew about that from Grim." Sam says.

"Ok, because I was confused and worried about that." Valerie laughs.

"No, rest assured, once the child is five, the life link is no longer tied to them." Sam says.

"Do you keep saying the child because you intend on having more?" Valerie asks making Sam blush and Danny smirk.

"Shut up." Sam says as Danny chuckles. Soon enough, another group of kids arrive. As Sam gets up to go to the door Aiden watches from his carrier. He lets out a whimper.

"It's ok sweetie. I'll be right here." Sam says softly as she grabs the candy bowl. A louder whine emits from Aiden.

"Danny…" Sam says as Danny leans over and picks up his anxious son.

"Hey bud, mama's right there, and I'm right here. It's ok." Danny says calmly to his son. Furrowing his little brow he starts to whine more and Danny's ghost sense goes off just as a soft white glow forms around Aiden. Their eyes widen and quickly, Sam gives the kids at the door their candy before she closes the door in just enough time to see Aiden levitate out of Danny's arms. He manages to float almost over to Sam before growing tired and starting to fall, but Sam catches him.

"And here I expected him to walk before he flew." Sam says sarcastically.

"Seven months old and he's starting to fly." Danny sighs with a smirk.

"He's going to be a handful." Sam laughs.

"Actually, he's only able to today because of their being a thin line between the land of the living and the ghost zone." The haunting voice of Grim chides from their kitchen.

"Hello Grim." Sam chirps.

"Your mortal parents are on their way, but first, I have something for you. Around your wedding, my pregnant reaper hound gave birth to a litter of ten. I have here for you the only male in the litter." Grim says as he presents a black puppy with blood red eyes.

"I haven't named him, I figure it would be best for you to name him, he's in his human friendly form of what would look like a German Shepard-husky mix." Grim says as he hands Danny the small two month old pup.

"What's his non-human friendly form look like?" Sam asks.

"Right now, comically terrifying. When he's older, he'll stand at eleven feet tall to his shoulder, be thirteen feet long from nose to tail, and his eyes will be fire and his teeth will be as big at your arm, and sharp as your blade." Grim smiles.

"Now this is a dog!" Danny laughs. Sam rolls her eyes before the puppy cuddles up to Danny. Then she goes to get closer and immediately he starts to follow her with his eyes.

"Thanks Grim. We'll name him once we can think of one." Sam smiles.

"Another one of my hounds is pregnant, if he works out well, maybe you could have another?" Grim asks.

"We'll see." Sam smiles. Grim smiles before he disappears. Sam walks into the kitchen where the two hellcats are. She hears the clicking of little nails and looks over her shoulder to see the small pup.

"I think we'll name you Shadow. Stereotypical for a black dog, but you do like to follow people." Sam smiles as she leans down and scruffs Shadow's earns.

"Chaos and Cloud, be nice to him." Sam says to the two cats who jump down and nuzzle Shadow.

"It's a fitting name." Danny says as Sam walks back into the living room with Shadow on her heels and the cat's right behind.

_November, Thanksgiving_

After making sure the table was set, the food was good and ready and there were enough seats for everyone that would be coming over, only then did Sam let Shadow in.

"You know babe, I could've just picked him up." Danny states.

"I know, but I also know how he can get under foot." Sam says as she picks up Aiden. Ever since Halloween he hadn't displayed much more ghost abilities other than the eye color changing and the occasional ghost sense. Soon enough a knock sounds at the door. Quickly telling Shadow to stay, Sam goes to answer the door.

"Hey mom, dad, grandma, Maddie, Jack, Jazz and Danielle, glad to see you all again." Sam smiles.

"Thanks for having us over dear." Emily smiles as they enter the home. Taking their coats, Danny places them in the coat closet before joining the family again. Everyone is seated at the long table before Sam brings out the delicious smelling turkey.

"Will you be partaking dear?" Drew asks in reference to the turkey.

"Yes, since this was from one of the family farms." Sam smiles as she sets the plate down of the carved turkey on the table.

"Can Aiden chew food?" Jazz asks.

"Yeah, he's over six months old, which is when the pediatrician recommended we started to give him solids. He enjoys meats and veggies, especially green beans, peas, and carrots." Danny chuckles as everyone dishes their food while Sam cuts small slices of meat for Aiden, gives him half of a roll, some mashed potatoes, green beans, sweet potatoes, and the softest pieces of asparagus she can find. Like all babies, Aiden eats with his hands, hence the bib. But unlike all babies, Aiden at least eats most of his food before he plays with it, without the assistance of his parents for the most part. The potatoes he knows he'll need his mother's help with.

"So, Jazz, how are classes going?" Danny asks.

"Really well, at this rate, I'll graduate in a year. What are your plans?" Jazz asks as she takes a bite of the juicy turkey.

"Well, we've been thinking about that. I'm going to take some classes that will further my career in the GIW and a private contractor…" Danny goes into explanation.

"Wow that sounds like it could take some time, but it would be worth it. I take it Sam will do the same?" Jazz asks.

"More or less, but I'll also be taking some business management classes and budgeting." Sam states.

"I take it some of these will be online?" Jazz asks.

"Yup." Sam says as she brings the spoon of sweet potatoes to Aiden's mouth.

"He's never had sweet potatoes has he?" Elaine asks with a smile.

"No, and he seems to love your recipe grandma." Sam smiles back.

"Good. Get them eating healthy when they're young." Elaine giggles. Sam smiles and rolls her eyes at her grandmother as she continues to feed her son.

_Up_

Sam blinks for a moment before she looks to Aiden again, noticing his ice blue eyes flick to bright green for a moment.

_Up_

"Danny, he's learned how to mentally communicate." Sam sighs.

"How do you figure?" Danny asks as he looks to Sam and Aiden before Aiden's eyes glow again.

"Oh, that's how." Danny chuckles.

"Why?" Sam asks Aiden, he looks over to Elaine and then back again. Sam picks up Aiden and takes him over to her grandmother.

"Why hello there little one. I know I haven't seen you for a couple of months but good to see you remember me." Elaine coos as she takes her great-grandson and kisses his forehead making him giggle. Aiden smiles before he kisses her hand and then looks back to Sam.

"Such a gentleman." Elaine chuckles before handing the child back to Sam so they can continue their meal.

"Has he spoken yet?" Maddie asks.

"He's been trying. He almost says something but then he doesn't. Though, that'll probably change because being able to communicate mentally is more difficult than it sounds." Danny says.

"So he'll be talking soon?" Jazz asks.

"Doesn't surprise me. Samantha could speak whole sentences before she was fourteen months old." Emily says.

"Doggy!" Aiden giggles as everyone looks to him as Shadow scratches at the door.

"And so it begins." Elaine laughs as Sam gets up to let Shadow out.

"Mama! Papa!" Aiden laughs.

"Three words in two minutes. Definitely from Sam. Hey buddy!" Danny laughs. Aiden giggles as he continues to eat.

_2 hours later_

They all gathered around in the living room and Aiden kept nodding off because of all the food he had eaten.

"Little guy's tired." Jack chuckles.

"Aw, his first food coma." Danielle giggles. Sam rolls her eyes but continues to rock Aiden until he finally gives into sleep and nuzzles into is mother chest.

"So this dog is supernatural, but, like the cats, can take on both mortal form and immortal form?" Emily asks.

"Yes. We like to say human friendly and true form." Danny says.

"Interesting." Drew says as he scruffs Shadows ears.

"Very." Jack chuckles as the cats rub against his legs.

"So, will you be celebrating Hanukah or Christmas?" Drew asks.

"I don't see why we can't celebrate both?" Sam says. Emily and Drew smile, along with Elaine.

"Yeah, it'll make it easier to spend time with each side of our family and will expose Aiden to two different traditions in our family." Danny says.

"Well put Danny." Maddie says. Danny smiles before everyone prepares to leave. He gathers everyone's coats, Shadow on his heels. As he returns, he hands everyone their coats.

"Thanks for coming." Danny says as they all take their coats and exit.

"Thank you again for having us over." Maddie chuckles as they leave. Soon enough the house is empty and Danny starts to clear the table and put away the leftovers.

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" Sam asks as she wraps her arms around Danny's waist.

"Not recently." Danny chuckles as he turns around and kisses her. Breaking the kiss Sam smiles.

"How's how talkative son?" Danny asks.

"Fast asleep." Sam smiles.

"I don't blame him. Lots of food on a small stomach." Danny chuckles as they put all the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and start it.

"I'm also a bit on the tired side." Sam yawns.

"Go to bed babe, I'll finish up here, since you made everything." Danny says.

"And that is why I married you." Sam yawns as she heads to their room. Danny chuckles at his wife before he continues with the chores. About twenty minutes later he too heads to their bedroom, smiling at the sight of his sleeping wife.

_December_

Sam and Danny made sure to get presents for everyone before the first day of Hanukkah and as they took Aiden over to start off the festivities, they made sure to keep said presents out of his reach, because he had figured out how to tear the paper clean off.

"Is there anything, you know, specific I need to know?" Danny asks.

"Not really." Sam smiles to her nervous husband. As they reach her parents' home, Aiden begins to get fussy.

"We'll be there soon hun." Sam says as they park and start to grab the presents and their son. Danny sees the decorations in the windows and takes a deep breath before they go up to the door.

_2 hours later_

After the wonderful dinner they began the gift exchange. They made to give Aiden's present last because they know that the moment he receives his gift, he would tear into it.

"Here you are sweetie, this one is from great grandma Elaine." Sam coos to her son as she places the gift in front of him. He giggles as he starts to tear at the paper.

"Small children always seem to have more fun just opening the present than with the actual present." Emily smiles.

"Well of course, it's the one thing they're allowed to tear up." Elaine chuckles. Once all the paper is off, Aiden begins to pry at the toy to free it from its case, his brow furrowing in frustration at the bindings.

"Hang on a sec bud, I'll get it." Danny chuckles as he reaches for the toy only to watch as Aiden turn the box intangible and free the fluffy toy with buttons.

"And he continues to impress." Sam says as she rolls her eyes.

"Let's just hope he doesn't figure out where the rest of the presents are." Danny chuckles as he picks up the box. Everyone else opens up their present for the first day and then makes idle chatter as they clean up the small mess.

"So, we'll see you tomorrow?" Drew asks.

"Yeah, but it may be short, with us also having to visit Danny's parents." Sam says.

"Ah, yes, it is Christmas tomorrow." Emily says. Sam nods as they get their stuff in order and head out, wishing everyone a good night.

* * *

(A/N): Since the first night of Hanukkah changes every year, I just made it the night before Christmas, since it was like that this last year. Anyway, continuing on.

* * *

_The next day, Christmas_

After making sure they have everything needed, they leave for Danny's parents.

"I just love this time of year." Sam smiles as they park in front of the Fenton home.

"I used to hate it, but now I actually enjoy it." Danny chuckles as they bring in everything. Kicking the door, Jazz answers the door.

"Danny! You could've called!" Jazz shouts as she grabs a few presents that are precariously placed.

"You know how your brother is." Sam teases. Jazz smiles and rolls her eyes and then helps her stubborn little brother set the presents under the tree before everyone makes their way to the dining room.

_2 hours later_

Everyone watches as Aiden tears open his gifts, giggling the whole time as they open their own presents.

"Thanks for joining us." Maddie smiles.

"Well, we figured since we have tonight and six more nights with my parents, the least we could do is spend the early part of the evening with you and then the later part with my parents since they've probably just finished up the dinner." Sam smiles. Danny helps his father clean up the wrapping paper as Sam, Danielle, and Jazz take the presents out to the car while Maddie entertains Aiden.

"I'm so happy I got to see you today." Maddie coos to Aiden.

"Happy!" Aiden giggles back.

"Now you get to go see your other grandparents and celebrate more with them." Maddie smiles as she holds her grandson. Aiden smiles up at his grandmother, happy and content.

"Thanks for helping with the presents. Danny would've just casually put them in the back." Sam snorts as they walk through the front door.

"Thanks babe, love you too." Danny snorts back.

"Well, am I wrong?" Sam teases as she walks over to Maddie and kisses her son's head.

"Not the point." Danny defends.

"Thanks son for helping me with cleaning up." Jack chuckles, clapping Danny on the shoulder.

"No prob pops." Danny chuckles as he grabs the baby carrier. Maddie smiles and hands Aiden back to Sam, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead before she does. Sam smiles and buckles Aiden in.

"Thanks again for coming over. Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah." Maddie smiles.

"Thanks for having us over. Merry Christmas." Danny and Sam say in unison before heading to Sam's parents.

_February, Valentine's Day_

Most young couples would go out on this, the day of lovers. They would find a baby-sitter if they had a child and would go out for some alone time. Danny and Sam were, by no stretch of the imagination, like most couples. They spent the evening home, cuddled up on the couch with their son snuggled between them and their two cats and dog around them.

"This is a great valentine's day. No need to go out and attempt to find a sitter." Sam yawns.

"Yeah. So, when you wanna open your gift?" Danny asks as Sam's eyes go wide.

"You little…" Sam smiles as Danny kisses her sweetly.

"After we put Aiden to bed. I have a present for you too." Sam smiles after they break the kiss. Danny smiles back before they continue to watch the show that was one, noticing Aiden's head tilting to one side.

"Aw, you tired son?" Sam asks.

"Yeah…" Aiden sighs out. Sam smiles as she helps him walk to his room. He was almost a year old by now and was able to say a few words and walk really well. Danny smiles as he watches his wife and son go off to Aiden's room. He gets up and joins them once he knows they're in his room.

"Dada!" Aiden coos as he reaches towards Danny. Danny smiles and takes his son from Sam's arm, gives him a hug and goodnight kiss before handing him back to Sam.

"Night son. Sleep well. Love you." Danny says. Sam gives Aiden a kiss and hums to him.

"Goodnight Aiden. Sweet dreams. I love you so much." Sam says as she places him in his crib. Pulls the blankets up to his waist Aiden is soon fast asleep. Sam goes to their bedroom for a moment, changing into something, before she goes back to the living room in her bathrobe. Danny smiles at her before he hands her the little box. Looking at him curiously, Sam opens the present and smiles at the bracelet, because even though it's something she normally wouldn't wear, the charms that were on it, their son, their life together thus far, almost had her in tears.

"Happy Valentine's day babe." Danny says as Sam wraps her arms around him and pulls him in for a kiss. Returning the kiss with just as much passion, Danny pulls Sam impossibly closer until they both need air.

"I love you." Danny says.

"I love you too. Wanna know what I got you?" Sam asks with a devilish smirk.

"Of course." Danny smirks back.

"First make sure the doors are locked and turn off the lights, then, meet me in the bedroom and when you untie my robe you'll find your present." Sam teases before she turns invisible and flies to their room, Danny goes extra fast to get the house locked up for the evening so he can receive his gift from Sam, smirking all the while.

_March 19__th_

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Aiden! Happy birthday to you!" everyone sang out as Sam brought in the cake as Aiden claps his hands. Sam sets the cake down in front of Aiden.

"Ok honey, blow out the candles." Sam smiles as she shows him. Aiden giggles and then copies his mother, making the single candle go out and everyone clap as Sam cuts the little cake.

"So, he's walking and talking now. Soon you'll have to start potty training." Jazz smiles.

"Yeah, the pediatrician says that we should try to start when he's closer to eighteen months unless he shows an interest sooner." Sam says as the passes out the pieces of cake. Putting his hands into his piece, Aiden giggles as the cake smears all over his plate and face as he brings the handfuls to his mouth. The other family members smile at the happy, cake covered, child. The family members talk as they eat, smiling every time Aiden tries to join in on the conversation and pay attention as he does. Soon enough, they finish their food and Sam gets a wash cloth for Aiden's face and hands as the others go to the living room to give him his presents.

"He actually holds still when you wash his face?" Danielle asks.

"Yeah, it's very good. He also doesn't like feeling sticky, so he knows he's getting cleaned up." Danny chuckles.

"He's such a smart baby." Maddie smiles.

_1 ½ hours later_

With the presents all opened and a tuckered out one year old, the families get ready and head out, wishing Aiden one last happy birthday as they go.

"So, when did Tucker and Valerie say they would be here?" Sam asks as they let Aiden nap before his play buddy shows up.

"In about an hour I think." Danny chuckles.

"Yeah. Sucks they couldn't be here during the party, but, circumstances. They were covering for us so we could have this party for Aiden." Sam smiles. Danny nods before he gets up and starts to put away Aiden's new toys while his son naps. Just as he gets ready to settle on the couch a quiet knock sounds at the door. Danny walks over to the door and answers it.

"Hey guys, thanks for making it." Danny chuckles as he lets Valerie, Tucker and Deshawn in. Aiden smiles at the sight of his friend and Deshawn giggles when he sees Aiden. Setting up the play pen in record time, both children start to play with the toys before them.

"We do have a present for him." Val smiles.

"We saved you some cake. Again, thanks so much for covering for us." Sam smiles as she and Val get to the kitchen.

"Just as long as you do the same for Deshawn's first." Tucker jokes.

"Plan on it." Danny chuckles as Sam brings in the three slices of cake.

"So has Deshawn shown any signs of his abilities yet?" Sam asks.

"Yes! The little stinker likes to go invisible and scare the ever living shit outta me!" Val says as she takes a bite of cake. Deshawn takes the little bits his mother gives him, smiling at the sweetness of the cake while Aiden waits for his friend.

"I remember when Aiden did that to us. I didn't think I would cry as much as I did." Sam says with a blush.

"Oh, I did too! Believe me, I balled like a baby." Valerie giggles. After they finish their pieces of cake, Tucker gives Aiden his gift.

"So, how was Aiden's birthday?" Valerie asks.

"Cake faced and tons of presents. He is a very happy one year old." Sam smiles as Aiden smiles at the gift in his hands free from the paper.

"You guys remembered he loves stuffed animals, more specifically, anything that is a cat, dog, or deer." Sam smiles.

"Well, of course. And let me tell you, it was hard to find a stuffed deer." Tucker chuckles as Aiden hugs the stuffed deer.

"Yeah, especially anything not related to Christmas." Valerie giggles at her fiancé. After another hour or so of play time between the young children, both look about ready to pass out. After getting Deshawn situated in his carrier, they all say their goodbyes and head out.

"Someone has had a fun day, but now it's time for a bath and then a nap." Sam smiles.

"Looks like you could also use a nap babe." Danny teases. Sam sticks her tongue out at him before Danny rolls his eyes and picks up their sleep son.

"I'll give him a bath, you go change into your pjs." Danny says. Sam smiles as she gets up and goes to their room. As she changes she hears the bath water run. Soon enough, she hears the giggling of Aiden and some splashing as Danny bathes their son. Smiling, Sam walks back into the living room for a well-deserved nap.

_Easter_

Danny had made sure that everything was in order for both Aiden and Deshawn for Easter. It wasn't Aiden's first Easter, but it was the first he would be able to participate in. The eggs were hidden well, but not impossibly well. A knock sounds on the door.

"Come in." Sam calls out. In walk Tucker and Val with Deshawn clutching to his mother as he walks in best he can.

"So, everything good to go?" Tucker asks. Just then Grim appears from the ground. Both children's ghost senses go off and whereas Aiden is used to this, Deshawn starts to cry.

"Oh, baby its ok sweetheart. It's ok." Val says as she picks up her startled child.

"What brings you by Grim?" Sam asks.

"Remember how I mentioned that one of my other hounds was pregnant?" Grim asks.

"Yeah, back in October. I take it your hound gave birth?" Sam asks.

"Yes, and after waiting the proper time for the pups to be weaned I decided to bring the rare curiosity that has been born." Grim says as he pulls from his cloak a golden colored puppy. The eyes were a startling shade of blue, and, like Shadow, the pup looked like a mix of German Shepard and husky.

"Pretty puppy!" Aiden calls out.

"Yes. She is a very pretty puppy. And she is one of a kind in color for both eyes and coat. I figure that she should be yours." Grim says as he hands the small two month old puppy to Sam. Sam smiles to the small pup.

"We'll keep her, but only because she's so cute." Sam laughs. With that, Grim leaves and the others wait as Sam comes up with a name for her.

"Eris." Sam says. The puppy's eyes glow bright blue at the sound of her name.

"Why that name?" Tucker asks.

"Eris was the goddess of chaos and the wielder of the fabled golden apple. Since she is golden and her origins are dark, I figured the name would suit her." Sam says as she sets the pup down. Shadow walks over to her and sniffs her experimentally before he nuzzles her with his nose. The pups continue to play as the children, now that Deshawn is calm, go hunt for Easter eggs.

"A bit of an eventful start, but hey, what can you expect with us being, well, us?" Tucker laughs as Sam and Valerie help their sons look for eggs.

"No kidding. But hey, that just means that we'll have extra help once the hounds are trained up." Danny smiles.

"I pity the poor bastards on the end of those dog fangs." Tucker laughs. Danny simply nods before he continues to watch his son hunt for eggs, the sound of children laughing at their little victories.

_July 4__th_

"Hurry, we need to find a good spot!" Sam and Valerie shout as they pick their sons up and starts walking about fifty miles an hour through Amity Park central park.

"Babe, could you hold up just a sec?" Danny calls as he and Tucker grab the blankets and coolers. To no avail of course.

"Don't think she heard you." Tucker chuckles as they close their respective car doors and chase after their wives. Both women and children were waiting in a grand location for the festivities that were to occur in a couple of hours. Both mothers were applying sun screen to the boys who stood there and waited for the lotion to be applied, scrunching up their noses at the smell.

"Icky smell." Aiden says.

"Yeah, icky." Deshawn says.

"I know baby, but it keeps you from getting burnt." Sam says, noting the curious look on Aiden's face.

"The sun can make you all red and it hurts." Sam says.

"Oh." Aiden says as his mother finishes up. Danny and Tucker set out the blankets and start on the food with the grill in their area.

"Our families should be here soon." Sam says.

"Same here." Valerie smiles. Soon enough the four families arrive and join their children and grandchildren for the display. Soon enough it's dark, and Sam and Valerie instruct their sons to look up.

"Why?" Both boys ask.

"You'll see." Danny chuckles to both of them as he and Tucker take a seat with their respective wives. The boys leans against their mothers and look up. A loud whistle goes off followed by a loud boom and sparks. Sam and Danny smile at their son's awed expression.

"What that mama?" Aiden asks.

"They're called fireworks. Every year on the fourth of July all the cities have big firework shows." Sam says.

"Pretty." Aiden giggles as he continues to watch the fireworks shoot off. Deshawn also smiles at the display, not scared by the noise at all, completely entranced by the sight of the show. Sam smiles as she rests her head on Danny's shoulder in bliss.

_August 4__th_

The subject had been on Sam's mind for about two weeks now, and today, the day after their wonderful first wedding anniversary, Sam was going to bring it up to Danny. She just has to wait until their not too terribly busy, which is very fleeting.

"Foolish mortals! You cannot defeat the Box ghost!" the clumsy ghost shouts as he sends boxes whirling their way. Turning intangible they quickly catch the goofy ghost and then to a perimeter sweep to make absolute sure that there are no other ghosts. With fall approaching, ghost activity always spikes before it wanes briefly for the winter months.

"All clear." They all report before they go and pick up their children and head home.

"Hey babe, can I talk to you about something that I've been thinking about lately?" Sam asks as they arrive home.

"What did I do?" Danny asks, causing Sam to laugh.

"Not like that. What is it with you guys always thinking it's the worst." Sam laughs. Danny lets out a relieved sigh and smirks as they take their sleeping son into his room for his nap.

"I don't know. Anyway, yeah, what's up?" Danny asks as they walk back out into the living room.

"Well, we've done such a good job with Aiden and balancing out everything, and with me starting online classes I was thinking maybe we could expand the nest a bit." Sam says. Danny takes a moment before giving his wife a somewhat confused look. Rolling her eyes Sam gives him a sweet smile.

"I want another baby." Sam says calmly. Danny's brows shoot up briefly before returning to their calm state.

"Well, we have done a pretty damn good job raising one so far, so, I don't see why not." Danny smiles before he's tackled by his wife.

"I love you." Sam smiles as she hugs him.

"Love you too." Danny chuckles as he picks Sam up bridal style and carries her towards their room.

"Eager are we?" Sam teases.

"Always." Danny chuckles and he kisses her deeply.

* * *

So, I hope everyone likes this chapter. The next chapter will start with a 5 year time jump. In fact, the remaining chapter will start with a time jump, but this next one will be the biggest jump. So, until then, please R&amp;R!


	33. Family Ties

Family Ties

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

Alright, so, this chapter has been done for a couple weeks now, but let's just go with this last month has been a little on the crazy side. Exactly a month ago, my grandfather passed away, so I've been helping family get his stuff out of his apartment, then there were the services, and all the family drama that goes with that.

Also, I've been getting things ready to start going back to school in the spring, so been dealing with that on top of going and getting school stuff arranged.

Also, my hours at work have been cut to not even remotely livable so I've been going to temp agencies to get work so I can pay my bills at least until my hours pick up or I get work study from the school, which ever comes first.

So...yeah, it's been a very stressful month and this was put on the back burner because of all the reasons listed above, and whereas I meant to put this up yesterday, but I was busy.

Alright, now that that's been explained, onto the story!

* * *

_5 years later_

"Aiden, Lilith, and Nathan, dinner!" Sam calls from the kitchen as Danny straps their youngest, Dahlia, into her high chair. Aiden and Lilith help their little brother walk into the dining area and then wait for their father to help him into his chair.

"And just think, in about a month we'll have two more to add to our clutch." Danny chuckles.

"Shut it." Sam teases as Danny gets Lilith in her seat while Aiden seats himself.

"So Aiden, you excited to start school next month?" Danny asks.

"Yeah! I hope Deshawn and me have the same class!" Aiden giggles.

"I wanna go to school too!" Lilith says.

"You're too little!" Aiden argues.

"Am not!" Lilith shouts.

"Are too." Aiden says.

"No arguing at the table." Sam says as she places the plates in front of her boisterous family.

"He started it." Lilith says taking a bite of her chicken.

"Well, I'm ending it." Sam says in her mom voice.

"He started it." Lilith mumbles as Aiden rolls his eyes.

"Lilith, schools have certain rules, and you have to be five to start school. Now, people who are super smart can skip grades, but even they have to be five to start school." Danny says.

"Oh. Then I just have to be super smart to get done before brother." Lilith says smugly. Aiden rolls his eyes at his sister but continues to eat his food, pushing his broccoli to the side as Sam takes her seat next to her youngest.

"Now Aiden honey, you have to eat your veggies if you wanna be big and strong." Sam says.

"But mom, they taste weird." Aiden pouts. Sam smiles as she puts some butter and salt on them.

"Now try them." Sam challenges.

"Dad, do I have to?" Aiden says.

"Yes." Danny says sternly. Aiden sighs before he eats the veggies, actually liking the taste.

"So, your mom and I were thinking about taking you four to a water park tomorrow with Tucker and Valerie's family. Anyone not like the idea?" Danny asks. All of the children clapped loudly and applauded the idea.

"Guess that answers the question." Sam snickers. Danny smiles to his wife as they clean up the table while their kids go to the living room to watch some TV before bed. Sam starts to load the dishwasher as Danny gets the food put away. Sam gasps suddenly.

"You ok?" Danny asks.

"Yeah, just a kick." Sam says. Danny rolls his eyes at his nonchalant wife.

"I will still never understand how you can just say that so calmly." Danny chuckles as they walk into the living room and breakup their children's banter.

_The next day_

With the youngest one securely in her stroller and Danny holding Nathan's hand, they all walk in to meet up Tucker, Valerie and their four kids.

"About time you showed up!" Valerie teases. Sam rolls her eyes as they approach the ticket booth. After buy the tickets for their families, the group of ten walk into the water park.

"Let's go get changed and then we'll meet up again." Valerie says as she and Sam and their girls go into the locker room to change while the guys take the boys to change.

"I don't wanna stay in the baby pool." Deshawn says.

"Same!" Aiden calls out.

"We'll talk to your mother, and if they're ok with you guys going to bigger pools then one of us will have to go with." Danny says as he gets Nathan into his swim trunks and life jacket. Tucker manages to get Darius to hold still long enough to change him while Aiden and Deshawn wait patiently for their fathers to get the clothes put into the locker.

"Can we go now?" Aiden whines.

"In a sec son." Danny says as he locks the locker and puts the key on his wrist. Walking out they find their wives and daughters.

"Mom, can Deshawn and I swim in the bigger pools and water rides?" Aiden asks Sam.

"I'm alright with it if Valerie is alright with it." Sam says as she looks to Valerie.

"I'm cool with it. But take your father." Valerie says.

"Alternate so that there's at least one other person here helping with the little ones. And check in every hour." Sam says.

"Yes mom." Both boys say as Tucker follows them to their first swimming area. Valerie take Darius in the little pool and he splashes around, giggling. Nathan grips Danny's hand and pulls his father to the water.

"Ok, we're going. Gee, hun, I wonder where they get their impatience from." Danny chuckles as Lilith and Jaquelin splash and play.

"Can't be from me, we all know I have the patience of a saint." Sam says with a straight face as the two youngest wiggle impatiently in their strollers as Sam unbuckles them and brings them into the pool.

"There are little ears around, but we all know that's a crock." Valerie smiles as Sam sticks her tongue out at her friend.

An hour goes by and soon enough it's time for the boys to check in. Tucker comes back with two hyperactive boys.

"All yours bud." Tucker chuckles as he goes to his youngest daughter and son. Danny simply rolls his eyes before he gives Sam a quick kiss, earning a gagging noise from his eldest and Deshawn.

"Gross!" Both boys call out.

"What's the next poll you two crazy children want to go to next?" Danny asks. The boys go to dart off with Danny on their tails.

"Please let them sleep good tonight!" Valerie smiles.

"Oh, believe me, I think they all will." Tucker chuckles.

"We can hope." Sam smiles as Lilith lets out a yelp and a gasping noise. Sam turns to see her eyes watering and a panicked look on Jaquelin's face.

"Lilith sweetie are you alright?" Sam asks as she wades over to her four year old.

"Water in nose!" Lilith says as Sam lets out a sigh of relief.

"Did you inhale it?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, and it hurt mama." Lilith says.

"It's ok sweetie. Time to go sit down on one of those chairs over there and rest for a bit ok?" Sam says as Lilith and Jaquelin nod and follow her back to the chairs right next to where Tucker is. They get situated in the chairs and Sam goes back to playing with Nathan and Dahlia, keeping a close eye on Lilith, even though she was fine.

_3 hours later_

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Lilith whines as she paddles over to her mother.

"When daddy, Aiden, Tucker and Deshawn get back we'll go order food ok?" Sam says.

"Ok." Lilith say as she gets out of the water and flops onto the chair with Jaquelin. Soon enough Danny and Tucker return with both boys walking along tiredly.

"You boys hungry?" Valerie asks as they get the younger kids out of the water.

"Yeah." Deshawn and Aiden say. Danny and Tucker take turns in ordering food for their kids and wives before bringing it all back to the group of hungry people. As the children happily munch, Sam notices how some of the girls a little younger than her keep gawking at Danny and how he just ignores it. One of the girls plucks up the guts to walk over to them.

"Hey, what's your name?" she asks cutely as Sam rolls her eyes at the younger woman.

"His name is daddy!" Lilith giggles as she hops onto Danny.

"Oh, that's real cute, is her mother letting you have some bonding time?" she asks.

"Uh, mommy's right there with my brother and sister, and big brother is over there." Lilith says as she points.

"Kid, I'm not talking to you." The girl snips.

"What do you want?" Danny asks annoyed with the ignorant girl.

"Your name and number." The girl coos.

"Wow, you're an ignorant one aren't you? I'm here with my _wife _and _four kids_. Now, don't you have some guys your own age to hit on?" Danny asks as he quirks his eyebrow.

"You're married?" she asks.

"Hi, I'm the wife." Sam waves as the girl looks over.

"Wow, you look like a whale." The girl taunts.

"Mommy has two babies in her tummy." Aiden says as the girl glares at the boy.

"So, handsome, why don't you come with me and…" she starts before she's suddenly unable to speak or move for that matter.

"What part of married do you not get?" Sam asks as the yellow glow surrounds the girl and Sam.

"Dear, I'm afraid I forgot to add happily on there." Danny chuckles as Sam throws the girls back a bit, making her tremble as she lands.

"I doubt she would've listened then. She's a home wrecker. Or an upstart and a failure at that. Don't you know not to mess with halfa's?" Sam asks as the girl looks at her and then goes wide eyed.

"Oh shit, I knew you two looked familiar. I'll just go now!" the girls runs off.

"She said a bad word mommy." Aiden says.

"And people do that in certain situations." Sam says as they continue to eat.

"I'll blame that little bout of…emotions on your pregnancy." Danny chuckles as Sam gives him a look.

"Oh, don't be smug about it." Sam says.

"I'm not being smug dear, I'm teasing you." Danny smiles as Sam rolls her eyes and continues to eat. The kids and adults finish their food and then wait the whole thirty minutes before they resume their water play.

_Evening_

Sam looks in the back seat of their van and smiles at the sight of the four sleeping children.

"We'll give them all a bath tomorrow morning." Danny says.

"Sounds like a plan." Sam says.

"Hun, about that girl earlier. You didn't need to get defensive and territorial." Danny says.

"Why not?" Sam asks in a huff.

"Because I'm not that guy anymore, I haven't been for years now. Not when I have the perfect wife." Danny says making Sam smile and blush. He knew her buttons all too well.

"Flatterer. I love you." Sam giggles as they park in front of their home. Sam rolls Dahlia in while she carries in Nathan and Danny carries in Lilith and Aiden sleepily walks into the home.

_1 week later_

Sam watches as her children play in the front yard with Eris and Shadow, enjoying the warmth and light breeze of summer. It was late August and she was enjoying the last bit of summer she has with her children. Well, her oldest at least. Lilith would be going to school next year and Aiden was going into first grade this September.

"Shadow! That tickles!" Lilith giggles as the black dog licks her face. Aiden smiles as he plays fetch with Eris.

Nathan and Dahlia play nearby, Sam keeping a close watch on them.

"So, when your papa gets home we're going to go school shopping." Sam says, earning a groan from Aiden.

"But mom…" Aiden whines.

"No whining, if we don't go now it'll be slim pickings later." Sam says. Aiden lets out a sigh of defeat. Soon enough, Danny's home.

"I'm home." Danny chuckles.

"Hey honey. Ok kids, go get your shoes on." Sam says as Aiden and Lilith run to get their shoes on and bring out Nathan and Dahlia's shoes.

"We going somewhere?" Danny asks.

"Danny, we need to go get Aiden's school supplies." Sam says.

"Oh, yeah, that does start in a week." Danny chuckles as the two kids run out with their shoes on and in hand. Soon enough, the all get into Sam's van and head to the supermarket, list in hand. As they buckle their kids into the van, Sam winces slightly.

"You ok babe?" Danny asks.

"One of them kicked, but I'm fine." Sam smiles as she takes her seat in the van. Soon enough they were at the store and inside with the masses of other shoppers for school supplies. Diligently, Sam, Danny and their brood make their way through the store.

"Now Aiden, is your backpack from last year still good or do you need a new one?" Sam asks.

"I need a new one, my old one is too little." Aiden says as he grabs a new backpack. Soon enough they have a cart full of pens, paper, pencils, colored pencils, crayons, a binder, a few notebooks, and several erasers. Getting the checkout line, Danny notices Lilith's face.

"What's with the face?" Danny asks.

"I want to be five already." Lilith sighs.

"Oh honey, you will be soon. And then you can go to school with your brother." Danny says. Lilith lets out another sigh as Aiden snorts.

"School isn't that fun sis. Trust me." Aiden says.

"You have a lot of friends. I want more friends." Lilith says. Aiden concedes to that with a nod.

"Don't get so upset sis. Once you start school next September, you'll get bored of it." Aiden says.

"No I won't." Lilith says. Aiden smiles and rolls his eyes, deciding it best not to upset her even more.

"How about when I start school I show you the humongous mountain of homework I have and how boring it is." Aiden laughs.

"I still want to go." Lilith says. After they pay for the school supplies, Danny and Sam repeat the process of buckling their children in their seats. Once home Aiden lets Lilith help him organize his school stuff.

"Why?" Lilith asks happily.

"Because you are the bestest pencil placer I know." Aiden snickers. Lilith beams and places the unsharpened pencils, both regular and colored, in the blue pencil box, the pens ad erasers on those and then places three of each on the pencil bag inside the binder.

"Well, at least when you start school you'll already be good at placing things." Aiden compliments.

"Thanks." Lilith giggles.

"No problem sis." Aiden smiles as Nathan walks over.

"Play?" Nathan asks. Aiden nods and the children begin to play.

"Considering we started young, I'd say we've done a pretty damn good job of raising our brood." Sam smiles as she watches from the recliner.

"Yeah, and soon we'll have two more little ones to worry over." Danny says. Sam smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Lord help us when our daughters are teenagers." Sam laughs.

"Please don't remind me." Danny chuckles sardonically.

_August 30__th_

Walking with Aiden to his first grade classroom, Sam was a little relieved to not feel nearly as emotional as she had last year. Though, her emotions were rather strong considering she was due any day now. After meeting the teacher, Sam and Danny gave Aiden a hug and left, but not before Lilith hugged her brother.

"Get off of me sis." Aiden says.

"See you later big bro." Lilith giggles as his friends give her a weird look.

"See you." Aiden says as he hides his blush. Once they leave the class begins with the teacher having the children say their names, birthday's and something about their families.

"Ok, Aiden Fenton, please come up here." The teacher calls.

"Hi. I'm Aiden Fenton, I was born on March 19th, and my parents are halfa's who fight ghosts." Aiden says. One of the new kids scoffs.

"Ghosts don't exist." The kid says just as a small child ghost appears.

"I am Box Lunch! Fear me!" She calls out. The kids, save for Aiden and Deshawn scream as both of their father's phase in.

"Still, eww." Tucker chuckles as he captures the little ghost.

"Still too easy. Though I get the feeling something else should appear soon." Danny says just as Eris and Shadow charge in.

"Shadow! Eris! Girl, you know with you having puppies soon you shouldn't be hunting." Danny scorns. Eris whines.

"Hey dad! Where's mom?" Aiden asks.

"Waiting in the car with your siblings. We really should consider training them soon." Danny says with a shrug.

"You want to deal with your wife and mine if we bring that subject up again?" Tucker asks as they start to leave.

"Admittedly, no, but I mean, seriously, would it kill them to know a couple of things?" Danny says.

"Considering you're wife's power alone, then adding yours to the mix, it wouldn't be them we would have to worry about." Tucker argues.

"Ok, I'll give you that." Danny chuckles as they go to leave.

"Mister Fenton and Mister Foley, care to explain this?" the teacher asks.

"Maybe on career day ma'am. Around this time of year, ghost activity increases and we are very busy." Danny chuckles as he and Tucker fly out of there. The children all look to Aiden and Deshawn.

"Believe me now?" Aiden asks with the same smirk his father has.

_September 10__th_

Sam wakes up, gasping for air as a sharp pain grips her side.

"Danny!" Sam calls as Danny wakes up, looks at Sam's pained expression and her grip on her abdomen and quickly puts it together. Luckily, they had prepared a baby bag two nights ago, the actual due date. Quickly he calls his mother and gets Sam down to the van. Shadow whines when he returns.

"Guard the kids until my mother gets here, she should be here in about ten minutes." Danny says as Shadow transforms. The cats also transform just as Aiden walks out of his room.

"Dad, what's going on, are we under attack?" Aiden asks sleepily.

"No, your mom and I are going to the hospital, the babies are coming and fast. Your grandma will be here soon to watch your siblings and you." Danny says, thankful that it was Saturday. Aiden nods before his father takes leave and drives as fast as he can to the hospital. Aiden turns on the TV before going back to his room and getting dressed before he goes to open the door at the sound of his grandmother's knocking. Shadow stands behind him making sure nothing comes to harm his master's son.

"Who is it?" Aiden calls out.

"It's your grandma." Maddie replies. Aiden cracks the door slightly and smiles, dismissing the hound to return to his normal form.

"Sorry your papa had to do this, now come, and help me get your brother and sisters ready." Maddie says with a smile. Aiden nods and helps wake up his sister Lilith.

"What's going on? Why's grandma here?" Lilith asks sleepily.

"Mom went to the hospital. The babies are coming." Aiden says. Lilith jumps from her bed, pushes her brother out of her room and starts to get dressed.

"Lilith's up. Need help with Nathan?" Aiden calls out.

"No dear, Nathan is already dressed and I've already started on getting Dahlia dressed." Maddie calls out as Nathan toddles out into the living room.

"Brover." Nathan giggles as he reaches him.

"Hey. Let me get your coat on you." Aiden says as he takes his hand.

"Where mommy?" Nathan asks.

"She's having her babies." Aiden says as he gets the coat on his little brother. Lilith comes out ready to go and Maddie has Dahlia in her carrier. Walking out to the family vehicle Aiden helps his grandmother get his siblings all situated in her vehicle and they head to the hospital. After they park and get the little ones unbuckled she guides them all into the building.

"Hello, has Samantha Fenton checked in?" Maddie asks.

"Yes, she is in labor and from the sounds of thing, she's already birthing." The nurse says.

"What room is she in?" Maddie asks. The nurse gives her the room after confirming the relation and they head up to the room. This was nothing new to Aiden, but Dahlia was finally old enough to actually remember this. They sit out in the hall and wait about an hour or two before Danny exits the room, looking tired.

"Thanks for bringing them mom." Danny says with a smile.

"No problem. What are their names?" Maddie asks.

"The boy is Marcus Jason Fenton, and the girl is Penelope Faye Fenton." Danny says.

"Lovely names." Maddie smiles as they enter the room after the nurses had changed the sheets and had helped cleaned up Sam.

"Mommy!" Lilith and Nathan cry out. Dahlia whimpers for her mother as Maddie walks in. Aiden remains calm as he looks at the incubators with the two new babies.

"Hey kids. Want to meet your baby brother and sister?" Sam asks tiredly.

"After you sleep mom." Aiden smiles as the others go to protest.

"Guys, mom is tired, she just had two babies. She looks tired. Maybe we should let mommy rest before we meet our new siblings." Aiden says. Lilith thinks on this before she nods and therefore Nathan also agrees. Sam smiles, as does Danny.

"Thanks son. He's right you know dear. You rest, I can introduce them." Danny says. Sam nods and lets sleep take her.

"Now promise you'll be quiet for me." Danny says as the four nod. Picking them up to look into the incubator they smile and say hello.

"Son, would you like to hold one?" Danny asks.

"When momma wakes up." Aiden smiles. Danny nods and smiles as the other three doze off again.

"I'm so glad none of your siblings had to go through what you did when you were born." Danny says.

"What happened?" Aiden asks.

"Well, it's a long story." Danny chuckles.

"I have to listen to things a lot more boring in school dad. I mean, what could've happened, it's not like I was kidnapped." Aiden says noticing the shocked look his father gave him.

"Actually…" Danny starts. Aiden listens intently as his father explains the crazy events of his birth and what had resulted.

"Mommy brought you back to life?" Aiden finally asks.

"Yeah. Your mother and I have incredible powers, but your mother has some abilities that very few spirits have. That's also why we've been waiting till you're older to train you." Danny says.

"Why?" Aiden asks, confused.

"Son, the abilities you have within you, if not properly developed and trained, would get out of control quickly. Your mother has now finally gotten control over her own abilities, and whereas she didn't have a problem with them, having six kids caused a spike in her abilities. She's very strong and when she gets back out there, most enemy ghosts tremble at her sight. Only the new upstarts or the incredibly persistent ones that fight." Danny says.

"Ah, ok." Aiden says.

"I know your mother wanted to tell you soon, but since you asked, I figured now is as good a time as any." Danny chuckles as Aiden leans against him.

"Rest son, they'll be here when you wake up." Danny chuckles as his son sleeps. He smiles at the rather large family gathered around him, all at peace and happy.

* * *

So, hope you enjoyed the family fluff. The next chapter is going to be a long one, and I will try to get it up soon, but I can't guarantee anything soon. I am trying to get this story done by the beginning of April before my spring classes start. But, until the next chapter, please R&amp;R!


	34. Training Sessions

Training Sessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

Alright, so I know it's been a while but I've been busy getting back into school and all and I have been trying to get this story all the way done before I start school in a couple of weeks, while making sure things at school and all things related to school are being handled and needless to say, my stress level has been a bit through the roof.

Now, with that explained, on with the story!

* * *

_4 years later_

Recess was by far Aiden, Deshawn, Lilith, Jaquelin, Nathan, and Darius's favorite part of the school day. The two oldest boys play on the blacktop with some of their friends while their siblings all play on the swings.

"Hey, Ramon has a mean look on his face and he's heading for your siblings." One of their friends, Trevor, says. Aiden and Deshawn look over to see Ramon and his friends heading towards their sisters. Ramon was a sixth grader, a grade more than Aiden and Deshawn. The two boys prepare to get their sisters away from him as they casually walk over as to not alert him.

"Yo brat, move out of the way. This here is my turf!" Ramon shouts as he goes to push Lilith.

"No it's not you jerk! You don't own the school!" Lilith argues.

"Leave us alone!" Jaquelin near snarls. Ramon clenches his hands into tight fists and steps closer to them.

"Oh yeah, real scary, a sixth grader picking on some third graders. How tough." Aiden taunts.

"Terrifying." Deshawn chuckles. Ramon glares at the two.

"You two want to take their places?" Ramon asks.

"How about you just leave them alone." Deshawn says.

"And while you're at it, take the stick out of your butt." Aiden snickers. Ramon glares at the younger boy before he charges, missing Aiden and Deshawn as they duck and run. Lilith and Jaquelin chase after the group of boys.

"Sis, stay away. Why do you think I'm doing this?" Aiden shouts. Lilith and Jaquelin stop just as Ramon turns back around.

"Nice try brat, but that won't stop me." Ramon chuckles as he approaches the younger girls who find themselves surrounded by Ramon's friends.

"Leave them alone." Deshawn and Aiden call out as they run back only for Ramon to turn and punch them both.

"I'm gonna beat the tar out of you and your wimpy little sisters." Ramon says just as he sees sparks dancing around Deshawn and sees Aiden's eyes have turned green.

"No you're not!" Aiden shouts, unwittingly unleashing a ghostly wail as sparks fly from Deshawn.

Sam stops in the middle of the GIW office, a glazed look over her eyes.

"Babe, you ok?" Danny asks.

"Aiden. Lilith." Sam says before she flies off, Danny on her trail along with Tucker and Valerie. Reaching the school in a matter of moments they find their children. Aiden and Deshawn were in a half morph, their eyes were different and their hair was different, but that was it, and trembling at the power surging through them.

"Ghostly wail." Danny says based on the cone shaped indent in the ground. Sam lands and the children around them grow nervous. They see a boy lying on the ground, eyes wide with fright and his hair standing on end.

"An electrical ecto-blast." Tucker says.

"With dead eye accuracy." Valerie comments calmly.

"I-I-I didn't me-mean to." Aiden hiccups.

"So-sor-ry." Deshawn says as the teacher runs over.

"What exactly…oh my god, Ramon!" The teacher says as he takes in the scene before him.

"He's alive sir, just paralyzed with fear." Sam says calmly looking to her eldest son and Deshawn.

"What happened?" the teacher asks Aiden and Deshawn.

"Sir, give them a minute to collect their thoughts." Sam says.

"I need to know now. That way when I take them to the principal's office we know how to deal with them." The teacher huffs before catching the slight murderous look in Sam and Valerie's eyes.

"You will wait just a moment." Sam snarls, causing the teacher to flinch as if he were slapped before Sam looks back to the boys. She and Valerie walk over to the boys.

"Calm down, the more you freak out the less control you have. Now, think of something human. Doing homework. Playing catch with dad. The beach." Sam suggests as Aiden nods and calms down before his hair and eyes change back to normal and the shaking subsides.

"Now boys, what happened?" Valerie asked. Aiden and Deshawn explain what happened while Ramon wakes up and tries to attack again, only to back off at the sight of the four adult halfas.

"Ramon, you and your friends will be coming with me to the principal's office. Aiden and Deshawn will come with me later, after you've been dealt with." The teacher snips as he leads the group of children away.

"We didn't mean to, it just happened." Deshawn says.

"Honest." Aiden adds.

"Honey, I know, we know, but you will be going to principal's office." Sam says.

"Babe, would now be a good time to bring up the important matter of training?" Danny asks holding back his smirk.

"Daniel, don't take that tone with me." Sam growls.

"Don't fight." Lilith says.

"We're not sweetie, we're bickering it's entirely different." Danny teases as Sam rolls her eyes, a small smirk on her lips.

"Sam, he has a point. I know we all originally agreed on waiting until they were thirteen, but their powers have emerged and developed enough to cause a slight transformation at the age of ten. If we don't start teaching them now it can only go downhill from here. How about we start teaching them now so that when they're thirteen that can fight along with us." Tucker says. Sam considers this for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Good. Son, consider your weekends, after you've done your homework of course, officially booked." Danny says.

"Why?" Aiden asks.

"Because you're going to be trained to be a ghost fighter like the rest of us." Danny says.

"And trust us, just because we're your parents, doesn't entirely mean we're gonna go easy on you, but we'll ease you into everything, lest we want to be murdered by your mothers." Tucker chuckles as Valerie elbows him in the side.

"I'm scared." Deshawn murmurs.

"Me too." Aiden says.

"Don't be boys, once you learn how to control your powers better there won't be much to worry about." Sam smiles. Soon enough the parents leave and the boys notice the large group of kids around them

"What, you guys knew my parents were halfas." Deshawn and Aiden say in unison.

"Yeah, it's not that. It's just, wow, that was cool and scary." A few kids say.

_Saturday, Session One_

Danny walks into his son's room and gently shakes him awake.

"Dad, its Saturday." Aiden grumbles.

"Yes, and your first day of training." Danny says calmly.

"It's seven in the morning." Aiden deadpans.

"Again, correct." Danny says. Letting out an agitated sigh, Aiden gets out of bed and grabs some clean clothes to change into.

"If it takes you more than five minutes, I'm coming back in." Danny says and Aiden mock salutes. Begrudgingly, Aiden changes into a pair of jeans, a red tee-shirt and a light jacket before he puts on his shoes and meets his father in the kitchen.

"Now, usually, I hardly ever get breakfast in case of an emergency ghost attack, but since you're only in training and your mother would skin me if I didn't let you eat breakfast, you have twenty minutes." Danny smiles at his son. Aiden gets a bowl of cereal and eats quickly while drinking a glass of orange juice. Once he places his dirty dishes in the sink he goes and combs his hair before meeting his father outside.

"Alright Aiden, first lesson, which will probably take up a good thirty minutes or so, is being able to transform at will. I know when I first got my powers I had a very hard time controlling when and what transformed." Danny says as he shifts into his ghost form. Aiden's eyes go wide at seeing how easily and smoothly his father shifts.

"You don't have to worry about doing that well, just enough to control it. I've had years of practice." Danny chuckles.

"How do you do it?" Aiden asks as they get to the middle of the back yard.

"Shifting is easy. You just think about becoming a ghost or something ghostly. Now, tell me, what made you change that day with the bullies?" Danny asks.

"They were gonna hurt Lilith and Jaquelin." Aiden says.

"Good motivators, but you need something ghostly to it. Shadow!" Danny calls. The dog runs to him, phasing through the door.

"How is he going to help?" Aiden asks.

"Shift." Danny commands, and in the blink of an eye Shadow stands at his towering stature.

"Ghostly enough?" Danny asks. Aiden nods and focuses on becoming a ghost.

"You have to let the feelings you had and the image of Shadow help you. If not that I'll have the dog play fight in this form, which should trigger a reaction." Danny says calmly. Aiden nods and focuses. Danny watches as the two rings form around Aiden's waist, faint, but growing more prominent before being fully formed and splitting slowly. As the rings split, the ghost form attire begins to show. A black tank top with white fingerless gloves, black torn baggy pants with white chains and a cloak with what looks like two swords on his back. Aiden collapses to the ground, gasping for air.

"You did great son, take a moment to catch your breath." Danny smiles proudly. Aiden smiles and takes some deep breaths before he manages to stand again.

"I wonder what the double S means." Aiden says looking at the symbol on his chest.

"We'll figure that out later. Now, change back." Danny instructs. Aiden nods and then focuses on becoming human, shifting a little faster.

"Good, now change again." Danny says. After six more times of changing, Aiden got a five minute break.

"You're doing pretty well, and there's a reason you need this break. We're going to see how well you can fly. When you were a baby you showed that you could fly occasionally if you really tried. So, after you rest you'll need to change back and then we'll try with flying." Danny says.

"Ok dad." Aiden says.

Sam walks out into the kitchen, smiling at the brewed coffee and hears the instructions that Danny gives. Walking to the window she smiles as she sees Aiden shift, albeit a bit slower than needed, but he was learning.

"Focus on something that makes you happy. Relax too." Danny says. Aiden nods and focuses on something that makes him happy.

"Once you're in the air, you just have to focus on where you're going, not so much on happy thoughts. Even the most evil ghosts focus on something happy to get them airborne. But once it becomes second nature it won't even take a second to get into the air." Danny says as he floats into the air with Aiden slowly floating up.

"You do this so easily. Will I ever get this good?" Aiden asks.

"With lots of practice, yes. Plus I didn't have someone to teach me, I had to figure this out with Tucker and Danielle." Danny chuckles.

"What about mom?" Aiden asks.

"I had to teach your mom, but she learned fast." Danny chuckles remembering those beginning days.

"What about that wail I did at school?" Aiden asks.

"You have to be careful using that. If you're not careful, it could kill someone." Danny says.

"But it didn't." Aiden argues.

"Your mothers can, and considering that you could easily have it as well as my wail, you shouldn't use that unless it is a legitimate life or death scenario." Danny says.

"Ok." Aiden says.

After a few more times of land and take off they take another break. Sam walks onto the back porch.

"You're doing well for your first day." Sam smiles.

"Thanks mom." Aiden smiles.

"What are you going to teach him next?" Sam asks Danny.

"How to go invisible and intangible, and maybe, if he's not too tired, how to fire an ectoblast." Danny says.

"Ok, just the basics. Nothing too fancy until the next session." Sam smiles.

"I know babe." Danny chuckles. Sam walks back into the house, leaving the two to their training.

"When's mom going to teach me?" Aiden asks.

"Soon I would imagine, perhaps the second or third session." Danny says. Aiden nods in understanding.

"How many sessions will I have?" Aiden asks.

"Well, you'll have endless practice days, but more than likely, since we have talked about this a lot, you'll have six main sessions for your beginning of this, and then as time goes on and more powers develop, we'll have more to teach you." Danny says.

_3 hours later_

It was almost eleven and Aiden feels like he's ran three marathons.

"Is Deshawn getting trained?" Aiden asks.

"Yes." Danny says calmly.

"Why aren't we training together?" Aiden asks.

"Because you need to get the basics down first before being trained together. It's so you can focus on bettering yourself, not competing with your friend." Danny smiles as Aiden rolls his eyes.

"I guess you're right." Aiden says. After going through the last set of displaying he could shift, fly, turn invisible and intangible and fire an ectoblast, Danny dismisses him.

"So am I done for the week?" Aiden asks.

"Nope. Until your next session, you will practice everything I've taught you today outside of school. Both you and Deshawn." Danny says.

"How do you know Tucker's going to make Deshawn practice like your making me?" Aiden asks.

"You see this mask I have over my eyes? It's a communicator and a device that allows everyone who has one to be able to know everything and anything about their opponents. Meaning I can read my enemies levels and know how to defeat them quickly and can also coordinate with the others on attack patterns. That also means I can listen into the others. Tucker and I, while you were going through the training, made plans on your training routine." Danny says sternly.

"It can really do all that?" Aiden asks.

"And a whole lot more. Look, I know it's hard, but at least you have several people who want you to be safe teaching you how to control it instead of blundering along and hoping you won't blow something up or hurt someone you care about." Danny says.

"Ok." Aiden says.

"Good. Also, no using your powers against bullies unless it is for defense, like going intangible. Your powers can seriously hurt someone." Danny says.

"Ok. So when will my next main session be?" Aiden asks.

"When you feel completely comfortable doing everything I've taught you. Meaning it'll be second nature to you, it'll be easy to you and won't even make you a little tired." Danny says.

"Ok." Aiden smiles tiredly.

"You're done for today, so land, and shift back and have fun." Danny chuckles as he and Aiden touch down. Aiden shifts back to his human form and sluggishly walks back into the house, his father right behind him.

"How long did it take you?" Aiden asks with a yawn.

"Over two months, but remember, I had to figure this out on my own." Danny chuckles, ruffling his son's hair.

"How long did it take mom?" Aiden asks.

"Two weeks. She had three people to teach her and she is ridiculously fast at learning. Plus her nature in general." Danny chuckles.

"So probably a month or so before my next lesson?" Aiden asks.

"Son, only you'll know when you're ready, and that is determined by how much you practice." Danny chuckles at his son's impatience.

_1 month later_

Sam smiles as she watches Danny and Aiden work on his beginning tactics.

"I won't get to learn any of that until I'm ten huh?" Lilith asks.

"Unless the situation calls for it, no. But it's for your own good sweetie." Sam says.

"I know mommy." Lilith says as the twins run over.

"Mommy! Dahlia's being mean." Penelope says.

"I am not!" Dahlia calls out.

"She really wasn't mom." Nathan says.

"Was too!" Marcus defends.

"Kids, calm down. Now, how was Dahlia being mean?" Sam asks.

"She says we can't do ghost stuff until we're big." Penelope says.

"But we can if we ask right?" Marcus asks.

"No, you can't. You're too young. Plus, papa wouldn't be able to teach all of you at once, and you need to grow bigger and get stronger. Ghost powers can hurt a lot and make you tired, and you're all so little you would be hurt after the first ten minutes baby." Sam says.

"But mommy…"Marcus starts.

"I said no baby, but know that I'm saying it because I don't want you to get hurt." Sam says. Marcus and Penelope run out into the back yard as Aiden starts to fly.

"Daddy!" both yell.

_They're going to try to make it seem like I was mean to them, but they're having one of their moments. They think they can learn ghost stuff. _Sam telepathically tells Danny.

"Penelope! Marcus! Stay back." Danny says but they don't listen. Running right into their father, Aiden gets distracted by the yells and stays float but forgets what his father instructed him to do.

"Mommy says we can't learn ghost stuff!" Penelope says.

"But we want to! We want to! Want to!" Marcus shouts.

"The answer is no." Danny says sternly.

"But…" Penelope says.

"But nothing. Young ones, your brother didn't ask to learn, we planned to teach him. And when you're older, we'll teach you too. Your brother could barely hover at your age. It takes time for your powers to fully settle. Right now, your powers only come in little bursts, and you would get tired and hurt after a few minutes. Now, go back to your mother and play." Danny says as his two youngest pout.

"Dad, I forgot what I was doing." Aiden calls.

"Son, you can't let yourself get distracted." Danny says.

"Says the man who could easily get distracted." Sam teases. Danny rolls his eyes before he reminds Aiden what he was supposed to do once he was airborne. Aiden easily performs the tasks he is assigned to do.

"Well done Aiden. Now we can move onto more complicated techniques. That will be tomorrow though." Danny chuckles as Aiden lands.

"Why tomorrow?" Aiden asks.

"You need to be fresh for it." Danny says.

"And, I'll be teaching you some things as well." Sam calls from the door.

"Yes. Your mother and I will be taking turns throughout the day." Danny says. Aiden nods in understanding.

_The next day, Session 2_

Walking out into the kitchen, Sam smiles as she makes chocolate chip pancakes and eggs for Aiden.

"That smells good babe." Danny chuckles from the door way.

"How many eggs do you want?" Sam asks as Danny wraps his arms around her waist.

"Three." Danny says as he kisses the hollow behind her ear. Aiden walks out into the kitchen and makes a gagging noise at his parents.

"Gross." Aiden teases his parents who just roll their eyes as he takes a seat.

"Oh hush, how many eggs do you want?" Sam asks.

"Three please." Aiden says.

"Must get your appetite from your father." Sam mumbles as she fries the eggs. Soon enough they finish their food while the younger ones sleep.

"So, we'll start first with powers you should get from me." Danny says.

"Ok." Aiden says as he and Danny change going out the door.

"So, the wail?" Aiden asks.

"See, that's something your mother and I will teach you about later, because your mother has that ability too, but it's a tad different." Danny says.

"Ok, so what are we going to learn today?" Aiden asks.

"Ice abilities, duplication, and shields." Danny says.

"Ok." Aiden says.

"To get your ice abilities, you have to focus on that coldness at your core." Danny says.

"Every time your ghost sense goes off, that's part of your ice abilities." Danny instructs. Aiden closes his eyes and focuses on the coldness and soon his hands glow blue.

"Good, now hold onto that and fire at the target." Danny says. Aiden aims and hits the target.

"Good, now, we're going to work on that for about an hour." Danny says.

_1 hour later_

Letting out a tired sigh, Aiden collapses.

"You've done well in keeping your focus. Ok, you get a break. Next we'll work on shields." Danny says. Aiden nods as he shifts back to his human form.

"So, when am I gonna learn about the swords I have?" Aiden asks.

"Your mom will be teaching you that. Since she's the one with a weapon." Danny says.

"So, she'll be teaching me that today?" Aiden asks.

"No, she'll be teaching you ecto bombs, mental attacks, and a capture ecto blast. She and I will be teaching you how to use the wail correctly." Danny says.

"Then what's left after that?" Aiden asks.

"Session three will be to see how you've progressed, a recap on the duplication, and the weapons and how to combine attacks and some more of your mothers attacks. And hand to hand combat." Danny says.

"Session four?" Aiden asks.

"More advanced moves. I can turn into mist and smoke, your mother has an attack that can render her opponents paralyzed, she can also turn into smoke." Danny says.

"Session five?" Aiden asks.

"That's going to be difficult. I'll be teaching you how to separate your ghost half from your human half for recon. Your mother will be teaching you how to bring back the dead." Danny says.

"What?" Aiden asks.

"Remember when I told you about your day of birth?" Danny asks.

"Yeah, but I didn't think I would be learning that." Aiden says.

"It's necessary. If you learn how to use the deathly wail, you need to learn how to bring back people who may accidentally get caught in it." Danny says.

"Makes sense I guess." Aiden says.

"Your mother doesn't feel much better about it, but it's necessary." Danny says.

"Do I want to know about session six?" Aiden asks.

"That's when you and Deshawn finally get to train together. You'll be learning each other's moves and techniques, weaknesses and strengths, how to coordinate attack patterns and finally be dubbed your halfa identities."

"So it's a basic recap of everything." Aiden says.

"Yes, and let's say you don't have the smoke ability yet by the time we get to that session but you do once we get to the last session, it's just to see how far you've come and if anything new has popped up." Danny explains.

"Ok, for the revival session, what am I going to practice on?" Aiden asks.

"Probably a bird or mouse." Danny says.

"But humans are much bigger." Aiden says.

"Yes, but it's the concept and ability to perform it at all. Who knows, maybe you can't but all of your sisters can, Grim wasn't really specific if that ability was only for women." Danny says.

"Why wouldn't I be able to do it if I'm a boy?" Aiden asks.

"Well, how Grim explained it was that he wanted the last bearer of his soul to be your mother, a woman in general, because women can both take life and give life, but he never mentioned if the ability would be passed on to children and if it was if it would be all of them or just the girls." Danny says.

"The boy can do it, but his mother needs to train him." Grim chuckles from the tree line.

"Thanks for clarifying now." Danny mumbles as Aiden stares wide eyed.

"He has twin blades like his mother. She'll be teaching him that too I'm sure." Grim says.

"Of course." Danny chuckles.

"Good. If you're wondering why I'm here, a neighbor of yours will have a lethal heart attack in about fifteen minutes. Carry on with training." Grim chuckles as he flies off.

"Well, that was pleasant." Aiden mutters.

"You get used to his sense of humor after a while." Danny chuckles. Aiden rolls his eyes but gives his father a look of readiness.

"You ready to go now?"

"Yup." Aiden confirms.

"Shields are easy to do, you just have to think of your personal bubble and it will manifest itself. Once you get it, it's not hard to do." Danny instructs. Aiden quickly gets the hang of the shields and next they move on to duplication.

"Now, let me tell you, it took me a solid six months to get this down, so don't worry if you don't get it." Danny chuckles as he seamlessly replicates into four other selves.

"The trick is to split your focus. Imagine that situation with Ramon again, how many friends did he have with him? Focus on that." Danny says. Aiden nods and does his best, but only manages to add another head on his body.

"Darn it." Both heads sigh as Danny smiles.

"It's ok. When I was starting out, I accidentally created several smaller heads, eyes, and other limbs. Ask your aunt Danielle, it was a mess putting me back together." Danny chuckles at the memory fondly as he pushes his son's heads back together into one and then gently hits the back of his head to separate his eyes again.

"Yeah, that one is gonna take me a while to get down." Aiden chuckles.

"Alright, let's take another and I'll let your mother know about the next item on the agenda." Danny chuckles as he and Aiden shift back and walk back into the home.

"So, I take it the wail is next?" Sam asks.

"Stop reading my mind love." Danny chuckles.

"It makes it so much easier." Sam smiles.

"When will you begin teaching me today mom?" Aiden asks.

"After the wail and you regain strength from that. That wail, when you first learn it, almost always causes black outs." Sam says.

"Ok." Aiden says.

"We'll start with the regular wail, and then when we get to revival day, we'll do the deathly wail, but I'll show you how to do that today anyway." Sam says.

"Ok." Aiden says.

"Good, Lilith, you're in charge while we teach your brother this ability." Sam says to her oldest daughter. Lilith smiles and gives her younger siblings a look that dares them to complain as their parents leave the room. They all shift as they walk outside and Aiden can't help but be amazed at his parents combined look. He knows he has high expectations to live up to in the public eye.

"Alright, so first is the regular wail. Pay close attention." Sam says before Danny takes a deep breath and turns towards the target. Sam and Aiden plug their ears as Danny lets out the wail. Aiden watches as the target shatters.

"There's no cone shape." Aiden says.

"That's because I can throttle back my power, I only let it go full on when there are a lot of enemies." Danny says. Sam sets up her target, which has a living plant on it.

"Now son, it is crucial you stay behind your mother." Danny says.

"Is this the deathly wail?" Aiden asks.

"Yes." Danny says as Sam inhales deeply. Plugging their ears, Sam lets out her wail, which sounds more like a screech and Aiden watches as the plants wither and the target collapses.

"Wow." Aiden says as he starts towards the target only for Sam and Danny to hold him.

"You need to wait a moment. The effects of my screech stay in the area for five or so minutes." Sam says.

"Oh." Aiden says as he notices the grass turning brown, the few bugs in the area curled up. They take a break and wait for the effects to ware off.

Sam sets up the target for Aiden and Danny instructs Aiden on how to use the wail properly. Once Sam is back with the group, Aiden focuses on the welling of power and then directing it at the target. Aiden lets out the wail and while managing to hit the target, he feels his strength leave him and his legs give out under him. Sam catches Aiden as he collapses, barely staying conscious.

"That was very good honey." Sam coos to her tired son.

"But…I…" Aiden tries.

"Son, I passed out too, in fact, I passed out for the first month after I got that ability." Danny chuckles as he picks up Aiden.

"I also grew weak after I got my wail. It takes a lot of energy." Sam says as Aiden morphs back to his human form and holds onto his father weakly. Eris and her two pups, who were by no means small, run up to Aiden while Shadow keeps an eye on the other five children.

"Mom, what's wrong with Aiden?" Lilith asks.

"He's tired. I'll get him some juice and something to eat, put him on the couch." Sam says as she goes back into the kitchen.

"Why?" Aiden asks hoarsely.

"The wail hurts the throat and because of your energy drain, you need something with natural sugars to give back your energy and some food to help perk you up." Danny says sternly. Aiden nods as he shivers slightly. Sam brings her son a glass of juice, and the others some juice as well, and some food for her son. Aiden gulps down the juice and nibbles on the food he's given and feels his energy return.

"Take a nap, and then we'll start where I teach you." Sam says as Aiden nods off.

_The following Monday_

Aiden smiles as he flies to school, meeting up with Deshawn on the way.

"It's nice being able to fly like this and avoid the crowded van." Aiden snickers as they land at their school.

"No kidding!" Deshawn chuckles.

"So, what all did you learn this last training session?" Aiden asks as they wait for the day to start. Both boys talk excitedly about their training.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that if you're not careful with your wail you could kill someone?" Deshawn asks.

"Yeah, but dad doesn't want me to practice that unless I'm home on account that I'll probably pass out." Aiden chuckles.

"Dang bro! Only one of my powers makes me weak, but not pass out weak." Deshawn exclaims as the door opens.

"Yeah, consider yourself lucky." Aiden sighs as they take their seats in class.

"So dad was telling me that at some point we'll be sparring." Deshawn says.

"Yeah, should be fun." Aiden says.

"No killing me." Deshawn says.

"It'll be supervised, and if that should accidentally happen either I or my mom will revive you, so chill." Aiden says flippantly.

"What?" Deshawn asks.

"I'll explain later." Aiden smirks.

_Lunch_

Deshawn's eyes widened as Aiden explains one of his mother's powers that he may have.

"Ok, so what can't you do?" Deshawn asks.

"I don't know what I can and can't do yet." Aiden says as he rolls his eyes.

"Point." Deshawn says as they eat their lunch and carry on with their day.

_3 weeks later_

"Very well done Aiden." Danny and Sam say as Aiden had indeed mastered most of the newer material he had been taught a month ago.

"Thanks. I've almost got down duplication too." Aiden says proudly as he starts separating, his upper half splitting but his lower half still remaining together.

"Well done." Danny chuckles.

"Thanks. Give me a minute to pull myself together." Aiden chuckles as he concentrates on becoming one being again.

"Once that's done, all that's left are the two wails." Sam says. Aiden nods once he's fully together again. Sam sets up the deathly wail target and Aiden takes a deep breath. Letting out the wail, the plants on the target shrivel up. Shaking, Aiden drops to a knee and stops the wail, half changed back into human form.

"That was very good Aiden. Take a moment to get fully changed back and so we can get the next target set up." Sam says as she rubs his back. Aiden smiles and changes back into his ghost form. Taking deep breaths Aiden prepares for the regular wail once his father returns from setting up the target.

"Ok, now just focus on knocking that one back." Danny says. Aiden nods and lets loose the wail, shattering the target and maintaining his ghost form.

"Very well done! Now, you can either choose to do hand to hand combat with me or weapons training with y our mother." Danny says.

"I'll go with mom." Aiden says.

"You've been dying to test out your swords." Danny chuckles as he shifts back to his human form as Aiden smiles.

"Watch the little ones." Sam says.

"I always do" Danny smiles as he goes back inside.

"Alright honey, unsheathe your weapons and watch me." Sam says as he scythe expands and she demonstrates the abilities with the blades, explaining as she goes. Aiden practices each move after his mother explains it.

"Very good hun. Those swords suite you well. Now, onto the next phase of your weapons training." Sam says.

"Which is…" Aiden starts only to block his mother's scythe.

"Well, you didn't think that the swords were just for launching attacks with powers right?" Sam smiles deviously.

"Well, no" Aiden says, parrying his mother's weapon away and then launching into an attack. They continue to spar for about an hour and by the end of it, Aiden is panting, his arms shaking and legs trembling.

"Get used to that feeling son, because sometimes, especially in the fall and spring, there will be back to back ghost attacks." Sam says.

"Good thing I'm training for the next three years with you guys and Deshawn." Aiden smiles.

"True, so you'll have time to practice and get used to this and develop and hone your powers so you're not completely green when you join us." Sam smiles.

Aiden smiles at his mother before they take a break.

"Would you like to spar with your father now?" Sam asks.

"Sure." Aiden smiles, putting the blades away. Sam changes back into her human form and then mentally lets Danny know that Aiden would like to spar with him. Sam walks into the house and soon after Danny walks out in his ghost form.

"Alright son, I'm just going to tell you now, I won't be pulling my punches just because you're my son. Your mother wasn't holding back, she wasn't aiming to hurt, but she was by no means holding back. We are training you to be at your best, and holding back will not help you." Danny says sternly.

"Got it." Aiden says.

"However, if you manage to hit me I'll give you a reward." Danny smirks.

"Anything I choose?" Aiden asks.

"More or less." Danny replies. Aiden smirks. Danny rolls his eyes and instructs him on how to keep his guard up.

"Always make sure your arms are up and ready to block in some way. We will not be sparring with rules except for one. No aiming to seriously injure. Otherwise, completely open to whatever. If you feel the need to, you can use your weapons." Danny says.

"But dad that would be cheating." Aiden says.

"Aiden, when you're fighting an actual enemy, there are no rules. There are ghosts out there that will kill you for no other reason than they just want to. There are the ridiculous ones like Box Ghost who just want those to fear him, and there are ghosts like Vlad who will kill to get what and who they want. Ghosts and people fight dirty, you just need to learn to think ahead of them." Danny smiles. Aiden nods and takes his stance.

"I should also warn you, we will be doing air combat." Danny smiles as he takes his stance.

_3 hours later_

"This kid has a wicked right hook." Danny chuckles as he claps Aiden on the shoulder walking into the house, rubbing his chin.

"Hmm…wonder where he got that from dear?" Sam teases as Danny smirks.

"Dad says I have your brain. What's he mean by that?" Aiden asks.

"When your father and I would spar for training he would always comment on how quick I was to figure out exactly what he was doing, his patterns of attack, and where his weak spots were. I have a very strategical mind that can figure out when and where to attack." Sam explains.

"Ah, ok. That makes sense. But dad didn't stick to a pattern." Aiden says.

"He began to change it up after the first three sparring practices. His pattern is that he doesn't have one. He sometimes would get the drop on me, but I could counter. Let you intuition help you in a fight and even if you only landed a couple of hits, you'll get better." Sam smiles.

"Try ten. Upper cut, sweeping kick, right hook, invisible kick to the kidney, quick flip, and elbow to the gut. I have no doubts that he'll get better." Danny chuckles.

"Fatherly pride at its finest. It is impressive considering that you've been doing this for over ten years." Sam smiles. Aiden beams.

"You'll feel it tomorrow." Danny chuckles.

"I'm feeling it now." Aiden laughs.

"Go choose a movie and we can just spend the day doing nothing, sound like a plan?" Danny asks. Aiden nods and goes to pick out a movie.

"I don't know if I'm excited to start learning my ghost powers or if I'm slightly afraid." Lilith says.

"Be both." Aiden says from the movie shelf.

"So, when do you think you'll be done with this initial training?" Lilith asks.

"Well, we started near the beginning of the school year and it's been a few months. I think we'll be working on this well into summer vacation." Aiden says as he grabs a movie.

"But it's based on you right?" Lilith asks.

"Yeah, and I have to show that I'm ready to move on. I like to take my time to learn everything." Aiden says.

"Oh." Lilith says.

"We encourage you all to take all the time you need to learn and fully understand your powers." Sam says as Aiden puts in the movie and they relax for the evening.

_2 months later, Session 4_

"Why does Shadow have to be the one I practice paralysis on?" Aiden asks.

"Because at least Shadow will forgive easier than your siblings or friends." Sam points out after the smoke and mist lesson was done without a hitch.

"Ok, point. So how does this go?" Aiden asks. Sam explains how the attack works, the mindset and how to trigger it and shows him how her eyes glow when she uses it on him.

"That feels so weird and I'm not ok with it." Aiden says as he gets feeling back through his body. Sam smiles and then commands Shadow to sit.

"Ok, now, try to paralyze Shadow." Sam instructs. Aiden nods and focuses on what his mother taught him. Sam watches as Aiden's eyes glow bright green and the glow surrounds Shadow. Soon enough, Shadow can only move his eyes.

"Very good Aiden, it's a slightly weak hold, but enough to hold Shadow in place. As you practice, it'll become stronger and easier to do. Release." Sam says. Aiden blinks and the hold breaks.

"That's all for today. When you've practiced enough with these powers, and maybe when the weather warms up we'll move on." Sam smiles.

_1 week later_

With the weather being as it was in February, recess was kept inside in the gym.

"It's not that cold outside." Lilith says to the other halfa children.

"It's below freezing Lil." Jaquelin says.

"Yeah sis, just because we can handle it doesn't mean everyone else can." Aiden chuckles.

"And by we, you mean your family because we can't handle it, meaning my family." Deshawn chuckles. Aiden shrugs before he notices Lilith's eyes go wide.

"Fenton, we have a score to settle, same to you Foley." Ramon says. Aiden rolls his eyes.

"You wait five months to try to get back at me Ramon?" Aiden says as Ramon spins him around.

"Listen here you weak little kid, I'm a year older than you, you answer to me and…" Ramon starts.

"And you're real tough picking on a kid a year younger than you. I don't listen to you so back off." Aiden says.

"You dare talk to me like that you punk? This'll…" Ramon starts only to catch Aiden's eyes glow bright green and for him to freeze.

"What…are…you…?" Ramon barely manages to get out as his friends back off.

"Doing? Paralysis, temporary. Though, it will hurt when you regain feeling. I've learned how to control and use a lot of my powers because my parents have been training me. I've never been scared of you Ramon, and now with that I, a fifth grader, have more strength and power than you, there's nothing to be afraid of. Now you listen to me you jerk, because this is my only warning, you will leave my siblings alone for the remainder of the year." Aiden says.

"What if we don't?" One of Ramon's friends ask. Aiden looks over to them and the glow in his eyes increases as Ramon's friends clutch their heads in pain.

"Wow, remind me to never get on your bad side." Deshawn chuckles.

"Ok, we won't!" Ramon's friends whimper out. Aiden releases his hold on them and Ramon groans in pain as he regains feeling in his body. Aiden lets out an exhausted breath as he rubs his temples.

"You gonna be ok big bro?" Lilith asks.

"Yeah, consistent training has helped to keep me from fainting. I mean, after the death wail and ghost wail, there's really not much that can cause it now." Aiden chuckles as they walk off.

"Dude, that was freaky." Ramon's friends say.

"You weren't paralyzed by him. Do you know what that's like?" Ramon asks.

"Let's just leave him and his siblings alone." Ramon's friends say, earning a stunned nod from Ramon.

_1 month later, Session 5_

"Good, you've gotten the hang of most of your abilities, especially the wails and have almost completely duplicated. Separation and duplication are very similar. Your ghost half is only a part of you, like a limb, but with a conscious." Danny explains.

"Ok, so whereas duplication is just duplicating my conscious, separation is my main conscious telling a section of itself to go and investigate something?" Aiden clarifies.

"Correct. It's all a matter of focusing on that part of you and telling it to go do something. It's harder to split one focus and one power into many than to allow a part of you to split off for a moment and do something else while keeping focus on something else entirely. I'll demonstrate." Danny says as he instructs the ghost half to go patrol the next two blocks. His ghost half floats out of his body and takes off.

"What's your ghost half doing?" Aiden asks.

"Making sure there's no strange activity for the next two blocks. Give him a couple minutes." Danny chuckles.

"So, other than that, can he use any of your powers?" Aiden asks.

"Yes, all of them. I can feel if my half is in danger and can get there fast to reunite. Generally though, I only use separation to do recon. Very low risk." Danny chuckles as his ghost half drops back into his body.

"Both halves have to be in agreement with each other for the ghost half to return and bond. Not to mention, because this has been so deeply fused into my genetics, it would only take the slightest exposure to ecto-energy for my half to return in full force. Now, you try. Keep it on this block." Danny smiles. Aiden nods and instructs his ghost half to go around the block. Instantly his ghost half springs from his body and zips around the block, inspecting everything.

"I'm not surprised you can do that easily." Danny chuckles.

"Why is that?" Aiden asks.

"You're a born a halfa, therefore your ghost half and human half have grown in sync and harmony since birth." Danny says as Aiden's ghost half flies back into his body.

"Whoa, information overload." Aiden says.

"Yes, that does happen." Danny says.

"Do I have to learn resurrection today?" Aiden asks.

"Yes, it's important to learn how. Who knows, maybe it's only for your sisters, but we do need to see if you can. Don't worry, if you can't revive the squirrel your mother has, she can." Danny says. Aiden lets out a sigh as his mother comes out, in her ghost form with two dead squirrels.

"How did you…?" Aiden says.

"Whisper of death, something that may develop in you after a couple of years. Come with me to the open area." Sam says as she walks out tot eh dry area of concrete in their yard. Sam explains in detail how she brings back a soul, the mindset and the purity of the mindset. He watches in awe as his mother long flaming white hair turns to its natural black, her eyes revert to their natural lilac, how her wings change and her cloak changes into a robe and her scythe. He sees a small white ball float down and watches as his mother grabs the ball and puts it in the squirrel's chest.

Inhaling rapidly the squirrel jumps up and scampers off as if nothing had happened.

"Now, you try." Sam says. Aiden nods, unaware of his siblings and father watching. Focusing on bringing back the squirrel, he sees his mostly black outfit change to white, the tufts of hair in his face turn back to black and feels the swords on his back become light. Sam smiles seeing the cloak go from ragged to smooth, gold embroidery on the hem. A white orb floats down and Aiden takes the orb and places it in the squirrel's chest. The squirrel slowly gets up, sniffs Aiden before it scampers off after its friend. Changing back to his original form, Aiden takes deep breaths his body shaking.

"Very good Aiden. It's good to know that you can do that. It means your siblings have the potential as well." Sam smiles.

"Can that bring everything back regardless?" Aiden asks as he changes into his human form, exhaustion setting in.

"No. If an animal is hit by a car and its body is…in bad condition, it can't be brought back. Believe me sweetie, I've tried. However, you can do the poor soul a favor by taking it to the other side peacefully. But if its body is in good condition and it hasn't been dead more than an hour your powers will naturally heal the animal and return its soul to its body." Sam says.

"So, if the animal is in one piece and still somewhat fresh I can revive it?" Aiden asks.

"Yes sweetie." Sam smiles. Aiden smiles to his mother.

"We want you to practice everything that you can, and I have a feeling you'll be practicing the revival more often, but please make sure someone is with you. When you're ready, and when Deshawn is ready, then you will be ready for the last lesson." Danny says. Aiden nods before they walk back into the house for Aiden to rest.

_2 weeks later_

"I'm gonna wait a while before I say I'm ready for the final session." Deshawn says and he, Aiden, and their siblings walk home from school.

"Same here." Aiden smiles as they wait for the light to change.

"Kitty!" Darius yells. Looking towards where Darius was pointing, they watch as a truck hits the gray tabby cat, flinging it to the side of the road. The driver and passenger laugh as they drive off. Deshawn glares at them as Aiden transforms and flies over to the cat.

"They're coming back." Deshawn says as he sees the truck park. Aiden ignores them and he checks the cats pulse.

"The cat's dead kid." The driver chuckles. Deshawn transforms and sparks fly around him and the two young adults back off.

"Well, can you?" Lilith asks. Aiden nods and then focuses and the two adults stare in shock as they hear the cracks from the cat's body as the bones move back into place. A small white ball floats down and Aiden place the ball in the cat's chest. The cat blinks several time and takes deep breaths before it nuzzles into Aiden's chest, purring loudly. A slight tinkling comes from its neck and Aiden spots the bright green collar with tags.

"Come on kitty, let's get you home." Aiden says as he shifts back along with Deshawn.

"What did you do kid?" the passenger yells.

"Brought the cat back. Now go away." Aiden deadpans as they walk off.

"Why did you do that brat?" the driver shouts.

"Because this cat is someone's pet. And because I'm not a psycho like you." Aiden says as Deshawn calls the number on the tags and asks for the address. As they walk to the owner's home, the cat purrs and meows the whole way.

"Now, we're not going to tell her that some jerks hit and killed her cat and that I brought the cat back from the dead." Aiden says.

"Ok." Everyone chimes in. As they arrive the woman comes out to the fence smiling.

"There's my baby. Where did you find her?" the woman asks.

"Only a couple blocks away. How did she get out?" Aiden asks.

"I was having some remodeling done and with all the commotion she must have gotten out. Thank you so much for finding her." The woman says as she gently picks her cat up from Aiden's arms, but not before the cat gives a quick lick on the end of Aiden's nose.

"She's very grateful to you, as am I. Thanks again kids, so much." The woman says as she walks back into her home with her cat.

"Ok, we did our good deed for the day, now let's get home before the rain starts up again." Deshawn chuckles.

"Yeah." Aiden laughs as they carry on walking home.

_3 months later, June, Session 6_

"You sure you're ready Aiden?" Sam asks.

"Yes, I've been practicing everything that I can, dad and I have been practicing sparring, as have both of us, and I think I'm ready." Aiden says.

"Alright, I'll go call Val so that you and Deshawn can spar and get your halfa identities." Sam says as she goes to call Val.

_2 hours later_

The only rule the boys had was to not use their most lethal attacks, otherwise they were free to show their stuff.

"We were told not to use our lethal attacks, so exactly how are swords not lethal?" Deshawn asks as he fires several attacks. Aiden parries the attacks.

"Swords are also great shields." Aiden chuckles as he slashes into the air and cuts into it, flies in and then slashes back behind Deshawn and kicks him.

"Sly little…" Deshawn says spinning midair and punches Aiden.

"All's fair." Aiden chuckles. The boys continue to spar and soon enough their parents call them back.

"You've both proven that you have learned all the basics. So, with your lessons at a close, we can now give you your halfa identities in accordance with the letters on your suite." Valerie says.

"Aiden, you'll be known as Soul Shredder. I deem it appropriate since you have swords and the abilities you have inherited." Sam smiles. Aiden smiles at his mother.

"Deshawn, it took your father and I long time to agree on something, but we finally decided on Voltage. Because of the technical abilities you inherited from your father and how you can use them with the sniper abilities you gained from me." Valerie smiles.

"Congratulations boys, you have now graduated from students to apprentices. Continue to practice and you will occasionally be fighting alongside us, but only to see how it all works, you will, in three years' time, get to go one missions as a team, but until then you will only be on recon and corral, understood?" Danny asks. Both boys nod in understand and smile.

"Good. Dismissed." Tucker chuckles. Both boys can't get the smiles off their faces.

* * *

Alright, it took me a long time to figure out the proper names for Aiden, his siblings, Deshawn and his siblings, but I believe the names I've created will work. Also, I will be trying to get this story done before I start school, but if not, then within the first couple of weeks of school. I only have a couple of chapters to go until this is done.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and until next time please, R&amp;R!


	35. Next Generation

Next Generation

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

Sorry it's taken so long for me to post anything, but my first quarter of college has been...well, hell. One instructor for three of my five classes, said instructor had a penchant for doing several assignments a week. Then doing a group project with the most dysfunctional group, not my words, the instructor's. Then there was the whole losing my job thing, but that's been resolved and my schedule has more or less been set. This and the next chapter I post today are my last two chapters for this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

_3 years later_

"Think we're finally gonna get to go on our own missions instead of tagging along with our parents all the time?" Deshawn asks.

"Hope so, I mean, we've gotten a lot better and have developed quite a few good attacks." Aiden says as they walk out of their sixth period class.

"It would be nice to finally be able to show that we can handle shit on our own." Deshawn chuckles.

"No shit. It would be nice not having our mothers worry so much." Aiden smirks. Shifting into their ghost forms, they fly and meet up with their siblings at the elementary school.

"Hey bro." Lilith calls out.

"Come on, let's get going, forget what today is already?" Aiden asks. Lilith rolls her eyes as she and her siblings take to the sky.

"Slow down bro! We're not as fast as you are." Lilith shouts.

"Ok." Aiden calls back as he slows his pace. They finally make it home and see both sets of parents waiting for them.

"You're a little late, but understandable." Sam smiles.

"Sorry about that." Aiden says.

"No, it's alright, you were making sure your siblings got here safely." Danny chuckles.

"Yeah." Deshawn shrugs.

"Which is why we have decided that you two are able to handle sections and missions on their own." Tucker smiles.

"Awesome!" Aiden and Deshawn cheer.

"Starting tomorrow after school you'll be in charge of two sections and make sure that its ghost free." Danny says.

"Thanks, it really means a lot to us that you guys are finally loosening the reigns a bit." Aiden smiles.

"Well, you are fourteen and going into high school next year." Danny chuckles. Aiden and Deshawn nod and smile.

"That also means you may get to help in training your siblings as well." Sam says.

"I know." Aiden laughs.

_The next day_

"You sure you can do this sis?" Aiden asks Lilith as they fly to school.

"For the umpteenth time Aiden, yes, I can handle corralling our younger sibling's home from school. I do it all day at school, so what will a ten minute flight home be?" Lilith snaps.

"For one, it's a twenty minute fly home because even though Penelope and Marcus started a year early because their abilities developed sooner, they are tired after school and take longer to fly home because they are focusing more on just keeping their flight up." Aiden says sternly. Lilith rolls her eyes.

"I'll handle it and, if for some off reason I can't, I'll call you or our parents, happy now?" Lilith says.

"Yes." Aiden says curtly before he goes to land at school while his sister keeps the younger ones in check.

"Did you also lecture your sister?" Deshawn asks as he lands next to Aiden.

"Yup." Aiden says.

"Good. They are the oldest ones now to be keeping the younger ones safe home." Deshawn chuckles.

"Besides, dad would do the same thing." Aiden chuckles as they walk into the school.

_After school_

Both boys had received a text earlier in the day letting them know which areas they would patrol and took off immediately the moment school was let out.

"Anything yet boys?" Danny asks over the communicator.

"Negative." Aiden and Deshawn reply as they scan over the area. Sensing nothing as they flew slowly Aiden motioned to move to their next area.

"Area clear. We're moving to our next section." Aiden says to his father over the communicator.

"Remember, always check between areas as well." Danny says.

"I know." Aiden says as they fly to their other area of patrol, flying by Sam and Val as they patrol their areas. Reaching their second spot, they slowly fly over and patrol.

"Don't be discouraged, it's been quite in all of our areas too." Val chuckles over the communicator.

"Well, it is early fall, things will probably start getting more entertaining the closer to Halloween it gets." Aiden replies.

"Of that, I can assure." Sam snickers back. After making sure they checked every part of their area, Deshawn and Aiden fly their separate ways home for the evening to do their homework.

"Everything's clear." Aiden says through the communicator as he lands at his home.

"Good." Danny chuckles before Aiden phases into the home and starts helping his sister with the younger ones.

"Told you I could handle them." Lilith says as Aiden shifts back into his human form.

"Good. Mom and dad will be home in probably an hour." Aiden says.

"How was patrol?" Lilith asks.

"Pretty dull, but still, it's nice to not have to follow our parents around everywhere and be trusted with two areas of our own. It lightens their load a little." Aiden smiles.

"Which I'm sure is appreciated." Lilith smiles as she and Aiden have their younger siblings pick up and clean the house a bit.

"Well, yeah, there are twenty sectors, and were only six halfas, one of which was being trained. Now, Aunt Danielle is pregnant so there were only five, which meant four per halfa, but since there are either teams of two or three so that means ten areas per team. Now that there is another team of two, even though we only have two areas, that brings it down to now only nine areas for the teams to go through, and who knows, depending on how well we do, we may get two more by the summer." Aiden says.

"Which of course lessens the time our parents are out." Lilith says.

"Exactly." Aiden smiles as they all sit down to do their homework just as their parents enter the home.

"Get your siblings ready to go to the hospital." Danny says in his authoritative tone. Without question, Lilith and Aiden get their younger siblings rounded up and ready to go, getting backpacks ready for a potentially long stay.

"What's going on?" Lilith asks as they pile into the van.

"Danielle went into labor." Danny says as they take off.

"But, she's not due for another month." Aiden scowls.

"That's why we're going. She needs support." Sam says. Danny impatiently thrums his fingers on the steering wheel, arms tense. Sam reaches over and takes one of his hands in hers, calming him best she can as they finally reach the hospital. Parking, they exit and lock up.

"Penelope and Marcus, behave yourselves. Dahlia and Nathan, help them with homework once you finish your own, Lilith and Aiden, moderate." Sam says as Danny goes to the receptionist and asks for the room number just as Maddie and Jack enter the hospital.

"She's in room six forty two." Danny says as they all get into the elevator and head to the waiting room which, conveniently enough, was right next to the room Danielle and her husband, Aaron were in. Danny was pacing as Sam watched over the kids. Jack as also pacing until his phone rang.

"Jazz, you sister went into labor early…I know sweetie, I know, just get here as soon as you can." Jack says before they hang up. Maddie occupies herself with helping Sam keep an eye on the youngest children while Danny and Jack continue to pace.

_2 hours later_

Aaron walks into the waiting room, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat.

"Is she alright?" Maddie asks.

"Both of them are." Aaron smiles weakly. The group smiles and Maddie and Jack go in first.

"I'm so glad they're alright." Lilith says.

"Same, now we have a little cousin to look out for." Aiden smiles as the younger siblings all wait patiently with their parents.

"I don't think we'll have even half the clutch you two have, but at least one more would be fine with me if she wants more." Aaron chuckles as he comes over to Sam and Danny.

"You never know." Danny chuckles back as they quietly walk into the room.

"Danny." Danielle says tiredly.

"Hey sis, Jazz is on her way. How you holding up?" Danny asks.

"How do you think?" Danielle replies.

"Well, at least your sarcasm remains." Sam smiles. Danielle rolls her eyes as he baby nuzzles into her chest.

"How is she holding up?" Sam asks.

"Surprisingly well for being a month early." Danielle smiles.

"Good." Sam says.

"What's her name Auntie Danielle?" Penelope asks.

"Tabitha Emerald Piedmont." Danielle smiles.

"Pretty name." Dahlia smiles.

"Hello cousin Tabitha." Nathan giggles. Aiden smiles at his new baby cousin.

"You have no idea what kind of crazy family you were born into, no worries though, it's a pretty supportive family of crazies, so you'll be fine." Aiden chuckles.

"No truer words have been spoken." Danny and Sam chuckle.

* * *

Again, the next chapter is the last chapter. Please R&amp;R.


	36. Not Perfect but Close Enough

Not Perfect, but Close Enough

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

My last chapter, and I apologize that it is short, but it rounds it up pretty well.

Now, enjoy!

* * *

_2 years later_

"Bro, look out!" Lilith shots as her brother dodges an attack from Technus 3.0. Technus attacks again, the bolt of electricity landing squarely on Aiden's chest, sending him flying. Deshawn and Jaquelin attack and capture Technus while Lilith checks on her brother.

"He's unconscious. Help me get him home." Lilith sighs.

"Got it." Deshawn says.

"Mom's gonna flip." Lilith says as they fly back to their home. Aiden stirs midflight.

"You can let me go now." Aiden grumbles as they land.

"Planned on it." Lilith says checking her brother over again.

"I'm fine." Aiden says as he limps up the walkway.

"Sure you are." Deshawn chuckles before he and his sister leave.

"Aiden, are you alright?" Sam asks as she walks over to him and immediately starts to look him over.

"Yes mom, it was just a jolt from Technus, no big." Aiden says as his arm spasms. Sam gives him a questioning look before he sighs as shifts back to his human form and complies with his mother while Lilith follows in.

"I know, sit on the couch." Aiden says as he takes a seat and takes off his shirt. Lilith sits in the chair while their mother gets the first aid. Their father walks into the home.

"Who was it?" Danny asks, his eyes narrowing.

"Technus." Aiden says.

"That'll leave a nasty scar. I know from experience." Danny says.

"You know, its days like this when I question if it was a good idea training them and having them carry on the family trade." Sam says. Aiden and Lilith go wide eyed.

"Babe, we discussed this. We even asked them after they were fully trained before they received their names if they were for sure wanting to do this. We made sure several times." Danny says.

"I know." Sam sighs as she tends to her son's wounds.

_The next morning_

"Aiden, are you sure you should be going to school?" Sam asks as she gets her younger ones ready.

"Yes mom, look." Aiden says, showing his mostly healed arms and legs and chest.

"Ok." Sam says.

"Mom, look, I know you and dad worry about me. But I'm fine. I've taken pretty hard hits before and have been just fine. I'll be fine, I'll just be more careful next time." Aiden smiles as he leaves the house with his siblings behind him. After they drop off their children, Sam smiles to Danny.

"He is just like you." Sam laughs.

"What?" Danny asks.

"Oh, don't give me that look." Sam teases.

"How is he like me?" Danny asks.

"He takes on the weight of the world, he makes light of his own injuries, and just carries on as if it were nothing at all." Sam smiles.

"He gets that from you too you know." Danny chuckles.

_That afternoon as Casper High_

"Aiden, how ya feelin'?" Deshawn asks as the others look over at him.

"Sore as hell, but I'm fine." Aiden chuckles as a blue wisp comes out of his mouth.

"I am the Box Ghost! Fear me and my cubical wrath!" Box Ghost shouts.

"You know, my parents told me that he showed up all the damn time." Deshawn chuckles as they transform.

"Likewise. Let's whoop his ass." Aiden chuckles, unaware that both sets of parents are watching from the sidelines.

"Yup, he's just like you." Sam smiles.

"Hun, he like the both of us." Danny chuckles.

"I'll still worry." Sam says.

"And I'll worry about our boy." Val says to Tucker.

"I know, but he'll be fine. He knows to call us for back up." Tucker chuckles to Val.

"Besides babe, it's the _Box Ghost_, seriously, our youngest could handle him." Danny chuckles.

Sam smiles at Danny and then looks back to the two boys who capture the ghost and continue on with their day as if nothing had happened. She smiles at seeing this and looks to Danny again.

"You're right. He'll be fine." Sam says. Danny smiles to her, his hand resting on her hip, and pulls her close to him before they fly off, Tucker and Val right behind them, both sets of parents beaming with pride for their children.

"Dude, that didn't look like it was hard at all." Their friend's chuckle.

"It wasn't." Deshawn chuckles.

"It's the Box Ghost. My baby sister and baby brother could handle him using the bare minimum effort. Compared to yesterday, that was easy." Aiden smiles, seeing his parents fly off, smiling.

"Our family may be a bit on the crazy side, but it's ours." Danny smiles.

"It's the crazy families that are the closest knit." Sam smiles back at Danny, who simply nods his head in agreement.

_~Fin~_

* * *

So, hope you enjoyed the story. Now, I have two request fics that I haven't had even a single moment to work on while doing this one. So until next time, please R&amp;R!


End file.
